Unexpected Events
by Indigobuni
Summary: Sookie finds herself in a bit of trouble, one that will change her life. Will it be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM books, but I want to thank CH for creating them, and for allowing me to play with them.

A/N- This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle. It is a work in progress and I appreciate constructive feedback. A big thank you goes out to Ysar all the beta-reading expertise. You're awesome! Okay, here it goes (ducking)…

*********************

_**The night of**_

I sat in my car, shut off the radio, and wondered to myself. Was I really going to do this? The answer was simple. Yes. It had to be done. It needed to be done.

I got out of my car and looked around the lot. There were a few cars and service vans there already, but soon there would be more. I wanted to get this over with as few people around as possible.

The lights in the parking lot cast an eerie glow onto the pavement, and I glanced around, making sure I was alone. Something didn't sit right with me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. It didn't matter anyway. I ignored the feeling and concentrated on my task at hand. I was anxious and excited all at the same time.

I should be angry with him. He didn't even have the courtesy to call me or see me these past two months, not since I rescued him both him and the new King of Louisiana, Felipe DeCastro, by running over Siegbert. Then yesterday, I got a call… no, two calls, and from Pam no less.

I had so much to say to him. I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was even going to say it. I did know one thing, and that was how I felt about him. The words he had spoken to me the last time we were together were still buzzing in my head. I hadn't responded to him then, but I was ready to now. I finally found my voice and the words to tell him that much.

I walked over to the steps and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I girded my loins and prepared to knock on the employee entrance to Fangtasia. I never got to knock.

I felt an arm wrap around my neck from behind, pulling me backwards, and before I could let out a scream, another hand covered my mouth. I was shocked by the action, but only for a moment, and then began to struggle against the person behind me. I saw another presence flash in front of my eyes, and two ape-like hands grasped mine and tied something tight around my wrists.

I was still thrashing my head, trying to break free, when I heard a husky voice behind me, "Come on… get her feet!" Before anyone could grab them, I started kicking wildly, hoping I would hit something or someone.

My foot connected with something hard and the guy who tied my hands stumbled backwards.

I heard him yell. "Shit!"

_Good! I hope I nailed his ass with my heel._

"Dammit, we're running outta time. Just do it and let's go. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to!"

I heard the guy behind me speak again, "Go start the van and open up the back."

With that, he placed some kind of cloth over my mouth and nose, and a foul odor began permeating my nostrils. Then everything went black.

******************

I can't tell you how long I had been out, or even where I was. All I knew was that my head hurt and there was a terrible taste in my uncomfortably dry mouth. I can only guess that I had been chloroformed and taken somewhere by my two attackers.

I inhaled deeply and wrinkled my nose. Wherever I was, the air around me had a piercing chemical smell to it, like that overly astringent smell you find at a hospital. I had not opened my eyes yet, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Why did it smell like this? Who was it that took me, and what did they want with me? Crap, why did this keep happening to me?

I thought about the bond Eric and I shared and wondered if he could sense that I was in trouble? I didn't fully understand how it worked, but if I could feel him at times, maybe he could feel my right now.

So many questions were running through my head but it was still hurting so bad. I tried lifting my right arm to rub it, but something stopped me. I yanked my arm again, and again it stopped short of my face. Something was attached to my wrist and it wasn't letting me get very far.

I slowly opened my eyelids and had to blink a few times to adjust to my surroundings. There was very low lighting in the room, but it was enough to see what was attached to my wrist. It looked like some kind of metal cuff with a chain that was linked to the side of whatever I was laying on. I tried raising my left arm, only to discover that the same had been done to that one. Okay, this definitely wasn't good. _Well duh!_

I tried moving my legs. Good! At least they weren't tied down. Then I noticed my clothes… or lack thereof. It seemed my outfit had been removed by someone, and I was wearing some sort of tattered blue cotton hospital gown.

I turned my head left and right to try to get a better sense of where I was, but the lighting was too low to see much beyond what was closely surrounding me. I could tell the room wasn't that big though. From what I could see the walls were plain and there was a single window casting moonlight onto the floor, illuminating what looked like medical equipment. There were machines and monitors all around the room, some big, some small, and metal trays on stands with wheels. I didn't recognize most of the equipment. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I was in some sort of makeshift emergency room.

I felt around beneath me, and whatever I was laying on wasn't soft. It was metal, and it felt cold against my skin. I could also see that the door to the room was made of solid wood and had a single deadbolt locking me in.

I didn't know where I was or if anyone would even hear me, but it was worth a shot. I screamed toward the door, "Is anybody out there? Please, someone help me!"

Suddenly there was a shifting in the corner near the door. Someone was there, in the room with me. I couldn't make out who it was, only a shadow, but it looked as though they were leaning against some kind of cabinet.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I cried out to the shadow.

I got no response.

"Please. What do you want with me? Why am I here?" I asked again.

"We want to help you Sookie," the shadowy figure said in a hushed tone. It was soft spoken, but loud enough for me to discern it to be female. My head must have been hurting too much because I could have sworn it sounded familiar.

"What do you mean you want to help me? How can kidnapping me and chaining me to a table help me? Who the hell are you?" I was scared and desperate.

"We need to help you free yourself from these monsters you've associated yourself with," she said. "You've corrupted soul and now your body with that evil filth."

I let the words run over my mind. Monsters? Corrupted body and soul? Evil filth? Oh God!

Suddenly I was angry… very angry! "You'll never get away with this! I'll be found! I'll be found and you'll be sorry!"

The woman threw back her head and laughed, "Oh Sookie, no one knows where you are. I'm gonna save you, whether you want it or not. I can't stand by and watch you dig yourself deeper any more."

My head was throbbing from being drugged unconscious, so I wasn't sure how well my ability would work, but I had to try. I closed my eyes and tried to stretch out my mind to see if I could pick up any thoughts from the woman in the shadows.

I managed to pick up a few fragments. _"Have to save her… for the best…she'll understand in time…"_

She could tell what I was doing, "Sookie, stop that! You know I hate when you do that."

My eyes flew open as she stepped from the shadows into the dim light. It didn't take me but a couple of seconds to realize who it was, and all I could think to say was, "Oh my God!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok ok… I know you were probably expecting a resolution to the cliffhanger (ducking the flying objects). Yes, it was intentional to hold off. Hopefully, you'll all hang in there with me. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement to continue!

********************************

_**Two months earlier**_

It had been a particularly busy evening shift at Merlotte's. Apparently, some of the frat boys decided to come in and raise the roof a little. I could handle it, though. No big deal. I just hated that they were always lousy tippers. It was a good thing Amelia and I had been practicing throwing up my shields lately. The last thing I needed this evening was hearing a bunch of frat boys and their underdeveloped, over imaginative, oversexed minds.

Thankfully, Bill was nowhere in sight tonight. The last thing I needed on top of them was my ex-boyfriend showing up. The last time he had come into the bar, I was polite but a bit cool with him. He had broken my heart and betrayed me, and I was still smarting from it after all this time. He kept telling me he was sorry and he still loved me, but I couldn't think of him like that anymore. There had been too much that happened between us to go back to that. I hadn't forgiven him completely, but my manners prevented me from being anything but courteous to him. After all, I was raised to be a lady.

Besides, Bill had been traveling lately, so I wasn't even sure he was in town. The last I heard he was leaving for Europe for a couple months. Something to do with his database and the King of England needing his services.

I knew Bill still kept an eye on me when he was home though. Sometimes, before going to sleep, I would look out my window, and see a shadowy figure wandering through the trees. I couldn't make out who it was, but deep down I knew. I could sense with my mind that there was a void out there. Of course, it could have been "Bubba". Last I heard, though, he was staying with the King of Tennessee.

There were also some faces in Arlene's section that I didn't recognize. Given the way Arlene was hanging around them and giving me dirty looks, it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were, and what they were associated with. It didn't make my mood any lighter.

Arlene had been getting meaner toward me ever since I came back from Rhodes. She always had some snide comment to make when we worked the same shift. Thankfully, she only had an hour left and would be out of my sight for the evening. It still didn't stop her from being rude to me tonight.

I was getting tired and my feet were starting to hurt. I had been taking on double shifts a lot lately. On top of that, I promised Sam that I would stay tonight and help restock the shelves.

The last person to walk out of the bar was a very drunk-as-usual Jane Bodehouse. Well, leave wasn't exactly how I'd put it. It was more like stumbled out, being held up by her son. I don't know who I felt sorrier for, Jane or her son.

I turned around and took off my apron. "Sam, you ready to get this over with?" I wasn't up to this, but I had promised.

As if he could read my thoughts (hah), Sam looked at me, "Sookie, are you sure you want to help me with this? Why don't you go home."

I threw my apron into the dirty apron bin, "A promise is a promise, Sam. Now, let's get moving. I don't want to be here all night." I smiled as we began our tedious chore.

Sam and I didn't talk much while we worked, and now that the bar took on a silent atmosphere, I began to think about things.

I hadn't heard anything from the supernatural community in a long while, and maybe I should have been happy about that. At least I hadn't been staked, stabbed, shot at, or kidnapped recently. Eric getting his memories back the night of the takeover didn't help, though. I knew he wanted to talk to me about what he remembered, as well as the bonding in Rhodes, but I wasn't sure I wanted to rehash all that with him. I hadn't heard from him, but then again, I wasn't exactly encouraging him to contact me. I was only avoiding the inevitable.

"Earth to Sookie. Come in Sookie." Sam's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Where were you just now?" He had an amused look on his face.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. I was just thinking how quiet it is in here right now, and I don't have to try so hard to block everyone's thoughts."

He leaned against the sink behind the bar, wiping his hands on his jeans. "You know Sookie. I told you before, you can listen to my thoughts if you wanted to."

"I know you did, Sam. And I told you that I couldn't do that. I would have to stop working here if I did, and I like my job, and you." I was hoping that would be the end of that conversation.

By the time we finished restocking, it was about two in the morning. I grabbed my stuff out of Sam's office and he started locking up. We walked through the employees' entrance in the back and saw that only my car and his truck remained, his parked close to his porch.

Sam's house was attached to his bar by the employee entrance in the back. He could afford something better, I'm sure, but this was just convenient for him. Sam invited me to sit on his porch for a bit and relax. I knew he could see I was exhausted, but it felt good just to get off my feet and sit for a few minutes.

"Sookie, are you okay?" he asked. "You've looked so tired lately and I just want to make sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard. You've been working double shifts for awhile now, and I can see it has to be weighing on you."

Ah, but there was a method to my madness. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was never going to see any of the money for my services from Rhodes. The taxes on the house would be coming due sooner or later, and I had to do something. Amelia and Octavia paying me rent would help, but it wasn't going to be enough. Also, some of the double-shifts I was working were fill-ins for Holly, when she couldn't find a babysitter.

"I'm fine Sam," I assured him. "I'm just trying to keep myself busy. Besides, with Amelia and Octavia off on one of their witch retreats this weekend, the house seems a little lonely to go back to."

"I could always come keep you company Sook," Sam said with sincerity in his voice. Sometimes, when Sam shifted into his collie form, I would let him sleep in the room with me. Oh, but always on the floor, never on the bed. I don't feel like having a repeat performance of that first time. Sam had been in collie form and lay down at the foot of my bed. When I woke up, he was in his human form, laying on top of my feet… and naked as a jaybird.

"Thanks, but maybe another night."

"Well, just don't push yourself too hard, cher. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sam was such a good friend. I knew he had strong feelings for me, but I couldn't think of him as anything beyond a very good and caring friend. We talked a little bit longer, but I was yawning and finally had to say goodnight. He walked me to my car without me asking and gave me a big hug before I drove off into the night.

On the way home, all I could think about was brushing my teeth, washing my face, and crawling into bed. I wasn't due at Merlotte's until the evening shift tomorrow (well later today), so at least I could sleep in. My brain wasn't functioning too well these days, so I was glad I finally turned onto Hummingbird Lane.

I wasn't thinking about anything in particular when I started feeling upset and getting angry. Why was I angry? And at who? Arlene had upset me earlier, but I just blew it off. No, it couldn't be that. It must be something else. It took a minute for me to realize that they probably weren't my own feelings at all. Damn blood bond. Eric must be mad about something… again.

My emotions had been doing flip-flops ever since the bond became permanent in Rhodes. Although I didn't fully understand it, I could feel something in the back of my head, like low vibration. Most of the time, it was kind of comforting having it there. I was getting used to it. And then there were times like this when I wished I could just shut it out. It was one of the reasons Amelia and I were working on strengthening my shields. I was hoping that maybe I could block out the more negative feelings – rage, anger, frustration – I was getting from him. Okay, maybe I was also trying to shield some of the "other" feelings as well. You know the ones. Eric's feelings could be a little overwhelming at times. Being able to feel him this strongly, I had to wonder where Eric was right now. Could I feel him all the way in Shreveport? Just how strong was this bond?

I remember one night Amelia and I were having a girl's night in. We made some popcorn and were spread out on the couch watching Gone With the Wind. I don't know what Eric was doing at that time, but all of a sudden, a rush of heat and desire came over me and I turned beet red. Amelia just stared at me with a funny expression on her face and then burst out laughing. I didn't think it was funny at the time, but I guess the sight of me blushing while gunfire was playing out on TV was amusing. That was when Amelia offered to help me. She was a strong broadcaster, and if I could learn to shield her, I could probably shield anyone.

I made it home and inside the house. I left my keys and purse on the kitchen table and went straight into the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. When I peeled off my work clothes, I realized I was dirty and smelled like beer. As late as it was, I decided to jump in the shower. It actually felt good to be under that hot water and wash away the day. I put my hands against the tiled wall, closed my eyes and lowered my head.

As the water ran down my body, I let my thoughts drift back to a time when my life wasn't so messed up. Vampires, weres, shifters… they were all just stories or movies on TV. Gran was alive. Jason was, well, Jason. I liked my job and had good friends. When did it all change? When did it all start to go wrong?

A one word answer came to mind, Bill. Not that I was blaming him, mind you, but my life seemed to catapult into chaos after he showed up.

I have only myself to blame. I was so captivated that night when Merlotte's finally got its first vampire. I didn't see the troubles that lay ahead. Maybe I didn't want to see it. People warned me to stay away, but stubborn Sookie just wouldn't listen. Gran hadn't warned me though. She was just as fascinated as I was. Look where it got her. Look where it got all of us.

Tears mixed with the water as they ran down my cheeks. I cried for Gran. I cried for all those who I had known and lost. I cried for Bill and his betrayals and for breaking my heart. I cried for all the situations I had put myself in, never really considering the danger or outcome of it.

When I was done having my pity party, I wiped the remaining tears away and got out of the shower. I toweled off and threw on an oversized t-shirt and panties, then towel dried my hair and brushed out the tangles. When I finished up in the bathroom, I walked back in the bedroom, only to nearly jump 10 feet back.

"Eric! You scared me."

"Hello, lover. You have nothing to be scared of," he smirked.

Just hearing him call me "lover" made shivers run down my body. He was leaning against the doorframe with one hand in his jeans pocket and the other resting on the opposite side, all 6'4" of him blocking me in and taking up almost the whole space. His tight black t-shirt clung perfectly, showing off his muscular arms. I hadn't seen him since I damaged my car that fateful night, and I just assumed he was trying to ignore me.

As good as he looked right now, I scowled. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, my lover," he said.

"And you couldn't call first?"

"I thought if I did, you would try to make up some excuse to not see me or run in the other direction. As it was, you didn't come home after your shift was over. I've been waiting for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been here?"

He looked at his watch. "Since about one o'clock. I thought you'd be home from your shift by then, or almost home."

He straightened up and came closer to me. He leaned forward and inhaled deep, taking in my scent and asked, "Where have you been, lover, and why do you smell like that shifter boss of yours?"

Now I was upset. "Eric, I haven't seen you in two months," I said angrily. "All of a sudden, you show up in my house, in my bedroom, at this hour, and you question me like this? Not that it's any of your business, but I promised Sam I would help restock the shelves after my shift. Then we sat and talked for a few minutes before I came home."

He picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm. "I'm sorry I have upset you, dear one. It was not my intention. I can see you're tired. The shifter has obviously been working you too hard."

I hated when he referred to Sam as "the shifter". "Again, not that it's any of your business, but I asked for extra shifts… despite Sam's protests."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

I snatched my hand back and took a deep breath to calm myself. I had wondered if the new king would honor my services for the Queen and pay me, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "I just needed to keep myself busy."

I was a little frustrated with him being in my house, especially in my bedroom. "Eric, please wait for me in the living room."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, lover."

I blushed. "Please Eric, just go wait in the living room."

Eric grudgingly obliged and walked out of the bedroom. I quickly found a pair of old sweatpants and threw them on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is entirely in Eric's POV. Don't fear though... next chapter will be chock full of lemony goodness, I promise.

_**Two Months earlier**_

I was sitting in my office, seething at the fact that Victor Madden was still standing there, talking on his phone. Victor had been traveling between Shreveport and New Orleans for several weeks now. Felipe wanted me to work closely with Victor, overseeing the reconstruction of the N.O. compound. Apparently, he was going to hold a gala event to celebrate his new status as the King of Louisiana. He was also going to announce his formal protection of Sookie, for her bravery in saving him, and me, from Siegbert.

I didn't like Felipe DeCastro. I respected him, but that didn't mean I had to like him. Felipe was just like me in many ways when it came to politics. I knew politics was a game one needed to play, and Felipe played the game just as well as I did. I liked Victor Madden even less, though. It would have been my perverse pleasure to kill him if I could get away with it. I especially didn't like the way he looked at my bonded.

_Ah, my lover. It has been far too long since I saw you, and we have much to discuss. But that is about to change. Victor is leaving, and when the bar closes, I will come to you._

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Enter."

Pam bowed to Victor and to me before speaking. Normally, I would not make my child bow, but she knew the protocol. "Master, is there anything you require before I resume my duties at the door?"

"Nothing right now. Victor will be leaving shortly. Please let us know when his limo arrives." I looked deep into Pam's eyes at the same time and conveyed to her privately to find out if Sookie was working this evening.

"Very well." She nodded, bowed again, and closed the door on her way out.

Since Victor's arrival, I had closed off the bond as much as possible without causing any damage to Sookie or to myself. I knew Victor's presence would create intense negative feelings and I didn't want to subject her to that. I wanted to protect her, love her, keep her as far away from the new regime as possible.

After Victor's call ended, we moved to my booth in the bar for a farewell drink. It wasn't terribly busy in the bar tonight, but the regular pathetic fangbangers were always a source of some amusement. Thankfully, we were not out there for very long. Victor's limo arrived shortly after we finished our drink.

After Victor's visit, I was not in any mood to "enthrall the vermin," as Pam would put it. However, tonight was my night to sit out on the floor, so I moved to my throne on the stage.

I had been sitting there for awhile, sipping on a TrueBlood, and still fuming, when a particularly rancid fangbanger approached and offered herself like a piece of raw meat to me. I had no appetite for them anymore. I only had an appetite for her, my lover, and until I see her again, I would continue to be faithful.

The girl kneeled at my feet, brushing her stringy, long brown hair away from her neck as she cocked her head to one side. I recognized her as one of the regulars at the bar. Except for her hair, she was dressed in some kind of retro eighties outfit. She wore a red and white striped long-sleeved shirt and black spandex pants. Pam once told me that the pathetic creature looked like a Pat Benetar reject, whoever that is.

I leaned down with a smile and cupped her face in my hand. I pulled her closer and gave her neck a sniff. She reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and, without saying a word, I tightened my grasp on her face and sent her flying backwards into a table.

Gracefully, I rose from my throne and casually walked back to the office, as if nothing had happened. I'd had enough of sitting out there, and wanted to be alone. I closed the door and stretched out on the couch, folding my arms across my chest and closing my eyes.

Pam entered the office without knocking. She knew better than that, but I was willing to overlook it, this time.

"Did you get hold of her?" I asked.

"She didn't answer. I left a message."

I raised an eyebrow. _Where are you tonight, lover, that you aren't answering your phone?_ The shifter must have had her working until closing.

"I took care of the vermin for you."

I knew without asking that Pam glamoured her so she didn't remember a thing. I glanced at my watch. If my lover was working the evening shift, and I left now, I could get there just before she arrived home.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my keys, "Pam, please lock up tonight. I have somewhere I need to go." With that, I turned and left.

**********************************

_A/N: The song that Eric listens to in the car is Angel by Leona Lewis. If you haven't heard it, I suggest going to youtube and listening to it with the lyrics. I thought it described beautifully Eric's feelings for Sookie._

As I drove to Bon Temps, I thought about what I was going to say to her. I knew how she felt about me, even if she might not be ready to admit it aloud. Tonight, I would open up the bond and let her know how I felt about her, let her feel everything I was feeling. I prepared myself for any response she might give me, good or bad.

I reached down and pulled out my Ipod, scrolling through until I found the section labeled "Sookie's songs". These were songs that she liked or that reminded me of her. It was not quite my taste in music, but I was willing to listen. I was not paying attention to the music, though. I was still lost in thoughts of her, that is until one particular song came on. As I listened to the words radiate through the car, I suddenly could not get there fast enough, and found myself speeding up.

*************************************

I arrived earlier than I wanted to, so there was nothing to do but wait. As much as I wanted to see her, to touch her, I knew she would be upset if I interrupted her at work. Instead, I drove to Compton's house and parked there. That way she would not see my car and try to run. I was not going to give her the opportunity to avoid this conversation.

His house would be empty, I made sure of that. He was in Europe, helping Edmund Whitney, the King of England and Ireland, with updates to their database. Maybe it was a bit Machiavellian on my part, but if I could not be with my bonded while Victor was here, I certainly did not want him anywhere near her either.

I strode into Compton's house as if I owned it, looking around. No matter how he tried to fix it up, it was still shabby, not at all suitable for her. If he loved her as much as he said he did, he should have tried to provide better for her.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a TrueBlood off the shelf '_no sense in letting it go to waste_', popping it into the microwave. Shaking it to distribute the warmth evenly, I went back into the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. Yes, this place was definitely not worthy of her beauty and intelligence.

I remembered when she first walked into my bar with him. He brought her to Fangtasia so she could help her loser brother. Oh yes, another male in her life to cause her nothing but grief and disappointment.

When she reached out with the photos of those wretched women, I could smell her blood. It smelled sweet and innocent, and something else I could not put my finger on. I didn't know it then, but that something else was fairy blood.

Compton, the tiger, her brother… all of them left her disheartened. But Compton was the worst. She deserved so much more than what he gave her. He took everything from her, including her virginity, and gave her only hurt in return. He broke her heart. I knew when I found them in that locked trunk that something terrible had happened. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but I could guess. I should have killed him for what he put her through, but I knew that would only hurt her and make her hate me.

I was getting so angry just thinking about it. I threw the TrueBlood bottle as hard as I could against the far wall, watching it shatter into tiny pieces. I paused to stare at the blood dripping down the wall and then chuckled. It was definitely an improvement. Of course, I wasn't about to clean it up. Let the bastard figure out what happened here and who did it.

After a few minutes, I reminded myself why I was there and tried to calm down. Although I had shielded her from much of my feelings lately, she could still sense me through the bond, and I did not want to upset her.

I exited the house and walked back through the cemetery. Upon my return, I saw a light coming from her bedroom. Glancing at my watch, I wondered why she had returned so late. Her shift was over with some time ago. I could feel how tired she was, but I still wanted to see her. I needed to see her. _It has been far too long, lover_.

Ever the strategist, I had to come up with a new plan. We might not have as much time to talk as I wanted, but it would be enough to get some things out into the open.

I entered her house easily through the back door. _I must remember to scold her about leaving the door unlocked at night._ I grinned. _Anyone could just walk right into the house, and she would not have known._

I could hear the shower running, so I walked into to her bedroom and stood in the doorway. Oh, what fond memories I had of that shower. I do not think there was any surface in this house where we did not make love. I remember lying in her bed, watching her sleep. I spent many nights memorizing every square inch of her body. She was a child and a woman all at once. She was at times naïve and innocent. She had a beauty like no other, inside and out. I loved her and there was no denying it. She was mine now, now and forever. She was and would remain my bonded, my lover. She was mine.

The shower stopped running, and I leaned against the doorframe, waiting. She looked so adorable walking into the bedroom wearing only a t-shirt and panties. I was slightly amused when I saw her jump back, startled to see me there.

"Eric! You scared me."

I gave her a lustful smile, "Hello, lover. You have nothing to be scared of."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I tried to publish this earlier, but my internet had other ideas. Warning!!! This chapter is almost all ESN. Read at your own risk :-)

*****************************

When I walked out into the living room, Eric was near the couch looking out the window into the darkness, arms folded across his chest. I knew he could see perfectly fine, as dark as it was. I came up beside him and looked out too. He looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

He snorted.

"Sookie," he began to speak in a serious tone.

Okay, this didn't sound good.

"I want to talk to you about us, about the bond and the time I spent here with you," he said.

I closed my eyes. I knew this was coming. I just didn't want to do it right now.

I lay a hand on his arm and said, "Eric, I know you want to talk about this, but it's so late, and I'm very tired. Can we talk about this some other night?"

He moved to take my hand in his. "We do not have to talk about everything, but there are a few things I want to get off my chest."

He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against him. I stared at our reflections in the glass while he continued.

"I have been a vampire for over 1,000 years. I did not get to be this old by giving in to my emotions. It was a part of me that I have long since locked away. It was better that way, for me, and for everyone. When you walked into Fangtasia that night with Compton, I knew there was something special about you. I felt a spark, and something inside me stirred. When I had you come back and help me with Longshadow, it was an excuse. I would have eventually discovered who took the money without your help, but I wanted to see you again. I wanted to find out if that spark was a fluke, or if you really did awaken something inside of me."

I turned around in his arms, "Eric…"

He put a finger to my lips. "Shh, let me finish."

I settled my head on his chest and let him continue.

"At first I hated what you did, even if you didn't see it. You had unlocked those emotions in me that I had stilled. When you asked me to accompany you to that orgy, I knew how I felt about you. I wanted you. As time went on, I wasn't sure if those feelings would subside. They didn't, and they only grew stronger. I wanted you so much… just as I want you now." He paused and tilted my head up, and I gazed into those gorgeous sapphire eyes as he continued.

"When you found me on the side of the road, without my memories, you took care of me, protected me. I didn't know who I was, yet I felt like you were the only one I could trust. I had such strong feelings for you. I told you that I would give up everything and live here with you. You were right to reject me back then. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

Eric's eyes rimmed with red tears as he continued.

"When I forced you to tell me the truth about our time here, I didn't believe you. I hated what you told me. It made me feel weak and not in control. That was not something I could afford to show. I am a proud Viking, lover. I guess it's true what humans say, though. 'Pride goeth before a fall.' The night of the takeover, when all my memories came flooding back, I knew this was the fall. I couldn't deny what my unbeating heart was telling me. I was happier than I had felt in centuries and I loved you. You are mine, my bonded. I do love you."

He leaned close and gently kissed my lips. "Love, I want you to be with me always," he said.

I should have been happy, I should have been shouting for joy. Eric Northman, the great Viking vampire loved me. So why was I so confused? Why couldn't I just say 'I love you too?' I knew I cared about him deeply, but was it really love?

I think I did love Eric. My Eric. The Eric that had stayed with me while I took care of him. The one who cared about me and cherished me and protected me. Was this the same Eric that now stood before me? I knew who he was before he lost his memories – powerful, controlling, devious, arrogant at times, and stubborn. I knew he was that way again now that his memories returned. How could I marry the two together?

Eric could sense my apprehension through the bond. He brushed my hair away from my face.

"It's okay. I know you have a lot to think about," he said. "You don't have to respond to me right now. But I would like to continue this conversation soon."

His lips met mine again and his tongue parted them searching for my own. My arms embraced his neck and I leaned into the kiss letting it grow more passionate. I could feel his hands run down my arms and find their way to the bottom part of my shirt. With no effort at all, he pulled it up over my head and tossed it on the floor. I smiled as I looked up into his eyes again. It was my turn.

I pulled his tucked shirt out from his jeans and lifted it up. Because he was so tall, I could only get it so far. While he pulled it the rest of the way off, I took the opportunity to run my nails down his chest. He let out a low moan and his shirt joined mine. I ran my fingers softly but deftly over the rippling muscles in his chest, stopping to rub each of his nipples between my thumb and index finger.

I took a step closer and placed a gentle kiss on his sternum. My lips parted and found their way to one of his nipples, flicking it with my tongue. My teeth scraped over it and I felt his body shudder. I bit down and tugged at the hardening bud between my teeth.

Using his hands, he pulled my head in closer and moaned. "Harder, Sookie…bite harder." I bit down even harder and a drop of his blood seeped onto my tongue. It tasted salty and sweet.

"Grrrr… don't stop." I sucked a few more drops out before giving it a little tongue bath, then moved to pay attention to the other one.

He didn't let me get as far on that one as I had the one before. He gently pushed me back a moment and in one swift move, he relieved me of my sweatpants and panties. He paused to take me in from head to toe.

A fleeting thought popped into my head. The drapes were still open, exposing us to the outside world. Vampires are not known for modesty, but we were well off the main road, and I was sure no one was lurking. At least I hoped not.

I reached out and began unzipping his jeans. I could already see his bulge underneath was straining to get free. As I wriggled his jeans down, I wasn't surprised to find that he had gone commando. I couldn't help staring at that gracious plenty of his, and licked my lips. I could feel the lust coming through the blood bond very clearly, and I was sending my own lusty thoughts back to him.

My hand grasped his length and slowly stroked up and down, pausing to rub my thumb over the tip on the up stroke. My other hand traced the curves of his hip around to his ass and squeezed. Just thinking about having my two favorite assets of Eric's in my hands made my insides ache for his touch.

Eric turned me around and placed my hands on the back of the couch. His fingers softly traced my skin from the base of my neck and along the curve of my spine. His lips and tongue were tracing a pattern from the tops of my shoulders to my neck and across to the other shoulder, then following his fingers down my spine, leaving sparks shooting out of me at each point of contact. My back arched, and I could swear my legs were turning to jello.

"Oh Eric…"

I knew from the bond that he loved every minute of this. Eric had self-control and could take his time. But he was male after all, and he didn't have all that much restraint. He knew he could take me at any time, but tonight he was being extremely slow. I'm not sure if he wanted to drive me insane or test just how much self-control he really had. All I know is that he wanted to guide me to the edge of the highest cliff he could possibly manage at the slowest pace possible.

I could feel his tongue on the small of my back and when he blew a cool stream of air onto the wet spot, I almost fell forward over the back of the couch. He lightly dragged the tips of his fingers over each cheek and down the backs of my thighs and back up. His hands gently pushed between my thighs and I spread my stance for him, aching for his fingers to reach my center.

I could feel his hands on my thighs urging my legs backwards away from the couch. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but who cared? At that particular moment, he could do anything he wanted to me, and I wasn't going to argue.

"Lover, look at me."

I tilted my head downward and my hair fell forward over my face and shoulders like golden strands of rain. Eric had moved between my legs and his back was pressed against the couch. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine and I gasped as his fingers gently ran the length of my folds. He maintained a slight pressure moving back and forth, but never pushing through. My hips began to rock in rhythm to his movement. The wetness that had pooled began to work its way out covering his fingers and my center as he continued to rub.

When he withdrew his fingers, I whimpered at the loss of his touch. He inhaled deeply before licking off the slickness that covered each finger, and with a leer he said, "I love your taste. Your scent is so intoxicating."

I closed my eyes as he grasped my thighs and pulled me back toward him so that his face was right at my center. "Lover, you're not watching me. Don't take your eyes off me."

Eric loved it when I watched him do things to me, and I had to admit, I loved watching him do things to me. He brought the tip of his tongue in contact with my nub, never taking his eyes off mine. A shiver ran down my whole body. As he let his tongue swirl and dance around my nub, his fingers moved to my folds again, this time parting them.

They quickly found their way to my core and he slid one finger inside of me, then another. My hips bucked a bit and he wrapped his free arm around my hips to steady me. His fingers slowly glided in and out of me, stretching me, and once again, my hips found their rhythm.

When I rocked back, I could feel his fingers rubbing me from inside. When I rocked forward, I could feel his tongue on my clit, suckling it between his lips. It was the most vicious cycle of pleasure I had ever felt. I could feel my body climbing that steep slope toward the cliff. It was mind-numbing what this man was doing to my body.

"Oh God, Eric…oh…ohhh."

His fang scraped against my nub just enough for a drop of blood to appear. My whole body quivered as he lapped it up and sucked a few more drops out. I moaned above him wanting more of a release, needing the release.

He pushed himself down a little further on the floor, and his tongue ran along my folds to where his fingers were. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and began eagerly lapping at my wetness, like a man who had been lost in the desert and finally found someone with a glass of water. I braced myself on the couch with one hand as best I could and cupped the back of his head with the other, holding him to my core. A growl emanated from low in his chest as his fingers found their way to my nub and began their circular dance again.

His tongue darted in and out, each time delving deeper within me, finding my sensitive spot. I don't know how long we held this position, but I was definitely on the edge of that damn cliff. I knew what would send me over, and I was anxious to feel his bite on my inner thigh. It was one of his favorite places to bite.

He turned his head and gave my inner thigh a long lick. I braced for the release, and then… nothing. He simply stopped.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked down at him. His eyes were dark and glazed over and the corner of his lips curled up in a devilish grin.

Breathless, I stammered, "Eric. What the… why did you stop?"

"Hush, my lover. Who said anything about stopping?"

Oh God, what next?

Eric moved out from below me and stood up. He pulled me up from my bent position, and wrapping his arms around my body, he pulled me back to him. I could feel his length pressing into my back. He brushed my hair away from my neck and licked my ear from top to bottom, stopping to suck on the lobe. He tilted my head the other way and proceeded to do the same thing. I turned around and ran my hands over his beautiful marble chest. His face was only centimeters from mine when his lips softly brushed against mine. I invited his tongue into my mouth, and my hands wandered down toward his gracious plenty again, but he had other ideas.

He spun me around again and trailed his fingers down my arms. When he got to my hands, he took the left one and braced it on the couch. He took my right hand and brought it to my breasts. With his fingers over mine, we rubbed my nipples together, pinching and pulling them.

He kissed the soft spot just behind my ear and whispered, "Don't stop playing. Whatever you do, don't stop your fingers."

I didn't think I could if I wanted to.

He placed a hand on my hips and pulled me onto the balls of my feet. He guided his length to my folds and rubbed up and down until he was at my entrance. With his tip glossed with my wetness, he pushed forward as far as he could go. He placed his other hand on my hip and helped steady me as he pushed in and out of me with his entire length, slowly, deliberately slowly. My climax was building again quickly. This was sheer torture and he knew it. All his movements up until now had been torturously and purposefully slow. At this point, I just wanted him to fuck me hard and fast.

"Eric, please!"

His fangs nipped at my earlobe. "Please what, my lover? You have to tell me what you want?"

"Unghhhhh." Did he understand that meant fuck me now?!

He paused his rocking, still inside of me, "What was that, lover? I couldn't understand you. You know all you have to do is tell me what you want."

I finally got my thoughts together enough, "Eric dammit! I want you to fuck me!"

"As you wish."

With vampire speed, he pulled me down to the floor, onto my back, and slammed back into me. He grabbed hold of my legs and pushed my knees up and apart even further, using them for leverage, impaling me over and over again.

"Ahh, Eric… harder… more!" I knew I was going to be bruised, but I didn't care.

His moans became more like animalistic howls as he felt my muscles tighten around him. I could feel him hardening more, and I knew he was close to climaxing as well.

"Sookie…." He growled my name and slammed into me even harder. I felt like I was going to be split in two. My hands cupped my breasts to prevent them from bouncing around, and I pinched and pulled at my nipples.

He bared his fangs and hissed. "Yesssss… just like that! Look at me, NOW!"

Knowing my eyes were focused on him, he leaned forward raising my calf and sank his fangs into my thigh.

As he drew from the wound, flashes of gold and white lights danced in my eyes and I screamed his name over and over. While I was still riding my climax, I felt him pull back from the wound and heard him moan my name and something else in a language I couldn't understand. Suddenly he was filling me, which only made me climax again.

Eric fell on top of me, still inside of me, as we rode the powerful aftershocks. I was covered with a layer of sweat, still trying to catch my breath.

"That was so…" I couldn't find the words to describe it.

He looked down at me, "Lover, you are truly amazing." He kissed me passionately and let his lips lightly brush over the bridge of my nose down to my chin.

When he finally moved off of me, he leaned down to lick the puncture marks before laying his head on my stomach. We stayed like that, him feeling my abdomen rise and fall, as my pants quieted into normal breaths.

He stood and picked me up in his arms, carrying me into the bedroom. He laid me between the sheets and crawled in next to me, tucking me into his side. My head nestled against his chest. I wished we could stay like this forever, but I knew sunrise was coming and he would have to go soon.

"Eric, would you stay until I fall asleep?"

His fingers caressed my hair, and he gently kissed the top of my head. "Sookie my love, I will never leave you."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, knowing I was in the arms of the man who loved me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but hopefully you'll like where this is headed. Feedback is always welcome.

Once again, I do not own any of the SVM series or characters. I live by my wits, so please don't sue me CH.

****************************************

**_The day/night before_**

I sat in my car with hands on the wheel and a stunned look on my face. My head was reeling with so many thoughts; I couldn't focus on any single one of them. I shook my head in disbelief as tears ran down my face. _How the hell did this happen?_

They must have made a mistake that's all! That had to be it. There was no way this was even possible. I wiped the tears from my eyes and started the car. I don't really remember driving home. I must have, though, because when I finally put the car in park and looked up, I was staring at my back porch from the driver's seat.

I didn't want to move. Maybe if I didn't get out of the car, I could pretend it never happened. I wondered if I could just drive backwards, retracing my steps, and start this day all over again. _Wishful thinking on my part._

I was still pretty numb, and was starting to get a bit nauseous, but I managed to get out of the car and drag myself up the steps and into the kitchen. I dropped my purse and keys on the kitchen table and threw my coat over the back of a chair. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I walked into the living room and lay down on the couch.

This was one time when I was glad Amelia wasn't home. Trey invited her to go away with him for a few days. I had a feeling he was going to propose any time now, and I was happy for her. Trey was a very good guy, and Amelia deserved to be happy.

Octavia had finally moved back to New Orleans. She had received an invitation to stay with someone from her coven. She decided it would be best, since there had been too much chaos around here for her liking. I was kind of glad when she told me. Not that I didn't like Octavia. She'd helped us out in some tough situations, but it was a half-hearted invitation at a weak moment, and I didn't really mean for her to stay as long as she did.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the ring of my cell phone for the umpteenth time coming from the kitchen. I should have turned it off, but instead, I curled up and threw the 'hideous' blanket over me. I could feel the tears begin to roll down my cheeks again, and once they started, there was no stopping.

***************************

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke, it was dark outside. I still didn't want to get up from the warm cocoon I was in, but I needed to move around, clean myself up, and change clothes.

The first thing I took care of was my bathroom needs. As I splashed cold water on my face, I grabbed a towel and patted it dry. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Horrible didn't even begin to describe how I looked and felt. My hair was mussed up and wild looking, my eyes red and blotchy, and my cheeks were crusted with dried tears. I looked like I had gone through a windstorm and barely survived.

I was still having a hard time processing it all, but the more important question was what was I going to do about it? As much as I wanted to crawl back into my cocoon on the couch and disappear from the world, I needed to keep moving forward. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took a deep breath and said to the image reflecting back, "Get a hold of yourself girl! You can't afford to fall apart right now."

As I moved back into the living room I heard my cell phone ringing again. I yelled toward the kitchen, "Stop calling me!" _Note to self: throw phone into the garbage_.

No sooner had it stopped its infernal noise when my landline started ringing. _Will you people stop calling me?_ I let the machine pick up.

Beep… "Hey Sookie. It's Sam. I tried calling your cell again, but it went to voicemail. I hope you're okay. You're worrying me. Please call me back." Dear Sam, he was always trying to look out for me.

I went to the kitchen, opened my purse and rummaged for my phone. Just how many messages did I miss? I had six hangups and three messages. I punched in the numbers and listened.

"_Hey Sookie, it's Sam. I was just wondering how it went today. Call me back."_

"_Sookie. Pam. Call Fangtasia when you get this message."_

"_Sookie, it's Sam again. Are you okay? I haven't heard back from you. Where are you?"_

Crap! Pam was the last person I want to deal with right now. I didn't want to talk to any of them right now, but there's no avoiding the inevitable, right? I calmed myself as much as possible and gave Sam a quick call back.

"Sam, it's Sookie."

I could hear the concern radiating in his voice, "Sookie. It's about time. Are you alright? I left you a few messages, but you didn't call back."

"Sorry. I turned off my phone so I could get some sleep."

"Is everything okay? What did they say?" He sounded a bit anxious.

"I'm fine Sam. It's nothing. They gave me something to settle my stomach, so I should be better tomorrow." I grimaced. I hated lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I know the stomach flu is going around and I didn't want you getting any sicker. I can't afford to lose my best waitress now, can I? Cher, why don't you take tomorrow off? I can get someone to cover for you."

"Thanks Sam, but I'll be fine. I'm working the lunch shift right?"

"Yeah, but…"

I cut him off, "Tell you what. I'll come in, but if I start to feel sick again, I'll let you know okay."

"I still think you should just stay home and rest, but I guess its okay."

I hung up and sighed. Shower. That's what I needed right now. A nice long shower. I turned on the water and got it nice and warm while I shed my clothes. Normally, I would have enjoyed just standing there, feeling the water running over me, but today it gave me no comfort. So I finished washing my hair and my body quickly.

As I began toweling myself dry, I actually did start to feel a bit better. Not much better, but helped a little. I wrapped my beige chenille robe around me and walked into the bedroom to look for something to wear.

I looked through my drawer and decided on light blue cotton knit pajama bottoms and a simple white t-shirt. I grabbed a comb out of the bathroom and started working out the tangles in my hair. I was only half way done when the air around me started to shimmer, and Claudine appeared, looking ready for battle.

I looked at her through the mirror, "Claudine. What are you doing here?"

She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink tunic with white swirls and long bell sleeves, and she had the biggest frown on her face.

"Sookie! I thought you were in trouble, and I came as soon as I could. Is everything okay?"

For a moment, I just stared at her with a blank expression on my face. Then I collapsed onto the bed and started sobbing. Sweet Jesus, how many times was I going to cry today?

Claudine looked around and, sensing no danger, sat down next to me. "Sookie, what is it? What's wrong?"

I usually consider myself a strong woman. After all, that was how Gran raised me. But this was a lot for me to handle. Oh Gran… she would be so disappointed in me right now.

"You know you can tell me anything." Claudine always seemed to charge in when I needed her most. I was guessing it was because we were related by blood that she could tell when I was in trouble.

My eyes were rimmed with tears. "Please don't ask. I don't really want to talk about it."

She picked up the comb from where it dropped on the bed and began working out the remaining tangles from my hair. She waved her hand and a scrunchie appeared so she could pull it into a ponytail.

Claudine put her arms around me and gave me a big hug. "Cousin, I don't like seeing you this upset. Has someone hurt you?"

"No. No one's hurt me."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

I decided I had to tell someone. It was eating me up inside. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone if I asked, so I took a deep breath, looked up at her and whispered in a cracked voice, "Please don't tell anyone, but …I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, read my story, put me on the favorites, and added me as an alert. It's overwhelming. A special thanks goes out to my wonderful beta reader! I'm glad you all are enjoying where my story is headed. I hope you feel that way after reading this chapter. I know a lot of you are anxious to find out how she got pregnant._ _Toward the end, I switch to Eric's POV._

**********************************************

Claudine's eyes widened for a moment, and then a look of confusion glazed over them.

"Sookie, how can that be possible? Well, I know it's possible, but you haven't dated anyone for some time now, right? Not since Quinn. Are you sure it's not just a bug going around or something? Some of the dancers at the club are sick with the stomach flu right now."

I hung my head. "Umm, not exactly."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"I know it's been some time since I went out with anyone. It's okay, though. I had enough of dating for the moment. It was nice to be by myself for a little while." I paused wondering how I was going to tell her without being too embarrassed. Claudine listened with curiosity.

"Go on…"

"Well…" I blurted out the words as fast as I could. "Eric came to see me a couple months ago. I knew he wanted to have a talk about our being bonded and what that would mean for us. We did manage to talk a little, but well…we umm…didn't talk the entire time."

Claudine looked at me for a moment and then her face broke out into a grin. "Oh Sookie, if Eric is the only one you've been with recently, then you can't be pregnant! He's a vampire for goodness sake."

I sniffed. "Then how? The doctors did two tests just to make sure, and I'm definitely pregnant. I didn't have my period last month, but with all the stress I've been under, I thought maybe that was affecting it. So, I didn't think much about it. But then I missed it this month too. Plus, I've been getting sick a lot lately. Sam thought I might have that bug too, and I was just going to let it run its course, but he insisted I go to the doctor this morning.'"

Claudine reached over and placed a hand on my abdomen. "Sookie, honey, you probably just have the flu. You can't be…." Her hand reeled back and the look on her face was one of sheer fright. She jumped up off the bed. "We have to call Niall right now."

********************

I started to panic. "What? What is it? You just said that I couldn't be pregnant and now you're telling me we have to call Niall? Come on Claudine, you're starting to scare me!" _So much for not telling anyone!_

She didn't answer me. She just reached into her jeans pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Niall's number. She made her way to the living room, and I followed right behind her trying to listen to what she was saying.

I grabbed the bottle of water I left on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Claudine hung up and was about to say something to me when Niall suddenly appeared, looking a bit confused and worried.

"Claudine, are you certain of this? Are you're sure it was with him?" he asked.

"Yes," she said anxiously. "I felt it myself. I'm not sure how, but she is pregnant. She said that he was the only one she'd been with recently."

I had been listening to the conversation going back and forth between the two fairies. I didn't need her rehashing my sex life to anyone, especially my great-grandfather. I hate being left out of conversations that involve my life, and it was making me angry.

"Will you two please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room? I'm sitting right here!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Both Niall and Claudine were taken aback by my outburst.

"My dear child, I'm so sorry. Of course we know you're there. We weren't trying to ignore you." Niall came over and sat down beside me. He picked up my hand and patted the top of it with his other in a comforting effort. "I'm just so concerned about what Claudine told me. Are you absolutely sure you're with child, and that Eric is the only one you have been with?"

I snatched my hand away incredulously, "Of course Eric's the only one I've been with! I don't sleep around!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't implying you did. It's just that, well, this is extremely rare. I have only seen this a couple of times in my long life. I believe the last time it happened was when I was very young."

Claudine flopped into the chair across from us. "What do you mean it's rare? I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have children. They're dead, after all."

Niall looked at Claudine and then down at me, sadness consuming his face. "Sookie. This is something that is rare, but it is possible for a male vampire to impregnate a human female. The mating would produce an offspring called a Dhampir, or Dhampiresa if it was female."

I was stunned into silence, a confused look on my face. Claudine had the same look of confusion on her face too.

"Are you serious? How come I've never heard of this?" she asked.

"Probably because it is rarely talked about. Besides, it involves vampires and humans. It doesn't really concern fairies."

He turned toward me again, "Dhampirs first appeared in Balkan society centuries ago among the Roma people. It was believed among the Balkan people that male vampires had a great sexual desire for female humans, so a vampire would return to have intercourse with his mate or with a woman he was attracted to in life."

Well that's Eric right there. Eric was a whopping 6'4" pillar of sexual desire, and it seemed like it was all directed at me. I shook the thought from my head and listened as he continued.

"A dhampir is believed to have great strength, many abilities, a tremendous fighting prowess, as well as the bloodlust of its vampire father, but none of the weaknesses. It can walk about in daylight, and although it may drink blood for nourishment, strength, and healing, it can also consume food like a normal human."

I sat back and thought about what Niall just said. It was information overload, but I got the feeling that there was more to it. "What do you mean _like_ a normal human? What aren't you telling me?"

"Dhampirs are not human Sookie. They are considered powerful supernatural beings. I must warn you though, because of their abilities, these beings generally have been used as vampire hunters or slayers." Claudine and I both gasped. "Sookie, I have to ask again. Is Eric truly the only person you have been with?"

I thought back to that night a couple months ago, recalling our sexual escapade. It had been raw, passionate, and tender. A touch on my shoulder brought me back to the present, and heat rushed to my cheeks. "Yes. He's the only one."

"I must look into this further. Because you are part fey, we need to know exactly what we are dealing with. Even though you are only an eighth fey, your blood is my blood. Our bloodline is very strong. To my knowledge, there has never been a vampire-fairy offspring. It simply isn't heard of. I have no idea what impact this could have on you or the child."

I shook my head. "Why do you think it would have an impact on me?"

"My dear child, you have only just realized your fey side. You have not embraced it, and so you have not tapped into your abilities yet. We cannot know how this will affect you." What did he mean _my_ abilities?

Have you talked to Eric yet?"

I jumped to my feet and terror raced through my mind. "Sweet Jesus, of course not! I just found out this morning. Oh my God, he's going to kill me when he finds out! There's no way I can tell him!" My panic grew worse.

"Nonsense. As much as I do not like the fact that you are bonded with the Viking, he cares for you and would never hurt you. Your bond is very strong and it would only end up hurting him. You must tell him as soon as possible. He is an intelligent man and he will know what to do."

"But you just said that these beings, these dhampirs, are used as vampire hunters! How can you say he won't kill me?" I stood in the living room and my whole body went into full panic attack mode. I clutched at my shirt and stumbled back, falling on the couch.

I was shaking all over and my breathing was labored. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest right there on the spot. Niall and Claudine tried to hold onto me and calm me down, but it wasn't working.

Niall had never used his powers on me, but at this point, he didn't care. He placed his hands on either side of my face and turned it so I was looking directly into his eyes. He fixed his gaze on me and began softly mumbling words that I couldn't understand. After a few minutes, my breathing became much steadier and I began to relax, my eyelids growing heavy.

Claudine picked me up off the couch, carried me into the bedroom, and slid me between the sheets. As I fell into a deep sleep, I heard Niall speak.

"Claudine, please stay with Sookie. I need to go somewhere and will call you when I can."

With that, Niall disappeared out of the room.

*******************

_**The night before**_ (Eric's POV)

I was sitting in my office looking over some paperwork, but I was having a hard time concentrating. Something was wrong with my lover. Although our bond was already strong, it continued to grow. I had never seen or experienced a bond this strong before. From this distance, her emotions were still like faint echoes. Tonight, though, her emotions were very strong and I could feel she was in distress.

I had not seen her since the night I drove to her house, the night we renewed our bond. Victor had returned and summoned me to New Orleans to help oversee the final construction of the compound. I had returned to Shreveport just before sunrise that morning. Now, instead of going to her, comforting her, I was stuck here finishing this damn paperwork. I wanted to just clear my desk and leave, but I knew I had to finish the payroll. I tried to hurry, to get it done as fast as I could, so I could go to her.

As I worked, I could sense her feelings becoming more intense. I sat back in my chair and tried to send calming thoughts to her, but they recoiled back so fast it felt like a punch to my stomach.

Suddenly, I was gripped with extreme fear and panic. My whole body was going into shock. I tried to stand, but I stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, clutching my chest through my shirt. _What the hell is this?_

My eyes darkened and filled with terror. As my whole body started shaking, I could have sworn I was meeting my final death.

It felt like an eternity had passed, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes. My chest was throbbing, as if something had tried to claw its way from inside my body. I gripped the side of the desk to pull myself up and made my way over to the couch. _What the hell just happened?_

Still clutching my chest, I endured the aftershocks until they finally subsided, and I felt my body returning to normal. Something horrible had just happened, and I knew it had to do with my bonded. I couldn't just sit here. I had to go to her now. I had to make sure she was all right.

I was leaving the office when a figure suddenly appeared, blocking my way. It was Niall Brigant.

"Out of my way, fairy! I must leave now!" I bellowed.

"Viking, you will not leave, and you will not go to her."

I stepped forward, enraged that he would presume to speak to me in that manner. "Do not tell me what to do! You cannot keep me from my bonded. Something is horribly wrong."

Niall stood his ground. "Viking!" he shouted. "You will do no such thing." The walls shook with the impact of his booming voice before he lowered his tone and said, "I have just come from seeing her. She has been through enough today, and your presence would only do her more harm than good."

I stood motionless, using every ounce of control I had to calm down. "What do you mean more harm than good? How can my seeing her cause harm?"

Niall sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Sit down, Mr. Northman. Please."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. Niall Brigant, Prince of the fairies, just said please to a vampire. I knew he would not have come here if it were not in her best interest, so I was willing to give him a chance to explain.

"Sookie has had what humans call a panic attack. You and she share a strong bond, so I assumed that you were feeling her pain. It is why I came here to see you."

I was concerned. "What happened? Why is she in pain?"

"It is not for me to tell you. Just know that she is resting now. I cast a sleep spell on her, so she will not awaken until morning. Claudine is watching over her tonight."

"What do you mean you cast a sleep spell? You used magic on her?" I was infuriated.

"It was the only option I had under the circumstances. This is one time, Viking, when you will just have to be patient and wait for her to come to you."

Patience was something I had, but it was also something for which I set myself a limit. How could I be patient when my lover was in pain? "I will do what you ask… for now. I will let her be tonight. But if I do not hear from her by tomorrow evening, nothing will keep me from seeing her."

Niall nodded in acceptance. He rose from the chair, and as quickly as he had appeared in front of me, he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The day of**_

I woke up the next morning feeling rested. Well, at least more rested than yesterday. My insides were churning and I was still reeling from everything I had learned. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and just sat there.

I glanced at my alarm clock, only to find a note folded over it. I didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Sookie,_

_Please don't worry about anything. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Niall needed my help with something this morning, so I had to leave. I didn't want to wake you. You should consider telling Eric as soon as possible. Don't worry, everything will be fine. As much as I don't care for vampires, I know he would never hurt you. He'll understand._

_Love,_

_Claudine_

I didn't get how she thought everything would be fine. How could telling Eric make everything fine? I wished I were as confident as she was to think that he would understand.

Looking back at the alarm clock, I noticed the time. Crap! I had to be at Merlotte's in less than two hours. I was working from eleven to six, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I just wanted to crawl back under the sheets and forget everything. I shook my head. _Why did I tell Sam I would come in? I really must be crazy._

I shuffled into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Normally, I like to take long relaxing showers or baths, but there wasn't time for either. I went through the motions of getting myself ready for work, including drying my hair. I pulled out a fresh uniform and slipped into it, then headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Food was not my friend right now, so I poured myself a glass of orange juice and had some toast and a banana. It seemed to settle the churning in my stomach for the moment.

I finished getting ready for work and grabbed my coat and purse before heading out the door. When I got into the car, I pulled out the pink piece of paper the doctor gave me yesterday. It was a prescription for prenatal vitamins. There's a local pharmacy in Bon Temps, but the owner knows me pretty well. I was not about to get something like this filled there, so I drove to the Wal-Mart instead.

While I was waiting for it to be filled, I walked over to the book section and looked for anything they might have on pregnancy. _I wonder if they have pregnancy for dummies._ I scanned the shelves. _Oh Lord, there is one_. I thought about buying it, but I couldn't bring myself to pick it up. Thank goodness I heard the pharmacy call my name.

I was usually early for my shifts at Merlotte's, but today I arrived about 5 minutes before. I didn't have time to take my vitamins, so I decided to wait until my break.

I ran inside through the employee entrance, hung up my coat, and threw my purse into the cubicle in Sam's office. I grabbed an apron on my way out to the floor. The first thing I noticed was Arlene. She was taking an order to one of the tables. _Great, just what I need._ I decided to ignore her as best I could and just concentrate (hah), on my tables.

I said a quick hello to Sam and Terry on my way past the bar. Terry helped Sam out sometimes, and I guess today was one of those times. I could tell Sam was keeping a watchful eye on me, as usual.

I managed to get almost all the way through my shift without too many hassles. But then things started slowing down before the dinner rush. That's when my thoughts started wandering toward other, more important matters.

"Sookie. Hey, Sookie." All of a sudden Sam was standing next to me.

He took me by the elbow and guided me to an empty table. I snapped out of my trance, "Sam??"

"Didn't you hear me calling you for the past few minutes? Where were you just now?" He frowned. "Sookie, you should take a break. You don't look so good."

I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down. I looked at him wearily, "I'm okay Sam. I don't need a break right now."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to take a break. I'm telling you to take a break. You said the doctor gave you something to help settle your stomach. Did you take it today?"

I was so wrapped up in working that I had completely forgotten to take my vitamins. "No, I forgot. I should probably take one now, though. They're in my purse."

Sam went into his office and retrieved my purse and grabbed a glass of water on his way back to the table.

"Here. Take it now. You look a bit green around the gills, cher. Maybe you should just go home. Your shift ends soon anyway, and it'll be slow around here until dinner. I can call Holly to come in a little early to cover for you."

Since I was in no condition to argue, I nodded in agreement. I pulled out the bottle and popped one in my mouth, followed by a big gulp of water. I wrinkled my nose and drank the entire contents of the glass. _Gross. They taste nasty_.

As I was taking my pill, Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Holly. Unfortunately, she couldn't come in just yet because she was waiting for the babysitter. So he called Arlene over and asked her to cover my tables.

If looks could kill, I think I would have been dead at that moment. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she was biting her tongue. Good. I was in no mood to put up with any of her crap. I just glared back at her and picked up the pill bottle to put back my purse.

Before I could put it back in, Arlene snatched the bottle out of my hand and looked at the label. Her eyes widened and her face contorted into what I could only assume was blind rage.

She threw the bottle at me, "You fucking whore! You goddamn fangbanging vampire fucking slut! I knew you'd screw up your life beyond belief once they got their hooks into you."

That was it! I flew out of the chair and over the table so fast, even Sam couldn't stop me. My fist contacted with Arlene's face and knocked her back on her ass.

I pinned her down to the floor with my body and continued my assault. Arlene curled her fingers into claws and tried to scratch at me, her legs flailing underneath me.

Sam grabbed me from behind and pulled me off Arlene, just as Terry ran out from behind the bar and grabbed hold of her.

Arlene spat towards me, "You're gonna go to hell…you and your evil spawn! You'll see! You'll be sorry!"

Just my luck. While everyone else in the world would have known from all the media coverage that vampires couldn't get someone pregnant, Arlene was just ignorant enough to jump to conclusions. Unfortunately, this time, she was right.

I tried lunging toward her again, but Sam had me pinned to him pretty hard.

Sam shouted at Arlene as Terry dragged her toward the entrance and out the door. "Get out of here! And don't come back either! You don't work here anymore, you hear me?"

I don't think I've ever seen Sam that angry before. I grabbed the pills and my purse as he steered me toward his office and sat me down in his chair. "Are you all right? What the hell was that? I've never seen Arlene so pissed at you before."

"She's deep in the Fellowship, Sam. Of course she's mad at me." I was furious.

Sam was pacing back and forth in front of me. "Yeah, I know. But what could have provoked her like that?"

I was a bit nervous, "Umm, am I fired too?"

"What? No, of course not. And what was all that crap she said about evil spaw…?"

I looked down at the floor, my hands fidgeting in front of me.

Sam's face went as pale as a vampire. "Oh…my…God, Sookie. Please tell me you aren't?"

Still fidgeting, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I knew if I did I would start bawling again. Sam picked up the bottle and looked at the label before putting it back in my purse.

"Aww, Sookie!" I could hear the disappointment in his tone. "Who is it? Who did this to you? Was it Quinn?"

I shook my head no.

Sam's eye widened, "Sookie, did someone…force himself on you?"

Why did he just assume someone forced me or hurt me? Did I look that naïve and vulnerable? I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No. No one forced himself on me. It was very…consensual."

Sam looked confused. "I know I probably don't have any right to ask, but I'm asking as a friend. If it's not Quinn, then who is it? Who's the father?" He squatted before me, taking my hands in his. "Sookie, I'm not just your boss. I'm your friend. I want to help you."

I took another deep breath and whispered, "It's Eric."

Sam stood up in disbelief. "What? What do you mean 'it's Eric'? I don't understand? Eric's a vampire. He can't have children."

"Apparently that's not true."

He leaned against the side of his desk. "What do you mean?"

I told him what Niall told me about the dhampirs. When I finished, he just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Sam? Are you okay? Please say something."

He rubbed his forehead. "You're going to have to give me a minute here. I'm having a hard time believing all this."

"_You're_ having a hard time? How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry. I know this must be a shock for you." His eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, Sookie? Does Eric know yet?"

"Not yet. I was planning on driving to Shreveport after work to talk to him." I frowned.

"Are you sure you should tell him?" Sam didn't like Eric. He didn't like any of the vampires in my life.

I raised my voice, angrily replying, "Of course I should tell him! He's the father isn't he? What kind of person would I be if I kept something like this from him?"

I sat back in the chair. Had I really just said that? Less than a day ago I was convinced that I had to hide this from Eric, that he would kill me if he found out. Now, I was yelling that he deserved to know.

I cooled my voice. "Sam, I know you're only looking out for me, but I have to tell Eric. He needs to know."

I couldn't take the hurt and disappointment coming from Sam anymore, so I got up, grabbed my stuff, and left the bar without another word.

***********************

It was still light out when I got home, so I had time to clean up and change into something more appropriate. This time, I decided to take a bath. It would help me relax after today's ordeal and gather my thoughts.

I turned on the water, added some lavender bubble bath and grabbed the portable radio from the kitchen. I set it by the sink and turned on my favorite radio station. Peeling my clothes off, I picked up my bath pillow and lowered myself into the tub. The water was just right. I laid my head against the pillow, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

What was I going to say to Eric? I couldn't even bring myself to tell him how I truly felt about him, and now I'm about to tell him he's going to be a father? Niall's right. Eric would never hurt me. We are bonded and he loves me. He told me when we were together. Why was it so hard for me to admit how I felt?

Before the supernatural world came crashing into my life, I had only been out on a handful of dates. I never let anyone get close to me. The only one who got close enough was Bill. Even though I loved Bill, I don't think I really loved him with my whole heart. I never really let him in completely. I ran my hand along my side, feeling the scars. Maybe it was for the best. He never seemed to be there for me, especially when I needed him most. He betrayed my love in the worst possible way.

_A/N: Before reading further, I would suggest listening to 'I Will Be' by Leona Lewis. Okay, I know it's another song by her, but I can't help it. This song screamed Sookie's name to me._

Then I thought about Eric. Eric was the one who was always there for me. Eric took care of me, and I cared for him. He protected me. He had never hurt me or betrayed me.

When we'd been in Rhodes, and I was being forced into a blood bond, he'd told me that he was the lesser of two evils. Now I realize how wrong he was. He wasn't the lesser of two evils. He was the best of them all. Eric got me. He understood me.

Something always seemed to be missing from my life. I couldn't put my finger on it until now. It was Eric. Eric was the something. I loved him. I wanted to be there for him like he was for me. I wanted to be with him and open my heart to him.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to see him. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, about us. I think I finally found my voice.

I got out of the tub and toweled off. The first thing I did was dry my hair, since that took longer than getting dressed. I had some natural curl in my hair, so I decided to just wear it down around my shoulders. Looking in my closet, I decided to wear something special for Eric. It was still cool outside, but what I found was perfect. It was a royal blue peasant dress with an empire waist that came just above my knee. It had a deep-v neckline and a braided belt that came right under my breasts. The sleeves were elbow-length and sheer.

I paired it with a crystal teardrop pendant, matching earrings, and black heels. It was probably one of the last times I was going to get to wear heels for a while, so I wanted to enjoy it while I could.

By the time I was ready to leave, it was past dark. I thought he would be at Fangtasia, but I called the bar to make sure.

"Fangtasia, where our bark is worse than our bite."

I rolled my eyes. Vampires and their puns. "Pam, it's Sookie."

"Sookie dear, it's about time you called back us back. We've been worried about you."

I couldn't imagine Pam being worried about me. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well yesterday. Is Eric there?"

I heard Pam shout in the background. "Master, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Tell whoever it is I am busy. I will call them back later."

I didn't need to be a telepath to know something was bothering him.

"Very well." Pam raised her voice as she spoke. "Sookie, he says he is busy and will have to call you back." She barely got the words out before Eric grabbed the phone and growled at her. I could hear her laughing in the background as she walked away.

"Hello, lover. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Heat rushed through me as he punctuated the last word. I swear Eric's voice always dripped with so much sex, that I have no doubt he could make a vestal virgin spread her legs for him. "Um, I was wondering if you were going to be at Fangtasia all evening?"

"I was my intention, but if you have another idea, lover, I'm all ears."

Why did talking to him make me stammer? "Um, I need to talk to you about something, and I wanted to make sure you were going to be there."

"I would be more than happy to come to you."

The emphasis on a certain word made me want nothing more than to reach through the phone and jump him. _Okay, calm yourself girl. This is how you got into trouble in the first place_. I ignored the intonation. "No. I think it would be better if I drove there. I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I got in my car and drove to Shreveport. I was both anxious and excited to talk to him.

*******************

ERIC'S POV

I walked back to my office and sat down. Something terrible had happened to Sookie last night, and it was profound enough to affect me through the bond. I wanted to be with her, to comfort her, but Niall asked me to stay away.

I was furious that he would demand anything from me. Why should I have listened to him?

He said she'd had a panic attack, and that was why he had come to me. He knew that because we were bonded the attack would affect me. He was right.

He also said he used a sleep spell to calm her. I was angry that he would even consider using magic on her, but I had to admit it was probably the logical thing to do. He asked me to give her time, to understand that she would come to me and tell me everything when she could. If I had to trust in anything, it would be that she was being looked after, and that I would learn what had happened soon enough.

Now she was on her way here. Her voice gave away nothing. She sounded as if last night never happened. Her voice tonight was like music to my ears.

Thankfully, I was distracted until she arrived. A new vampire wanted to move to Shreveport, and he was waiting to check in with me. It was my job as Sheriff to decide if he would be allowed to move here.

Remy Beauvais was considered a young vampire, only a couple hundred years old. But he had excellent references from his previous Sheriff in Kentucky. He owned a construction company that converted and built houses and lofts suitable for vampire living. He also helped design commercial properties for supes, specializing in vampires, of course. It was definitely something that was needed in Shreveport. Not only would it increase our population, but it would ultimately increase the revenue from the influx of people as well. That pleased me very much.

As he left my office, I instructed him to leave his information with Clancy. I had some projects in mind that I wanted to talk over with him, but not tonight. Tonight I was waiting for my lover.

She was getting closer. I could feel it. Whatever the problem was, she would not be alone. She would know that I would stand by her and protect her. Her presence in my head was like a GPS. Not only could I feel her emotions through the bond, but if she was ever in trouble, I could sense her, find her.

_Hurry, my lover. I am waiting for you_.

The blip of her in my head told me she had arrived. She was approaching the employee entrance, and I could feel how anxious and excited she was. And then, nothing.

It was like she disappeared. No blip. I tried sensing her through the bond…nothing. Something was very wrong. I flew out the office and through the back door. The last thing I saw was a van speeding away into the night.

I launched into the air and started after the van. It had quite a lead on me, but I had no doubt I would find it. She was mine, and I wasn't going to let anyone keep her from me ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The night of**_

_A/N: The first part of this chapter may be hard to read for some people. I want to apologize in advance if anyone gets offended._

_I think this is one chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for. We have finally caught up (timeframe wise) to the kidnapping.. woohoo!!)_

_*****************************************_

It didn't take me but a couple of seconds to realize who it was, and all I could think to say was "Oh my God!"

That red hair, that accent, the black eye and bruises on her face…I was completely stunned. "Arlene! You did this to me?"

"Sookie. I'm sorry, but you haven't been the same ever since you took up with these vampires. And now you've gotten yourself in trouble. I want to help you. I want my friend back."

"Help me? How? By kidnapping me? By chaining me to a table? Just what the hell do you plan on doing to help me?"

"Hush now, Sookie. I know you're frightened, but it'll all be over with soon. We're going to help you."

"Who's we?" My eyes widened as I realized who the "we" was… the Fellowship!

Just then the door opened and a tall burly looking man walked in. He was dressed in scrubs, like the kind you see a doctor wearing in a hospital. Then it hit me what she meant by 'helping me'.

"Arlene! You can't be serious? I can't believe you would do this to me! You of all people! This is insane!"

"Sookie, I'm going to save you. This hurts me as much as it hurts you. You know I love children. But what's growing inside of you is not a child. It's a monster. And monsters need to be destroyed." She was acting so calm, so cool about everything. Her tone was almost motherly… it was disgusting.

I couldn't believe what was happening! Even though I knew it was futile, I instinctively struggled to free myself.

I stopped when the door opened again. This time a woman entered, wearing the same kind of scrubs the man did. As she shut the door, I saw two men standing guard outside.

She and the man whispered back and forth to each other, and then she moved over to one of the machines behind me and fiddled around with some of the knobs.

"Please help me!"

She didn't respond. She just continued with what she was doing. She turned around and looked at me as she shook out a drape and laid it over my legs.

I tried kicking off the drape. "Stop squirming or we'll have to tie your legs down too," she threatened as she readjusted the drape. She went back to the machine behind me and picked up some sort of mask.

"Please don't do this to me! Please!" I was begging and crying at this point.

As she approached me with the mask I began thrashing my head around. There was no way in hell I was going down without some kind of fight.

Arlene came over and grabbed my face firmly between her hands, holding my head in place. The woman placed the mask over my nose and mouth.

Arlene spoke to me, still in that disgusting motherly tone. "Just breath deeply. This will all be over very soon."

I struggled not to take a breath, but I couldn't hold it for very long. I gasped for air, and as the rush of air filled my lungs, I started feeling sleepy.

As I drifted off the last thing I heard was a crashing noise and screaming. I could have been dreaming, but I swear I saw Eric standing there.

********************

ERIC POV

I lost the van. Damn! It had too much of a head start. I tried sensing her again… still nothing. I would not think the worst. Just because I could not sense her, did not mean she was gone. I would know it. I would feel it. She must have been unconscious. It was the only explanation.

I thought about who could have taken her as I continued my pursuit. It had to be the FotS. No one else would be that bold, or that stupid, as to abduct someone from a vampire club.

The van was headed away from the residential and business areas of town, leaving only one logical destination. The warehouse district. From the moment the FotS began targeting Sookie, I'd had to be vigilant about their movements. The last information I had received was that a small cell was hiding somewhere in that part of the city.

There were a number of buildings there, though, and she could have been taken to any one of them. I landed not too far from the first warehouse I saw and pulled out my cell to call Pam.

"Master. Is everything okay? You left so suddenly."

"Someone has taken Sookie. Correction, the FotS has taken Sookie. I need people at the warehouse district _now_."

I hung up the phone and began my search.

Kicking in the door to the nearest building, I began sweeping the entire place. Someone was inside. I could sense it. I scoured each floor until I found a body on the fourth floor. It was a passed out drunk covered in blankets to keep warm. _Damn, we don't have much time._

I moved to the next building and did the same thing, scouring every floor and basement I could find.

By the time I exited the third building, two cars were driving up. Clancy emerged from the first car with two vampires following behind. I recognized the first as Marcus. Marcus was a regular at the club. He was loyal to me and was very helpful in a fight. I was surprised to see the second vampire was Remy. At roughly 6'1 and over two hundred pounds, he would be a formidable opponent, and I was pleased to see that he looked eager for a fight.

"I was talking to Clancy when you called. Just tell me what to do."

Pam stepped out of the second car. "I closed the bar, Master. Felicia can handle closing up." I would deal with that later. Right now we had more pressing matters to attend to.

Pam pulled something long out from behind her back and handed it to me. My child always knew exactly what I needed. I grasped the gold hilt and removed the blade from its sheath.

I gave everyone my orders, and we spread out, covering more territory.

We searched building after building to no avail. I was getting frustrated. I knew she was there. I just could not tell where. My failure in protecting her only fueled my rage toward those who took her. Tonight, they would be shown no mercy.

I turned the corner to the next row of buildings when I stopped short. A rush of panic overtook me as I realized she was awake…and terrified. I closed my eyes and reached out through the bond, trying to sense her location.

Once I had a direction, I took to the air again. I knew Pam and Clancy could see me from below, and they all began to follow my trail. There would be bloodshed tonight. A smile stretched across my lips. I was aroused by the bloodlust raging inside of me.

Finally, I landed in front of a dilapidated office building. Most of the windows were broken or missing, and it reeked of rotting wood and decaying animals. It pained me to think of my bonded in such a place.

I had to plan my entrance carefully. I did not want to alert anyone to my presence. The front door was practically hanging off its hinges, and I had no problem removing it. By now, the others had joined me and were moving into place.

We stood at the entrance of the first floor, listening for any sounds. I could sense humans, at least six or seven. There was one thing I was certain of. No human but Sookie would be leaving alive.

As we crept down the hallway, I saw two small rooms on the left and a stairwell leading down on the right. In one of the rooms, there were two men playing cards at a desk, and a woman standing beside them filing her nails.

"What's taking so long down there?" one of the men asked.

"Aaron, give it a rest. You can't rush somethin' like this," the woman responded with a heavy southern accent.

"Shit Tessa, I don't see why they just don't kill her and get it over with. She's been nothin' but a pain in our collective asses ever since Dallas," Aaron spat back.

I motioned to Clancy, Pam, and Marcus to take them out, quickly and quietly. I did not want to give them a chance to scream.

Remy and I headed down the steps to the next floor. At the end of the hallway, I peered around the corner and saw two big men guarding a door. I was looking for the best angle of attack when I heard a woman's voice beyond the door pleading for help. _Forget the plan_!

Remy and I, sword in hand, charged the two guards. It only took a moment for me to plunge my sword into the one on the right, while I stifled his scream with my free hand. My fangs ran down fully and my eyes glossed over with bloodlust, as he crumbled to the floor. I turned to see Remy ripping into the throat of the other one.

I kicked the door as hard as I could and watched it fly across the room. Screams were coming from different directions.

A man dressed in scrubs turned and charged at me. "What the fu…?"

I ran him through with my sword. Remy was right behind me, and he kicked him across the room, finishing him off.

I turned around and saw my beloved chained to a metal table like an animal. There was a mask over her face, obviously keeping her unconscious. I heard Remy growling over two figures on the other side of the room, asking "Where's the key?"

I strode over and stood next to him. I immediately recognized one of the women. It was the red-headed bitch Sookie worked with. She was cowering in the corner with another woman dressed in medical garb.

"You!" I pointed to her. "I know you. She called you a friend. This is how you treat your friends? The people you claim to care about?" I squatted down in front of her and brought her face to within inches of mine. "Where…is…the…key!"

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm not telling you anything, monster!" her voice trembling.

I snorted and rose to my full height, her face still clutched in my hand. I looked down at the other woman. "Take that mask off her now!"

She scampered across the floor, over to Sookie, and began stopping the machines.

Turning my head back to my captive, I bared my fangs. "I _will_ get those cuffs off her one way or another. I prefer to do it gently. Now, one more time, where is the key?"

Tears laced with cheap black mascara smeared her face. "It's…it's over on the table."

I released her and she collapsed onto the floor, bawling her eyes out. "Remy, get the keys off the table and unchain her."

By this time, Pam and Clancy had entered the room. Pam scoffed at the sight of the red-head trembling on the floor. "I could tell you were trash the moment I first saw you. I guess you just proved me right."

As we discussed what to do with the bodies, the other woman inched toward the door, probably thinking we wouldn't notice. She was wrong.

She ran, but Pam was quicker. I heard her scream, and then nothing. I didn't have to ask. I knew.

I walked over and picked Sookie up off the table. She was still unconscious. As I turned back to the lump on the floor, I hissed, "You had better pray to that God of yours that she is okay. You can thank Sookie for my sparing your life tonight. Believe me, I would have no qualms about ending your pathetic existence right now."

With that I turned and walked out, carrying my lover in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N1: A few people pm'd me and asked how I came up with the term dhampir. I wish I could take credit for it. Tatomir P. Vukanović was a __20__th__ century__ historian of the Balkan region of SE __Europe.__ He concentrated on the history, folklore and culture of the __Serb__ and Gypsy people of __Yugoslavia__ and Kosovo. The term has been associated with their folklore and beliefs._

_A/N2: Some of you have expressed an interested in seeing the demise of Arlene. Sorry to disappoint, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. After all, isn't leaving someone with their guilty conscience a better punishment? She also has kids, and I couldn't do that to the children._

_Thanks to eveyrone who has been following my story. I'm overwhelmed by the response I have been getting, especially for my first piece. Thanks to my wonderful betareader, who puts up with my errors. Thanks to CH for creating the characters so that I could play with thiem._

_********************************_

_**The next day**_

I finally stirred from my slumber, stretching my arms and legs out before me. I brought my hand to my eyes to rub the sleep out of them. _Wait a minute! My hand!_ I didn't feel the chain anymore. I lifted my other hand. _No, no chain there either._

I sat up and opened my eyes, feeling somewhat disoriented. I glanced around and saw that I was in my bedroom. _How did I get here? Was it all a dream?_

Then I looked more closely at my hands. There were red marks around my wrists, like something tight had been clamped around them.

I laid my head back down. No, it wasn't a dream. Arlene had me kidnapped and tried to…I can't even bring myself to think what she tried to do.

The last thing I remembered was someone putting a mask on me. No, wait! I thought I saw Eric there. But that was impossible. Even though he knew I was coming to the bar, he wouldn't have known I was taken… would he?

Maybe he felt it through the bond. Maybe he knew something had happened to me. He still hadn't explained what this bond meant between us, but I was beginning to see how significant it might really be.

My thoughts were confirmed when I turned on the light on my nightstand. There was a note sitting there with my name on it. I unfolded the note and the writing was unmistakable.

_Dear One__,_

_I'm sorry I cannot be there with you when you wake. Know that I am near and that I will come to you as soon as I am able. We will talk then. I will always take care of you, lover. You are mine and I will let no one hurt you, ever again._

_Until then,_

_E._

I read the note a couple of times before letting it sink in. I wasn't dreaming. Eric had rescued me once again. Eric was always there whenever I needed him. Well, I needed him more than ever right now. The question was, once he found out, would he still be there for me?

I looked at my alarm clock. Sunset was still a couple of hours away. I had time to think about what I was going to say. I laid my head back down and was lost deep in thought when a voice startled me.

"She's awake!"

Amelia bounced over to the bed and flopped down. I think she gave me the biggest hug I ever got in my life. "Oh my God! I thought you were never gonna wake up. Are you okay? How are you feeling? I'm mad at you. Why didn't call me and tell me you were pregnant! I would have come home right away!"

She bombarded me with a ton of questions all at once, both verbally, and the ones she was broadcasting. With my shields down, it was making my head hurt. "Amelia, slow down. Geesh."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're okay."

I gave her a weak smile. "Yes, I'm okay. At least I think I'm okay. Sorry I didn't call you, but I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I'm just so glad you're back, safe and sound. I was so worried about you!"

Claudine entered the room, wearing a pleated knee length black skirt with a long sleeve emerald green sweater. She had her hair pulled back into a French twist.

I stared up at her. "Am I okay?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course you are, sweetie."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was a mask over my face making me sleepy."

Claudine smoothed out the spread in front of her. "We're lucky that's all they did. I have to give that vampire credit. He didn't waste any time in trying to find you."

"I guess not. How did he find me?"

Amelia interjected. "I don't know. All I know is he charged in and saved you from those fellowship creeps."

My eyes widened, "What happened to Arlene?" I couldn't believe I even cared enough to ask.

Amelia gave a look of disgust. "She's in police custody. She can rot there for all I care."

As I put my hand on top of my abdomen, I worried that she might have hurt the baby.

Claudine patted the top of my hand. "Don't worry. The baby's fine. Dr. Ludwig was here, as well as Dr. Sullivan."

I knew Dr. Ludwig from her previous visits, but I had never heard of this other person. "Who's Dr. Sullivan?"

"When the situation was explained to Dr. Ludwig, she recommended Dr. Lydia Sullivan. She's an ob/gyn that specializes in supe pregnancies. Come now, sit up. I want you to drink something."

She held out her hand and a silver chalice appeared with some pinkish liquid in it. "Here, drink this. It will help."

I eyed her curiously. "What is it?" I didn't think she would give me anything that would harm me or the baby.

"It's just a mixture of herbs and other things. Go on, it tastes pretty good. The doctor said you should drink this once a day through the end of the second trimester. It'll help with the baby."

I took the cup from her hand and took a sip. It was cool against my lips and tasted sweet, like honey.

When I was finished, she took the cup, and it disappeared from her hands. "I'll make sure you have enough to last you. I'm so glad Eric found you when he did. I'm sorry I didn't get to you."

I looked at her. "It's okay. So…does he know?"

She sighed. "Amelia. Would you mind making Sookie something to eat? She's going to need to keep her strength up."

Amelia grudgingly got up and left the room.

I got the feeling that Claudine didn't want to talk in front of Amelia. I was kind of glad. Too many people already knew I was pregnant and who the actual father was. I thought the less people knew, the safer they were.

Claudine continued once Amelia left. "Yes. After Eric found you, he brought you here. He wanted you to wake up in familiar surroundings. Then he called Niall."

"What? He called Niall?" Great! The last thing I needed was Eric and my great-grandfather in the same room. I knew they barely tolerated each other.

"Yes, Niall wanted to make sure you were okay. He was the one who called Dr. Ludwig."

"Did Niall tell him?" I asked, cringing at what I already knew to be the answer.

"Yes. Eric was furious that the FotS took you, and he wanted to find out why. When Dr. Ludwig showed up with Dr. Sullivan, he was adamant about knowing why they were both here."

I closed my eyes. "How did he take it?"

She took a deep breath as well, puffed her cheeks, and slowly exhaled. "Well, let's just say that I've rarely seen a powerful vampire like him stunned into silence. He just sat there on the couch while Niall explained everything."

Okay, I was getting a little more worried. "Did he say anything?"

"After Niall said his piece, Eric went to your room and just stood there in the doorway watching you. Then he asked us to leave you two alone."

My eyes opened wide as she continued. "He said he would look after you until sunrise. Since I couldn't stay in the same room with him, for obvious reasons, I told him that I would return at sunrise and stay here with you until you woke up. I'm guessing he'll be back again at sunset."

I looked at my alarm clock again. If I was going to face him, I wasn't going to do it lying in bed. I tried to get up to take a shower, but my legs were not working too well. They began to shake and I plopped back down on the bed. Claudine and Amelia had to help me to the shower.

After I showered and dried off, I put on a t-shirt and loose jeans and went into the kitchen. Amelia set down a huge plate of eggs, bacon and toast for me, and a cup of tea.

"Eat up. You need your strength. You're eating for two now." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and started eating. I only got half way through the meal when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran toward the bathroom and half of what I ate ended up being flushed down the toilet. _If it's called morning sickness, how come I seemed to be getting sick at any time of the day?_

Claudine knew Eric was coming back, so after she helped dry my hair and pull it into a ponytail, she thought it best to take off. As much as I wanted her to stay, it was probably a good idea. Hopefully, the fairy smell would dissipate (thank you word of the day) before he got here.

Amelia hung around with me for a little while longer. She started a fire, and we watched a movie on TV until it got dark. Thankfully, she decided to spend the night at Tray's. Although she wanted to stay, she knew Eric and I would need some privacy to talk. Just as Amelia was leaving, there was a knock at the door.

She opened it up. "Hey, Eric. Sookie's in the living room. Sorry I can't stay." She let Eric pass through the door and then took off.

*****************************

Eric came and sat down next to me on the couch, not even looking at me.

As we sat there in silence, I realized I was going to have to start this conversation. "Sooo, I guess you talked to Niall last night."

He stared at the floor, his hands resting on his thighs. His face was like stone. "Yes, I did. I assume that was what you were coming to talk to me about last night."

"Uh, yeah, among other things." I leaned my back against the arm of the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them. "Eric, what exactly happened last night?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. They have been dealt with. It is over now, and you are safe," he said, still no emotion in his voice or face.

"What do you mean they've been dealt with?" Part of me was afraid to ask, and part of me needed to know. Honestly, I didn't care what happened to them, even to Arlene, but she had children at home. I was more concerned for them than anything.

I think he could sense my concern through the bond. "I did not kill her, the redhead, although she deserved to die. Out of respect to you I left her to suffer with her guilty conscience. Guilt can be far worse than any punishment I would dole out. I know she has children, and I thought it might hurt you to think of them without a mother, even one as wretched as her." I did feel bad for her kids, but right now I had other things to think about.

"I know. Amelia told me she was in jail. I'm glad you didn't kill her, but I hope she stays there for the rest of her life." I took a deep breath. "So…what do we do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: __Thanks for waiting patiently for this next chapter. It's longer than my other ones, so I hope you enjoy it. You will finally get to read about the much anticipated "talk." It does switch back and forth from POV. I think I really am getting to be the queen of cliffy endings. Most of my chapters seem to end with a cliffy LOL._

****************************************

**Eric****'s POV**

Yes, what do we do now?

When I was a human, I had a family. Because my father was the chieftain of our village, I was expected to marry and carry on his bloodline. He had arranged a marriage for me with an affluent girl from the neighboring village. She bore me two sons.

After I was turned, I watched them from a distance. I was proud of their achievements, especially my first born, who had become a great fighter. In time, any thoughts of following my lineage disappeared. The only 'children' I had now were the ones I turned.

I stood and walked over to the fireplace. It wasn't the same though, was it? I was a vampire now. I never imagined becoming a father again. Just what kind of father could I be to this child? What kind of life would this child have? How could I protect them both? So many question to be answered, and it aggravated me that I didn't have an answer for any one of them.

As I stoked the fire with the poker, I stared into the flames recalling the conversation I had with Niall after he had arrived.

_I stood my ground with Niall. "Why __is Dr. Sullivan here?"_

_Niall raised an eyebrow. "You know of Dr. Sullivan?__"_

_My anger was reaching a dangerous edge. "Of course. She is not unknown to the supernatural community. I'll ask again, why is she here?"_

_Niall's voice was calm. "Sookie is pregnant with your child."_

_My eyes narrowed __with outrage. "She is what? And what do you mean 'my' child?"_

_"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Viking?"_

_I am not one to be caught off my guard, but this was one of those __rare moments. "That is not possible."_

_He snorted, "Hardly. Although extremely rare, I think you and I both know it is a possibility."_

_I thought for a moment, __and then nodded in agreement. I knew it was possible. "Yes, I have heard of such a thing occurring. I have encountered only two of those creatures in my life, one of which I killed."_

_Any other man might have assumed that Sookie had been unfaithful to them.__ I could never think that of her. Not now. Not after the last time we were together. "Are you sure what she carries inside of her is a dhampir?"_

"_Yes. I believe it is," Niall stated flatly._

"_I still do not understand how she and I…?"_

_Niall sat down in one of the living room chairs. "I have to assume that it is partly because of your blood bond. I have never seen one as strong as yours, and I suspect that it will only continue growing stronger. It seems that you two are destined to be together. Perhaps this is a result of that destiny."_

_I sat down as he continued, "In the past, mothers have been killed before the child could be born, due to its nature. But I know you will not let that happen. It is inevitable that people will find out, people who will want to harm her. I trust that you will protect my great grand-daughter and keep her and the child safe."_

_Not only was it practice for vampires and other supes to eliminate this threat, it was also practice to eliminate the vampire who caused this, for fear it would happen again. Fear. The one emotion I refused to have. It showed weakness and vulnerability, and in my position, that was not an option._

"_You said it may be partly because of the bond. What else do you suspect?" I was intrigued by his speculations._

_Niall spoke further. __"There is still much about this child that is unknown. A child born to a vampire and a human is one thing. Even though Sookie is only part fey, the bloodline she carries is very strong. I do not know how this will affect the child, or her for that matter."_

"_What do you mean affect her?"_

"_As I told Sookie, she has only begun to realize her fey side. She has yet to explore what power lies deep within her. I believe that this could bring that power to surface sooner than expected.__ I know she is stubborn at times and refuses help, but she will need to draw on your wisdom and guidance for what is about to happen to her."_

_I had survived this long by being able to read a situation and plan for any scenario that could possibly arise. This was an unknown. I could not foresee all the dangers this would bring to her, to all of us. Was I ready for this? There was no option. I had to be._

_I loved her, and although she had not said it, I knew she loved me. I would not let anything happen to her or to the child she carried._

_I looked directly into Niall's face. __"I will do everything in my power to protect her and the child."_

_He nodded. __"I know you will. You do understand that I could take her and the child away. I could eliminate any threat or harm that may come to them by taking them back to my realm."_

_I hissed at him, my fangs running down. "No! I will not have her taken from me!"_

_Niall stood up and looked at me with daggers in his eyes, and roared, "Retract your fangs, vampire! I will not take her from you. But know this, I will be watching. If you cannot keep her safe, I __**will**__ intervene and you will never see them again!"_

_With that he vanished._

**************************

**Sookie's POV**

I joined him at the fireplace, putting my hand on his arm. "Eric?" I whispered.

He seemed so deep in thought. "You will move to Shreveport."

I moved my hand away from him, but he caught it in his. I wasn't sure what to expect from him, but I hadn't expected this. "You…you want me to move away from here?"

"Yes. I want you to move in with me. It is the only way I can protect you both." He showed no emotion in his face.

I pulled my hand away. I was incensed. "So, you want me to move away from the only home and family I've ever known, and move in with you just so you can protect me?"

"Yes," he said still stone-faced.

I was getting upset again. Okay, I know first comes dating, then marriage and moving in together, then a baby, and it seemed like we skipped a whole bunch of steps there. But I wasn't going to just move in with someone so they could watch over me, even if that someone loved me.

"The answer is no. I won't leave here just so you can _protect_ me. I can protect myself, thankyouverymuch."

He sensed my anger and tried sending me calm feelings through the bond. "Sookie, it is not just about protecting you. We are bonded and you are mine. I love you. I want us to be together."

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. "Eric, I love you too. That was one of the reasons I was coming to see you. I was finally ready to tell you how I felt. You say that I am yours. Well, I want you to be mine too."

He finally let down his guard and his face softened. His eyes looked directly into mine, and I could feel how much he cared about me flowing through the bond. "Sookie, I am yours, always."

I pressed my body against his, "Eric, I'm scared. I'm scared of what's going to happen to me, to us. This is all happening so fast." My head was beginning to spin, and I felt a bit nauseous.

Eric quickly picked me up and carried me to the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "You have nothing to be scared of, dear one. I am sorry I failed in protecting you. I will never let any harm come to you ever again."

My hands snaked around his neck, and I lightly kissed his lips. "Eric, you didn't fail me. You've never failed me. You've always been there for me, protected me, cared for me. I love you, and I don't think anything will ever change that."

He brushed away the wisps of hair hanging down on my face. "So, does that mean you are moving to Shreveport?"

I laid my head on his chest. I hadn't ever considered leaving my home, let alone leaving Bon Temps. I'm not sure I was ready for that. We weren't even married, and he wanted me to live with him?

I thought back to the men in my life… Bill, Alcide, Quinn, even Jason. None of them could ever put me first. I didn't think I was being selfish for wanting to find someone who would put me first in his life.

Even Eric, in his position of power, could probably never put me first. But then again, isn't that what he'd been doing for me all along? Think about it. Longshadow, the orgy, all the wars, Rhodes, the takeover… he made sure I was protected. I knew Eric would never lay down his life for me. I would never ask him to. If he did, it would mean that he wasn't in a position to protect me.

But I couldn't be selfish now. I couldn't just think of myself anymore. I had to think about what was best for me and my baby.

I lifted my head and looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes. I knew what was best for all of us. "Okay, but we need to get a couple of things straight."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Hmm, are we negotiating? What are your terms?"

"I can't just pick up and leave right away. I need some time to figure out a few things, like what to do with my home. I'm not going to sell it. It's been in my family for generations."

"I would not ask you to sell your home. Unless you plan on kicking out your housemate, why not ask her to stay here and pay you rent? As for family, I know that brother of yours has his own home, and it's not like you are moving far away. If you ever decide to see him again, you can visit as often as you like."

"I guess so." I hadn't thought about it, but it seemed logical. I wouldn't even mind if Tray moved in with Amelia. At least there would be a man around the house.

"Next?" He asked with a grin. Oh, I could tell he loved this.

"I'm not quitting my job," I said firmly.

"Lover, I know you have some loyalty to that shifter boss of yours, but I will not have you working in your condition. Nor will I have you driving back and forth every day like that."

My stubbornness kicked in. "Eric, I can't leave Sam without any wait staff, especially now that Arlene is gone. He's been so good to me, and I just can't do that to him."

"I'm sure he will find suitable replacements. I would be willing to provide him with help until he finds his own people."

I couldn't see Sam accepting help from Eric. "No. I should be the one to help him find replacements. Also, I plan to keep working even when I move. I will not sit around all day scratching my ass wondering what I should do with myself."

"Of course not. Scratching your ass, as you say, is my job. I will scratch you wherever you like, lover." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Leave it to Eric to interject some kind of sexual remark, even during a serious talk.

"If I have to stop working at Merlotte's, then I'll work at Fangtasia. I'm a damn good barmaid, if I do say so myself."

His voice took on a serious tone. "No. I do not want you working at Fangtasia. I know you are excellent at your job, but I do not want you working in a bar in your condition, especially mine."

I shrugged my shoulders. "And what's wrong with working at your bar? I'm a waitress in a bar, Eric. That's what I'm good at."

He looked at me somewhat frustrated. "You don't give yourself enough credit Sookie. You are much more than that. You have a brilliant mind, and you can do anything you put that mind to. I have other business besides the bar. I also have those loyal to me who have need of employees as well. If you insist upon working, then we will find something suitable for you."

Okay, I could see where this was going. No matter what point I brought up, Eric seemed to have an answer for it.

I grumbled. "Fine. I'll find something else, but I intend to earn my keep."

"Lover, you do not have to do anything you are not comfortable doing. You are mine. Just ask, and you shall have it."

I rolled my eyes and pointed a finger into his rock hard chest. "Look here, buddy. I am my own woman. None of this _mine_ crap, okay? It makes me feel like one of your assets. I'm not going to be treated like someone's property."

He took hold of my finger and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tip of it and murmured, "But you are mine, just as I am yours."

I sighed. _How come I can never stay mad at this man?_ I moved off his lap to sit next to him. "One last thing…and this is important. I want to be the one to tell Bill."

"Fine. But we will tell him together." I could tell he didn't like that idea.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I don't want you there. You'll just find a way to antagonize him."

"What if I promise to behave myself?" He tried to give me an 'I'm innocent' look.

I laughed. "Now that I'd like to see. The great Eric Northman behaving himself."

He smirked. "I always behave myself."

I laughed again. It felt good to laugh. It made me happy and more relaxed. That was something I needed very much right now. I was sure all this havoc (one of my recent words of the day) with my emotions wasn't good for the baby.

He looked thoughtful. "Now, are there any other terms you wish to negotiate?"

I tapped my finger on my lips, "Hmm, not at the moment, but I reserve the right to negotiate at a later date."

"Acceptable. Now, I have a few things to say. First, I want to clarify something. When I say you are mine, it is because you are. You are my bonded, my lover. It does not mean that you are an asset or a piece of property, though, you must understand the position I am in. There are times when we are together that you will have to abide by my wishes. It is expected."

He was right. I could be obstinate at times, but if I tried to challenge him in front of certain individuals, it would make him look weak, like he couldn't control me.

I was willing to play along. "Okay. But…only when absolutely necessary."

"I also know you are not a kept woman. But I reserve the right to buy you gifts when I want. They are tokens of my love for you and they show how much I cherish you."

Okay, I couldn't begrudge him that. But we were going to have a talk in the near future about gifts and _gifts_.

"Lover, I know you have been brought up with certain values. I understand how much tradition means to you. So, in keeping with your traditions, we will get married. I understand that this normally comes before having a child, but then again, we are not exactly a normal couple."

Wait a minute. Did Eric Northman, the powerful Viking vampire, just ask me to marry him? I was floored, to say the least. "Are you saying this because you want to marry me, or because you think it's what I want to hear?"

"I am saying it because I know it is what you want…but it is also what I want."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Eric…I…"

"It is okay, my love. You do not have to answer right now. You and I are bonded, which is must stronger than any human bonds of marriage. We would only be acknowledging what is already there."

"I didn't know it was that strong. We never really talked about the bond."

"I am sorry. That is my fault. I should have discussed it with you long before now. When a vampire bonds with a human, it is for life. It is strong and it is permanent. I have never seen or experienced a bond this strong before. I can only imagine how much stronger it is going to get, especially now."

It was a little overwhelming. I had no idea, but I'm glad he finally told me something about the bond.

"Eric, if this is something that you really want, then my answer is yes. I will marry you!" I was feeling very happy at the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"One last thing, lover. I am buying you a new car." _Ok, there goes my happiness_.

I pulled back, narrowed my eyebrows and huffed. "No, Eric. That's too much. Besides, there's nothing wrong with the car I have."

He frowned again at my stubbornness. "If you call that hunk of metal a car. I will not have you risk life and limb in that thing in your condition. This is non-negotiable." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my lower lip out.

Eric leaned forward with a leer, "Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you pout?"

He suckled my lower lip with his mouth. I couldn't help but respond back. I could feel the passion and lust begin to bubble from our bond. I wasn't sure if it was mine or his, but at that point, I didn't really care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our kisses grew more fervent.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered into my mouth, and then he pulled me up, still in an embrace.

Just as he lifted me into his arms to carry me back to the bedroom, there was a knock at the door. _Dammit! Why do people always seem to interrupt at the most inopportune time_?

Eric stared at me, leaving the decision in my hands.

"I should probably answer it. Whoever it is isn't going to go away."

Reluctantly, he put me down, and I walked over and opened the door.

Sometimes, you just have to realize that there are going to be OS moments in your life. This was going to be one of them.

I shifted my stance feeling very uncomfortable. "Bill. I didn't know you were back."

"I arrived home just last night. I came to see you, but you weren't alone. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I appreciate that. Would you like to come in?" I might as well get this over with.

Bill's back stiffened, and I could see his fangs were half way down. "Eric."

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Bill."

There was a mark of annoyance in Bill's voice. "Maybe I should come back another time, when your company has left."

"Please come in, Bill. There's something I need to talk to you about, and Eric isn't going to be leaving."

He reluctantly crossed into the living room and stood there, waiting for me.

"Would you like something to drink?" This might be uncomfortable, but I wasn't about to forget my manners.

"That won't be necessary."

"It's no trouble. Please sit down. Eric, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Bill sat down on the couch, and Eric and I disappeared into the kitchen.

As I warmed up a bottle of O negative, I pleaded with him, "Eric, please let me talk to him alone. I really need to do this by myself."

"He still loves you, you know."

I could see it hurt him to say that. I hugged him, looking up into his eyes. "I know, but he needs closure. I need closure. He has to understand that there can't be anything more between us than friendship. I can't do that if you're in the room."

He seemed to understand what I was feeling. "Very well. I will make myself scarce, as the saying goes. Have your talk with him. But if he does or says anything to upset you, I will take matters into my own hands."

I nodded. He didn't need to explain what that meant. Knowing Eric and how he felt about Bill, it wasn't good.

Eric walked out the back door, and I went into the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ok, this Chapter was a lot longer, but I like keeping the chapters a bit shorter (not too short of course). I think it's easier to read that way. The following is the conversation with Bill and Eric's plan on what to tell people. I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who have been following my story.__ I promise the next chapter will have some much needed ESN :-)_

************************

Eric walked out the back door, and I went into the living room.

I handed Bill his bottle and sat down next to him.

"Thank you."

In typical Bill fashion, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tan polo shirt. He looked weary. Not lack of sleep weary, but more like he had a lot weighing on his mind.

"You're welcome. So, how was your trip?"

He took a sip and drummed his fingers against the side of the bottle as he held it in his hands. "It was all right. I heard about your ordeal with the fellowship. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

I put my hand on his arm. "You weren't exactly in the neighborhood. Besides, I'm fine now."

"Sookie, please tell me you're not with Eric." He was definitely irritated with the fact that Eric was at my house.

I pulled my hand away. "Who I'm with and not with is none of your business anymore."

"Sookie, he's bad news. He'll only end up hurting you."

"Hurting me? Like you hurt me?" I spat.

He flinched. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. Sookie, I still love you."

I didn't want to rehash all this with him. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to throw that in your face. Bill, I forgave you for what you did to me, but that doesn't mean I'll forget. I don't love you anymore; at least not in the way that you want me to. You know that."

"Do you love him?" He just wasn't going to let this go.

I looked into his eyes and stated as clearly as I could, "Yes. I love Eric…and he loves me."

Bill flinched again. "Eric only loves Eric. He only looks out for himself. He will never put you first and he will never lay down his life for you."

He took another sip from the bottle and turned his eyes away from me.

"Bill, look at me." I was trying to do this calmly and politely.

He turned his eyes back to me, pain riddled across his face. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but the fact is I love Eric, and Eric loves me. I've come to realize that Eric has always been there for me, no matter what the situation. I would like for us to be friends, but please realize that it will never be more than that. If this is something you can't handle, then maybe it would be better if you stayed away."

My words were like a slap across his face.

"Sookie, I can't help it. I do love you. I always will. Please give me another chance to prove it to you. We could be so good together."

I braced myself for what I was about to tell him…and how he was going to react.

"Bill, it's too late. Eric and I are together now. He's asked me to move to Shreveport, and I said yes. We're getting married."

Bill's eyes filled with rage. Without saying a word, he got up and set the bottle down on the coffee table. He turned his back to me and headed toward the door.

"Bill, please don't leave yet. Not like this. There's something else I have to tell you."

"I think you've already told me everything. There's nothing more to say." His words cut through me like a knife.

As he reached for the doorknob, I blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Bill stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned back toward me. "What did you say?"

I knew he heard me. "I said I'm pregnant. Will you please come back so we can talk?"

He moved back to the living room and sat down again, thoroughly confused. "I don't understand. How can you be pregnant? You just said you were with Eric."

"Yes, I told you I'm with Eric now. We're getting married." _Did he not hear me the first time?_

I could almost feel the anger pulsing through him. He narrowed his eyes. "Were you with someone before him?"

I was resentful at the implications of his question. "How could you even ask me that? No! I wasn't with anyone else."

"What does Eric have to say about all this? He can't be pleased that this happened."

I swear Bill was trying to coax me into his way of thinking…that Eric was no good for me. It wasn't working. "Eric knows about it. As for how he reacted, well… I'm not quite sure. He didn't actually say so, but judging from our conversation tonight, I would say he's at least okay with it. Neither of us have had much time to discuss everything."

I sighed. "Bill, what I'm about to tell you can't go any further than here. Too many people know already."

He spoke with an air of sarcasm. "Well, I would assume people are going to find out. It's not like you can hide a pregnancy."

I shook my head and ignored his intonation. "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that…Eric is the father."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean Eric is the father?"

I found myself explaining to yet another person about dhampirs and how Eric was the father of my baby. I was going to have to make a mental note of how many people knew the actual truth. Too many by my count.

I was expecting some kind of reaction from him, but instead I got nothing. If Bill had needed to breath, this would have been where he got the proverbial wind knocked out of him.

"You can see why it's important that very few people know the truth. Although it wasn't intentional, I've already put Eric and myself in danger. You know I hate to lie, but if the wrong people were to find out that Eric is really the father, we could all be killed."

He could see the fear in my eyes. "Sookie, I would never let anyone hurt you. I will not tell anyone who the father is, but how are you going to explain your pregnancy? People already think that you can't get pregnant by sleeping with a vampire. They will want to know who the father is."

I rubbed my fingers over my forehead. "We haven't discussed that yet. Although, knowing Eric, he probably has that figured out already."

"Well, if there's one thing that can be said about Eric, is that he is a pragmatist."

Just as I was about to say something, Eric walked into the living room.

"You are correct, Bill. I am pragmatic. I have something to say and I want both of you to hear it."

He stood tall, an air of confidence swirling around him, as he continued speaking. "No one knows this about me, and out of respect, you will not repeat this to anyone."

Bill and I both looked up at Eric and nodded.

"When I was human, I had a family. I had a wife and two sons."

A look of shock swept across my face. "You what??" I clamped my hand over my mouth…_oops_.

He scowled a bit at the interruption. "I have not mentioned this to anyone, not even to Pam. When I was made vampire, that part of my life was over. It hurt me to leave them behind. Even though it was an arranged marriage, I loved my family, and I was very proud of my sons. In my 1,000 years, I never even imagined having that possibility again. To answer your first question, Bill, I was skeptical at first. But since I have had time to think things through, I am very pleased. To answer your second question, I have given some thought as to what we will tell people."

Tears filled my eyes as I felt through the bond how painful it was for him to leave something he loved that much behind. I stood and walked over to him, placing my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry, Eric. But I am glad you are pleased. I wasn't quite sure how you were taking all this. Heck, I'm still not sure how I'm taking all this."

He lifted my face and wiped the wet streaks away with his thumb. "Sookie, you are my family now. You have given me something very rare and precious, and I will love and protect both of you always."

He smiled and kissed me back.

I'm sure Bill "loved" this little display of affection, which is why I was a bit startled when he cleared his throat. I had forgotten, if only for a moment, he was even in the room. I sat down in the nearest chair and looked at both of them.

"I am happy for you both," Bill said, although it was said with a fair amount of disdain. "But that doesn't answer what you plan on telling people about how she got pregnant."

"He's right, Eric. What are we going to tell people? There's no way I can tell them you're the father. We're in too much danger already."

"Lover, do not worry. I have already set things in motion that will conceal the true lineage of my baby."

I felt a warm glow bubbling up inside of me. Not only was I finally going to be with the man I love, but he said I was his family now. It was also the first time I heard Eric refer to it as his baby. I know it was a silly thing, but I couldn't help shed a few more tears.

"Sookie, why are you crying?" Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it. I guess I'm just happy." I knew from friends who had kids, that your hormones go whacky when you're pregnant. Oh well, I hoped Eric could put up with me crying off and on until the baby was born.

His smile began to fade into a more serious expression as he addressed the both of us.

"Your happiness means everything to me, Sookie. As I said before, I have already set things in motion while you were having your little talk."

"So what is your plan?" I looked at him nervously.

"You are my mate and you have agreed to marry me. I know how much having a family means to you, and what a hard decision it was to give up the idea of having children in order to be with me. I did not want you to have to choose, so I arranged for a carefully selected donor to help you get pregnant. I spoke to Niall while you were talking, and he has agreed to the deception. The so-called donor will be an anonymous part-fey from a different branch of his bloodline."

He wasn't far from the truth about me really wanting a family, but eww. How did he expect me to react to that? I was outraged, of course. "Oh my God, Eric! How could you?"

He ignored my words and continued. "It is the only logical assumption. You are my bonded, my mate. It would be worse for people to think that you slept with someone else and conceived a child in that manner. Having someone donate his sperm to impregnate you was the only choice. It was actually Niall's suggestion to make the donor part fey. This way it would seem like the pregnancy was created by magick."

I was so insulted that, without saying another word, I got up and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Tears fell from my eyes as I sat on my bed. How could Eric have decided something like that without talking to me first? How could my great-grandfather have agreed to that? The whole thing sickened me to the point that I laid down on the bed and curled up, reaching for a tissue to wipe my eyes and hoping the nausea would pass.

I was only in there for about fifteen minutes when I heard the front door slam shut. _Oh God, now what?_

I took a chance and peeked into the living room to see if anyone was still there.

Bill was nowhere in sight. Eric was sitting on the couch, his arms folded over his chest and his legs stretched out before him. His eyes were shut, but he knew I was there.

"Bill left?" _Way to state the obvious there girl._

"Yes. He will not be coming around anymore." He was very matter-of-fact about it.

"What did you say to him?"

"I only reiterated what you told him, my love. That if he could not handle that fact that you and I are a family, then he should stay away…permanently."

"Thank you." I gave him a half-hearted smile even though his eyes were closed. Part of me still wanted Bill in my life. The other half thought that if he was upset enough to storm out of here, maybe it was for the best he stayed away for awhile.

"Lover, come to me." He held out his arms, but I kept my distance. I was still mad.

When he didn't sense me moving, he opened his eyes and stared directly into mine. It was as if he was trying to look directly into my soul. I felt compelled to go to him, like he was pulling on some invisible rope attached to me. I slowly walked forward until I was close enough for him to pull me onto his lap. I shook my head and blinked a few times. _Did he just make me heel?_

"My dear, I know you are upset with my plan, but you need to trust that I am only doing what is in our best interest. I would never do anything that would hurt or embarrass you. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to protect the both of you."

As upset as I was, I knew he was right, again. Once I thought about it, it was the right thing to do. Deep down I knew it. _Dammit! Why does he always have to be right?_ Maybe I was too stubborn for my own good.

I rested my head into the curve of his neck and sighed, as he sent me calm feelings through the bond. My free hand reached up and stroked the other side of his neck, playing with his hair. Right now, I didn't want to think about anything else. I just wanted to feel loved and cared for.

He turned and whispered into my ear, "So lover, where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I smiled and gently kissed his neck.

"Oh yes, now I remember." He put his arms under me and stood up, carrying me into the bedroom.

Eric laid me down on the bed, but I crawled up on my knees and slowly unbuttoned his crimson silk shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, as I brought my lips to his chest.

I let my tongue travel over to one of his nipples and sucked on it. I could hear him begin to moan as he pulled my head even closer. I knew what he liked, so I pinched his nipple between my teeth and bit down. The harder I bit, the more he moaned. I let my tongue wander over his chest until I found his other nipple and did the same thing.

I wanted him so much that I could feel the heat rushing up from my core, enveloping my body. My mouth and tongue explored every curve of his chest and abdomen, as my hands slithered down his body and unbuttoned his black pants.

He reached down and helped me unzip them. He slid out of them, kicking them out of the way. He was commando again. I was beginning to think Eric didn't own any underwear at all. I reached around, and as I felt his length press against my stomach, my hands squeezed that gorgeous ass of his.

"Lover, I think one of us is overdressed." Lust was hitting me through the bond like hot flames. I sent my own lust back at him.

I swung my legs over the bottom of the bed and laid back. Eric peeled my jeans and underwear down and tossed them across the room.

He lifted me under my arms and moved me up so I was completely on the bed. As he crawled up over me and straddled my hips, I pulled my shirt off and removed my bra.

"Beautiful," Eric whispered, as he gently kneaded my breasts, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the nipples. They hardened under his touch and I ached for more.

Soft moans escaped my lips as my hips gyrated under him. I reached up and placed my hands on his hips, trying to draw him nearer, but it was like trying to move stone.

He leered. "Why so impatient, lover? I want to savor every inch of you. Come, lay down on your stomach."

I didn't know what he had planned, but I did what he asked. I turned over so my head was on the pillow as I lay back down.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." Eric disappeared and reappeared in what seemed like seconds. He was holding some kind of bottle in his hand.

"What is that?" I eyed questioningly. _Where did he get that from?_

He straddled my hips again from behind. "No questions. I want you to relax. I want you to feel good."

I heard the cap snap open and felt cool liquid being drizzled onto my shoulders and back. It smelled like sandalwood and orange. It was a heavenly scent.

_Oh God__! He's giving me a massage._ I had always fantasized about those strong hands massaging their way over my body, and now it was coming true.

He made small circles over my shoulder blades, spreading the liquid evenly. Apparently, Eric was very talented in other areas, besides kissing and sex. He kneaded my shoulders and neck, and I could feel the liquid warming as he slowly moved over my skin.

I felt the tension melting away, as he worked his hands and fingers all over my neck, back and sides. I groaned loudly every time he hit a particularly tight spot and lingered there to work on it.

He leaned forward and kissed the back of my head, releasing my ponytail from its band. He murmured into my hair, "This is called a Swedish massage, lover."

I stifled a giggle, and he reached behind and tapped me on one of my cheeks. "Ow. Hey."

I heard him chuckle as he scooted back further, and I felt the cool liquid being drizzled up the back of each leg. He worked his magic up and down both my legs. It was pure bliss.

He was saving the best for last, though. He squirted a little liquid in his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it up.

At first I tensed when his hands began rubbing my butt cheeks. No one had ever touched me like that before.

"Relax, Sookie. I'm not going to hurt you."

As he gently kneaded his fingers into my soft flesh, I began to relax. I felt him shifting on the bed and his one knee parted my thighs.

I felt his fingers begin tracing up and down between my cheeks, and I started to tense up again. "Eric…"

He stopped what he was doing. "Shhh. Relax, lover. Don't tense up."

I lifted my head up, "Eric… I never…I don't know if I can."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just let go and give yourself to me." His voice was gentle and reassuring.

I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and laid my head back down.

His fingers began moving again gently, up and down my slit, dipping down to rub my folds. My lower lip was quivering with anticipation of what he was going to do next.

He kept his fingers moving back and forth, each time, slowly pushing deeper, until his fingers were completely enveloped. As foreign as it was to me, where he was rubbing, my hips responded by pushing up to meet him.

"Ohh God!" It felt so good. I relaxed even more, and he could feel me giving in. I wanted to feel him inside me so much. I sent him love through the bond, only to feel the same coming back to me.

He shifted again, and moved off the bed, pulling me down toward the edge. He must have been on his knees because I felt him pull my calves over his shoulders.

He leaned forward and I cried out when his tongue licked my folds. With his one hand resting on my ass to hold me in place, his other hand found my nub and rubbed circles around it. Oh, what this man could do to my body!

I arched my back, trying to push back into him. A low growl emanated from his chest as his tongue parted me and began lapping at my wetness.

My cries turned into screams of ecstasy as he pushed his tongue deep inside me, licking my tight walls. His tongue instinctively knew where to find the most sensitive spot that would send me over the edge.

I could feel my climax building, and I wanted release so bad. "Oh God Eric! Oh yeah!" My breaths were coming in short pants now.

The hand that was resting on my ass began rubbing over my slit, until his fingers parted my cheeks and found my back entrance.

I tensed when he pressed a long finger against the entrance. He pulled his face away from me, "Lover, yield to me. Give yourself over to me completely. Trust me, I will not hurt you. I only want you to feel pleasure."

He felt my tension slowly releasing and pushed the tip of his finger inside me. He stopped rubbing my nub to concentrate on what he was doing with his other hand.

Once he felt me adjust to his finger, he pushed forward a bit more, again, pausing to allow me to adjust. He kept this up until his finger was completely inside of me.

"Are you okay, lover?" He wanted to make sure I was comfortable with the new sensations I was feeling.

I knew it should feel wrong, but it didn't. "Oh yes. But…"

He withdrew his finger and spoke softly. "What is it? Tell me."

I was a little embarrassed. "Umm…is there a different position we could try. It feels a little uncomfortable on my stomach."

He chuckled. "Lover, I am sorry I did not think of that. Of course you are probably uncomfortable lying on your stomach."

He moved out from behind me and lay down on the bed, propping himself up a bit against the headboard. He coaxed me up onto my knees and pulled me so I was straddling the top of his shoulders. Intuitively, I reached out and held onto the top of the headboard. Knowing Eric, I was going to need to brace myself.

He resumed his activities from a moment ago, this time in a much more pleasant position for both of us. He pulled me closer to his mouth and began sucking and nipping at my folds.

Once again his fingers found their way to my back entrance, while his other hand played and pinched my nub. My climax was building again, only faster than before.

I moaned his name, as his finger pushed into my back entrance again. It made my hips buck forward, pushing my mound against his mouth.

He growled with pleasure and ran his tongue up through my wetness and scraped his fang over my nub, causing me to cry out. "Oh God, Eric! Make me cum. Please!"

He pushed two fingers inside me as he licked and sucked hard on my nub. With his other hand, he managed to push another finger inside my back entrance. I was grinding against both his hands and begging for release.

As I pushed forward his fingers plunged in and out of me in long strokes. As I pushed backward, I felt his other fingers doing the same.

"Please Eric… now! I can't take it any more!" He stopped sucking on my nub and turned his head and licked my inner thigh.

As his fangs sank into my skin and he drew on the wound, I felt my orgasm rip through me and I screamed his name over and over.

As they say, no rest for the wicked. Eric didn't even let me ride my aftershocks.

With vampire speed, he pulled his fingers out of me and pushed me onto my back. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and thrust himself into me hard.

"Oh yes, Eric. Harder…fuck me harder." I arched my back to give him better access.

"Sookie… lover… MINE!" He was slamming into me so hard and I could feel myself on the verge of another orgasm.

He leaned forward and sank his fangs into the other thigh. Another orgasm ripped through my body and my back arched even further. "Ahhhh…. Yessss."

He pulled away from the wound and howled, uttering words in another language as he filled me. When the aftershocks finally subsided, he collapsed over me.

"Lover, you are so incredible. You amaze me every time we are together."

My pants were slowly returning to normal breaths, as he moved down to lick both of the wounds, healing them.

He came back up on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

"Sookie, I love you for giving yourself to me so completely. You showed me great trust tonight, letting me pleasure you like that."

I blushed. "I was brought up to think that stuff like that was forbidden."

"And now?" He eyed me curiously.

I smiled up at him. "When can we do it again?"

I loved feeling his chest rumble as he laughed. "Not right away dear one. I want you to rest now. We have our entire lives for me to show you all the ways I want to pleasure you."

I sighed and closed my eyes, contented at last. He ran his fingers through my hair as sleep finally took me.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I wanted to jump ahead a bit so the story didn't get bogged down in so much detail. A month has passed since the talk. The following is more of a recap of what happened during that month. Please bear with me. I promise, now that her first trimester is done, things will pick up. :-)_

**************************

This past month seemed to fly by so quickly. The night after our talk, Eric came back again to continue our discussion. In fact, he had been coming to stay with me several nights each week.

It was wonderful having him there…talking, planning, having sex. Oh yes, that last part was my favorite. According to some books Amelia and I had picked up on pregnancy and babies, some women experienced an increased libido while they were pregnant. I had to agree with the experts. Sex with Eric was amazing at any time, but lately, I was rather ravenous.

I didn't hear Eric complaining too much. I shared what I had found out with him, and I swear his eyes twinkled like lights on a Christmas tree. I found myself almost insatiable at times. Thank God, Eric was able to keep up. I didn't think a normal man could. Coupled with the massages he was giving me, I thought I was going to go through this pregnancy in pure bliss.

Sometimes, when Eric stayed overnight, I woke up and caught him reading the pregnancy books I purchased. I was impressed that he wanted to learn as much as he could. It made me love him even more for doing that.

The one thing I was grateful for was that the cravings hadn't started yet. I was hoping I never got them. Amelia said they were unavoidable. Her cousin craved spicy food and graham crackers. I knew I was going to gain weight, but I wanted to try to keep it to a minimum and avoid the cravings.

Amidst all my running around, I saw Dr. Sullivan again. Eric was with me this time. She said everything looked good, to my relief. Of course, Eric had a ton of questions for her. Aside from the pinkish drink I needed to have every day, I also had to take small quantities of Eric's blood several times a week. The baby needed nourishment from both the mother and the father.

The doctor also recommended that I take a yoga class for pregnant mothers. She said any kind of exercise would help. I got on that right away and Amelia and I signed up for a two week course at the Y.

Before the doctor left, I scheduled my next appointment with her, which would be my first ultrasound. I was so excited to get my first look at the baby! Eric chuckled at my enthusiasm, although I could feel through the bond that he was happy too.

When Eric told me he had a wife and children when he was human, I was momentarily shocked. Obviously, he had a life before being turned. Why shouldn't that have included a family?

He did tell me that, like all fathers during that time, he had to wait outside until the birthing was over. It was a strange and curious thing to him that fathers were now allowed into the room. He was awed that there was technology that would allow you to see the baby while it was in the womb.

A couple days after our talk, Eric told Pam the news. He said after the shock wore off, she took it pretty well. He told her he was giving her more responsibility at the club, since his time was going to be otherwise occupied. She didn't mind a bit. She even called me to congratulate me and said that she intended on throwing me a baby shower, once I moved. That was going to be one interesting baby shower.

Amelia was both happy and sad when I broke the news to her. I ended up telling her the truth about Eric being the father. I needed to confide in someone, and hey, she was my best friend. I knew she could keep it a secret.

She was sad we weren't going to be roommates anymore, but happy that Eric and I were getting married and going to be a family. That prompted her to give me a bit of good news on her end. Tray had finally proposed to her.

I was so happy for them. She wanted me in her wedding, but I would be close to my due date by then, so I wasn't sure about that yet. She had even suggested a double wedding, until I reminded her that this was Eric we were talking about. We laughed and agreed to end that discussion.

In keeping with the plan, I offered the house to Tray and Amelia. At first he had declined, but I convinced him otherwise. We made a deal that I would charge them a low rent, in exchange for him helping with the upkeep on the lawn and fixing stuff around the house. I thought it was a fair exchange, and the rent would be more than enough for me to pay the property taxes every year.

Amelia and I made lists of what I was taking and what was staying. When I looked over my list, I realized that I wasn't taking much. It was mostly personal items (clothes, bathroom stuff, mementos, etc). It wasn't like I was moving far. If I forgot something, I could always come back and get it.

I hadn't seen Eric's house yet, so I wasn't sure what all I needed. He told me that whatever I needed, he would get for me. I had to remind him I wasn't a kept woman and that he didn't need to buy me everything. He then promptly reminded me that I was his mate and that both his baby and I were not going to want for anything. Hearing him refer to the baby as his melted my heart. _Oh that devil, he knew just what strings to tug to get his own way._

I had asked Eric one night when I was going to see his house. I needed to make plans for some kind of nursery. All he would tell me was "soon".

One night, when Eric came to stay with me, we went out to get something to eat. I found what looked like an invoice, stuck between the seats. It was from some construction company.

When I asked Eric about it, he said he was having construction done in the house, which was why he didn't want me there yet. It wasn't safe for me until it was finished. My curiosity was piqued. He did try to describe his house to me, though. All I can say is it sounded big and beautiful.

Last week, I found out, by accident, why he was holding out on me and not letting me see the house. It wasn't just because of the construction safety issues. It was because of what was being constructed.

We had driven out to Fangtasia one evening so he could catch up on some paperwork. He had been called out to the bar to handle some incident, and I just happened to find the blueprints on his desk. Okay, they were under a lot of papers, but hey, it was killing me.

He was having two rooms in his house converted into what looked like a huge nursery. Just how much space did he think one baby would need? When I confronted him about it, he was upset that I had looked at them. After I "made it up to him"…twice, I asked if I could see it. He said no one, including me, was going to see it until it was finished and I had moved.

Ok, one vampire built a nursery, and another wanted to throw a baby shower…insert punch line here.

Two of my other tasks during the last month were to tell Sam and Jason. Given how the two of them felt about vampires, I chose to tell Sam first, especially since I had to give him my notice.

Sam was disappointed to say the least, but respected my decision. It wasn't like I couldn't see him again. I'd still be coming back and forth from Shreveport often.

I gave him my two weeks notice, cutting back on my hours, and only worked the day shifts. I wanted my evenings free for other things. He said I didn't have to help, but I insisted on finding replacements for both Arlene and myself.

I wasn't sure how hard it would be to find replacements, but fate, it seemed, was on my side for once. When I spoke to Amelia about needing to find waitresses at Merlotte's, she jumped at the chance. She liked it there and was happy to have steady income.

The other replacement I found was Tara's cousin, Melanie. _Did her family really like GWTW that much?_ Since she had no other relatives, Melanie had come to live with Tara after her mother passed away. Luckily, she had experience working as a waitress.

Eric was just full of surprises lately. Apparently he didn't want to wait until the baby arrived to buy me a new car. Amelia and I had just come home from our shift at Merlotte's. It was my last shift there, and we had stayed to have a farewell party with Sam, Terry, and some of the regulars. When we got home, there were two men sitting on the front porch waiting for us. I also noticed two cars in the front parking area.

When one of the gentlemen handed me an envelope and a set of keys, I made a mental note that I really, really needed to have that talk with Eric about gifts and _gifts_.

I was expecting something more like a four-door sedan. All I wanted was something simple, modest, and safe for the baby. I should have realized Eric never did anything simple or modest.

I found myself staring at a brand new black Toyota Highlander Hybrid, fully loaded, with a top of the line baby car seat already installed in the back. It took both men about forty-five minutes to go over all the features this thing had to offer. I think half of it sank in.

Of course Amelia suggested we test it out right away. We ended up going to Monroe, to some of the baby stores there. Everything looked so expensive. I was going to have to talk to Eric about a budget for what we absolutely needed for the arrival. If the car was any indication, I didn't want him going overboard on stuff for the baby.

Even though I wasn't speaking to him, I had to tell Jason. It was only fair. I didn't want him finding out through the grapevine that I was leaving, getting married, and having a baby.

Eric insisted he be there when I told Jason. He remembered me telling him the last time Jason was upset with me, he slapped me. I thought he was just being overprotective.

I made Eric wait outside when I went in to Jason's house to tell him. He wasn't as understanding as I'd hoped. He bitched at me about being with yet another vampire. When I told him we were getting married, he almost lost it. When I mentioned I was pregnant, he went off the deep end.

Ok, having Eric there turned out to be a good thing. Jason's face had turned red with anger and his hand rose up as if he was going to hit me.

Eric rushed in and slammed him against the wall by his throat until he calmed down. As Jason rubbed his neck after being let go, Eric bared his fangs and said that if he ever hit his mate again, Jason would have more to worry about than just a sore neck. I could have defended Jason, but I didn't say a word. Jason was in the wrong, and I just left it as it was.

I had finished all my tasks with plenty of time to spare. Now my only tasks set before me were planning my wedding and moving my stuff to Shreveport. Eric said we could get married anytime I wanted. I thought it best to wait at least until after I moved. I didn't want a big wedding, and told him I would be happy with just the Justice of the Peace and the two of us.

All that had happened in the last month led me to this point…standing on my front porch, saying goodbye to Amelia. My packing was done, and Eric had hired a mover to pick up the boxes the day before and take them to Shreveport. All that was left was for me to get in my car and drive away. We stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes. The sun had barely set, and it was time for me to go.

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Amelia waving as I drove away. I pulled off of Hummingbird Road and as I passed a grove of trees on my right, I saw the silhouette of a man leaning against a tree.

The figure was very recognizable to my eyes. As I felt a twinge of sadness for Bill, I thought about all that had happened to me these last few years. Then I thought about where I was headed. The tears started falling faster. But they weren't tears of sorrow. I knew what and who waited for me.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. With the site going down for 3 days, I'm sure it set everyone back. I hope you all forgive me._

_This chapter jumps between a couple different POVs, including Pam's. So, just to make up for it, this chapter is full of lemons. But, never let it be said that Sookie gets all the lemons…hehehe._

****************************

**ERIC**

I awoke later than usual. The sun had barely set, but I was not ready to get up just yet. I was feeling anxious…anxious and a bit saddened. I knew these were not my emotions, so they must be coming from Sookie.

She must be saying goodbye to her old life. Good, that meant she would be on her way..._but why so early?_ She was not due to arrive at Fangtasia until later. I laid there in my bed, nestled comfortably under the black Egyptian cotton sheets, reflecting on this past month.

_My ravenous little vixen_, I thought with a smirk. She couldn't keep her hands off me. She told me about her increased libido, which I also read in one of her pregnancy books. But I was not prepared for the fire she ignited in me. I found myself wanting to pleasure her in ways I did not think she would want or be ready to accept. But her hunger was growing, and the time felt right to open her to new experiences.

I was only too happy to oblige, but I did not want to hurt her or my baby, so I did not go too far with her. But rest assured, once my child comes, she will feel the full extent of 'my' ravenous hunger for her.

The doctor assured me that sex was fine, even encouraged, but that during her last trimester, she may find certain positions uncomfortable. Not to worry, I am a master of positions. She will only feel pleasure and love.

Her next appointment was drawing near, and I would get to see what the baby looked like in the womb. I was told that in about two months we would be able to learn the sex of the baby, if we wanted.

During our many talks this past month, Sookie decided that she wanted to know the sex of the baby ahead of time. I was fine with not knowing, so I left the decision to her.

I thought about my child and what qualities it would have. I hoped it would have her caring spirit and my fighting skills. I hoped it would have my cunning instincts and her beauty. I hoped. It was a funny sensation to have as a vampire. One thing was sure, it would inherit both our stubbornness. My laugh echoed off the walls of the darkened bedroom at that last thought.

Oh yes, my lover had a stubborn streak more than a mile wide. It was something that both frustrated me and endeared me to her.

Speaking of stubborn, she made a fuss about the car that I selected for her, just like I thought she would. But she knew the terms of our little "negotiation". It was a non-negotiable item. After the shock wore off, she seemed to enjoy it very much. It pleased me to see her so happy.

What didn't please me, was when I caught her in my office, looking at the blueprints from the construction job. It was my mistake though. I should have put them away before leaving her in there alone.

When she found out the construction being done was for a nursery, she was adamant about seeing it. But I held fast. It was a surprise for her, and I was keeping it that way.

How fortuitous it was that Remy moved had here. Not only was he a fierce warrior in battle like me, but he owned a construction business catering to supes, especially vampires. I called him almost immediately and began planning for the arrival.

My child will want for nothing. It will have only the best, as will my bonded. I know she feels that she is not worth the extravagance I lavish on her, but she wrong. She deserves so much more. I try to tell her it is not about the gift. It is how it makes me feel when I see the look on her face, and feel the love. Money means nothing to me…well almost nothing.

Power and money go hand-in-hand. I had the power. I also had the money. I had not survived these last 1,000 years without acquiring a vast amount of wealth. In time, Sookie would come to know the extent of it. She had to. I was including her and the soon-to-be-named baby in my estate. All that I have will belong to her too. Once we are married, she will be my mistress, and all that owe fealty to me will owe fealty to her.

Not only was I in a position of power, but I was in the good graces of de Castro, as was my bonded. I was not sure how much I could trust him, but I trusted him more than his second in command, Victor Madden.

Victor was not someone to tangle with. He was extremely deceitful and manipulative, even more than I could be. I would have to keep a close eye on his whereabouts, especially once he learned of the pregnancy.

At that last thought, I threw off the sheets and strolled into the bathroom to take a shower. _Mmm, my last shower alone_. I dried off and dressed in typical Fangtasia wear. Tonight I wore a pair of tailored black pants and a deep crimson silk shirt. She liked me in red just as much as I liked her in blue.

There would be no need for me to take the corvette, since she had her car. As I left the house, rising into the star covered night, I had one thought on my mind. _I am coming for you, my love._

*****************************

**PAM**

I arrived at the bar just after dark. I needed to go over some of the inventory before we opened for the evening. We were running low on certain alcohols. I sensed a change in the drink trend lately, and my suspicions were confirmed as I noted that we were once again low on Lucid Absinthe. It was a favorite drink of Hollywood celebrities these days. It had a natural green hue to it, and was known as "the Green Fairy." I was surprised my master thought it would sell well.

My master was full of many surprises. None more so than last month when he told me he was going to be a father, and that he and Sookie were getting married. I almost snorted blood through my nose as I took a sip from my bottle. I thought this was an attempt at humor.

Apparently not. After he explained the circumstances, my jaw almost hit the floor. Once I recovered enough to listen to the rest of what he had to say, a delicious thought crossed my brain.

Rifling through my vault (read: brain), I remembered reading an article on baby showers. I called Sookie once he left the club and congratulated her. I also told her I was throwing her a baby shower once she moved here. No wonder my master found her charming. She stammered out a few "not necessaries, and "you really shouldn'ts". It amused me, but I insisted. My master would be pleased with my attempts to make his betrothed feel more welcome. I already considered her a friend, well, at least as friendly as a vampire and a human could get. I never had a little sister when I was human, but I'd like to think if I did, she would have been just like Sookie. Perhaps that is why I liked her.

As I sat at the bar and scratched some notes onto a pad, I felt a presence enter through the back. No one was supposed to be here yet, so my vampire senses were on alert.

I hitched myself up and over the bar, moving to the corner so I would be out of the line of sight, and ready to attack. When the figure entered into the main dance area, I pounced over the bar like a cat in heat, and landed in front of the intruder. I stopped short of grabbing the person's neck when I saw who it was.

"Sookie, sweetie. I could have killed you. What are you doing here so early?"

**************************

**SOOKIE**

I came in through the back entrance of Fangtasia. I knew I was early, but I saw Pam's car, so I decided to go in. I wound my way past Eric's office and into the main area.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something leap out and land directly in front of me. I yelped and jumped backwards, ready to run, until I saw that it was Pam.

"Sookie, sweetie. I could have killed you. What are you doing here so early?" Her fangs were fully down, which meant she was ready for a fight.

"I'm so sorry Pam. I should have called out your name. I saw your car in the back and figured it would be okay if I came in and waited."

"Well, next time let me know. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you in your condition." She ran her tongue over her now partially extended fangs. "Speaking of your condition, when do you want to have your shower?"

"Pam, I know I said okay, but you really don't have to do anything like that for me."

I'm sure she could do a good job, considering how many women's magazines she read and Oprah shows she saw. But I really didn't want any fuss.

"Nonsense, it's already done. I just need to know what date is good for you. I thought any Monday night would be good, since the club is closed. My master has already agreed that we could have it here."

Oh great, now my baby shower was going to be in a vampire bar. I guess there was no getting out of this now that "the master" had agreed. "Let me talk to Eric and see which Monday would be better."

We chatted for a little longer, when I suddenly felt a rush of lust come over me. Pam stopped mid sentence. She couldn't feel the lust like I could, but she could feel his presence. Eric was here.

He strode in through the front doors like he owned the place. _Oh wait, he does_.

"Eric." I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you." I whispered into his mouth.

Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips into his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Our lips parted and our tongues greeted each other with fervor. I ran my tongue over the tips of his fangs and nipped at his lower lip. I wanted to taste him so bad. Something inside me was stirring and it needed to be unleashed.

I felt his hand grasp my hair and gently pull my head back. I gazed into his brilliant blue eyes and smiled.

"Lover, I missed you too. I know you are excited to see me, but if you want to continue this out here, we are going to have an audience." He chuckled.

I twirled around to see Pam licking her fangs and grinning. My face flushed hot and red. She just laughed at the sight of me and turned back to her whatever she was doing before I arrived.

"Come." Eric took me by the hand and led me to his office. We entered and Eric shut and locked the door behind us.

I barely had time to turn around when he was on me, crushing his lips to mine. I felt the edge of his desk press into my butt, causing me to arch my back.

With one swipe of his arm, most of the contents of his desk went spilling onto the floor. His hands wrapped around my waist and hoisted me onto his desk in one fluid motion.

I cocked my head to one side, and he nipped at my earlobe, running his tongue down my neck and over my exposed collarbone.

"Oh, God!" I could tell through the bond that Eric was feeling very possessive tonight, which was fine with me. I rather liked when he got possessive lately, sexually that is.

He unbuttoned my blouse and was delighted to find I was wearing a bra that hooked in the front. "How very clever of you, lover. You have given me easier access. I must make sure that all your bras open from the front from now on."

He unhooked my bra and released the 'girls'. He pushed me back down on his desk and leaned over me, latching onto one of my nipples.

I moaned with pleasure as he sucked, licked, and nipped at my hardening bud. As he moved over to the other nipple, he murmured into my cleavage, "I have dreamed of fucking you in my office for such a long time now."

He ran his tongue between my breasts and blew cool air onto the wet spot. My whole body shivered, as I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him toward my other nipple, not wanting him to ignore that one.

He looked up at me, "Mmm, eager are we?" He obliged my urging hands.

"Oh, Eric. Please."

"Please what, my lover?"

Eric liked me telling him what I wanted him to do to me. Tonight, I wasn't going to be shy about it. I wanted to be ravished by this Viking sex God. "Fuck me, Eric. I want to feel you fuck me, hard."

"As you wish." He leered at me.

With vampire speed, he shed his pants and pushed my skirt up to my waist. I felt a breeze across my center, as I saw shreds of pink material floating in the air.

He thrust his very hard gracious plenty into my mound and ground it against my throbbing nub. "Oh yes, Eric. I want you so much."

With a growl, he lifted my legs up against his shoulders and slammed his length into me. I yelped a bit from him not preparing me to take him all in. His thrusts were hard and fast, and I closed my eyes and writhed against him, moaning his name.

"Look at me. Don't take your eyes off me."

My eyelids snapped open and I stared into his darkened eyes. My climax was building fast and I arched my back to give him better access.

I wanted to feel him release inside of me so bad, I knew what would send him, and me, over the edge. I squeezed my breasts and pulled at my nipples as he watched. "Oh God Eric! Bite me! Bite me hard!"

Still thrusting hard, he turned his head and sunk his fangs into my calf. I tightened around him and cried out at the momentary pain…I had never been bitten there. As he drew on the wound, my orgasm ripped through me, "EricEricEricEric…" I screamed his name over and over through it all.

He threw his head back and shouted as he shuttered and released inside of me. "Din kropp är min!" (Your body is mine!)

Feeling him release inside of me, only stimulated my orgasm back to full strength. He held my hips against him, and I arched my back even further to ride through it.

Eric collapsed over me, still inside of me, and we rode the aftershocks together. My panting was becoming steadier as he rested his head on my stomach.

Oh, but he wasn't done with me yet. I could feel him hardening again, still inside me. _How the hell can he do that?_

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up off the desk. He sat down in one of the leather chairs as I unhooked my legs and moved to straddle him.

He fondled and sucked on my breasts as I rode him hard. He steadied me with one hand. His other slipped down between us and rubbed my clit. We were both on fire.

He leaned his head back and we looked into each others eyes. "You are incredible, lover."

I smiled and brought my lips down on his, our tongues wrestling for dominance. My hips moved faster as I felt my climax once again building to the edge. He could feel how near I was to exploding again.

He pulled back from our kiss and bit into his wrist. "Drink from me Sookie. Take me into you."

I pulled his bleeding wrist to my lips and sucked on the cut, as he sank his fangs into my breast. We cried out together, lapping and sucking in each other's blood. Eric pulled back and licked the wounds to heal them, but I wouldn't let go. I wanted more. I drank greedily from his wrist, as if I could not get enough of Eric's lifeforce inside me. Another orgasm washed over my whole body.

He howled as I drank and again released violently inside of me. He grabbed my head and finally pulled me off his wrist, staring at me in disbelief and bloodlust. He pulled my face to his and crushed my bloody lips to his as the aftershocks ripped through us.

I collapsed over him and panted, struggling for a deep breath.

"Lover, what was that?' He said in surprise.

"I…_pant pant_…I'm not sure…_pant_." I really wasn't. I had taken Eric's blood before, but not like this.

He put his hands around my bottom and lifted me up. He laid me down on the black leather couch in his office and pulled a blanket around me. He kissed my lips gently and whispered, "You should rest. I need to sit for a bit before we go to our home. You drank a lot of my blood, Sookie. I need to replenish before we go anywhere."

"Eric, I…"

"Shhh. Just rest." He kissed the top of my head and walked over to the little fridge behind his desk. I watched as he heated a bottle of AB negative and sat down at his computer.

As I drifted off to the clicking of his keyboard, a warm, tingling feeling washing over me, I had one thought drifting through my head. _He said our home_.

******************************

**PAM**

"Come." I heard my Master say to his beloved, and they disappeared into the back. I knew they were headed to his office. I knew what he was planning on doing and a smile ran across my face.

Some day, I must talk to Sookie about what the relationship between Master and child meant. Although I didn't know exactly what they were doing, I could sort of feel it. After all, I had his blood in me as well.

Of course they have had sex before this, but never in this close proximity. The feelings it evoked in me were intensified. Normally, I could push them away, but tonight I didn't want to. I wanted to feel it too.

I pushed the inventory papers further down on the bar and hopped up. I glanced at the clock above the bar. Good, I had time before anyone else was supposed to show up.

I lay down on top of the bar and wiggled my tight leather skirt up my thighs. I had no underwear on. I didn't like to wear it most of the time, and it was hard to with this skirt.

I closed my eyes and could feel the lust coming from the back room. I could feel how much my Master wanted her, wanted to claim her as his.

I rubbed my breasts through my corset with one hand and trailed my fingers down to my nub with the other. I was already so wet from my desire, from their desire.

My fangs descended as I steadied both feet on the bar and ran my fingers down the length of my folds. I alternated between fucking my core with two fingers and rubbing my swollen nub.

My hips were undulating beneath my hand as I pleasured myself.

I don't know how long I kept it up, but I was going to need release soon. Suddenly, I felt another set of fingers plunge inside of me. I opened my eyes and hissed.

His fangs were down and he was running his tongue over them.

"Remy! What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Eric asked me to come by with the final paperwork for the nursery. I didn't want to interrupt you, but you look so luscious, I couldn't help myself." He leered at me.

My, he was gorgeous. He was tall and had a broad physique. He had short dark brown hair and espresso-colored eyes. He reminded me of a young Marlon Brando in that movie 'A Street Car Named Desire'.

Instead of being angry that he was there, I grabbed his fingers and plunged them back into my core. If my Master was going to have fun, then so was I.

Remy didn't say anything further. He just growled, and in one fluid motion, he swung me around so I was sitting with my legs dangling over the edge of the bar. He bent down and pulled my legs up over his shoulders.

I felt his tongue lapping at my wetness, dipping into my center to bring more of it to the surface. I grabbed a handful of hair and pushed him into me, feeling his tongue, rough and soft at the same time, inside of me.

He held my hips down as he fucked me with his tongue, pulling out to suck in my nub every few strokes.

I hissed into the quiet of the bar, my bloodlust ever growing. "Remy…fuck me already!"

He looked up at me and gave me a fangy smile, his lips glistening with my juices. He gave my core a few hard thrusts with his fingers before swinging me around so I was back lying fully on the bar again.

He relieved himself of his jeans and jumped onto the bar between my spread legs. It was only seconds before he was in me, thrusting hard and fast.

I pulled the top of my corset down and he took the opportunity to suck on one of my nipples. As he sucked harder, I felt his fangs pierce my breast, causing me to cry out. "Oh yessss. So good!"

He drew a couple times on the wound and moved over to the other breast, doing the same thing.

He nipped and lightly punctured my collarbone and neck, and I arched my back to give him more access. He was slamming into me with vampire speed at this point and all I wanted to do was come all over him.

Suddenly, I felt him shudder and come inside me. It was glorious. This man had such control over my body. I was on the verge of my orgasm, when he had something else in mind.

Remy pulled out of me and slid down on the bar so his mouth was at my center again. He plunged two fingers into me, thrusting as hard as he could, and his fangs sank into either side of my clit. I let out a hissing growl and exploded.

He finished me off by lapping at the juices that were running out. I thought that was the end of it, but he was already hard again. He moved down off the bar and sat down on one of the swivel stools. I climbed over and straddled him, pushing myself down on his hard cock as far as I could go.

No words were needed. It was pure bloodlust and by the sounds of our growls and hisses, he was enjoying this as much as I was.

He lifted my bottom up and slammed me down on him hard. I rode him for all he was worth, my hips gyrating against his groin.

We were both nearing orgasm again. This time, we sank our fangs into each other's necks and came together. I collapsed forward and we leaned back resting against the bar.

I think if I needed to breath, I would be panting right now, just as my Master's bonded was panting.

Remy kissed my lips and smiled. "Yes, this is definitely the bar with the bite."

I laughed and disengaged from him. I readjusted my clothes and he put his jeans back on.

"Well, we are a full-service bar." I said seductively.

"I'll remember that next time."

Just as I was running my fingers through my hair, I heard a voice from behind me. "Pam. What are you doing?"

I knew who it was even before I turned around. "Master." I knew I had overstepped my bounds.

*********************************************

_A/N: For those of you wondering what a young Marlon Brando looked like in Street Car Named Desire, check out this: w w w (.ew).com/ew/inside/issue/0,,ewTax:774,00(.html) - eliminate the spaces and ()_

_This is what I pictured for Remy._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you Birdie for helping me with this chapter. It's been a while, so I should probably mention that I don't own any of the characters (well, except Remy, and I keep him chained in my "basement") :-). _

_Thank you CH for letting me take them out for a spin._

**ERIC**

She laid there drifting off to sleep… my lover. She looked so beautiful, but none more so than after I had thoroughly ravished her.

She was glowing. There was nothing more natural or beautiful than watching a woman ripen with life growing inside of her, and Sookie was no exception. She was magnificent.

I knew from reading about pregnancies that she was going to be showing soon. She already had a little bump in her stomach. Her breasts, I noticed, had already begun to swell some, which suited me just fine. It was a delicious sight.

I was so happy I finally got to take her in my office. Her scent would cling to the room, like heavily hung drapes, for weeks. I have no doubt that it would not be the last time her scent would be in this office.

But my focus was more on what happened toward the end of our love-making. I downed the first bottle of TrueBlood and heated up a second one. She drank a lot of my blood tonight. The doctor said she needed to take my blood several times a week to nourish the baby, but I never saw anything like this before. She drank like she was dying of thirst.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Dr. Sullivan.

"Dr. Sullivan, this is Eric Northman."

"Yes, Mr. Northman, what can I do for you?"

"I have a question about my bonded's pregnancy. You told us last month that she needed to take my blood several times a week, and we have done just that."

"Good, good. The baby is being nourished by both of you. So what is the problem then? I assume there's a problem if you are calling me at this hour?"

"I am not sure it is a problem. That is why I am calling. This evening, I made Sookie drink from me. However, she drank a lot of my blood. It was as if she could not get enough. I literally had to pull her off my wrist. Is this something to be concerned about?"

"Hmm, I don't see a problem with it, unless it gets too out of hand. It could be just a craving. I still want her to take blood from you several times a week. Drinking your blood, not only nourishes the baby, it helps the baby bond to you as well as her. Have her drink a TrueBlood when she gets these cravings. That should help control the amount she takes from you."

"Will drinking all this blood affect her in any way?"

"You and I both know the more blood she takes, the healthier she will be. She should also notice, if not by now, that the aging process has slowed. I know she has fae blood. Once her abilities come to fruition, the aging should practically stop. Eventually, she will die. Her body will tire, but it should not be for several centuries. If you want to find out more about this, I suggest you contact Niall Brigant. He will know more. Her appointment is next week, right?"

"Yes. We are all set to see you Wednesday evening for the viewing of the baby." It was Thursday, so we had a week before the appointment.

"Keep an eye on her and keep track of how much of your blood and bottled blood she drinks. Let me know next week and we will proceed from there."

"Very well. Good evening."

I hung up with the doctor and looked over at my beloved. How could a powerful vampire like me love a human? I studied her beautiful face as she was sleeping. _How could I not._

Somewhere in the back of my head, I felt bloodlust and sex swirling around. As much as I felt that with her, this was not coming from Sookie or me. It could only be one other person.

I pulled on my pants and grabbed a Fangtasia t-shirt from the cabinet behind my desk.

I headed out to the main bar, my eyes widening at the scene that lay before me.

My child was straddled on someone's lap and they were drinking from each other. My fangs ran down from the sight of them cradled in the act of blood sharing. I looked closer at her seducer…it was Remy. Part of me was aroused, and part of me was upset.

Pam should know better than to do something like this in my bar. She may be a partner, but it was my bar and I had controlling interest, which meant I had the final say in what goes on in this place. If she truly wanted to entertain someone, she should have asked. Since she was my child, I would have given her permission to use the hidden room in the basement.

The hidden room was only accessible through the back of the closet in my office. There wasn't much to the room. It had bare walls and a big bed, along with a variety of toys for "entertaining".

I politely waited until they were finished before interrupting. After all, she seemed to be enjoying herself. I could not begrudge her for that.

She was combing out her hair with her fingers when I finally spoke. "Pam. What are you doing?"

She turned around. "Master."

I looked at Remy. "Remy, nice to see you again. Do you have the final paperwork for me?"

He looked a bit guilty, if that was possible for a vampire. "Of course. Here you go." He grabbed some paperwork off one of the nearby tables and handed it to me.

"Thank you for bringing these by. I wanted to take care of this before I left for the evening."

"It was no problem. I'm happy to do it. Hey…umm, I'm sorry if we overstepped any protocol here."

I glanced at Pam, whose head was lowered, and back to Remy. "No, _you_ did not break any protocol. But in the future, if you and Pam wish to entertain yourselves, please do it outside my bar."

I looked over at Pam, who raised her head and looked into my eyes. As upset as I was for her doing this in my bar, I was not upset for her wanting pleasure. I gave her a disapproving look. I did not need to chastise her verbally, nor was this an absolutely punishable offense to me. She knew from my gaze that it was wrong of her, and I knew from reading her face that she would not make this mistake again.

"Remy, it was nice to see you. Feel free to stop by anytime."

With that I turned and walked back into my office to finish up the paperwork before the tourists and fangbangers arrived. I needed to approve a few more move in and out of the area, as well as a few punishments.

I looked over at her, still sleeping on the couch. I hated that I had to leave her back here alone while I put on a show for the masses. When I heard the music begin playing up front, I walked toward the office door, leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, and went out front.

**********************************

**SOOKIE**

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I heard the unmistakable thumping of music coming from the main area.

I noticed that someone had pulled a blanket over me, as well as put my clothes to right. _Eric is so thoughtful_. I pushed the blanket down to one end of the couch and sat up, stretching my arms above my head.

Eric was nowhere around, so I assumed he must be out front. I got up and walked over to the cabinet behind his desk. I knew from previous visits that there was a full length mirror there. I popped it open and took a look at my appearance. My hair needed combing, but otherwise, I looked okay…no major wrinkles.

I found my purse on his desk and pulled out my second best brush to fix my hair. Feeling more presentable, I walked toward the office door. Before I opened it, I saw something taped to it. It was a note and a pair of Fangtasia thongs.

_Dear one,_

_I hope you slept well. I am out in front entertaining the vermin. I would be pleased if you would join me, or you may stay here. If you decide to join me, I thought you might want to wear these. We will be leaving at midnight, or sooner if you desire. Until you awaken my sleeping beauty._

_E._

I smiled as I re-read the note. Then I looked at the thongs he left me. They were black with a pair of white fangs strategically placed, and a drop of blood coming down off one of the fangs. Did he seriously think I would wear them?

Suddenly, I got a wicked idea in my head. I don't know where it came from, but I was feeling a bit devious tonight. I put the thong on and pulled up on the waistband a bit. I wanted to get them nice and "wet", if you know what I mean. I rubbed my mound for a few minutes while thinking of Eric. Then I took them off. _Yep, perfect_, I grinned.

I balled the thong up in my hand and walked out to the main area. Glancing around, I saw that Eric was not at his throne, but sitting at his receiving booth. Felicia gave me a nod and jiggled a glass at me with a questioning look. I whispered the word 'ginger ale' and she nodded. I didn't need to yell to her. With her vampire hearing, she could hear me just fine.

I waltzed over to Eric's table and he looked up from his blackberry with a sincere smile on his face. "Lover, I am so glad you decided to join me. Did you sleep well?"

I scooted in beside him. "Yes, thank you. By the way, you can have these back." I tried putting on my most innocent smile as I slid the thong into his hands under the table.

He gave me a puzzled look at first. He balled the thong up and brought his fist to his nose. You would never know he had them in his hand. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply a few times. When he dared look at me again, his fangs were fully extended.

"Lover, what have you done?" He said with a wicked grin on his face and a rush of lust came at me through the bond.

I tried to act innocent. "I'm not sure what you mean? I just wanted to give those back to you. They didn't really…fit me right."

I turned my head toward the waitress, who brought my drink and a blood for Eric, and thanked her. While my head was turned, Eric took the opportunity to reach below the table and slide his hand up under my skirt. He parted my thighs with his fingers and began rubbing my mound.

_Touché_. I should know better than to tease a vampire like him. My eyes widened, "Eric…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" His fingers dipped into my wetness and began rubbing up and down.

Some of the vampires close to the booth were staring at us, obviously knowing what we were doing. Hell, they could probably smell it. Eric just gave them a scowl and they turned back around.

I whispered again. "Eric, stop. We can't do this here." I tried to move away, but he grabbed my thigh tightly so if I tried to move anymore, it would only widen my parted legs for him. Damn, what did I get myself into?

"Oh no, lover. You started this, now I'm going to finish it." He plunged his middle finger into my center and rubbed his thumb over my now swollen nub. I leaned back, trying not to look too conspicuous about what he was doing. I was also trying to hide the fact that my breaths were now coming in short pants.

He slid another finger into me and kept up the pressure. He leaned over and ran his tongue up and down my neck. When he nipped at my earlobe with his fangs, that's what sent me over. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out. My hips and shoulders shook as I spasmed around his fingers.

More vampires were turning to stare at me, as the scent of sex clung to the air. Eric's face had a look of smug satisfaction, claiming me right in front of everyone.

I was totally oblivious to what was going on around me, when his voice shook me out of my trance-like state. "It's after midnight, love. I think we should go home now."

I wasn't sure I could speak, so I just nodded in agreement. Eric picked up my hand and kissed the top of it as we scooted out the booth and walked out the employee door.

I was very anxious to see Eric's home, even though it was dark out. I was just about to get into the driver's seat when I remembered, _duh_, I didn't know where he lived. I handed him the keys and got into the passenger side.

"You have a suitcase in the back?" He asked as we drove away.

"Yes. I kept a few things out for me to wear over the last couple days. Everything else was put into boxes and sent to your home."

"Our home," he corrected, as he took hold of my hand.

What a beautiful thought as I stared out the window, watching the buildings fade into suburbs. We weren't driving for very long, when I noticed the homes were getting larger and further apart. Some you couldn't see at all because they were set back off the road.

We finally turned into a complex and stopped in front of a black iron gate. "Sookie, you'll need to know the code to get in. It's *56837. If you forget, just type out the word L-O-V-E-R on the keypad."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He punched in the code and the gates swung open.

We wound our way around a few streets inside and turned into a long driveway, leading up to the most gorgeous house I'd ever seen. Okay, it was dark and I couldn't see a whole lot, but what I saw was incredible.

It was huge and looked about three stories tall. With the lights on in front, I could tell it had a Cape Code look to it. It was blue with white trim and had a gray slate roof. I couldn't wait to see it in the daytime.

We drove around to the side and pulled into an open garage next to Eric's corvette. He grabbed my bag from the back seat and we entered through a door into a small hallway.

At the other end of the hall was a door that led into the kitchen. I just stood there, mouth agape, at how big and beautiful it was; stainless steel appliances, state of the art of course. There were some kitchen gadgets on a large counter. The cabinets and island in the middle of the room were dark cherry. The counters were black and white marble looking. Above the island, on one side was a wineglass rack. On the other side, there were pots and pans that looked expensive, and barely used.

I moved towards the doorway, but Eric stopped me. "I know you want to see the whole house, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I can tell you are tired. I think it would be best if we go upstairs and rest. Tomorrow, you may explore the house and the grounds. All I ask is that you please do not leave the grounds until I awake."

"I guess so. Anyway, it will give me time to unpack my things, if you'll show me where they are and where I can put them."

He took my hand and led me into a huge foyer. "There is no need. I had the day housekeepers take care of it for you. All your things are put away."

"You have housekeepers?" I shouldn't have been surprised. After seeing how he handled a broom, I couldn't imagine him cleaning. Although the image of him in a French maids uniform and a feather duster made me want to break out in fits of laughter.

"Yes. We have two housekeepers, Emily and Julia. They come on Mondays and Thursdays, unless I need them sooner. There is also a cook, Fiona, who is on call for special occasions. I have asked her to come every day until you get settled. Then we can make other arrangements. There is a service that comes to take care of the grounds and another that takes care of the pool and hot tub. I also have a caretaker, Tony, who oversees the grounds and services, and fixes things around here."

I think you could have knocked me over with a feather. I was suddenly feeling very intimidated by this place, and I hadn't even seen it all yet. He must have sensed it and pulled me to him.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You will get used to it dear. After all, you are the mistress of the house now. We will talk about this more tomorrow. Right now, I want to get you upstairs so you can rest."

I was hoping for more than rest, even though I gave a half-hearted yawn. There was one thing I did want to see before I went anywhere else.

"Eric, can I see it?" He knew what I was talking about.

"That too can wait. Like I said, I want you to rest now. I have a few things I need to take care of tonight, and I want to be there when you see the room. Oh, and do not think of peeking, my love. The doors are locked and I have the only key."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was disappointed to say the least.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I had the cook make a snack for you. It's in the fridge down here. I also have a small fridge in the office next to the bedroom with water, ginger ale, and blood."

Well, he certainly had things covered. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I had a big meal before I came to the bar."

In that case…" He swept me up in his arms and practically flew up the stairs.

At the top of the landing, he stopped for a moment. "To the left down that hall are two guest rooms. Up the next set of stairs are two more guest rooms, a sitting room, and a small den. To the right down here is the master suite, my office, and the nursery."

Master suite indeed! I could probably fit a couple of my bedrooms in this one room. He had a California king bed with a mahogany headboard, which had ornate designs carved in it. The dressers and armoires were in mahogany as well. I was excited because it was the first time I would have furniture that matched. There were two big windows letting in the moonlight, surrounded by dark heavy drapes.

I suddenly felt a funny sensation in my abdomen. "Can you set me down, Eric?"

"Mmm," he purred in my ear. "Why would I want to put you down?"

I kiss him lightly on the cheek, and whispered back, "Because I have to go take care of my human needs."

He set me down, wrinkled his nose, and shooed me away with his hand.

Wow! The bathroom was even more elaborate. The garden tub was definitely big enough for several people. I noticed there were settings for a Jacuzzi. There was a huge steam shower next to the garden tub. The bathroom had a vanity table, which I saw had my makeup and sundries all laid out for me. There was a long mirror on one wall, partitioned into three sections, and two sinks set into an Italian marble counter below the mirror.

I took care of my needs and then went back into the bedroom. Eric was lying on the bed already naked. Now that was a beautiful sight, especially when he was bathed in moonlight.

"If you are done, I thought you might like to relax with a warm bath."

"Oh, I'd like that. But first, can you show me where my clothes and bathroom stuff are?"

He opened some of the dresser drawers and I pulled out a baby doll nightie and matching panties. I heard the water running and went into the bathroom with my things.

He pushed on the bottom of the mirror in the middle and it opened. "All your items are there." That was clever. I never would have guessed that was a medicine cabinet.

While I removed my clothes, Eric shut off the water and helped me into the tub. He stepped in and sat down first, lowering me between his legs. My back rested against his chest. I always liked this position with Eric, whether it was in the tub or in bed or just watching a movie. It was comforting to feel his arms enveloping me.

I inhaled the aroma coming from the water. "Do I smell lavender?"

"I put a few drops of oil in the bathwater. It is supposed to be good for pregnancies. Just relax and let me wash you."

He picked up some soap and a body puff and gently washed my body. He had a very soothing touch, and there wasn't anything sexual about it. He pulled the spray nozzle off its base and wet my hair. His fingers worked their magic as he massaged first the shampoo, then the conditioner into my hair and scalp. I was getting so relaxed that I almost fell asleep. I didn't realize I was still that tired.

I so wanted to stay in the tub with him, but I wanted to crawl into that bed of his even more. He was right, I did need some rest.

Eric got out of the tub first and helped me out. He dried me off with an oversized fluffy towel. I took over and dried my hair and brushed my teeth, while he jumped into the steam shower to wash up quickly. Then he dried off.

I was just about to pull on my nightie when he stopped me. "You won't need those." He tossed them aside.

I said to him in a teasing manner, "You say that now, but just wait a couple more months, when I'm really showing. You'll be throwing clothes at me left and right."

He swept me off my feet again and carried me to the bed, sliding me between the most comfortable black sheets I had ever felt.

He left a trail of kisses from my lips to my nose, over my eyelids and to my forehead. "Sookie, you are so beautiful. I will love you no matter what size you are. There is nothing more beautiful than watching a baby, my baby, grow inside of you. Now sleep, lover. I will be back."

"You're not going to stay with me?" I was kind of hoping we would christen his bed tonight.

His hand caressed my face. "I have some work to do in the office. I shouldn't be long." He kissed my lips softly once more before leaving.

I tried staying awake until he came back, but sleep took me rather quickly.

*************************

**ERIC**

I came back into the bedroom, but Sookie was already asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. How could this frail human creature affect me so? Oh, but she was not so frail. She was brave and strong-willed. I have had many lovers and conquests throughout my thousand years, but all of them paled in comparison to her.

Humans, to most vampires, were weak useless creatures. At times in my life, when I was a younger vampire, I felt the same way. Humans were only good for feeding, fucking, and turning. But somewhere along the way, I found value in them; not as equals, but as assets.

Now here was this human who not only was an asset, but also captured my essence. I never envisioned myself being bonded to a mortal, yet here I am, not only bonded to one, but willing to do almost anything to keep her with me. Was it possible for a vampire to love? I tell her I love her, but what does that truly mean?

I gently pulled back the covers to marvel at her body, the way it blossomed the further into her pregnancy she got. I could see the beginnings of a bump in her belly. She would be showing soon enough and everyone would know.

I covered her back up and my thoughts drifted toward that bump. I went back into the office and sat down in front of the computer to do some reading on pregnancy. I wanted to know everything I could to help her through it. We were going to have to tell people soon, and by people, I meant Felipe and Victor.

I did not tell Sookie that Sandy contacted me a few days ago. There were some delays with the New Orleans construction, so Felipe was moving his gala to Nevada. It was going to be held in two weeks. Not soon enough. I wanted to get this over with.

I had even requested a private audience the night before, so that we could tell him first. Pam, Bill, and Remy would be representing Area 5. If there was going to be any trouble, I wanted them close by. Pam and Bill already knew she was pregnant, which meant I was going to have to confide in Remy about the situation.

Tonight, I decided to call Niall about the gala. It wasn't a phone call I wanted to make, but I thought the more I kept him informed, the more he would leave us alone.

This time, Niall picked up his phone instead of the answering service. When I told him about the gala, I was surprised to hear that he already knew about it being moved to Las Vegas. He said he was invited to attend. When I asked how, he hinted at having dealings with the King, and that it was more of a courtesy invitation than anything.

I prodded further about what type of dealings. I wanted to make sure it was not anything that would interfere with Sookie. Niall hesitated on the phone before he -- what was the phrase? -- dropped the bomb on me.

He said that in a recent conversation with Felipe, the King spoke as if he already knew of Sookie's lineage. Although Niall did not want to confirm it, Felipe was a very clever vampire. In the end, Niall revealed his connection to Sookie. More importantly, he said that I knew of her connection.

I was angered that he could have done this without my knowledge. Not only did this concern me gravely, but it also put me in bad light with the King. After all, Felipe would look upon this as disloyalty.

Niall assured me I had nothing to worry about with Felipe, and that he would not say anything to anyone, including Victor Madden, until I had a chance to talk to him.

After I hung up with him, I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, pondering this new and unforeseen circumstance. In a way, it would be a good thing. It would be even more of an affirmation of Sookie's "magical" pregnancy. On the other, I now faced serious repercussions. This may complicate things further for us.

But now was not the time to think about it. I could feel daylight was approaching, so I finished my reading on the internet and shut down the computer before I went back into the bedroom.

She was turned on her side, so I crawled in beside her and wrapped my arms around her, slipping into darkness.

******************************

**SOOKIE**

When I woke the next morning, I felt very refreshed, although something heavy was lying across my stomach.

I opened my eyes to see Eric's arm draped over me, his hand resting on my breast. Leave it to Eric to try to cop a feel even when he's dead to the world.

I pushed his arm off me and tiptoed into the bathroom to take care of my needs again. As I was washing my face, I saw a note taped to the mirror.

_Lover,_

_I hope you rested well last night. Have fun exploring the house, and no, the nursery will stay locked until I wake. The cook will be here today. Please talk to her about what foods you would like to be stocked in the refrigerator and pantry. I have some things, but not much. I must go to the bar this evening to finish some paperwork. You are welcome to join me or stay here. I felt you were disappointed that we did not make love in our bed on your first night, but you needed the rest more. Do not worry, we will make good use of the bed soon enough._

_Until sunset, my love,_

_E._

Well, that last statement made me tingle in all the right places. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

When I came back out, I glanced at Eric and realized that there was no need to tiptoe. It wasn't like he was going to wake up, so I turned on the light to see where I was going.

I glanced at the clock. It was still early, but I noticed that the room was darker than it was last night. I examined the windows, which were covered with light-tight panels that must have slid out from the walls.

My tummy rumbled letting me know both the baby and I were hungry, so I quickly dressed and padded my way down the hall. Before I went downstairs, I had to try at least once to see if the nursery doors were really locked. I tugged on them… yep, he really did lock them. _Bastard_, I thought with a smile.

On my way toward the kitchen I heard some fussing going on, so I called out first, before entering. "Hello?"

The woman at the sink turned around. "Oh, hello Miss Stackhouse. I'm Fiona."

"Hello Fiona, and please, call me Sookie." She was not much older than me, and had brown hair and green eyes. She was a little taller than me and thick around the middle.

"Yes, Miss Sookie. Is there anything special I can get you for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably start with a cup of coffee."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Sookie. But I'm under strict orders, no caffeine."

I was a little put out, not with her, but with a certain Viking, who seemed to think he knew more about what I needed than I did. "Really? What else are you under _strict orders_ not to give me?"

Fiona was a bit hesitant. "Um, I have a list here from Mr. Northman. Maybe it would be best if we went over it. Then you can give me a list of foods that you like, so I can make sure they are here for you."

It seemed like a good plan, and Eric mentioned something to that effect in his note, so we sat at the breakfast table and discussed his list and made a list of our own for her to take shopping.

When we were done, she made me an omelet of shredded chicken, tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese. She also made some toast and herbal tea. I could see why Eric hired her. The food was delicious.

After I ate, I picked up my plate to wash it. "You can leave that Miss, I'll get it."

I just wasn't used to others doing things for me, but I left it. "I'm going to wander a bit, Fiona."

"Very well, if you need help with anything, please let me know." She gave me a general layout of the house so I wouldn't get lost, and then went back to her fussing.

I went back out and stood in the foyer. I think I had a general idea of where things were. Facing the stairs, with the front door to my back, the dining room and kitchen were to my left. To the right, there was a huge living room and a small reading room with tons of books. Off the living room there was a sunroom and a hot tub on the outside deck.

On the second floor to the left were two bedrooms and a shared bath. On the right were the office, nursery, and master suite. The third floor had two more bedrooms and a shared bathroom, a sitting room, and a small den.

Fiona also told me that there was a full basement with a laundry room and a huge game room. Of course there was a game room. It must be a standard requirement for any swanky (my word of the day) bachelor pad.

I decided to start with the living room. It was beautiful. It had high ceilings and a big fireplace that was centered into the far wall. The walls were mocha colored with a Venetian plaster texture. There was a big painting of a battle scene above the mantle and a few ornate weapons on display here and there. They looked very real to me.

I wandered from room to room on the first floor, taking in everything I saw, and ended up back in the kitchen. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with myself now that I was here.

"Miss Sookie, back so soon?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really up for exploring the whole house this morning. I think I'll wait for Eric to show me the rest. I just really want to see the nursery."

"I'm sure. No one has seen it except for the construction workers. Not even Emily and Julia."

"Wow, he's really keeping it under wraps, huh."

"Mr. Northman can be full of surprises. Miss, it's almost lunchtime, have you thought about what you want to eat?"

"I think I'll wait. I'm not feeling very hungry right now. But maybe later, a salad and some iced tea would be nice."

"Excellent, I make the most wonderful cold salmon salad with mixed greens. I can cut up some fresh fruit as well."

"Mmm, that sounds good. I think I'm going to take a look at the books in the library and sit in the sunroom and read."

The library room wasn't very big. There were two comfy leather chairs, a reading lamp, and set-in bookshelves along the walls. Some of the books looked newer, and some looked very old. I browsed through the titles until I settled on an old book about the history of Norse Viking clans. It was all about their culture and history. I thought it would be nice to read something about Eric's heritage, especially since he knew some of mine.

I went into the sunroom and lay down on the sofa to read. That was the last thing I remember doing.


	16. Chapter 16

**SOOKIE**

"Sookie…Sookie, wake up, lover."

I rolled over on the sofa and my eyes popped open when I heard a thud. I sat up and it took me a minute to focus on my surroundings. It was dark out now, and the room was illuminated only by the glow of the lamp next to the couch. The book I was reading must have fallen when I turned over, and the sound must have woken me up.

Eric was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. He leaned over and picked up the book, studying the words on the cover. "A bit of light reading?"

"I wanted to read about where you came from," I said stretching and yawning.

He set it down next to him and beamed at me. "It means a lot to me that you would take time to read about the culture I grew up in." He stared at me for a minute, then arched his brows. "You've been asleep all afternoon. Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I feel fine. I do seem to be more tired than normal, lately. I thought it was just because of the baby. I'm sure with all the changes my body is going through, it needs more rest."

He sat down next to me. "I suppose you are right. We can check with the doctor next week at your appointment. Speaking of the doctor, I called her last night from the club."

"Why did you do that?"

He took a completely unnecessary deep breath. "Sookie, last night you drank a lot of my blood…more than you ever have. I was concerned, so I called the doctor and talked to her about it."

"I did? I didn't realize I drank that much. What does that mean? Did she think something was wrong?"

Eric kissed my forehead, "she said not to worry, that it might have to do with cravings. She still wants you to have my blood several times a week, but she also wants you to drink a bottle of blood whenever you get a craving."

I would never have thought it possible, but I liked drinking Eric's blood. It had a smooth, rich, and almost velvety taste to it. Also, there was something thrilling about taking his life force into me. It rejuvenated me; made me feel healthy and more alive.

I wrinkled my nose at him, as I remembered being at Bill's one night, and when he wasn't in the room, I took a little sip from his bottle. It was really nasty.

"Eric, do I have to? I took a sip once and I don't really like the taste of it. It's gross. I can see why you don't like drinking it."

"I cannot argue with that. But since I am only planning on feeding off of you from now on, I still need it for nourishment."

I was surprised by his words. "Really? You know, if you need to feed from a 'donor', you can. I can just do what I did when Bill…"

His brows furrowed and I could feel his anger. He stood up, towering over me. "What did Bill do?"

"Umm…he…umm…ordered room service once. I stayed in the other room while he had dinner."

Eric looked like he was about to punch something…or someone. "That is unforgivable, Sookie. It pains me that he showed you such disrespect like that. He obviously did not value you or your relationship with him. Please do not even hint at something like that to me again. You are my bonded. I love you and would never be unfaithful to you, and that includes feeding from another."

Wow! In some weird way, that was the nicest compliment I ever got. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Eric. I won't mention it again. I love you so much."

He kissed the top of my head and held me against him. "Now…it seems that you missed lunch. Fiona left a note saying you fell asleep, so she put whatever she made in the fridge for you to eat later. I want you to go into the kitchen and eat. I will be there in a few minutes."

I went to the kitchen and pulled out the Tupperware containers and poured a glass of iced tea. I also poured my pink drink. I wasn't sure how long Eric would be, but I heated a bottle for him.

He must have smelled the blood because as soon as I took it out of the microwave, he was there. We had a very pleasant dinner. It felt very natural, eating with Eric at the kitchen table, and I hoped we would be able to do it more often, especially when the baby came.

"Sookie, I do not want you skipping meals like you did today. I know you fell asleep, but it is not good for you or the baby. Please promise me that you will eat when you are supposed to."

"Eric, you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our family."

"I know, but please promise me."

I sighed. "I promise."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Mmm, fish."

I laughed, "I'm surprised that it doesn't bother you kissing me after I've just eaten. Bill always made me brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth after I ate. He couldn't kiss me otherwise."

"Yet another reason why Bill was no good for you. No, it does not bother me. Just do not kiss me after you have eaten garlic."

We both laughed, and after I rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, I turned to him and held up my hand. "Scouts honor, as long as I live, I will never eat garlic and kiss you afterwards."

He just shook his head and pulled me to his side. "Since we are in a talking mood, let's go into the living room and sit. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Uh oh, this didn't sound good. We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Eric was never one to beat around the bush, and got right to the point. "Sookie, I received the invitation to Felipe's gala. It is being held in two weeks in Las Vegas, and we are expected to attend."

I started panicking and jumped up off the couch. "Oh my God, Eric, I can't go. He'll…he'll know I'm pregnant. He'll see it."

"He is going to know anyway. I arranged a private audience with him the night before the gala."

"You did what?" Now I was upset and panicked.

"Sookie, it is for the best. I do not know how he or Victor will react, and I want to be ready for anything. I am not as concerned about Felipe's reaction, than I am with Victor's. Just know that you will be protected. Pam, Bill, and Remy will be there to help protect you. Everyone, except Remy is familiar with Felipe's compound, and we have been trying to plan for every reaction. Unfortunately, we cannot account for everything."

He was sending me soothing feelings through the bond, trying to calm me down. "Eric, I have such a bad feeling about this."

"We have no choice, Sookie. Felipe is going to announce his formal protection of you. I know you are worried, but I will not let anything happen to you."

He paused a moment before continuing. "There is one other thing. Niall will be there too. He received a courtesy invitation because of business dealings he has with Felipe. Apparently, Felipe is more cunning than anyone gives him credit for. He must have asked the right questions of Niall, because he ended up telling Felipe about your connection to him."

My face paled and I was having a hard time breathing. "How could he do that?"

Eric pulled me onto his lap and massaged my back with gentle circles. "Please try to calm yourself, Sookie. It is not good for you or the baby. I know you are upset, but you need to trust me that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

I took slow deep breaths, trying to calm down. I looked into my gorgeous Viking's eyes. "I trust you, Eric, and know you'll keep me safe. But it doesn't make me any more calm about it."

He looked away from me. "I am sure Felipe will keep his word to Niall and not mention this to anyone until I have had a chance to talk with him."

Something wasn't right. Eric wasn't telling me everything, and concern and frustration resonated through the bond. "Eric, I know you're upset about something. Tell me what it is. If we want any chance of happiness in our lives, we have to be open and honest with each other."

He looked toward the painting above the fireplace. "There may be…unforeseen repercussions about keeping your fae side a secret. Felipe knows that I am aware of your heritage. He will want to know why I did not report this to him as soon as I found out."

Any thoughts about my own safety were pushed aside, as I realized what he was telling me. "Eric, what will happen? What will he do to you?"

He turned to me and brushed my hair behind my ears, caressing my face. "I honestly do not know. Felipe can be very cruel in his punishments, if that is what he decides to do. We will just have to wait and see."

So many thoughts spinning in my brain, it felt like my head was going to explode -- my safety, now Eric's safety. Would we ever feel safe again?

I closed my eyes and for a moment tried to picture my future with Eric and our child. I didn't want anything to jeopardize this new life I had with him. We were meant to be together, I knew that now, and nothing was going to take that away from me.

A strange sensation washed over me. It was a strong and powerful sensation, but it wasn't anything to feel frightened about. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. At first, I thought it was coming through the bond from Eric, but I checked and it wasn't. No, this felt different, like it was coming from deep within me.

Realization set in and I knew this was going to be fight or flight time. I could be fearful and run away just when things were getting tough. Or, I could choose to stand and fight for everything and everyone I loved. In my 'old life', I believe I would have chosen flight. But this was my new life, a new me. Maybe it was time to choose something different.

I looked up into Eric's eyes. "Eric, I think it's time you teach me how to fight."

His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. He seemed guarded about my request. "Sookie, I love that you want me to teach you how to defend yourself. But you will be protected at all times. You should not worry about it. After the baby comes, if you still want me to, I will teach you everything you need to know."

That answer wasn't acceptable to me. "No. I may be pregnant, but I don't want to have to always rely on someone else to protect me. I know you will protect me, but you can't be there twenty-four hours a day. I'm not asking you to show me everything. I just want to learn some basics. Surely, even in my condition, there are things I can do for myself. I want to be ready if something is going to happen."

He gave me a look that I could only describe as pride, which matched what I felt flowing from him. "Lover, if that is what you truly want, then I will help you. We will consult the doctor first, to see what is and is not appropriate, but we should get started as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I love you, you know. Now, your note said something about going to the club. I should go and change if we want to get there soon."

On our way upstairs, I paused by the nursery door. "Eric, please, please, please, can I see it now?"

His laugh resonated deep within his chest. "Wait right here." He disappeared into his office and came back with the key. "Close your eyes…and no peeking."

I played along and closed my eyes. I heard a key being pushed in and a click as the door unlocked. Eric put his arm around my shoulders and guided me through the open double doors.

"Okay, you can open them now."

"Oh Eric…" was about all I could manage to say before tears began falling down my cheeks.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The walls were hand painted ceiling to floor to look like the outdoors. The carpeting was a mossy green that blended into the wall coloring. If you didn't know any better, you'd think you were standing in a lush green meadow watching wisps of clouds roll by.

Starting on one side of the room there was a big shade tree painted next to a pond. You could almost see the water shimmering in the sunlight. I ran my hand gently over the wall. It looked so life-like. Beyond the pond, you could see the faint beginnings of a hill, which grew bigger and bigger into mountains as you walked around the room. Painted at the top of the mountain, at its highest peak, there was a stunning white building with columns in front. Whoever painted it, had also painted a woman standing on the steps with her arms stretched out wide. I moved closer to the wall, so I could see her up close.

Eric saw me looking at the woman and came up behind me, circling his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, "That is Friggja. She is the wife of Odin and the Goddess of love, marriage, and destiny. She was also called upon by women to assist in giving birth to children. She is considered a sky Goddess who is responsible for weaving the clouds. She was also, what you would call, a seer."

I pressed against him and his arms tightened around me. I never thought it would be possible to love someone this much. I never wanted to let go of this moment. I stared at the painted Friggja. She was so beautiful. I was mesmerized by her eyes. It was as if she was staring right into me, like she knew who I was. I swear I could see a smile on her face.

Eric pulled my gaze away from her and slowly spun me around. "I want you to look at everything, lover."

This time I looked at the furniture. Everything was in white -- the crib, the bassinet, the changing table, and all the dressers. Except for the changing table, everything was made of wood and had elaborated designs carved into them. Everything a person could want or need to take care of a baby was right here. He even pointed out some hidden cameras for security purposes. We would be able to monitor the baby from any computer, anywhere.

I glanced over at the large rocking chair set before the shade tree. Something laying on it caught my eye. I walked over and picked up a beautiful quilt laid over top.

I touched it, admiring the patterns sewn into it. "This quilt was handmade, especially for us. It carries the symbols of my family. I told you my father was the chieftain of our village. This was our family's crest. You'll notice that the other side is blank." He held out the quilt so I could see. "I want to have your crest sewn into this side."

"Umm, Eric, I don't have a family crest." Stackhouses had been around for a long time in Bon Temps, but I never heard of having a family crest.

"Then we will find out. Do not forget, you also have your fairy lineage. I know for certain that Niall has a family crest. If you like, we can put both of them on here." He folded the quilt back up and put it back on its resting place.

I was moved by his gesture. I looked around the room again. Everything was incredible, incredible and expensive looking.

"Eric, it's all so wonderful! It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen!" I was hesitant to say anything else, he looked so proud of his masterpiece.

He sensed my hesitancy right away. "Is there something you do not like? Just tell me and I will have it replaced right away."

"No. Everything is perfect. It's just that, well…it looks so expensive. Can we afford something like this? It must have cost a fortune."

He put on his serious face. "Sookie, come with me." He picked up my hand and led me to his office. I don't think I could take any more serious discussion tonight, after what happened downstairs.

I sat down on the couch and he pulled a big envelope out of one of the filing cabinets.

He sat down next to me and put the envelope in my lap. "These are for you. I wanted to do this later, but I think now is as good a time as any."

I dumped out the contents onto the table in front of us. There were smaller envelopes and a bunch of legal looking documents. I wasn't sure where to begin, so Eric started pulling them out for me.

"There are papers that you will need to sign." He handed me a few of them. "These represent everything I have."

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean, this is my estate, Sookie. Everything I have is here…my houses, cars, Fangtasia, my other businesses, all the money that I have accumulated over the years. It now belongs to you, to us."

I set the papers back down on the table. "Eric, why would you do that? I don't want your money. I would never take away what is rightfully yours."

He picked the papers back up and handed them to me with a pen. "Sookie, just sign them. I don't care about all this." He shook the papers. "I have more money than I know what to do with. The rest are just things, possessions. If something were to ever happen to me, I want to make sure you and the baby are well provided for. Sookie, you are going to be the mother of my child, and my wife. I want all that I have to be yours, to be ours."

This was all so overwhelming. "Eric…"

He was getting a bit upset. "No. This is not something I want to sit here and argue about with you." He slammed the papers down on the table.

"Can I at least have some time to look at them first? I don't want to sign any legal documents if I don't know what's in them."

That seemed to subdue him for the moment. "That is very practical of you, lover. Of course you may read them over. If you have any questions, you may ask me, or you may call my attorney. His business card is in the envelope."

He put all the papers back in the large envelope, but left one smaller envelope out. "This, however, does not require your signature. These are for you to use now."

I reluctantly opened the sealed envelope. Inside, I found a checkbook with my name already on the checks, and three credit cards -- a Visa Black Card, a Titanium MasterCard, and Black American Express.

Before I could even say anything he put a finger to my lips. "Non. Negotiable."

Deep down I knew it would be futile to say anything, so instead, I kissed his fingertip and whispered, "Thank you."

"Now, I think we should get ready to go to the bar, don't you?"

We both took turns jumping in and out of the shower, me going first. The thought of us taking a shower together made me horny as all get out, but then again, what wasn't making me horny these days, _damn hormones_!

While he was rinsing off, he caught me staring at him. How could you not help but stare at that frame-worthy butt. _God, I love that butt_. _I could just squeeze it all day_. When he stepped out of the shower, he purposely rubbed the towel slowly over his chest. He dropped the towel and stroked his length a couple of times, shaking the water off it. Then he reached around and gave his tight cheeks a little slap.

I flushed and turned around to finish my hair and brush my teeth. "Why are you so red, lover?" He came up behind me with a smirk, and reached around, fondling my breasts and nipples.

He pressed against me and ground his hips into me slowly. I leaned back into him and gave in to the pleasure he was giving me. "Oh, Eric…Ohhh."

I turned around and kissed him passionately, running my hot mouth over his well-defined chest. This new inner strength I felt earlier must have made me bolder as well.

My hand reached down and stroked his length. I liked the feel of it hardening beneath my hand. It meant I was doing something right, something that pleased him.

He kissed the top of my head and moaned into my hair. "Lover, I'm so hard for you right now. I want you."

I took a few steps away from him and walked backwards into the bedroom, pulling him gently by his cock. I wasn't letting go of that thing to save my life.

Eric leered at me, fangs down, enjoying my newfound boldness. I playfully pushed him back onto the bed. I'm sure he fell back on purpose. There was no way I could have really pushed him like that.

I crawled up on the bed next to him, but I didn't straddle him. I just knelt by his hips, smiled at him, and licked my lips.

I stroked his length again a few times and looked into his eyes as I lowered my mouth and swirled my tongue around his tip.

He was watching my every move, while running his tongue over his fangs. I leaned in further and placed just the tip in my mouth, caressing it with my tongue. I lapped at the pinkish pearls of liquid that were forming at the tip, and began to suck on it like a huge lollipop.

As I slid my hot mouth down his length, trying to get as much of him in as I could, he pulled my legs toward his shoulders.

What I could not get into my mouth, I stroked with my hand. As my hand stroked up, it met my mouth sliding down. I continued this slow motion, only increasing the pressure slightly on every stroke.

His fingers rubbed my folds and my nub, before plunging into my center. I rocked my hips in rhythm with his fingers, as the vibrations of my moans only hardened him further.

He let out a deep growl, "By the Gods, you are driving me insane woman!" I pushed my hair aside so he could watch every movement I made.

I wanted him to release so bad, so I increased the speed and pressure of my mouth and hand. With my free hand, I reached down and stroked my clit. I wanted my release too.

I could feel my orgasm drawing near, and I was having a hard time concentrating on what I was doing, but I wasn't going to stop for anything.

Eric took the opportunity to pull one of my leg sover so I was straddling his shoulders, almost stretched out on top of him.

He turned his head, gave my thigh a lick and bit down. Feeling him suck hard from the bite only made me suck him harder. He was licking the wound and lapping at the blood with such intensity. I hadn't felt him draw on me this hard before.

He finally threw back his head, and as he let go and sated my lust for his taste, he shouted, "Min gudinna, älskar jag dig!"

I licked him clean and tried to get off of him, but he had other plans for me. He pushed himself up a bit more and nudged me forward, so I was on my hands and knees. He quickly plunged his fingers back into my center with one hand and continued his assault.

With his other hand, he playfully spanked my butt cheeks as I was rocking back and forth over him. "Uhh, Eric."

_Spank, spank_. I looked back over my shoulder, my breaths coming in pants now. "Eric, what, what are you doing?"

_Spank…spank_. "Do you want me to stop, lover? Just tell me. If you do not like it, I will stop. It is up to you."

At that point, I couldn't think, all I could do was feel. He lightly spanked both cheeks again. I shook my head. "Ahhh…no, don't stop." I was surprised at my words.

"Then I will not stop, no matter what, until you give me what I want."

He alternated spanking each of my cheeks just hard enough, while fucking me with his fingers. I was so close to my release, I wanted even more from him. "Ahh…Eric…more…harder…"

My back arched when I felt his tongue run up and down my back slit. "Ohhh Godddd…Ericccc!"

His spanks grew more intense, and he increased the pressure with his tongue, running from the top of my slit, all the way down to his plunging fingers. I moaned with each spank, crying out his name over and over again.

_SPANK…SPANK_. He gave each of my cheeks one last hard spank and his tongue pressed against my back entrance. I was panting so hard now; you would have thought I was having an asthma attack.

"Yessssss. Eric….do it!" That was all the encouragement he needed.

He dipped his tongue past my ring muscle and I tightened around his fingers, my orgasm ripping through me. "Ahhhhhh."

He kept working me with his tongue and fingers until I finally collapsed over top of him, my whole body limp with exhaustion and bliss. After a few minutes, I felt strong enough to move, and rolled over onto my back next to him, my chest still heaving.

He just smiled at me. "Are you okay, lover?"

I hesitated to speak for a minute, and then broke out into laughter while still panting. "Oh God, Eric! That was beyond incredible!"

Eric cocked an eyebrow; probably thinking I had gone mad, and then rumbled with laughter himself. "You are truly my ravenous little vixen."

When my breathing was under control, I sat up and asked him, "Eric, what did you say to me earlier? You always seem to shout something in another language when we're having sex. I'd like to know what you say."

"I am sorry, lover, but I tend to revert back to my native tongue when it gets very intense like that. I believe I said 'Min gudinna, älskar jag dig', which means 'My goddess, I love you."

"It sounds so beautiful when you say it. I'd love for you to teach me a few words."

"It would be my pleasure. I am so glad you are taking such an interest like this."

I knew vampires didn't like to talk about their past. I was hoping Eric was willing to share. "Well, I want to know everything I can about you. I know vampires are very secretive, but I want the baby to know where he or she comes from."

"That is an excellent idea, lover. You are very shrewd."

I looked down my body at the thin sheet of sweat covering me. "On that note, if we're going to get to the club at all tonight, I'm going to have to take another shower."

He patted my leg. "Unfortunately, we do not have time for that. We need to leave in a few minutes."

"Eric! Why didn't you say something? I don't want to go like this."

"Lover, I did not dare interrupt your seduction of me. It was beautiful, watching you take me like that. Besides, I want my scent all over you when we go to the bar. That way, everyone will know you are mine."

I rolled my eyes and dashed to the bathroom. _Vampires and their possessiveness_. If I couldn't take another shower, the least I could do was take a wet washcloth and wipe myself down. I quickly toweled off and brushed my hair as best as I could.

When I came back out, Eric was already dressed. Tonight he was going casual – dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I decided to follow suit.

I grabbed a deep blue button down blouse with three-quarter sleeves and a plunging neckline. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans and…_damn_. I couldn't get them closed. I tried a few times, but fell back on the bed and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sookie, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Everything's wrong!" _Why did this have to happen now?_

He rushed over and embraced me. "What is it, tell me? Is it the baby?"

"I...I…I can't close my jeans." He stared at me for a minute, and broke out into the biggest fangy grin I ever saw.

"Sookie, this was going to happen sooner or later. I guess it just came sooner than expected. Wait here."

I heard him chuckle as he disappeared down the hall and came back with another pair of jeans. "Put these on."

I wiped my cheeks and eyed him suspiciously. I took the jeans and slipped them on, this time closing them with no problems. "Okay, where did these come from?"

"There is a whole maternity wardrobe in one of the spare bedrooms on this floor for you. We will gradually move over some of the clothing as you need them." Eric puffed out his chest like he was so proud that he did that for me.

For once, I wasn't going to say anything about the "gift" issue. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much Eric. You are so sweet and thoughtful."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay." He kissed me again.

I slipped into a pair of flats, grabbed my jacket, and we took off in his Corvette to the bar.

**************************

**ERIC**

I looked over at Sookie as we drove to Fangtasia. Pregnant women usually had a glow about them, but she was radiant. Her blouse was tight across her swollen breasts, which showed off even more of her cleavage. I loved that blouse on her. I would have to keep her close to me tonight, though. Unfortunately, she also looked like vampire bait.

She looked so cute, trying to squeeze into her jeans. I could not help laughing when she realized that they were not going to fit. I was pleasantly surprised that she did not put up a fuss about the new wardrobe I bought her. I did like the clothes she wore, but they were sometimes a little too casual for my tastes. I wanted to lavish her with only the best. Not only did she deserve it, but because of my position, she would be expected to dress and act accordingly.

If she was just some fangbanger, or blood slave, I would not care what she wore or how she acted. But Sookie was my bonded, and soon to be my wife and the mother of my child. She was going to have to learn to play the part of the Mistress.

Tonight, there was something different about her. She exuded confidence and boldness. She knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. It took a lot of strength and control for me to hold back and not completely dominate her, when she went down on me. It was intoxicating, how receptive she was to the spanking and 'tongue lashing' I gave her. I would like to explore how receptive she would be to other types of play.

She knew my need to control, be it in battle or in the bedroom. She was learning to let go and yield to me when I demanded it, but she also knew what she wanted, and I was more than willing to give in to her desires at times.

Her desire for me to teach her to fight took me by surprise, though. I felt courage and bravery flowing from her. I always thought she was those things, but now it seemed stronger.

Could this be the beginning of her new abilities? Could this be coming from the baby? I was going to have to speak with Niall. I wanted to know exactly what kind of abilities we could be faced with. Something deep inside me told me that whatever it was, it would be a blessing.

There was also something different about her taste. Sookie's blood had always been richer, and sweeter than anything I tasted before. It had just a hint of fairy. It was not enough to make me go crazy with bloodlust, but it was enough to leave me high with desire. Tonight, when I bit into her thigh, her blood tasted even sweeter, almost magical. I was not sure if it was attributed to the change in hormones or this new attitude. Again, I would have to speak to Niall about this.

We reached the parking lot and I turned to her. "Sookie, do you want to stay in the office tonight, or would you like to sit out front with me?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"It is up to you, but my preference would be for you to sit out front with me."

She smiled up at me, those big blue eyes sparkling. "Then I'll sit out front with you."

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Excellent, lover."

As we entered the bar, something did not feel right to me. The air was saturated with a familiar, yet foul, odor. It was the odor of burning flesh. "Sookie, go to my office and lock the door behind you."

She looked to me puzzled, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Please, just do it. Do not open the door to anyone but Pam or myself."

She did as she was told and I cautiously entered the main area of the bar. My feelings were correct. Something was wrong. The place was a mess -- tables and chairs overturned or broken, glass strewn about over the floor from broken bottles and glasses. _What the hell happened here_?


	17. Chapter 17

**ERIC POV continued**

She did as she was told and I cautiously entered the main area of the bar. My feelings were correct. Something was wrong. The place was a mess -- tables and chairs overturned or broken, glass strewn about over the floor from broken bottles and glasses. _What the hell happened here_?

"Pam!" I barked. I could not sense her anywhere. She should have been here already. Where was she?

I heard a stifled moan coming from behind the bar and ran around the counter to see who was there. It was Felicia, lying on her stomach. Her hands were bound behind her in silver, which explained the foul odor…it was the smell of burning flesh. I grabbed the nearest bar towel and knelt down beside her.

Freeing her hands, I tossed the silver over the bar and away from us. "Felicia, where is Pam? What happened to this place?" When she did not answer, I rolled her over and saw the most horrific sight. Someone had shoved a balled up silver chain into her mouth.

I howled at the sight of her. Her lips were completely burned and the flesh around her mouth was charring as well. I could not bear to think about what the inside of her mouth was like. I wrapped the towel around my hand and wrenched the ball out of her mouth, throwing it in the direction of the other silver. She was badly burned, but not so far gone that her wounds would not heal. It would be painful, but she would recover eventually. I picked her up and carried her to my office.

I managed to get the door open and laid her on the couch. Looking around, I found Sookie crouched behind my desk brandishing a dagger in her hand.

"Oh my God, Eric! What happened to her?" I could see she was sickened by the sight.

I pointed to the weapon, "Where did you find that?"

"I knew you kept some weapons in the back of your cabinet. I thought about grabbing the sword, but it was too heavy. Who did this to her? Is she going to be all right? What about Pam? Where is she?"

"Yes. Felicia will be fine. She will heal. I do not know where Pam is, and I cannot sense her. I needed to find out who did this."

I pulled out my cell phone and was about to call Clancy, when the infernal thing went off.

I was angry at the interruption. "What!"

"Eric, it's Remy."

"Remy, now is not a good time. Something happened at Fangtasia, and…"

He dared interrupt me. "Yes, I know. I was supposed to meet Pam early tonight, but when I got there, I saw a van speeding away. I just knew she was in there. I could sense her, so I followed them."

What did he mean he could sense her? "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of a house on the corner of Forbes Avenue and Bristol Street. I think it was the Fellowship again." I scowled into the phone. What was it with those people? Why could they just not leave us alone?

"Stay there. I am coming." I hung up and called Clancy to meet Remy and me at the address.

I covered Felicia up with a blanket and walked over to Sookie, removing the dagger from her hand. "Sookie, do you remember the way back to the house?" I did not want her staying here. "We are not opening tonight. I want you to go home and stay there until I return."

"What happened, Eric? What's going on?"

"Pam has been taken. It looks like the Fellowship has attacked the bar. Do not concern yourself, love. Please go home. If you need help finding the house again, just use the GPS in my car." I tossed her the keys.

To my surprise, she tossed them right back. "No. I want to go with you. I want to help."

"Sookie, go home, now! I cannot go after Pam and keep you safe at the same time. You are in no condition to go anywhere but home." Could she not understand that I wanted to get out of here and needed for her to go to safety?

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a defiant look. I had never seen Sookie act like this before. "I can stay here and tend to Felicia or I can come with you. Take your pick."

I was not in the mood to deal with her stubbornness. She was on fire tonight for some reason. It could be that she was feeling my bloodlust for battle, but I did not have time to argue with her.

"I do not want you here alone. You will come with me, but I want you to stay in the car when we get there, is that clear?" She nodded her head in agreement.

As we were leaving the bar, a few of the waitresses were coming in, including Isabella, our new vampire waitress. I told them that we were closed for tonight, but that they would be paid a full night's wages, including a bonus to replace their tips. My only request was that they go inside and clean up the mess.

I pulled Isabella aside and told her to look after Felicia, and then glamour the others after they finished cleaning up. I did not want them remembering what they saw. She understood and went inside.

Sookie and I made it to the address Remy gave me in no time. Clancy was already there waiting.

I warned her again, "Sookie, stay in the car."

I got out and walked over to Remy and Clancy. "Remy, how many are in there?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't get close enough to see, but I have been keeping an eye on the house since I called, and no one has come or gone."

I was about to send him on reconnaissance, when I heard a voice behind me say, "Four humans, one void, and…three Weres."

I whirled around to see Sookie standing there. As angry as I wanted to be with her, my bloodlust was boiling over with the thought of battle, which always aroused me. I wanted to throw her on the hood of my car and fuck her right there, and damn all who saw. Instead, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, kissing her passionately.

"Lover, once again, your talents are amazing. Now, go wait in the car."

"Eric, I think I can be of more use. Let me get a little closer to the house instead, so I can hear what they're thinking. Maybe I can pick up on something that they aren't saying."

Before I could tell her no, she took off toward the house. What the hell was she thinking? This is exactly the kind of thing I did not want. She tends to act first and think later. Need I remind her of the soda can bomb?

She must have been there for less than ten minutes, when she came back to report. I made no qualms about how furious I was with her. I grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the others.

"Never do that again, Sookie! Never let me see you needlessly put your life, or the life of our child, in jeopardy ever again. Do you understand me? You could have been discovered and injured or killed."

I could see tears forming and felt how frightened she was of me at that moment. I never wanted to give her cause to be frightened of me, but she had to learn that you could not just charge into a situation without knowing what you are up against.

She lowered her eyes and backed away from me. "I'm sorry Eric. I…I was just trying to help."

I pulled her face up and looked into her eyes. "You need to trust that I know what is best for you. When I ask you to do something, you need to adhere to my wishes, especially in front of others. We have talked about this. What you did was wrong, and disobeying an order from me, no matter who they are, is considered a punishable offense under our laws."

I hated to say it, but she needed to know her place right now. Her tears stained her rosy cheeks as she tried to speak. "You're going to punish me?"

She was still frightened. "I love you, Sookie. I did not think it possible for a vampire to love, but the Gods must have blessed me, because I do love you. It would kill me if anything were to happen to you.

"You are not immortal, you could easily have been injured or worse…and yes, I am going to punish you." I leaned down and kissed her tears away. "But not until we are alone in our bed." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Her face broke out into a smile, and her mood lightened somewhat, as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

Before we walked back to join the others, she pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wiped her face. I cleared my throat to indicate we should get back to business. "Tell us what you found out Sookie."

She took a deep breath, "It looks like the Weres are being used as some type of bodyguards. I'm not sure they're all werewolves though. Some of the brain patterns are different than anything I've encountered. I'm assuming the void I sensed is Pam, but Eric, it's a trap. They're counting on you to come rescue her. One of them said something about retaliating for killing their friends when you rescued me. They were going to lure you here and set a trap for you when you came."

What she told us was more than I expected. Her skills must be sharpening. "Thank you, Sookie. Now please wait in the car." She nodded and finally walked over to the car, as I asked.

Trap or not, they were not expecting an attack yet. Now would be the perfect time. I opened the trunk to the car and pulled up the carpeting. Inside, resting on top of the spare tire was a sword I kept there for emergencies. It was lighter than and not as big as my broadsword, but it was just as effective.

I unsheathed it and gave my orders to everyone. We would attack from the rear and the front. "The humans will be easy enough to dispatch, but the first to go are the Weres. If they are in their human form, do not give them time to shift. Given the lengths they went to, to bind Felicia, I have no doubt that there will be a lot of silver in there. Stay low and attack fast."

We got into place and I gave the signal. Clancy and Remy charged in through the back and I came in through the front.

The Weres were not hard to recognize among the humans. Remy and I each killed a human before they had a chance to regroup. I only saw two Weres, who began to tear at their clothes and shift before our eyes.

"Clancy, now…before they change!" I shouted, right before I felt something push me forward hard. I fell to the floor, my sword flying out of my hands and landing just out of reach. Chaos ensued all around us.

I tried to get to get up, but was pushed down again by something very large. I howled as a pair of sharp claws pierced my back and raked down, tearing through my shirt and flesh over and over. The animal's mouth gripped the back of my neck and before it had a chance to bite down, I saw my only opportunity. I reached around and grabbed it by the head and flung it forward as hard as I could.

It had no choice but to release its hold on my neck as it flew across the room. Again, I tried to get up, but a net made of silver was thrown over me from behind.

I was writhing in pain for what seemed like an eternity. I could smell the exposed flesh on my hands and face burning, and I was howling at the sensation of the silver coming into contact with the mangled flesh on my back.

As much pain as I was in, I tried finding an edge to the netting to free myself. All of a sudden, I felt the net being lifted off me. Someone or something freed me from the torturous pain, but since I was facedown, I did not see who.

Slowly, I turned my head to the left, and I saw what looked like a half shifted werebear lying dead. I clamored to my knees and looked around me. Three humans were dead, along with the werebear. Remy was in a corner feasting on a shifted werewolf. I finally stood up and heard a horrible shrieking noise coming from another room.

I ran into the next room as fast as I could manage and stopped short as I assessed the what lay before me. Clancy was on the floor, his neck ripped open. I reached down, but he was already turning to ash before my eyes.

I heard the shriek again and fixed my gaze on the far corner of the room. I was surprised when I realized it was a werehyena. Werehyenas were considered one of the most vicious Weres around. They were highly sought after as muscle or contract killers. Most of them were extremely dangerous, especially the female hyenas. The females were smaller than the males, but equally as ruthless. This one was definitely male and looked to be about six feet in length and exceptionally large. Even I would have needed help to kill this creature.

It was suspended in the air and pinned against the far wall. It shrieked and writhed in pain as it struggled to free itself. I looked over at the opposite wall and I gawked at the person who was attacking the hyena. It was Sookie.

The air around her was shimmering. She held her left arm out in front of her with the palm of her hand facing the Were. Whatever she was doing had the hyena pinned to the wall and in pain. I watched as she lifted her right hand and lunged forward with my sword, plunging it into the belly of the beast. She turned her left hand and curled her fingers, as if she was choking it from far away. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I watched as the hyena's eyes bulged and it made a gurgling sound as it slumped down the wall to its death. She had strangled it to death with her hand, but she never even touched the animal.

She turned to me and her eyes were glowing completely white. The sword dropped from her hand. The only sound heard was the clattering it made on the ground. She dropped to her knees, and I ran quickly to her side, catching her before she completely collapsed onto the floor.

Remy charged into the room and I looked up at him, "Go find Pam, but be careful."

He left the room and I turned my attention back to Sookie. Her eyes were turning back to their normal blue, and the shimmer surrounding her had almost faded. "Wha…What happened?"

She rubbed her forehead and appeared disoriented, so I tried comforting her by sending love and pride through the bond. "Shhh, everything will be okay. Just close your eyes and rest."

I grabbed my sword, lifted her up and carried her into the first room. Remy was coming down the stairs, carrying Pam in his arms. I could see she had burn marks across her neck, mouth, and wrists. They must have had her chained with silver upstairs. He set her down and I saw that Remy, too, had burn marks across his hands. He must have used his bare hands to pull the chains away. I was grateful and impressed with how well he had handled this whole situation.

As Pam was not able to speak yet from the burns running across her mouth and cheeks, Remy spoke. "I interrogated the human before I killed him. I don't think you have anything to worry about with the FotS. It looks like these few were just out for revenge."

"Thank you for the information. Let's get out of here. Remy, take Pam to my house, she knows the way." I carried Sookie out to the car and gently placed her in the passenger seat.

By the time we arrived at the house, she was sitting up, looking like nothing had happened to her. I did have to help her out of the car and into the living room, though. "Lover, would you like me to take you upstairs, so you can lie down?"

"No. I'll be okay. I just need to sit down for a few minutes. Could you get me something to drink?"

I kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the kitchen. I knew Remy and especially Pam were going to need blood, so I put three bottles in the microwave. Just as I pulled them out, they came into the kitchen from the garage entrance. I handed them each a blood, grabbed some ginger ale for Sookie, and headed back into the living room.

Pam nestled against Remy and I sat down next to Sookie and pulled her to me. Most of our burns were healed by now, although the claw marks on my back would take more time. I had to sit up straight, not wanting to put any pressure on the exposed flesh. As we talked about the events of the evening, I saw that Sookie was stifling a yawn. It was not quite midnight, but I needed to get her to bed.

Before she could protest, I scooped her up and headed toward the stairs. "Pam, you will stay in your room here and recuperate. Remy, I would consider it a favor if you would stay with Pam tonight. There are switches next to the bedroom door that will trigger light-tight panels from the walls to cover the windows."

We entered our suite and I laid her onto the bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. I quickly undressed her and redressed her in one of her nightgowns. I kissed her on the lips and forehead. I changed into something more comfortable, throwing the tattered remains of my shirt in the wastebasket. I slipped on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt and went into my office, closing the door behind me.

I sat down, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed his number. "Let me speak with him, now!"

"I'm sorry sir, but he's not available, may I take a message?" Damn answering service. Why can't fairies just answer their own phones?

"Tell him that Eric Northman needs to see him immediately, if he knows what is good for him!" I hung up the phone before she could even respond.

I carefully sat back, steepled my hands in front of me, and began to count.

O_ne…two…three…four…five…six…seven…POP._

"What is the meaning of this Northman? How dare you summon me like that?"

My words were cool and direct. "Screw your pride, fairy. Something happened with Sookie this evening and I need to talk to you about it." I leaned forward and rested my hands on the desk. "We can discuss it calmly or we can shout back and forth and wake her up. It's your decision."

He toned down his voice and sat on the couch. "Fine, tell me what happened."

I recounted the night's events to him, not leaving out a single detail. "I need to know what happened to her. Is this part of her new abilities? Could this be something coming from the baby?"

"At this point, I cannot tell you what abilities the baby will have. As I told you before, dhampirs are from a vampire-human coupling. Because Sookie is of my bloodline, we are just going to have to wait and see what abilities the baby will have. As for Sookie, it seems as though my great-granddaughter has tapped into her ability."

I eyed him curiously, "And just what would that ability be?"

"It appears she has inherited one of my mother's abilities. Her name was Kellan, and she was an energy wielder."

I listened intently. "And what is an energy wielder?"

"In simple terms that even you could understand Northman, she was telekinetic. She had the power to manipulate the energy around anything, living or inanimate. She could move people or objects by manipulating the energy that surrounds them. My mother was named Kellan for a reason. It means warrior princess, and a great warrior she was. She had a tremendous fighting spirit and could wield her ability like a weapon. She fought and triumphed in many fairy wars.

"What you saw tonight was Sookie using her opponent's energy against them by pinning them to the wall. I must tell you, Sookie has inherited a very powerful fighting ability, but she will need to learn how to use it properly. Tonight proved that she is not ready to use it on her own. I can help her with that. I can provide her a tutor that will guide her."

I sat there taking it all in. I was excited to learn that my lover had a warrior spirit. "Earlier tonight, she asked me to teach her to fight. I was hesitant because I did not want her to do anything that would hurt the baby. Will something like that hurt them both, if she uses it while pregnant?"

"Ironic is it not? I am not surprised she asked, since the power was obviously trying to come forth. She was exhausted tonight because she could not control what was happening. If she learns to use it properly, it should not hurt her or the baby. It is not the energy within her that she manipulates, but the energy that is in the air, that surrounds her opponent or the object."

"Well, this is an interesting development." I sat there drumming my fingers on the desk. "I am more inclined not to reveal this to anyone, especially Felipe. If they knew how powerful this ability could be, I have no doubt they would come after her. This could get ugly very fast."

"I agree with you on that. Of course, her cousins will know about her ability. After all, they are family, but I will leave it up to you if anyone else is to know. Do you have any other questions for me?"

He sounded annoyed by being here, but I did not care. I had questions, and he was the only one with the answers.

"Yes, I have more questions. Normally, Sookie's blood only has a hint of fairy in it, but recently, she has tasted much more fae. Could this be attributed to her new ability?"

"It is possible. In order for her to use her power, she must draw from her fairy bloodline. I imagine that during those times, she would taste more fae to you. I also imagine that since the baby has a hint of fairy blood that could alter her taste. I cannot help you in that regard. You and she must discuss the best way to control your…libido." I smirked as he looked away, disgusted at the thought of his kin and me having sex.

"I have one last question. Sookie is supposed to take my blood several times a week to help nourish the baby. Last night, she drank a lot of my blood, as if she could not get enough. When I spoke to the doctor about it, I asked her what having so much blood would do to her and the subject of her lifespan came up. She suggested I speak with you."

"Yes, yes. You are concerned about my great-granddaughter's aging. We both know that the more blood she takes, the stronger and healthier she will be, and the less she will age. But it will not stop the aging process entirely."

"The doctor mentioned that her body would eventually tire and she would die, but not for several centuries."

"This is true. As you know, Fintan was her biological grandfather. He lived until he was 700 years old. I expect Sookie will live at least that long, but her appearance should not change much more than it is now. If you like, I can come back when she is awake and talk to her."

There were no words to describe how I felt about hearing how long Sookie would live. Her mortality weighed heavily on my shoulders, especially now that she was pregnant. It was such a relief to know that it was something I did not have to concern myself with any longer.

"I am sure Sookie would like to see you. I will have her give you a call tomorrow morning."

He stood as if to leave. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and make arrangements for her tutor. I look forward to seeing her again. It has been too long." Before he disappeared, he stiffened his back and stood very upright, and said, "Thank you, for keeping me informed."

Well, that could have gone worse. I expect that he will be keeping an even closer eye on her, now that he knows what she can do. I suspect that he knows she is capable of other things, but is not saying. I booted up my computer to do a little work before going down for the day, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Pam came in, looking tired, but much better than before. She showed no signs of burns or other injuries. "Master, Remy said you were attacked by a hyena."

"Yes, but I am better, thank you. There is still some pain, but my wounds are almost healed." I stood and kissed my child on the forehead. "As long as you are safe and healed, do not concern yourself with me. I am fine."

We discussed the moments that lead up to her kidnapping, and then I dismissed her to enjoy the rest of the night and recuperate. When Pam first came to Shreveport, I had given her the top floor to stay in, until she found a place of her own. She still had clothes and things up there in her bedroom.

I turned my attentions back to the computer and sent an email to Sandy. I had to file a report as soon as possible. When Sookie was taken a couple months ago, I told Felipe right away. He wanted me to inform them if the FotS made any more movements in my area. I did not want the new regime to think I could not control my area, but this was not about an attack against the vampire community. This was a deliberate personal attack against me. It was vengeance. I wanted to make that perfectly clear to them.

After I sent the email, I made a call to Herveaux, the Pack Master of the Shreveport Weres, to inform him of tonight's attack. He was annoyed that I would call so late, but said he would check into it, especially since it involved a Were from his area.

All that done, I shut down the computer and slipped back into the bedroom. My little warrior was still fast asleep. I imagined she would sleep through the night.

It was still early, for me. Sunrise was a couple hours away, but I did not want to leave her side. I shut the bathroom door, so she would not hear the shower running. I stepped under the hot water and winced as it stung the newly knitted skin on my back, but I needed to wash any dirt and debris off me.

I braced myself against the wall and closed my eyes mulling over Niall's words…_energy wielder…telekinetic…warrior_. Things were certainly going to be more interesting from now on.

I shut off the water and dried off before crawling into bed next to her and pulled her to me. She stirred long enough to smile up at me. We kissed passionately for a few minutes until she drifted back to sleep, nestling her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, inhaling her scent. I was very fortunate to have found such a magnificent creature. As darkness took me, I knew for the first time, that no matter what we faced, we would do it together…_my brave warrior goddess_.

************************************

**REMY**

"Pam, are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come over here and let me take care of you?"

She had been standing naked at the window for almost an hour now, just staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes were open, but she looked like she was in downtime. She was so beautiful, her body completely bathed in moonlight, which added a glow to her pale skin. Her blond main glistened wet from the shower we had taken. After she dried herself off, she walked over and stood in front of the window and said nothing.

I finally got up off the bed and picked up the towel where she had dropped it. I walked up behind her and began toweling her hair dry. I could still feel her blood coursing through my veins. "Pam, I can tell something's wrong. What is it?"

She turned toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her lips were cool to the touch, but they ignited a fire in me and I hardened almost immediately. She never spoke a word, but I could feel her fangs nipping at my lower lip, drawing in the blood that pooled.

I could have given in and taken her right there. God knows I wanted to fuck her so badly, but something was wrong with her tonight. It was like she was here, but her mind wasn't present, like she was lost in some distant memory. I didn't want to take her like this. I wanted her in the here and now when it happened.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and guided her toward the chaise. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. She settled her head in the crook of my neck. Yes, something was definitely wrong. She was acting more like a helpless child tonight than a fearless seductive vampire.

We stayed that way for a while, just clinging to each other. Finally, she lifted her head and spoke softly, "Remy…"

"What is it Pam? Why are you so troubled?"

"I want to thank you for pulling the chains off of me. I am sorry that your hands were burned."

I looked at the palm of my hands. There were no traces of burn marks left. "Don't worry about it. See…no worse for wear. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get to you."

She smiled, "Just the fact that you came at all, means a lot to me. I was sure I was facing final death tonight. When I heard the commotion downstairs, I knew someone had come to save me. I could feel my Master was near." She paused a moment. "I could feel that you were near.

"Remy, there is something I want to tell you. It was at a time when I was away from my Master and living on my own."

I wanted to say something, but she stilled my lips with her fingers. "I was attacked one night when I was on my way to a club to meet some vamps. I was bound with silver ropes and taken away. For three days I was tortured, raped, and burned. They took pleasure in lashing me with silver whips and shoving balled up chains of silver into my mouth and other areas."

I winced. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear anymore. How could anyone do anything that horrible to this beautiful woman? "Pam, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

She ignored my words and continued. "After the three days, they left my wrists and ankles bound with silver and took me out in the woods to meet my final death. Just before sunrise, a handsome young vampire found me and carried me to safety just in time. His name was Edward. You remind me a lot of him. As you know, vampires are not emotional by nature, and I am no exception. But tonight's events were eerily similar to that attack. It forced the memories of that time to the forefront of my mind."

"I'm so sorry Pam. But you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you, and with me by your side, no one will ever hurt you."

She leaned forward and we kissed passionately. My tongue parted her lips and ran over her fangs. She turned her body toward me and lowered herself on my now throbbing erection, rocking gently back and forth. I knew this was going to be quick, which was fine for now. There would be plenty more chances for us to be together.

We just stayed like that kissing and rocking back and forth, building toward our mutual release. Finally, when we could take no more, we sunk our fangs into each other's necks and drew on each other as our orgasms washed over us. I held her tightly against me as we rode out the gentle vibrations from our climaxing.

I could feel that sunrise was near, so I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I went over to the door and flipped the switch, and a metal panel slid out from the wall and covered the window.

I slid into bed next to her and pulled her to me as we both sank into the darkness of the morning.

**************************************************

_A/N: I have to say, of all the chapters I have written so far, I think this one is my best... but then again I'm biased. LOL :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. Sookie's life is certainly never going to be considered dull :-)_

************************************

**SOOKIE**

I awoke feeling stronger and more alive than I'd felt in a long time. I stretched my fingers and toes, and let out a deep yawn. Eric was asleep next to me, his hair fanned out on the pillow. Even though he wouldn't wake up, I caressed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. _Hmm, I wonder if he would wake up if I caressed him somewhere else_.

Erasing that thought from my mind, I dashed into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and sat down on the bed. The alarm clock told me it was already after 9:00am. Wow, I'd been asleep for a long time. The last thing I remembered was Eric carrying me upstairs.

Last night was such a blur. I sat there trying to remember everything that happened, but a huge chunk of time was missing. I mean, I remembered what I heard when I got closer to the house, and I definitely remembered Eric yelling at me. I remembered Eric pulling a sword out of the trunk of the car, but after that, things got fuzzy. I did remember Eric putting me back in the car and driving me home. So what happened during that missing block of time?

I closed my eyes trying to recreate the events in my mind. Every time I got close to the memory of what happened, it was as if I was trying to see something in the distance through fog. I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. Besides, I was getting hungry, and the baby was craving something more than just food.

Just as I was getting up, I saw a note from Eric. I loved it when Eric left me notes. It meant he was thinking of me just before going to sleep. I wondered if vampires dreamed, or at least remembered their dreams.

_Lover,_

_I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, and how much I love you. I know you have questions about what happened last night. I have spoken to Niall and he is expecting your call this morning. Have the cook prepare something special for lunch for you two. She is under strict orders to make sure you eat all your meals today. Until tonight my lover, my warrior goddess._

_E._

Eric's note made me want to cry. I was so touched by his words. But what did he mean by warrior goddess? I scanned the note again before putting it in my underwear drawer, where I kept most of my notes from Eric.

Before heading downstairs, I made a side trip to his office. He said he had some bottles of TrueBlood in there, and I really wanted some blood right now. This must be one of the cravings Eric talked about. Since Eric was in his down time, I had no choice but to try and stomach one of those bottles.

Eric suggested that I try drinking one either cold or a room temperature. He also suggested I try O, since it had a more mellow taste. I grabbed an O out of the fridge and sat on the couch, staring at the label. Was I really going to do this?

I twisted off the cap and kept staring at the label. Maybe if I stared long enough this craving would go away. No such luck. I brought the bottle to my nose and inhaled. It didn't even smell good. How was I expected to drink this nasty stuff?

Eric and I were definitely going to have a little talk about this. Maybe he could store some of his own blood in the fridge for me for times like this. It wouldn't have to be much, maybe just a couple small vials or something from time to time.

I took a deep breath and did what I used to do when my mother gave me nasty tasting medicine. I took another deep breath and tried to chug the whole thing at once.

Each gulp I took made me gag, and some of it spilled out the sides of my mouth and down my face. I got about half way through the bottle and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the bathroom and spit out what was left in my mouth.

I turned on the faucet and cupped my hand under the water, drinking up as much as I could to wash the taste away. I poured the rest of the bottle down the drain and rinsed it out, throwing it in the wastebasket.

I changed my shirt, which now had blood stains on it, and headed downstairs for some real food. My mouth still had a horrible metallic taste in it. Before I entered the kitchen, I patted the bulge in my tummy and said, "I know you really wanted some, but honey, please don't make me do that again."

I heard Fiona moving around in the kitchen. "Hi Fiona. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Miss Sookie. I'm fine. I hope you and the baby are well today."

She was such a pleasant person, I was glad she was working here. "We're both fine today. Do you think I could have some fruit and yogurt this morning for breakfast?"

"Of course. I went shopping early this morning and bought everything on the list. I just finished putting it away in the pantry. Would you like a bowl of cereal with that?"

"That sounds good, but I can get that. Oh, by the way, we're having company for lunch today. Do you think you could prepare something nice? It doesn't have to be fancy."

"I don't think that will be a problem. In fact, it's going to be a beautiful day today. Why don't I pack a little picnic basket, and you and your company can take it down to the dock."

"Dock? What dock?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. Most of the homes on this side of the complex surround a manmade lake. If you go out the back and down the path, you'll come to a garden area with a gazebo. If you follow the path a bit further down, you'll see the dock and the lake. If you do go down, bring a sweater with you just in case. In fact, it's supposed to be such a nice day today, why don't you take the boat out and have lunch in the middle of the lake."

I braced myself on the island and looked over at her, "There's a boat?"

"Sure. It's nothing fancy. It's just a 24' pontoon boat."

A 24' boat is nothing fancy? Whose world was she living in? _Oh, right…Eric's_. "Um, I guess that would be okay. I don't really know how to drive anything but a car, so it might be better if we just stay on the dock."

"If you'd like, I can have the caretaker show you how to drive it. It's quite easy, and he's here today. His name is Tony Wilcott. He comes by once in a while to fix things, oversee the lawn and pool services, and generally keeps things in order and running. I'll let him know you'll be down after breakfast."

I wasn't too sure about this, but hey, I'll try it once. What's the worst that could happen? We'd get stuck and drown? _Gulp_.

"Umm, okay. As long it's safe."

I chatted with her while we fixed my breakfast and I sat down to eat and drink my pink drink. She excused herself and made a phone call to Tony, I assumed.

My assumption was correct when she came back. "Tony would be happy to show you how to drive the boat. He'll meet you down at the dock in about forty-five minutes."

That gave me just enough time to call Niall and let him know about lunch. I grabbed my purse off the little table in the foyer and headed to the reading room for some privacy. He answered on the first ring.

My conversation with him was hurried, but we settled on lunch at 1:00pm. That gave me a few hours to get ready. I told Fiona the time and put on my shoes and jacket and headed out the back door. I still had time before meeting Tony, but I wanted to see the backyard first.

This wasn't just a backyard. The backyards I was used to didn't look like this. I stared out over the deck railing and saw a huge pool to my left and a flagstone path to my right. The pool was surrounded by deck chairs and tables, and a big gas grill.

I made a mental note to ask Eric if we could have a Fourth of July party here. I think all our friends would love it. But then again, he may not want people to know where we live. That was something to consider.

I made my way down the path to the garden gazebo. It was a lovely area. The flowers were obviously not in bloom yet, but they would be budding soon. I sat down on the swing in the gazebo for a few minutes. It was a bit nippy out, but the sun was shining and it was supposed to warm up later.

I could see me spending a lot of time here in the summer. I sat for about twenty minutes just enjoying my solitude before heading further down the path to the dock. It was a big dock with a couple of wooden deck chairs and matching table. The boat was tied to the dock by a rope. It was a big white pontoon with a blue and white stripped canopy.

I walked down to the end of the dock to get a good look at it. When I reached the end, I looked down to see what the name of the boat was. I was always told that it was bad luck if a boat wasn't named. I figured it was Fang1 or something like that. I peered around the back and my cheeks blushed when I saw the name. _GUDINNA (GODDESS)_

Just then I heard footsteps coming down the dock. I looked up to see a man plodding toward me. "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes. You must be Mr. Wilcott." He looked to be about mid-forties, reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly careworn look on his face. He was wearing jeans, working boots, a plaid shirt and a jacket.

"Please, call me Tony."

"And you can call me Sookie. So, Fiona said you were going to show me how to drive this monstrous thing?" I flashed him a nervous smile.

"Ah, don't worry Miss Sookie. You'll get the hang of it." We stepped onto the boat and he pointed out the different parts. There was a removable table down at one end between the benches, where we could have our lunch.

Tony had me sit at the wheel and he went over the controls with me. Actually, when he was done explaining, it seemed easier than driving a car.

"Why don't we take out the boat for a few minutes, so you can get the handle of it?"

Okay, here went nothing. I turned the key and the boat started right up. Tony untied the rope and then directed me to back up. I threw the lever in reverse and slowly gave it some gas. He showed me how to stop and put it in forward. I followed every direction he gave me and off we went.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe how easy this was. We boated in one direction for about 10 minutes, and then he had me turn around and drive back. He even showed me how to go in a circle, which was totally fun, however, I didn't think I would be doing that with Niall on board.

Then I got a wonderful idea. If Pam was really going to throw me a baby shower, why couldn't we do it on the boat? It wasn't like there were going to be that many people there. At least it would be better than holding it in a bar.

The lesson had lasted about an hour by the time we returned to the dock. Tony tied the boat up again and I thanked him before heading back up to the house. I still had some time to kill before Niall was to arrive.

The only other place I hadn't seen yet was the basement, or as I like to think of it, the 'every guy's fantasy' room.

Boy, Eric sure had a lot of toys down there. He had a huge LCD flat-panel TV against one wall, surrounded by couches and chairs. By my estimate it was probably around 52". Under the TV he had shelves with a Playstation 3, an X-Box, a DVD recorder/player, and a CD-player that was all hooked up to surround sound. I opened up the cabinet nearby and found that it was full of CDs, games, and DVDs. Yes, this was definitely a guy's fantasy room.

Not far away, there was a pool table. I was going to have to get Eric to show me how to play sometime.

In the middle of the room, against one wall was a stone fireplace with a couch in front of it, and a bearskin rug. On the other end of the room there was a long bar with about 5 stools. There was a mirror behind the bar and display shelves with bottles of alcohol and various brands of blood. I also saw a dart board near the bar.

I didn't realize how long I was rummaging down there until Fiona called down to me and told me my guest had arrived. I looked into the mirror behind the bar to make sure I was presentable, and then went upstairs.

*************************

Niall was standing in the living room, looking at the painting and weaponry. "Hello great-grandfather."

"Sookie, my child, it is so good to see you." He came over and gave me a slightly stiff hug. I gathered that he didn't hug that often.

We chatted for a few minutes, until Fiona came in with the picnic basket and cooler for us. "I hope you don't mind. Fiona thought it would be nice for us to have lunch on the lake. We're going to take the pontoon boat out."

"That would be lovely. I haven't been sailing in a very long time."

He was very much the gentleman and took both the cooler and basket from me and carried them down to the boat. I would say that even he was impressed at how easily I cast off and drove the boat down the lake at a leisurely pace. Finding a nice shady spot, I stopped the boat, tossed the anchor over the side, and pulled out the basket and cooler for lunch.

While we ate, we exchanged pleasantries, but it was just general conversation. I got the feeling he wanted to talk to me about something else, but was waiting until we finished eating. I guessed it was up to me to bring it up. "Um…something happened to me last night and I'd like to talk to you about it."

"Ah, yes. Northman called me last night to discuss the events that took place. He is concerned about you."

"So am I. I can't remember everything that happened last night. One minute I was at the car, and the next I was in Eric's arms being placed in the car. I don't understand. It's like a piece of my memory is missing."

"I can see why that would be confusing to you. What happened was simple. You used your fairy ability last night."

"My what? My fairy ability? I didn't think I had any yet. How could I have used it and not known?"

I could see by his face he was a little frustrated at all my questions being thrown at him all at once, so I sat back and let him talk.

"Sookie, my mother, your great great-grandmother, had the ability to manipulate the energy around her. It seems you have inherited the same ability. They called her an energy wielder."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean manipulate energy, and what exactly is an energy wielder?"

"In today's vernacular, you may have referred to her as telekinetic. It is someone who can move things with their mind. Everyone and everything is surrounded by energy. What she-- what you are able to do is manipulate that energy around the object or individual."

"Wow! So that's what I did last night? Why can't I remember it?"

"Sookie, it is not a power to be taken lightly. My mother was a great warrior. Even her name, Kellan, meant warrior princess. She had a tremendous fighting spirit and could use her gift as a weapon against her enemies.

"Last night, your gift came to fruition, but you were unable to control it. It was overwhelming to you. It consumed you, which is why you don't remember using it."

Suddenly, Eric's note calling me a warrior goddess made sense. "I still don't know what I did though. Did Eric tell you what I did?"

Niall looked away for a moment, pretending to focus on the landscape. He was stalling again. "I do not think it is my place to tell you what happened last night. You should ask _him_."

I was getting upset. "No. Eric is not here right now, so I'm asking you. If you know, then tell me. I can't stand that I am trying to remember, and there's an empty hole where the memories are supposed to be."

"Very well. Take my hands, child."

I cautiously put my hands in his. "Now close your eyes and relax. Think back to last night. You were at the car and Eric was pulling his sword out of the trunk. Concentrate and think about what happened next."

I did as he said and the memories of last night began filtering back. Everything looked and sounded the same, except I could hear the faint mumbling of a different language. As the mumbling grew louder, the fog began to clear and the missing memories started to return. "Tell me what you see, child."

"I see me at the car, watching Eric give the signal and then disappear into the house. I hear screaming and growling coming from inside. I wanted to stay at the car, but something inside me told me to get closer to the house again."

"Good, good…stay with it. What happened next?"

It was like I was reliving every memory that came into light. "I heard Eric howling. He sounded like he was in such pain and agony. Oh my God, Eric. I'm coming." I wretched my hands out of Niall's and made like I was reaching for the doorknob.

"I charged into the house and saw Eric on the ground. Someone had thrown a silver net over him. Then…"

"Do not stop. Keep going, my dear." He held my head gently between his hands.

"I felt overcome with something. It was like some kind of power radiating deep from within me. I grabbed the netting and threw it off him. His shirt was ripped and his back was mangled from being clawed. I looked around and there was one Were already dead. There was another vampire feeding off of a werewolf in the corner. None of the two Weres could have done this to him, so who was it?

"I heard noises coming from another room, so I ran in there. Oh, dear Lord, Clancy's throat was being ripped to shreds by some wild animal. I'd never seen anything like it before. It looked like a cross between a dog and a werewolf. Whatever it was, it was huge."

"It was a werehyena. Did the animal attack you?"

"Yes. It tried to attack me, but I held up my hand and waved it away. I saw it fly to the back of the room, but I didn't understand how. I remember walking back toward the animal. I remember holding out my hand again as it stood up, and pinning it to the wall. Wait… where did the sword in my other hand come from? It looked like the sword that Eric took with him?"

"You must have seen it on your way into the other room and called it to you. Were you frightened?"

"Actually, no, I wasn't frightened at all. I felt very calm and peaceful. Is that strange?"

"No it is not. Your need to fight and to vanquish the attacker was great. Do you remember what happened next?"

I was quiet for a moment and my shoulders slumped down. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I opened my eyes to look at Niall. In a weak voice I whispered, "I killed him. I ran him through with the sword and then crushed his throat."

Niall moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry this pains you so, my child. I did not want you to remember like this."

I could see the pain on is face. "No. I appreciate what you did. I needed to know. Thank you."

"Please do not think of this ability as bad. I can see it in your face. Last night, what you experienced was the full force of your ability. It overpowered you and you had no control when it literally burst forth. I have arranged a tutor for you. She is an energy wielder as well, and she will instruct you in how to use your power. She will help you with your focus and control. When you are more skilled, it will take less effort on your part to wield it."

As if he could sense my next question, he quickly added, "And no, this power will not affect the baby in any way. As long as you keep yourself healthy and strong, the both of you will be fine."

"Good." I rubbed my tummy. "So, do you think I have other abilities that will come out?"

"I cannot be certain. There is one other thing, though. It is not considered an ability, but more a part of your lineage."

I eyed him curiously. "What is it?"

He looked me squarely in the eyes and said, "It is your lifespan. As you know, my son Fintan, your biological grandfather, lived to be 700 years old. My bloodline has been gifted with a long lifespan. Since you are of my blood, you have been gifted as well."

Disbelief flashed in my eyes, and my brows narrowed. "Are you trying to tell me I'm going to live to be 700 years old?"

"Precisely." Well, he didn't beat around the bush at that did he? "You can expect to live at least that long. My guess is longer, if you take good care of yourself. Eventually, your body will tire, and you will die. But by then circumstances might be different."

"How so?" I think I know what he meant, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"That…is a conversation I will leave between you and the Viking." Yep, it's exactly what I thought he meant.

"There is one other thing about your aging. You may not have noticed yet, but physically, your appearance has not changed. Over time, you may notice a little more maturing, but not much more than you are now. Youth is a common gift among fairies with royal bloodlines. If you need proof, just look at Claudine and Claude. Both of them are a few centuries old, and they look very young. It will be the same with you."

I really wasn't sure how to respond to everything he was telling me. I couldn't think of any questions to ask him except when would I be hearing from this tutor.

"I have her information for you. When you feel you are ready, please give her a call. I must ask that you try to refrain from using your ability again without guidance." He handed me a card with a phone number and the name Evangeline written on it.

"There is one last thing I should mention about your tutor. She is a full fairy, so you may want to find somewhere other than the house to practice."

I don't think I could have taken anymore talking today, so I decided to end the discussion there and offered to drive him up and down the lake. We spent the next hour chatting about less important things and just enjoying the scenery.

We finally pulled back into the dock and Tony was standing there waiting for us. "I'll tie the boat and take the coolers up for you Miss Sookie."

"Thank you Tony." Niall and I walked up to the gazebo and sat there for a little while longer just enjoying each other's company.

I was about to offer him a tour of the house when his cell phone rang. He excused himself to answer it. A few minutes later, he came back.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to leave. Something has come up. I very much enjoyed our lunch and our talk. I hope we will do it again soon. I want to keep an eye on your progress. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Thank you too, for coming and explaining this to me." He kissed my cheek, took a few steps away from me and disappeared.

The sun was warm on my face and I closed my eyes for a minute and rested, just swinging back and forth. I must have fallen asleep, because I was dreaming of floating above the lake, a gentle breeze flowing over me, and landing on a soft billowy black cloud. I felt something cool lightly caressing my face and in the distance I could hear a voice whispering my name over and over. I stretched out my arms toward the voice and placed my hands against something hard.

Whatever it was roused me and my eyelids fluttered open. I took a moment to gauge my surroundings. Somehow I had gotten from the gazebo, back to our bedroom. Eric was above me, naked and straddling my hips. He had my shirt and bra in his hands and was looking down at me.

"Lover, I heard you learned how to drive the boat today. Did you have fun?"

I smiled back up at him. "Yes, I did. Niall and I had an interesting lunch out on the lake."

"I'm glad. Sometime soon, when it is warmer, we will have to take the boat out under the moonlight. It can be quite…romantic." He emphasized the last word and it sent shivers down my spine.

He leaned down and nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent. "Your skin smells like sun and lake." He ran his tongue down my jawline and kissed me gently. "Mmm, you smell like fairy too."

Oops, I forgot about that. Niall may be able to mask his scent around vampires, but I was the only one around today. He probably wasn't trying too hard.

I gave him my most seductive smile, "So…why do you have my shirt and bra in your hands? Hmm?"

He had an answer for everything. "I was just going to change you into your nightgown. But now that you are awake, I have a better idea."

"We don't really have time for that, you know. We have to go to the club tonight, remember?" I wasn't really trying to get out of sex with Eric. After all, who would want to? I just felt like teasing him a little.

"You are right. We do not have time." He jumped off the bed. "We should get showered and changed."

Okay, that didn't work. Damn. Why do I try to tease him? He's so much better at it than I am. He made for the bathroom, and I jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, my love? Is there something you wanted?" He looked at me with a smug grin on his face. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against him. I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach.

He chuckled and stroked the back of my hair and kissed the top of my head. He lifted me up and carried me back to the bed. "Lover, you are adorable when you try to tease me. You should know by now, you cannot win."

I decided to play along. "What makes you think I didn't? Maybe I let you win. Maybe I always let you win. Maybe I was just placating (my new word of the day) you." I grinned.

"Now why would you do that? It is no fun if you just let me win every time." He frowned and got up, heading into the bathroom. I just stared at him in disbelief. Did I really upset him? I heard the shower water running.

Oh, no. I got up and stood in the doorway to the bathroom. He was in the shower washing his hair.

"Eric?" He didn't answer.

I moved closer to the shower door. "Eric?" He still didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. He was washing his body now. This was ridiculous. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and entered the shower with him.

"Eric, I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just teasing." His back was to me and I tried putting my arms around his waist, but he stopped what he was doing and pushed them away.

I guess I really did make him mad. I turned and reached for the door to step out when a pair of large arms wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear, "Who said I am mad?" He pulled me to him and I could feel his arousal again, this time pressing against my backside.

I squirmed out of his grasp and turned around. I playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Oh you…" I huffed with a grin. He just laughed.

Oh boy, now it's game on mister. Just when he's least expecting it, I'll strike. I let my head fall forward against his chest as if admitting defeat.

His hand lifted my face, and he smiled at me. He poured some of my shampoo in his hand and as he washed and rinsed my hair, he kissed me slowly and passionately.

I reached down to stroke his now very rigid cock in my hands. He moaned into my mouth, "Ohhh, lover." I wanted him in me at that moment, but I wasn't sure how it would work in the shower. I was definitely at a disadvantage with my height.

With little effort, Eric lifted me up under my arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pushed my back against the shower wall and lowered me onto his cock. He adjusted his hands so they were under my bottom and he held me pinned against the wall as he slowly thrust in and out of me.

Water was raining down on us from several strategically placed showerheads, and the steam from the water was swirling all around. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I worked my way down to his neck and licked and sucked the sensitive spot.

I felt his tongue lapping away at almost the same spot on my neck as well. He increased his thrusts and I could feel my orgasm climbing to its peak. I threw back my head and Eric leaned forward and bit down on my nipple. They had been getting more sensitive since I became pregnant. I cried out from the momentary pain and then pleasure I felt from him lapping at the blood and sucking on my nipple making it swell and harden. Glittering sparkles of gold and white flashed before my eyes, and he thrust hard and deep through every second of my orgasm as it rippled through my body.

As the aftershocks danced over my skin, he licked the wound so it would heal. He still hadn't had his release, so I went back to nuzzling and nipping at his neck again. He slowed his strokes and I bit down on just the right spot. A squirt of blood hit the back of my throat and I swallowed. Another squirt landed on my tongue and I began sucking on the bite as more of his sweet essence filled my mouth.

He spasmed inside of me and filled me with his seed as I sucked as much out of the wound as I could before it closed.

He finally let go of me and I slid off his cock, steadying myself against him as I regained my balance. He kissed me again passionately, and without any words, he picked up the soap and washed me.

As we toweled off and began to dress for the evening, Eric began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He gave me that smug satisfied look. "I told you, you cannot win. Do you not realize by now I am the Master? I will always win."


	19. Chapter 19

I bounced down the stairs and into the living room, where Eric was already waiting. I stopped short for a moment, when I saw Pam and a male vampire sitting there talking to him. I had forgotten that they spent the night. _Gees, I hope they didn't hear us_. I recognized the male from last night, and I assumed this was the Remy person Eric had mentioned a couple of times.

I sat down by Eric, and gave Pam the once over. "Pam, I hope you're doing okay after last night."

"Yes, thank you. I'm much better now. I heard you were 'instrumental' in helping with my rescue."

I wondered if they saw what happened or if Eric had mentioned what I did last night. I decided not to tempt fate and instead, just smiled at her. "Well, we couldn't let anything happen to our Pam now, could we?"

She gave a half-hearted smile back. I got the feeling that she didn't want to exchange pleasantries at the moment, so I turned my attentions to the other one. "You must be Remy. Eric has mentioned you before. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to officially meet last night."

"So am I. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I understand you saw the nursery yesterday. Was everything to your liking?"

Before I could answer, Eric's cell phone went off. He excused himself and went into the library, shutting the door behind him.

I beamed at Remy, "Everything was just beautiful. You did an incredible job."

He seemed pleased with himself. "I'm so glad you liked it. I was just mentioning to Eric that when the baby gets old enough, I would be happy to convert the nursery into a room more befitting."

"I'll have to remember that when the time comes." Just then my stomach rumbled. I patted my bulge and excused myself. "I'm sorry, but it looks like this little one and I need to eat. Can I get either of you a bottle of blood?"

"I'll heat them up," Pam said getting out of the chair and walking with me toward the kitchen with Remy following behind.

Fiona had left me some frozen meals she prepared ahead of time. All I had to do was pop one in the oven. Tonight I settled on a huge piece of vegetarian lasagna she made from scratch. I usually liked the regular kind with meat, but this looked too good to pass up. After I threw it in the oven, we sat down at the table and waited.

In the meantime, Pam had heated up three bottles and handed one to Remy. There was an air of tension that was palpable as we sat in awkward silence. After what seemed like ten agonizingly long minutes, Eric walked into the kitchen and picked up the remaining bottle from the counter.

He gave a knowing glance at Pam and Remy before turning to me. "Sookie, I want you to stay here tonight. I don't want you at Fangtasia."

He looked troubled and I assumed it was the phone call that prompted him to say that. "Why? Is something wrong?"

He tried to play it off, but I knew something was bothering him. "No, I just think you should rest and I would prefer if you stayed here tonight. I will show you how to set the security alarm. I want you to activate it after we leave."

Okay now I knew something was wrong if he wanted me to set the alarm. "Eric, are you expecting trouble?"

He just kissed the top of my head, "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Why don't you look around the nursery again and make a list of everything we will need to purchase. I also have a selection of movies in the cabinet downstairs that I know you like. You could watch one of them tonight."

The look on his face told me that this was not the time to squabble with him, especially in front of Pam and Remy. "If that's what you want, okay. I'll stay here. Are you going to be there until closing?"

"I'm not sure. I will call you later and let you know then. Pam, Remy, we need to leave now. Sookie, I'm taking your car tonight."

Pam and Remy left in Remy's car, while Eric stayed behind to show me how to set the alarm. "Eric, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"Lover, everything will be fine. There is no need to worry." He crooked his finger under my chin and pulled my face to his. He leaned in and kissed me fervently, his hands palming my breasts through my top. I moaned at his touch as his mouth trailed wet kisses along my jaw, up my cheek to my ear, causing my lower lip to quiver.

He gave my ear a little nip and whispered, "I love you, Sookie." He was gone before I even opened my eyes.

After my initial arousal wore off, I set the alarm and got the lasagna out of the oven. I wasn't really hungry anymore, but I knew I still had to eat. Just as I sat down, I heard my cell phone go off in the hallway, and ran to pick it up. It was Dr. Sullivan.

It was a short but sweet phone call. She wanted to let me know there was a cancellation on Monday evening, and if I wanted to move my appointment up, I could have it. Of course I took it.

My appetite seemed to come back after that call, and I went back to the kitchen and polished off every bite of my meal. It was very delicious. I was going to have to get Fiona to make more for the freezer.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself in this big house all alone. I thought about calling Amelia, but since it was Friday night, I knew she would be working at Merlotte's. Maybe I would go visit her on Sunday, since she wasn't working that day. She liked to go shopping with me, and I knew she would love to go baby shopping.

I went upstairs and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. I stopped into the office and grabbed some paper and a pen and went back into the nursery. I still couldn't believe how beautiful this room was.

My eyes settled on the painting of Friggja. She was very beautiful. Eric said she was some kind of seer? I bet no one called her crazy for what she could do. Not only was I a telepath, but now I was telekinetic. I thought about one of my favorite quotes from that movie the Princess Diaries, _"As if I'm not already enough of a freak, let's add a tiara."_

I found myself looking into Friggja's eyes and contemplated calling on her guidance. I was a Christian at heart, but hey, it couldn't hurt to have a Goddess in my corner, right? I wondered what kind of prayers someone would say to her. Maybe Eric had a book in his library I could read, but for now, I just said a little prayer for her to give me strength and guidance with this pregnancy and new ability.

When I was done, I got to work on my list. There were a lot of things we were going to need – bed linens, diapers, clothing, blankets, binkies, bottles, and much more. It took me a couple hours to write down everything I thought we would need.

After that, I decided to take Eric's suggestion and watch a movie. On my way down to the game room, I stopped and made some popcorn. I grabbed my cell phone and headed to the basement. There were so many movies to choose from, but I thought Casablanca would be a nice change from GWTW. I nestled into the comfy recliner, propped my feet up, and pulled a nearby blanket over me. I think I got about half way through the movie before I dozed off.

************************

**ERIC**

I was on my way to Fangtasia for the evening, alone. I made Sookie stay home tonight. There was no way I was letting her anywhere near that place.

As happy as I was to be bonded to her, sometimes it made me crazy that she sensed how I was feeling. I did not want her to think anything was wrong. I hoped nothing was wrong.

The phone call I received was from Sandy. Apparently, she reported the attack to Felipe, who ordered an investigation. Damn him! All I know is that an investigator was coming to the club tonight to interview witnesses, which pretty much included Pam and Remy. What I did not tell Sandy in the email I sent was that Sookie was present.

I pulled into the employee parking lot and walked into the club and straight into my office. Pam and Remy were already sitting there on the couch.

I sat down behind my desk. "There is an investigator on their way to the club tonight from Nevada. Whoever it is will want to discuss the events of last night. I was hoping to avoid this with my report to Sandy, but apparently Felipe was not satisfied with that." I paused before continuing.

"I want you to give them your full cooperation…with one exception. No one is to know that Sookie was there last night." I looked over at Remy. "I know you saw something when you came into the room looking for me. I want you to forget whatever it is you think you saw. You did not come into that room."

He nodded in agreement. "I understand. You can count on me. As far as anyone is concerned, after I killed the Were, I went straight upstairs to find Pam."

"I am not sure who they are sending, so I will be the one to tell them what happened in that other room. Pam, you are excused to get the club ready to open." I could be deceptive when I had to be, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Yes Master." Pam stood and bowed to me before exiting.

"Remy, it seems that in a short span of time, you have become invaluable to me. I realize that you have your own business to run, but I would like you to consider taking Clancy's place. I need someone who is loyal and who I can count on. Twice now, you have proved your loyalty to me in battle. I can use someone like you working closely with me."

He raised his eyebrows. "I appreciate that Eric. Most people have told me you are a tough, but fair Sheriff to work for. I would be happy to accept the position. I have someone who works closely with me in my construction company. He is almost like a partner to me, and I'm sure he would not mind taking on more responsibility.

"You can definitely count on me through this investigation. As far as I am concerned, the only people that showed up last night were you and Clancy."

"Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to go over some paperwork before this investigator shows up. Pam may need help up front."

He nodded and walked out the door. Tonight would be a good test of Remy's loyalty, if he could be convincing enough to the investigator.

Fangtasia opened as usual and the regulars and tourists started pouring in. Tonight was Friday night and it was always a busy night. I remained in my office working on invoices and Area 5 business. A couple of hours after we opened, there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

I stood up when I saw who walked through the door. It was the one vampire I did not want anywhere near here.

I gritted my teeth. "Victor. I did not realize they would be sending you to investigate."

"Eric." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "They were going to send another investigator, but I felt that this was serious enough for me to come and see for myself. I understand that this is the second attack by the FotS in your Area in the last couple months, is it not?"

Victor was clever enough to know that already. "As I mentioned in my report, this was a personal attack against me. It was purely revenge and did not have the full weight of the FotS behind it."

"Yes, I read that in the report. But considering the attack happened right here, in _your_ club, I wanted to see for myself that everything was under control."

Ah, there it was. He did not think I could control what was happening in my Area. It was apparent to everyone that Victor and I did not get along. I was sure he had been looking for any reason to supplant me with one of his own people.

I cleared my throat. "You are free to use my office for your investigation. There are only two witnesses to the attack, other than myself, so I assume your visit will be a short one?"

Victor's steely eyes bore into me as he narrowed them. "I will be here as long as it takes. I was curious, though. It seemed like an awfully small amount of people to mount a rescue and attack against that many humans and Weres. Are you sure it was just the three of you?"

The wheels in Victor's mind were turning. He knew the last FotS attack involved Sookie. I think if he could prove she was somehow involved with this attack, it would appear that I was putting the safety of a lower being above a trusted and loyal vampire. It would have been unacceptable to allow a vampire to die while trying to protect a human, even if that human was her.

A fire inside of me was burning. It was as if he already knew she had been there, but was waiting for me to confess it. "Yes, I am sure. Remy called me about the kidnapping, and I only called Clancy."

"Very well, then I believe I will start with Pamela. Please send her to my office." I ignored his remark about it being _his_ office and nodded as I left. I summoned Pam to speak with Victor, and opted for sitting in my private booth away from prying eyes.

Victor had Pam in there a very long time. When she finally emerged, she looked visibly shaken. As I motioned for Remy to go back to my office, Pam came over to me and I had her sit down.

"What did Victor say?"

"He asked the usual questions, to which I gave the usual responses. But he was very, ah, probative about Sookie's involvement."

"Why would he ask about her? Did you tell him she was involved?"

She quickly answered, sensing that I was getting more upset. "No, Master. I never mentioned her name."

I was already facing possible repercussions from Felipe, for not having divulged Sookie's connection to Niall. Was Victor aware of this connection too? Felipe vowed he would tell no one until he and I had a chance to talk. Either he is lying, or Victor has more spies watching Felipe than I thought.

I looked toward my office, and noticed that Remy had come out. He nodded to me, and I took that as a sign that he did not offer any more explanation than Pam did.

I decided not to wait for Victor to summon me, and proceeded to walk into _my_ office. Victor was on the phone and motioned for me to sit. I waited until he concluded his business before addressing him.

"So, Victor, did you discover everything you needed to know?"

Victor got up, tucked his papers back into his briefcase, and headed toward the door. "Thank you for your hospitality, Eric. I will be leaving by Anubis Air at dusk tomorrow." With that he left.

Victor would not have come all this way, just to interrogate two witnesses. He would have sent Sandy, or another of Felipe's investigators. He definitely had an ulterior motive. This was not a good sign.

It was nearly closing time and I hadn't called Sookie to check on her. I called up front and told Pam to stay and lock up and that I was leaving. Victor had left me in an extremely foul mood, and it was just getting worse as I sped towards home. I was seething and a darkness was raging inside of me, and all I could think of was getting home to my lover.

*****************************************

**SOOKIE**

When I woke up, the movie had ended and there was some infomercial on TV about a new cleaning product. I stretched and got up, folding the blanket and placing it back where I found it.

On my way up the stairs, I glanced at the clock on my cell phone. It was almost one o'clock, but Eric hadn't called. I hoped everything was all right. He was not in a good mood when he left. Maybe he'd be more inclined to talk when he got home.

I headed up to our bedroom and decided to soak in the bathtub. One of the things I had brought with me from home was my collection of scented bath oils. Tonight, I settled on vanilla mint. I know I was supposed to avoid hot water while I was pregnant, but I decided to make the water a little more than just warm. The scent of vanilla and mint filled the air and tickled my senses as I shed my clothes and shut off the water.

I dipped down into the heavenly scent, resting my head against the clamshell bath pillow I pulled out from one of the drawers. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensations the aroma was causing on my skin, when I felt a presence in the room. Well, it was more like a void in the room. I felt a rush of lust bombard my body, and I opened my eyes to see Eric standing there staring at me, his eyes dark and his fangs down.

***********************

**ERIC**

I came home and went directly up to the master suite. As soon as I opened the bedroom door, the aroma hit me all at once. She was using her scented bath oil, and the smell was delectable.

I stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched her resting in the warm water, fangs down at the sight of her. My arousal was obvious to her eyes as it strained against the zipper of my jeans. I was infuriated and full of bloodlust.

"Eric, I'm so glad you're home." She held out her hand for me to join her. "I just got in."

I didn't need a second invitation. I ripped the clothes off of me and she scooted forward as I took my usual place behind her.

"Did everything go okay at the club tonight?" I did not want to talk tonight. I just needed to release this pent up frustration.

"Nothing to worry about," was all I said. I controlled myself long enough to wash her hair and body. Then I washed my own hair while she rested against me. Once the shampoo was out, I could not contain myself any longer.

I reached around and grabbed the soft flesh of her breasts, kneading them beneath my fingers. I coaxed her forward and up onto her knees.

"Lover, I need you to yield to me." I made no bones about exactly what I wanted. I thrust two fingers into her wetness as far as they could go without giving her a chance to adjust. I rotated them in half circles as I plunged them in and out of her. I immediately found that sensitive spot of hers and rubbed it continuously.

"Ahh, Eric. Please."

"Oh God lover, I want you." I pulled my fingers out and plunged myself into her depths. The force of my strokes propelled her forward and she grabbed the edge of the tub to steady herself. Water was sloshing up and over the sides, but I didn't care.

I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her toward me, arching her back to give me deeper access. I leaned in and gave her neck a lick before sinking my fangs into her. _Oh the sweet taste of my Goddess!_

I hissed into her ear, ".MINE! No one will ever touch you but me, ever! Tell me, lover! Tell me!" My strokes were coming faster and harder now.

"Ahhh Eric… I'm yours. I always will be. Please, Eric, slow down."

Her cries were only pushing me further. I let go of her hair and her head bobbed forward almost hitting the tub. Her fairy blood was like nectar of the gods running through my veins. It made my body tingle, like little explosions traveling all over me. My control was almost non-existent at that point. Only animalistic desires invaded my mind. _WANT_…_NEED…BLOOD…MINE…WANT…MINE…_

It was a vicious uncontrollable cycle. I wanted to possess her, to own her, but it was me who was possessed. I reached around with my one hand and pulled at her hardened nipples. She gasped at the pain, but all I knew was this was my prey. This creature was mine and no one, especially Victor, would take her away from me.

I was so hard and I was nearing my release. I pulled back on her hair one last time and forced her back to arch again. I growled and shouted to the heavens, "MINE!" As I sunk my fangs into her shoulder, my whole body shuddered and I filled her core with my essence.

More water spilled over the sides of the tub as I collapsed backwards pulling her with me into a seated position. Her breaths were ragged and her chest was heaving as she clamored out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her.

"Oh my God, Eric. What the hell was that? Don't you know you could have hurt me and the baby like that?" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

The fog that had enveloped my brain began to dissipate and I just sat there and stared at her for a minute. I got up out of the tub and grabbed a towel for myself. Leaving the bathroom in its state of disarray, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom without a word and went straight to my office, locking the door behind me.

I sat down, even though beads of water were still rolling down my body and soaking the chair. I propped my elbows on the desk and lowered my head into my hands. _What the hell did I just do?_

I could have seriously hurt her and the baby, all because I was enraged with Victor. I should have known better. I should have done something to get rid of this hostility before I came home tonight. How could I go back in there and face her after what I just did?

I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. I could feel all her emotions running through me at once. She was upset and angry that I did that, she was frightened of me and scared that I could have hurt them both, and she was confused at my attitude. She knew vampires were possessive creatures, and I could be overly possessive at times in trying to protect her, but never to this point. Tonight, Victor spurred darkness in me that I have long tried to suppress, unless I was in battle.

With my vampire hearing, I could hear her sobbing into her pillow. I just sat there and waited until she stopped all together and I could feel she was falling asleep. Then I waited a bit longer and went back into the bedroom. Her hair was still damp and she was lying on top of the covers with just a towel around her. I carefully removed the towel and placed her between the sheets, kissing her on the forehead.

I wrote her a quick note and placed it on her nightstand where she would easily find it. Then I grabbed some clothes out of a drawer. I turned one last time and before I left and I closed off the bond as much as I could without hurting her or me.

****************************

**SOOKIE**

When I woke up, I felt awful. My body was sore and my eyes had crusted over with dried tears. I felt around for some tissue on my nightstand and picked up something else. It felt like a piece of paper. I felt around again and finally found the tissues. I wet it a little with my tongue and began rubbing my eyelids. Once the crust had been removed, I opened them, still bleary-eyed from last night.

I knew when Eric left last night for the bar he was not in a good mood. I understood the controlling possessive nature he had, and most of the time I was willing to yield to him, as he liked to put it, in the bedroom. But that was not my Eric last night. That was some horrible creature who took his place. I trusted him, when he said he would protect me. Last night, he broke that trust. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks again and I laid there and cried again into my pillow.

When they subsided, I glanced over to the other side of the bed. Eric hadn't slept here last night. Where was he? I could barely feel him now, which meant he had put up a wall between our bond. Then I remembered the paper I had felt. I picked it up and sure enough it was a note from Eric.

_Sookie,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you and the baby. I love you both._

_E._

That was it, no explanation, no nothing. I washed up as best as I could and got dressed before heading downstairs. This was Saturday, and Fiona only came during the working week. I wasn't really hungry, so I just fixed my pink drink and gulped it down quickly.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself, and it was still early, so I put on my coat and walked down the path to the gazebo. Yes, I was definitely going to like it here. It was solitary and peaceful.

My thoughts kept drifting back to last night, and Eric's mood. Last night, his possessiveness came from somewhere else deep inside, somewhere dark. I could feel it. I knew Eric would never hurt me intentionally. Something had set him off, but what was it? I felt the tears coming again, and quickly dabbed them away with a tissue from my pocket.

After about an hour, I wandered down to the dock and sat on the boat. The waves were churned up slightly today, which gave the boat a nice rocking motion. I laid down on one of the padded benches and let the rocking lull me to sleep.

I hadn't been sleeping long, and I was still feeling depressed when I woke, so I walked back up to the house. I decided to give Amelia a call, since I hadn't talked to her since I left, so I grabbed my phone and headed to the living room.

"Oh my God, girl. I'm so glad you finally called."

"Hey Amelia. How's it going?"

"It's great! My dad is actually happy that I'm getting married, but he won't leave me alone to do all the planning. He's hired an event planner. Oh, hey, before I forget. Tray is moving in next weekend if that's okay?"

"Sure. That's fine. I told you that you two could have the house. Sorry your dad is being such a pain, but at least he's taking an interest. So how is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is good. Sam misses you though. So, when are you coming for a visit?"

"Well, that's why I called. I have to do some baby shopping and I thought you'd like to come with me."

"Of course I would. You know I love to shop with you. When do you want to go?"

"I was thinking tomorrow if you have time."

"Oh shoot. I wish I would've known sooner. My dad is coming over tomorrow and he's taking me and Tray out to lunch. Maybe we could do it on my next day off, unless you found a job already? We could do it next Sunday too."

I sighed. This just wasn't my day. "I've been thinking about it, and I may not be looking for work just yet. Anyway, we can do it next Sunday. The baby isn't due for another six months, so we have plenty of time."

"Sook, is something wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

I lied and tried to perk up my voice. "I'm fine, Amelia. I'm just a little tired. I just woke up from a nap, so I probably sound a little sleepy."

I didn't think she was buying it. "Hmm, okay, if you say so. You know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you next Saturday and we can talk about our shopping trip."

I hung up and still couldn't get my mind off last night. Then I remembered that the bathroom was a mess and went upstairs to clean up. Emily and Julia had come yesterday while I was out on the boat with Niall and did some cleaning and straightening up. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet them, but I'm sure I would eventually.

As I was draining the tub and cleaning up any remaining water on the floor, I sat back on my heels and fought back a fresh batch of tears. Once the cleaning was done, I decided to distract myself with some reading until sunset. I went to the library and looked for anything good to read. I did find one book of prayers called Norse Magic. There was a prayer in there dedicated to Friggja.

_Asa-Mother, Queen of Asgard,_

_Loving wife and mother, yet holder of infinite wisdom._

_Show me the way to reconcile opposites in my life:_

_Independence and commitment,_

_Giving and receiving,_

_Destiny and changing magic,_

_Teach me the cleverness to be all needed things,_

_Yet to remain myself, apart and free._

_Aesir Mother, Bless me._

That last part really struck a chord with me, "…Yet to remain myself, apart and free."

I found some paper and a pen and wrote the words down. I put the book away and went back upstairs into the nursery. I wasn't sure exactly how one prayed to a Goddess, so I did what I would have done in church. I got down on my knees in front of her, bowed my head, and recited the prayer aloud. Then I silently prayed to her to help me with Eric. If Eric was going to be my husband and the father to this baby, I needed her to watch over him as well as me. She was the Goddess of family too, and that's what Eric was to me, my family in good times and bad. Even after all that happened, I still loved him. I asked her that wherever Eric was, to keep him safe and help him to overcome whatever it was that took him to that dark place. I finished by reciting the prayer in my hands again.

When I looked up at her, it looked as though she was frowning. I may have been wrong, but when I first saw her, she looked as though she was smiling. Could she have known something was wrong? Maybe I didn't pray right? I stood and ran my finger delicately over her face and whispered, "Friggja, please hear my prayers." When I removed my fingers, she was smiling again. I curled my lips into something resembling a smile and went into the bedroom to lie down.

***************************

I woke after sunset and my stomach was doing flip-flops. I hadn't eaten all day, except for my drink. I needed to take care of myself. I went down to the kitchen and decided to make myself some stir-fry. Fiona had cut up some vegetables yesterday and put them in a container. I pulled them out along with a container of pre-cooked chicken strips and prepared them in the skillet.

Just as I was cleaning up the dishes, my phone rang. Without looking at the screen, I answered it. "Eric?"

"No, it's Pam."

"Pam, is Eric at the club with you?"

"No. That's why I'm calling. He left word that he won't be in until next week. He said he was going out of town and that I was to check in with you and make sure you were okay. Are you okay?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer that. "Uh, I guess I'm okay, but he left? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself. He didn't leave any details. I was just doing what my Master asked and checked in with you. If you are okay, then I will let you be for tonight."

"Pam…"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? Did something happen last night at the bar?"

She sounded a bit annoyed. "Again, you'll have to ask my Master about that. Have a good night Sookie."

Well, she was mighty helpful. I can't believe Eric took off like that. I didn't understand anything. All I knew was that I was tired of crying about what happened last night. Yes, Eric hurt me and fractured my trust in him. He had some explaining to do, but I've been dwelling on it all day and it hasn't gotten me anywhere.

Eric had told Pam that he would be home next week, but that was a long way off. It was only Saturday night. I went down to the game room and thought about distracting myself with a game of darts, but instead I settled on watching some random nameless movie. It was about some woman, whose guy had betrayed her and she was getting revenge by sneaking into his apartment and smashing some of his things.

As I sat in the comfy recliner, I must have fallen asleep, because I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was in a meadow surrounded by a white shimmering light. I was waving my arms in an almost frantic manner, and blades of grass and fallen leaves were swirling about my head and crumbling into little pieces. After a few minutes, it started getting worse. Clumps of grass and dirt were being ripped off the ground, and strewn about. Tree limbs were being broken in half.

The worse part was that I couldn't stop myself, that is until I felt a pair of arms snake around me from behind and pull me against them. I felt my body relax and I dropped to the ground where I was standing, resting my head against the person. Hands caressed my hair and a soft voice told me everything would be fine, and that I could wake up now.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked down and a set of arms were still wrapped around me…it wasn't a dream. I struggled to free myself to get a look at who it was, when I heard a gentle voice behind me speak. "It's okay Sookie. You don't have to be frightened. My name is Evangeline. Niall sent me here tonight because he sensed you might be in trouble and needed help."

I finally broke free and stood up, turning to get a good look at her. She was not much taller than me. She had silvery blond hair and green eyes, with a waif-like figure. She was so petite and to look at her, you would not think she was an energy wielder.

Before I could say anything, I looked around the room and covered my mouth in horror. The television was broken, the screen having been smashed with a couple of cue balls. Cue sticks were broken in half. Some of the club stools were mangled into funny shapes and the bottles on display behind the bar were shattered. In other words, this room was a total wreck. It looked like some brawl had gotten out of hand.

I turned back to Evangeline, my eyes wide with fright. "Did I do that?"

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "Unfortunately, yes, you did. But no matter," she said waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "These are just things. As long as you were not harmed, this can all be replaced."

They may have been just things to her, but Eric was going to flip when he saw the destruction I caused. She must have sensed what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Northman has insurance, and I don't think he'll be that upset, as long as you're okay."

"Evangeline, how could I have done this? I thought I was dreaming. Okay, it was an odd dream, but I was asleep."

"First, call me Eva. Second, you weren't sleeping, well, not quite. You were in somewhat of a dream state, but what you saw as different images, you were actually doing. Think of it as a type of sleepwalking. You were doing something, but you weren't aware that you were doing it."

All of a sudden I wasn't so sure I wanted this ability. "But that means I could end up hurting someone without me knowing it."

Eva cocked her head from side-to-side. "Not really. I mean, you are vulnerable right now and when your emotions are running very high or erratic, your power can get out of control. Once we start your training, you will be able to contain it easily. Tell me what you were dreaming."

I told her about the dream and how intense it became. "You were obviously trying to think of some place peaceful and calm, but you were very upset and your power overwhelmed you and began ripping that place apart. Consequently, you began ripping this place apart." She looked around again and surveyed the damage.

Wow, that actually made sense.

"Come on; let's go upstairs and away from this, so we can talk."

We went into the kitchen and I made us some herbal tea while we talked. She told me about her power and the trouble she had when she first started using it. It took discipline and training, but she was able to control it. When I asked her who her teacher was, she said it was Kellan. My ears perked up. Imagine…I was going to be taught exactly what my great-great grandmother had taught her student.

We spent a few hours talking and decided that I was to train with her four days a week for a couple of hours each day. The only problem was where to train. We couldn't use the house, not after what I just did. Also, Eva was a full fairy, and the smell would drive Eric nuts. I told her that as soon as I could line up a place, I would give her a call. She hugged me and said goodbye before disappearing.

I looked at the clock by the door. It was getting very late, and I needed some real sleep. There was no sense waiting for Eric since he wasn't coming home, so I set the security alarm, turned off all the lights, and went to bed.

_**AN: I can see some of you getting upset about this chapter… please just bear with me. (Okay, ducking behind the couch now).**_

**_AN2: Oh, and a shout out to the person who wrote Norse Magic. I have only read pages here and there, but it was good insight into Gods and Goddesses._**


	20. Chapter 20

**ERIC**

The note I left Sookie was not much of an apology, but I had to get out of that house. Just feeling her pain and seeing the fear of me on her face ripped at my insides. I was no better than Bill when she was locked in that trunk with him. How could I have done that to her? How could I have let myself lose control like that?

I could try to blame the fairy blood, but I knew better. I should not have gone home tonight. The one thing I swore I would never do was hurt her, and that is exactly what I did. Worst of all, I could have hurt the baby. It was unforgivable, and it made me question whether I should have anything to do with her or this baby at all.

After leaving the note, I quickly changed and left. Leaving my car in the garage, I flew into the night sky looking for solitude. I needed to be alone. There was only one place I knew I would find it, and that was my cabin in the woods. Almost no one knew of its existence, not even Pam. The only other person, besides me that knew it was here, was one of my housekeepers, Emily. I had paid her handsomely to come up here once a month and make sure it was cleaned, not that it ever needed much cleaning.

It was a small two bedroom cabin, suitable for a vampire, located on the edge of the Kisatchie National Forest. I had paid good money to be able to build a house at the edge of a national park. This was only one of a few safe houses I had hidden in and around Shreveport. It was an unfortunate necessity in my political position.

I landed just short of the front steps, but I did not go inside. The cool night air was comforting, and I sat down on the front porch swing reflecting on my actions of this evening. I asked myself again how I could have let myself lose control with her. I had no one to blame but myself.

Sookie was my bonded. I loved her and wanted her to be my wife and the mother of my child. Would she even want that now that she had seen the monster within? I never wanted her to see that side of me.

She knew that it was in my nature to be manipulative and controlling at times. Even though she did not like vampire politics, she understood that she needed to let me control certain situations.

One situation she did not mind letting me control most of the time was in the bedroom. I was more experienced and could teach her the pleasures of the flesh like no other. It was a rare treat when she felt bold enough to take control, and that was fine with me. Ever since I met her, I had a deep seeded need to possess her, to make her mine, and to make sure everyone knew that she was mine.

But this darkness that consumed me tonight was beyond simple possessiveness. I was a hunter stocking his prey, and when I captured it, I made sure it knew I was its captor and it belonged to me. When the veil lifted, I could not believe what I had done, how rough I had been.

I wanted to go back to her, to tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but the best thing I could do for her was leave. I needed to figure out why Victor had stirred this baneful behavior in me.

There was no love loss between Victor and me. Tonight, he brought out a dark side in me that I had not released since the last fae war I was in. I chastised myself again for going home in that condition.

I got up and walked the perimeter of the cabin, making sure the area was secure. I hadn't been here for awhile, so there was no telling if anyone had stumbled upon this place. With all the traps I had set around the cabin still in place, I came back and stood at the front steps. The outside looked very simple and plain. It was the epitome of a rustic log cabin in the woods. I ascended the steps and unlocked the door, standing in the middle of the living room.

The same could be said for the inside. It looked simple and plain. It had an open plan, and I could see the kitchen and dining area from the living room. I glided my fingers over the cool smooth leather of the couch and gave it a squeeze. I liked the feel of it under my hand.

But looks could be deceiving. Underneath this cool simple interior, there were hidden rooms and passages that only I could find. There was a den off of the living room which had a television and some movies, as well as a docking station for a laptop. The whole house was fitted with a state of the art security system as well.

I went up the stairs to the second floor, which had two bedrooms, each having its own bathroom. My room, the master room, was bigger than the guest room, to accommodate the larger framed bed. The bathroom had an inset garden tub and a large shower, built for two. The bottom part of the shower wall protruded to form a bench, so one was actually able to sit down, while adjustable dual showerheads in the ceiling rained down water from overhead. If the shower water was turned on just right, it was almost like a sauna, which was great for relaxation.

Just like my home in Shreveport, all the windows were fixed with light-tight panel that sprung out from the walls. I could feel sunrise was approaching, so I flipped the switch to cover the windows and punched in the code to lock the bedroom door.

I slid beneath the sheets and before I went down for the day, I called Pam. I told her that I would not be back until next week and that she was to run Fangtasia in my absence. She didn't ask where I was going, and I didn't feel the need to tell her. All I asked was that she call Sookie after she woke to make sure she was okay.

****************************

Vampires do not always remember their dreams, if they dream at all. But today, my dream was very illuminating.

I was standing on the edge of a huge battlefield. The smoke was drifting over the fields from the cannons that had been expended. I was raging with bloodlust from the excitement of having killed my adversaries, and all I wanted to do was kill more, so I scouted around, skirting the edges of the field. My eyes fell upon a helpless doe that had been caught by fragments of mortar and was lying on the ground bleeding from one of its legs. I held up my broadsword as it glistened with the blood of those I had vanquished, ready to plunge it into the animal in conquest.

As I gripped the hilt, pointing it downwards, I licked my fangs in anticipation and pulled up on the sword. I thrust downwards, only to stop short of piercing it. The doe was not a doe any longer. It had transformed into the image of the one person I never wanted to hurt…Sookie.

My eyes widened and in that instant, I threw my sword to the ground and gathered her up in my arms. _Never again_, I thought, as we disappeared into the haze of the field, looking for aid. She needed help, and with every fiber of my being, I was going to see that she got the help she needed.

After a few minutes of searching, we finally came to a small clearing near a big shade tree that had grown close to a pond. She was weary from the blood loss and travel, so I gently laid her down on a bed of leaves. I ran to the pond and ripped off my shirt, soaking most of the rags in the cool water. Bringing them back, I applied the compress to her leg, trying to wipe away the trickles of life that escaped her.

I pulled back on the rags and began picking out the silver fragments that had penetrated her leg, not caring that my fingers were burning. My only thoughts were of saving her. Once the fragments were out, I ran to the pond again, soaking the rags of shirt and returned to apply another compress to her leg. When the wound looked clean enough, I leaned down and began to lick at it, knowing my tongue would heal it quickly.

When I saw the gaps begin knitting themselves together with fresh skin, I wrapped her leg in a tatter of shirt I had left dry, and turned my attentions toward the rest of her. I bit into my wrist and offered her my life force, wanting to replace what she had lost. She just smiled and readily accepted my offer, sucking on the wound until it closed.

Normally, Sookie drinking from me brought a swift arousal to my length, but this time it didn't. She drank so gently, it only tickled my senses. She smiled at me again, never saying a word through the whole ordeal.

A sudden noise turned my head upwards, looking into the branches to see what disturbed our bonding. Was this a bonding again? The noise came from one of the most beautiful birds of prey I had ever seen. It was a beautiful brown falcon.

It took off, soaring into the air, turned and skimmed the water, and gracefully landed next to me. Its eyes were doleful, and I reached out to touch its feathers. The air began to sparkle all around it, and its appearance shifted into a beautiful woman that I knew all too well. How I had not associated the falcon with her, I don't recall.

Friggja stood before me, wearing a cloak of falcon feathers. I knelt down before her beauty and lowered my head. "My Goddess, I am honored and humbled that you have blessed me with your appearance."

She laid her hand on my head. "Rise up, Eric. You do not need to lower yourself before me." Her fingers caressed my cheek as I lifted to my feet. Her touch left a trail of warmth that had long since left me. It spread through my whole body, yet I was not frightened of it. I embraced it as if I were covering myself tightly with a blanket on a cold evening.

"Come, walk with me." She motioned towards a path that had appeared.

I wavered for a moment, because I did not want to leave Sookie lying there unprotected. She understood immediately and nodded her head toward the ground. When I looked down, I no longer saw my beloved laying there. She had transformed back into a doe, which I noticed still had the shirt rag tied around one of its hind legs.

The doe clamored to its legs and sprang into the air, leaping away. I turned back to Friggja and she held out her hand and motioned for me to take it as we walked.

We walked away from the battlefield, hand-in-hand, for what seemed like an eternity.

Nothing was said until we came to a clearing, and I could see a cabin in the distance. We walked toward the dwelling and she motioned for me to go closer. "Look in the window, my child, and see."

Without hesitation, I strode up to one of the windows and peered inside. Even though the outside did not look like my cabin, the inside looked exactly like the one I was resting in now. At first I saw nothing. But then a golden-haired child came bouncing into the room. I could not tell whether it was a boy or girl, but it had piercing blue eyes and short wavy blond hair. It was laughing and giggling at something, but I could not see what it was doing.

Her voice was but a whisper on the breeze, and her words were like a melody as she spoke to me. "I know why you seek solitude. I know what troubles you. I have heard Sookie's prayers, and have come to help you as best as I can."

"Sookie offered you prayers?" I questioned, as I looked toward her.

"Yes. She was very disheartened by what happened. She is hurt and angry over what you did to her, and she is confused and a little scared by her newfound power. She needs your guidance and support. She truly desires for you to be a family and still loves you, despite your actions. She has an incredibly strong spirit and will make an excellent wife and mother, as you will make an excellent husband and father."

I was in awe of her words. Sookie still loved me even after what I did? "How can I face her after that? I exposed her to the monster inside me, and in the process I hurt her and the baby. I do not think I could be a good father or husband."

"Nonsense, my child. I know you will be a good husband and father. I have seen your heart and how you watch over and protect those you love. You went to that dark place because you allowed yourself to go there. You let your rage and hostility get the better of you. You are old enough and wise enough to be able to temper yourself, Viking. So much has happened in your life recently that you have, perhaps unconsciously, felt out of control."

I knew better than to question the Goddess, but I had to ask. "How do you know I will be a good father and husband? You say I protect those I love, but I ended up hurting the one person that meant the most to me. How can I be sure that it will not happen again? How do I begin to repair the damage I caused?"

Friggja smiled sweetly at me. "I just know, as I know the fate of all men's destinies. It has been a long time since you have prayed to any of the Gods, is it not? Invoking my name will help you summon the magick needed to correct negative behavior before it gets out of control. The trick is knowing what can be changed and what cannot be changed, and finding the courage and strength to persevere anyway."

She reached out and ran her fingers from my chest to my stomach and back up. I closed my eyes and it felt as though her fingers were dancing over my soul, healing it, separating it from the darkness that held it. She then reached up and pulled something from around her neck and fastened it around mine. I looked down to see a chain of gold with a small distaff symbol dangling from it. I knew the distaff was Friggja's symbol.

"Wear this always. It will help you stay on course and keep your soul intact as you journey down the path of your destiny. It will help you focus the magick invoked in my name."

I knelt before her and thanked her by offering up a prayer to my Goddess. She held out her hand and we walked back toward the shade tree where she first appeared to me.

"Rest now, my child, and you will feel better when you wake. Look deep within yourself and you will know where to begin." I sat down on the bed of leaves where I had laid Sookie earlier. The air around her began to sparkle again and before me stood the beautiful falcon I had seen earlier. It flew away into the night. I closed my eyes, as I could feel sunset was nearing.

*********************************

I rubbed my head and sat up in bed. From the time on my alarm clock, I knew the sun had already set. The dream I had seemed so real. Friggja had come to me in my dream and helped begin to heal my soul. I remembered the distaff chain she gave me and instinctively reached up to my neck. I was dumbfounded when I actually felt the golden chain hanging there. Had it been a dream or had it been real?

No matter. Typically, Friggja was a private goddess, who was content to stay within the halls of Fensalir. She would not have visited me if she did not think it was that important.

I got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I could feel my hunger rising, so went downstairs to the kitchen and pulled a couple of Royalty Blends out of the refrigerator and popped them into the microwave. I only kept the higher quality blood at this safe house for me. After downing the first one, I picked up the second one and went for a walk with just the sounds of the woods to keep me company.

I often walked through these woods, finding solace among the trees. I was able to clear my head and focus my thoughts. I must have walked for an hour before coming to a familiar clearing. I sat down on the big rock in front of a small grotto and stared up into the moonlit sky. I had never really noticed the stars before, but tonight they seemed to shine very bright. I finished off the bottle I was carrying before closing my eyes. I held onto the distaff and replayed every detail in my head of my conversation with the Goddess.

I looked back up to the heavens and pondered where to begin to make reparations to Sookie. I hurt her and broke her trust. If I was the callous bastard some people thought I was, I wouldn't care how she felt. But I did. She mattered more to me than anything. I had spent almost a millennia looking for the one person who could ignite the fire in my soul and keep it burning. Now, just when I found that person, it could all be gone. I loved her and did not want to lose her.

Friggja's words echoed in my head '_look deep within yourself and you will know where to begin'_. I hoped she was right. I sat there for most of the night in reflection, when I felt something happening from a distance. Without opening it any further, I checked the bond. Something was wrong with Sookie. This was not just the pain from what I had done. It was much more intense, almost…magickal. By the Gods, I think she was using her power again. That was not good. She had not learned to control it yet.

I wanted to go to her, but I could not face her yet, so I did the best thing I could do for her. I pulled out my cell phone and called Niall. I told him simply that I was away and that I could feel Sookie might be using magick. I could not get to her and hoped that he could help. He said he would send someone to her right away.

After I hung up I picked up the empty bottle and began walking back toward the cabin, just walking and thinking. I must not have been paying attention to the time because after awhile I started feeling a bit sluggish. Morning was approaching and I needed to rest. I picked up the pace and made it inside the cabin and into the bedroom just minutes before the sun peered over the horizon.

As I passed by the mirror above the dresser, I glanced at the reflection in the mirror staring back at me. The pale creature looming there had flushed pink cheeks from the rising sun. I shed my clothes and slid beneath the sheets, and as I sank into sleep one thought echoed again in my head, '_look deep within yourself and you will know where to begin'_.

**********************************

**SOOKIE**

I woke up very late on Sunday, but I was not surprised. I had gone to bed rather late. This morning I felt drained, like I didn't have a lot of energy. I sat up in bed and decided that today I was going to do something for me. I didn't know when Eric was coming home, and screw him, if he thought I was going to spend any more time thinking about that. He didn't even have the decency to tell me he was leaving in the note.

I still had to figure out what to do about the destroyed game room, but as Miss Scarlet said '_I'll think about that tomorrow'_. First, though, I needed to take a shower.

I threw back the covers and hopped into the shower quickly washing and then drying. I went casual today, putting on a pair of loose jeans and a cute maternity top. I have to admit, I wasn't too sure about Eric buying maternity close for me, but he had excellent taste. I threw on a pair of sneakers and went downstairs to make some brunch. I had already slept through breakfast, but was hungry and didn't want to wait until lunch.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and there was a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. I remember setting the alarm last night, so I knew no one could have come in without me waking up. Maybe Eric came back and he was making breakfast? It seemed odd, but worth a shot.

I ran into the kitchen and was surprised to see Claudine standing there. "There you are. You took long enough to get ready."

That explained why I didn't hear the alarm go off. "Claudine, what are you doing here?"

"I figured after last night, you might want some company. When I got here, you were still sleeping, so I just hung around until you woke up. I popped in brunch for us. Have a seat."

I looked at the spread on the island and there was a ton of food. She had fresh fruit, western omelets, toast with honey butter and jam, yogurt with fruit and granola, fresh squeezed orange juice, and my special drink.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I just popped in a bunch of things. Let me know if you want something different."

Wow, I wish I had that power. I'd love to just snap my fingers and have a ready made meal. That would come in so handy. "No, everything's great. I think I'll have the omelet, fruit, and toast." I filled my plate, grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down.

"So Niall told me about your new ability. I'm so happy that you got Kellan's telekinesis. I always thought that it was such a cool power."

"Really? I'm still not sure about it. All it's gotten me so far is memory loss and destruction of property." I gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I've seen Eva in action and she's a force to be reckoned with. She'll train you well."

Something in side of me told me I could trust Claudine enough to confide in her. After all, she was family. "Claudine, can I talk to you about something?"

"Honey, you can talk to me about anything. I know you've been feeling sad and depressed. But why don't we finish eating first and then we can go somewhere more comfortable and talk."

We finished brunch and I was going to wash the dishes, but Claudine just waved her hand and they all disappeared. How convenient, I thought.

The sunroom looked like the best place to relax and talk so we headed in there and sat on the couch. "So, Sookie, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out. I told her about Eric's mood when he left for Fangtasia and about what happened when he returned. I told her about him leaving and not telling me. I was proud of myself for getting through all of it without shedding a tear. Too many tears were shed yesterday and I wasn't going to do that today. It actually felt good to get it out in the open.

The look on her face was telling. I'd never seen Claudine furious about anything, at least not as angry as this. "Where is he? I'll kill him myself. Better yet, Niall will kill him when he finds out."

I jumped up. "Oh no, Claudine, you can't tell Niall. Please don't tell him. I know what Eric did was wrong and trust me, he and I will have a very serious talk when he gets back…if he ever gets back."

She was so upset, but I couldn't let her run to Niall. "Sookie, I can't…"

"Claudine, I have to believe he wouldn't have intentionally hurt me like that, otherwise, I'd have already packed my bags and left. Something set him off. I know that doesn't excuse what he did, and he broke my trust in him, but until I talk with him and find out what caused all this, please promise me that you won't say anything to Niall."

She gave me a hug. "Okay, I won't say anything, for now. I will respect your wishes to handle this first."

She looked like she was itching to say something else, but wasn't saying it. "Claudine, you have that look on your face. What is it?"

"I really shouldn't tell you this, because you know my feelings about Eric, but…"

"But what? Claudine, if you know something, you have to tell me."

She got up and stood at the window, looking out over the backyard. "I know Eric still cares about you. I saw what happened last night. I went to the basement before I popped into your bedroom to check on you. I also know that Eva came to you last night to calm you down and help you regain control. It was no accident that she came to you last night."

"What do you mean? I hadn't thought of it until now, but I'm curious how she knew to come to me."

"Niall sent her."

I guess Niall was watching over me more intently than I thought. "Oh, now I understand."

"No, you don't. Niall sent her because Eric called him."

I was astonished. That was not what I was expecting her to say. "What do you mean Eric called him? How did he know?"

"Eric sensed you using magick through the bond. He thought you might be in trouble, so he called Niall to help. He must not have told Niall everything, because Niall said that Eric was out of town and couldn't get to you in time."

I thought about that for a minute. If Eric could sense me, then he must not be that far away. I knew deep down that Eric still cared about my well-being. I just wished he would come back and talk to me. I thought it was my MO to run away, not his.

Claudine put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Okay, I've decided we're not going to think about this anymore. I'm taking you shopping today, and no buts about it."

I brightened up. "You'll get no complaints from me. I have a list of things that I need to get for the nursery and I wanted to go today anyway. Before we go, would you like to see the nursery?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see where the baby is going to sleep!" She was so excited, we went straight up there and I showed her around.

Claudine's eyes practically bugged out when she saw the room. "Sookie, this place is beautiful! I love everything about it. It's so earthy and peaceful." She looked at the figure on the wall. "Is that Frigg?"

"Yes, it is. Eric said she was the Goddess of childbirth and family. I thought it was a wonderful touch. I, um, I actually said a prayer to her yesterday."

She gave me a quizzical look. "You did? I didn't think you prayed to the Gods."

"I'm a Christian, but I found a prayer dedicated to Her and it spoke to me. So I came up here and asked for her guidance and help with Eric and our family. I think she heard me."

She gave me a sincere smile. "For your sake, I hope so. I don't like seeing you in pain. Now, why don't we get our coats on and get to shopping."

I laughed and grabbed my coat from the hall closet. I turned off the alarm and then reset it as we left.

I'll say one thing for Claudine, she sure likes to shop. We bought clothes and bottles and toys. We bought a really cute bouncy seat with a jungle theme and baby animals on it. We also bought safety items. There was still time, but I was definitely going to have to baby proof that house before the arrival. Claudine had insisted we go to more of the high-end stores; none of that Walmart junk, as she put it, for her new little cousin. I hated using the credit cards Eric gave me, but I didn't think he'd mind, since it was for the baby.

By the time we stopped for a late lunch, my SUV was practically filled to the brim with bags from several different shops and boutiques.

We stopped at a quaint little bistro in town, simply called Le Bistro. Unfortunately, we had to go by Fangtasia to get to it, and I felt a twinge of sadness as we passed. The bistro made up for it though. It had a charming décor, with a sectioned off room for private parties. Claudine had the mixed green salad with grilled chicken strips, but I settled on something heartier. I went for the beef tips in mushroom gravy, mixed spring vegetables and a baked sweet potato with butter and cinnamon. It also came with a small house salad.

"Wow, are you going to eat all that?" Claudine said as she saw the spread in front of me.

"Yep. I could have gone for something lighter, but since it's closer to dinner time, I decided to eat a big meal now, and then have a small snack later. I still have some cut up veggies that Fiona left me to snack on."

By the time we got back to the house, I was exhausted. Claudine helped me take the bags into the house and we left them in the foyer. "Well, missy, you look like you need some rest. Why don't you take a nap and when you wake up, hopefully, things will look better." We hugged and she popped out of site.

I didn't feel like taking the bags upstairs at the moment, so I lay down in the sunroom and took a nap.

******************************

**ERIC**

I rose Sunday night just before the sunset, so I stayed in the bedroom until it was safe for me to go out. I showered and changed, and then went to the fridge for my meal.

The fact that Sookie was using magick without being trained yet was weighing heavily on my mind. I hoped she wasn't in some sort of trouble. I hoped that Niall would have called me if she was. He must not have found out what happened yet on Friday night, because I was still standing here. Surly he would have sought retribution if he knew I had hurt his great-granddaughter.

No. I could not be sure he would bother to call me. I had to see for myself. I had to make sure she was okay. I rinsed out the bottles I drank and locked up the cabin before taking off. I flew faster than I normally would have just to get to her.

It took about an hour, but I finally landed on the back deck. She was right there, sleeping in the sunroom. I'd only been gone for two nights, but I had to see her up close. The alarm wasn't set, which I was not happy with, so I entered into the kitchen through the garage so that she would not wake up.

The whole kitchen smelled like fairy and I quickly got out of there. I practically tripped over a number of bags in the hallway, and I knew instantly that her cousin Claudine must have been here. She always came to Sookie's rescue when there was trouble. They must have gone shopping today. I did not want Sookie tripping over the bags either, so picked them up and took them into the nursery. At least the fairy had excellent taste. The items were from stores I wanted Sookie to shop at.

I walked over to the painting of Friggja and got down on my knees. I bowed my head and said a prayer while clutching my golden distaff '_help me to know where to begin to make amends_.'

I went back downstairs and into the sunroom. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. I missed her. My heart did not beat anymore, but if it had, it would have hurt right along with hers. I brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead and placed a feather light kiss there. "I will make this up to you…somehow," I whispered.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes before slipping back out the garage entrance and heading down to the dock. One of the reasons for purchasing this house was the access to the lake. It was not as quiet as the woods, but I still found it peaceful. There was a slight breeze out tonight, and I stood at the end of the dock staring out into the dark waters.

*****************************

**SOOKIE**

When I woke, it was well after dark. I had the strangest dream that Eric had come back and was watching me sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I inhaled deeply and I could smell Eric's scent in the room. I hadn't noticed it before, but it was stronger now. Eric always smelled like earth and musk. I loved that he could smell heavenly like that without cologne.

I tried distracting myself by grabbing a romance novel from the library. When I moved in, Eric let me put a few of my books I brought in there. I only got through the first couple chapters, when I realized it wasn't working. Maybe going for a walk would help.

On my way into the hall to get my jacket, I saw that the bags were gone. I would have been suspicious, except I assumed Claudine popped them up to the nursery for me.

My first stop was the gazebo. It was a bit nippy and there was a slight breeze blowing, but I sat down and swung for a little bit. I wondered what kind of flowers were going to grow here. Maybe I could talk to Tony and see if I could have a few of my favorites planted for the summer.

I didn't sit on the swing for long. I wanted to keep walking, so I wandered down the path to the dock. When I got there I stopped in my tracks. There was a figure of a man standing at the edge of the dock. He was dressed all in black and his blond mane was blowing in the breeze.

I knew he could hear me with his vampire hearing, so there was no need to move quietly. I walked up behind him with my hands in my jacket pockets. "Eric."


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up, but here it is. I know some people were anticipating make up sex, but hey, the have to talk first right? LOL_

_Also, to avoid confusion, I wanted to clarify the days. The last chapter ended with Sunday night for both Sookie and Eric. This chapter starts with Pam, but it is Saturday night. She and Remy needed some "alone" time. :-) Have no fear though. Everyone will be on the same Sunday night by the end of the chapter :-). __It seems my chapters are getting longer and longer. I don't think you'll mind though._

***********************************

**PAM **_(Saturday night)_

I'm not sure what happened with my Master last night, but he seemed so out of sorts. He could be testy at times, if that's the proper term to use, but I was used to it. Victor must have really done a number on him.

After Victor left, he stormed out of the club like he was on fire. I could have tried to stop him, or had Remy stop him, but it wasn't my place or his. I just hoped he didn't do anything rash. Vampire or not, he could be vicious when he was that angry.

My answer came when he had called hours later to tell me that he would be out of town until next week. I'm sure he would have told me where he was going, if it was important enough for me to know, but all he asked me to do was to call Sookie and check on her tonight.

I looked down at the incredible specimen of a vampire that was curled up next to me. The sun had just set and I was already awake, hungry, and extremely aroused. Who wouldn't be lying next to this gorgeous creature?

Although Remy had a place of his own, he had been spending his time with me since that time on top of the bar. My Master liked Remy enough to offer him Clancy's job, and unless I had done something to warrant punishment, he would not have denied me the pleasure of Remy's company. It had been a long time since I had enjoyed anyone's company like that, except my Master's, but now that he was bonded and getting married, it was time I looked for someone too, someone who ignited a passion in me like she did for him.

I stroked his cheek and planted a kiss on his cool lips. I knew he was awake when I felt him responding back and his tongue pressing against my lips, gaining entry. Our tongues mingled and I ran mine over his fangs as they descended.

I pulled back and his eyes popped open. His arousal was evidenced by the sudden tent that appeared to be forming under the top sheet. He gave me a wicked grin and with vampire speed, he turned over and was going to attempt to pin me down to the bed. But I was older and quicker than him. I jumped out of bed and was half way across the room before he even had a chance.

I ran my tongue across my lips and fangs seductively, as if to say 'catch me if you can'. He flew out of bed straight at me, but again, I was too quick for him. I jumped up into the air and somersaulted over him, landing on the opposite side of the bed.

"You won't get away from me, you know. I will catch you. You may be faster than me, but I am more devious and trickier than you know." A hearty laugh sounded from low in his chest.

"I highly doubt that." Silly boy, he just didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Oh, so you're challenging me, huh? We'll just see about that." He tapped his finger over his lips. "I'll give you a five second head start."

Okay, we'll play this game. I licked my fangs. I liked games. I ran for the door and he started right after me.

I made it out of the bedroom and flew down the stairs and into the living room. I heard him sneaking down the steps a minute after me, but he didn't come directly into the living room. I looked from side to side, trying to sense which way he was going to attack. I almost had him located. He was going to come from the foyer, but at the last minute, he changed direction and came at me from the dining room.

I fled the room and ended up in the kitchen and crouched down behind the island. It was a stupid move. There was only one way in or out and now I was trapped. I saw his shadow creeping closer to the doorway, and he did nothing but just stand there.

I peered over the counter and his large frame took up almost the entire space of the doorway. "Nowhere to run, my kitten?" he smirked.

I had only one chance. I had to get him away from the door by charging at me. I jumped up on the counter behind me and spread my legs. I snaked my hand down and began rubbing my clit, eyeing him, making sure he saw exactly what I was doing.

He jumped on top of the island and I sped through the doorway and back to the living room with Remy hot on my trail. I tried to make it to the attached dining room, but I suddenly felt a large arm wrap around my waist and pull me backwards.

I struggled to break free, but the next thing I knew I was being swooped up and thrown over a broad shoulder. I playfully struggled against him, giggling like a stupid school girl. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't giggle.

He gave my ass a couple of light spanks and dragged me up the stairs, depositing me back on the bed.

"I wish we had time to play, Remy, but we have to get to the bar. We are already running late and I do not want to disappoint my Master." I crawled up to my knees and wove my fingers through his thick brown locks. I pulled his face close to mine and ran my tongue over his thick pink lips.

His fingers ran down the soft white skin of my arms, entwining our fingers. He brought our hands up to my breasts and together we massaged them, rubbing our fingertips in circles over my hardening nipples.

Our lips never left each others, our tongues mingling, as one set of hands continued playing with my nipples and breasts. Our other set of hands danced over my stomach, leaving trails of sparks as they wound lower.

He ran his tongue over my lower lip one last time before trailing kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. He licked at one of my nipples and sucked it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardened bud.

"Oh God Remy! Yessss." I could hear him moaning and growling as our bodies heated with the friction of being rubbed together.

Our still entwined hands stroked my folds until they parted, flicking our fingers over my clit. I arched my back with the feel of us playing together, our mutual climaxes building. He gave my nipple one last hard suck and moved over to the other one.

I freed my one hand and wrapped it around his neck and grabbed a fist full of hair. He used his free hand to snake lower down my body and plunged two fingers into my core. I almost came undone with the feel of his long fingers searching for that sensitive spot.

He disengaged from me completely and crawled up on the bed next to me resting on his heels. I leaned over and gave his rigid cock a few long hard strokes, gently raking my fingernails up and down.

I loved the sight of it quivering in the palm of my hand. "Ohhh, fuck Pam. Come here."

He tugged on my arm and I stood up on the bed, taking a few side steps until I was standing, feet apart directly in front of him. He bent forward letting his tongue swirl around my clit, licking at my wetness. His tongue was both soft and rough as it ran up and down, my lips, nipping and sucking as he went.

He closed his lips around my clit and bit down with his normal teeth, tweaking and pulling at the swelling nub. "Ahhh, Remy, please!"

He tilted his head back and looked up at me. "Please what? Tell me what you want, Pam."

He thrust two fingers into my core again. "Ungh… fuck me. Fuck me now!"

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed my hips, lowering me onto his hard pulsing cock. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Oh God, it felt so incredible to have him buried inside me up to the hilt.

I guided his hands around to my ass and he lifted me up and pulled his hands away so I would fall back down hard, impaling myself again on him. He did that over and over again, our orgasms reaching their apex.

I ground my hips against his and we sank our fangs into each others shoulders. My body shuddered almost violently as my orgasm ripped through me. I could feel Remy exploding into me, his seed hitting deep within me.

We crushed our bloody lips together and kissed our way through the aftershocks. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Pam, I never want to be without you."

Damn, I knew I was falling, and falling hard for this gorgeous creature that I was still impaled on.

"And you won't be." I heard the words coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't believe I was saying them. Did I mean it? Yes, I believe I did. I wasn't the type of person to say something I didn't mean. I found it a waste of energy to trip over your tongue trying to find other ways of telling someone something, when you can just say exactly what you want to say.

Reluctantly, I slid off him and walked toward the bathroom. "We should get dressed now. We don't have much time to get to the club, and I still have a phone call to make."

Remy joined me in the shower, and as much as I wanted to jump him, we contained ourselves and showered and dressed quickly.

I sat in Remy's car steadying my hands on the dashboard, as he sped through the streets of Shreveport toward the bar. There's one thing he and my Master had in common. They both drove like maniacs.

I asked Remy if he would help the bouncers set up the front entrance, while I called Sookie. It was the only request my Master made of me while he was away.

It was a short phone call, and I was a bit annoyed at all her questions. It seemed strange to me that she thought I was my Master calling, until I realized he did not tell her he was leaving. Even if I knew where he was, if it was his wish I not tell anyone, I would not have told her. My loyalty was to my Master. That's just the way it was.

Even though it was Saturday night, the bar seemed quieter than usual. Remy and the bouncers only had to take care of one fight between two drunken frat boys. They were arguing about which one was going to fuck Isabella, one of our vamp waitresses. The bouncer threw them out, and I just laughed my ass off. Isabella could have had both of them several times over the course of one night. There was no need to prove who the alpha male was…_stupid human males_.

By the time the last of the vermin exited the bar, I was ready to go home. I looked around for Remy but he was nowhere to be found. I closed my eyes and tried to sense where he was when I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind. I leaned back into my captor and smiled.

"Are you ready to leave this place?" I wanted to get back to the house and relax.

"Yes, but I can't go home with you."

I turned around, still in his grasp, and he looked rather sad. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. There was a problem at one of the construction sites in Monroe. I have to go out there, but I probably won't make it back until tomorrow evening. I'd rather spend my waking hours with you, but unfortunately, this is how it goes with the construction business. I'll take you home first, before I head out there."

We drove back to my place, a little slower than before. When we arrived, I leaned over and kissed him passionately for a few minutes before getting out and heading inside.

*****************************

I awoke Sunday night just after sunset, looking forward to getting to the bar. I hadn't expected to hear from Remy, and thought he would just meet me there.

When I arrived at Fangtasia, Felicia was already there with one of the bouncers. They were bringing out more Absinthe from the storage room. The 'green fairy' drink turned out to be one of our most popular beverages since it was introduced.

I was not too concerned when we opened and Remy was still not there, but I did expect him to at least call and tell me where he was. I didn't care if we were seeing each other. He was reporting to my Master now, and had duties he needed to perform.

As if he could read my mind, not five minutes after I thought about him, he phoned. Apparently there was more of a problem in Monroe than he had thought, and he was going to be stuck there until Tuesday night. I told him I would leave my Master a note telling him about the situation.

The rest of the night was completely uneventful as usual. Because it was a Sunday night, it was mostly the regular vampires that came in to the bar. I went home tired and unfulfilled and crawled into bed. I played back the last time Remy and I were in this bedroom and waited for sleep to take me with a smile on my face.

***************************

**SOOKIE**

I knew he could hear me with his vampire hearing, so there was no need to move quietly. I walked up behind him with my hands in my jacket pockets. "Eric."

He looked like he was deep in thought until he heard me coming down the dock. I could see he was preparing to take off. I placed my hand on his arm and he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"No. You don't get to go this time. You don't get to run away from me and hide wherever it is you were hiding. And while we're at it, open up the damn bond, will you? Good or bad, it hurts not being able to feel you completely." I removed my hand from his arm.

He turned to face me, surprised by my words. I put on my best stern face, but inside I was pure jelly. I could see in his eyes how troubled he was. He had obviously been struggling with something while he was away.

He picked up my hand and gently kissed my fingertips. He still hadn't said anything, but he turned and walked toward the boat coaxing me to join him. I let him, when I realized he wanted to take the boat out for a ride on the lake. I guess that was a good idea. Even though he could fly away if he wanted, I knew he'd stay.

I sat on one of the benches and let him cast off. We motored down the lake for about ten or fifteen minutes, before he settled on a partially secluded spot and dropped the anchor. It was a little breezier than I expected, and he could see me shivering and rubbing my hands together.

He came over and lifted the other bench and pulled out a big blanket. He unfolded it and wrapped it around my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I should have realized it would be colder for you on the lake."

"Thank you." I pulled the blanket tight around me and stared out over the water. Lights from other houses danced and reflected off the slightly churned up waves.

"I really like this boat. I hope we get to take it out more often." I was trying to make polite conversation, but perhaps in this instance, silence was better.

He sat down across from me. "I'm glad you like it. You can take it out whenever you want." He still wouldn't look at me.

Being this close to Eric, I was feeling very conflicted. I was angry with him, but I was concerned for him. I wanted him to touch me, but I didn't. With all these emotions overwhelming me, it was anger that finally won out.

I got up and stood in front of him. He lifted his head and looked miserably at me, as well he should. I reached my hand out from underneath the blanket and slapped him hard across the face. I don't know where the desire came from, but it made me feel better to do that.

He just stared up at me like he had expected it, not even flinching or trying to move away. My tone was no longer soft and polite. "Now, would you mind explaining what the hell happened Friday night? You really hurt me, you know…and I don't mean physically. I trusted you when you said you would never hurt me. Is that how you treat people you say you love and want to protect? And while you're at it, you could have at least told me you were leaving in your note. Instead, I had to find out from Pam that you were gone."

He stood up and walked to the bow of the boat, resting his arms on the railing. I waited for him to answer me, and waited, and waited. "Well…are you just going to stand there or are you going to fucking answer me?"

He turned around and leaned back. "Sookie, I don't know what to tell you except that I am truly sorry I hurt you. You know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you or the baby, and I have only myself to blame. I love you very much. I should have told you I was leaving, that I thought it would be best if I left until I could control myself. I know it was wrong."

"Damn right it was wrong." I wasn't backing down.

He lowered his head. "I know you trusted me, and I broke that. I will do whatever it takes to win your trust back."

I tempered my voice. "I know you didn't intentionally do it. I could see you were not yourself. You left for the evening as my Eric, but you came back as someone else. Someone I never hope I see again. But that still doesn't explain what happened."

He looked straight into my eyes this time. "Victor happened."

"What do you mean Victor happened? I don't understand." He sat down and patted the seat for me to join him. I reluctantly sat down.

"A lot of things have happened to both of us these past of couple months. You were taken and I found out I was going to be a father. Niall has been rather relentless with his threats of harm if I do not take care of you. You moved in with me. Pam was taken and I was incapacitated while a vampire under my command died. You have a new ability that you have to learn how to rein in."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Are you blaming this on me? You were the one who wanted me to move here, and it's not like I can help that I have a new ability."

"No, not at all. That is not what I meant. Things are just changing so much in such a short span of time. Of course I wanted you to move in with me. I want you with me always. I should have talked to you about it, but you know how private I can be. I felt like I was losing control over everything. And then I got that damn phone call."

Ah, we finally got to the phone call. "Who was the call from?"

"It was from Sandy. She told me that an investigator would be at the club Friday night to interview everyone as to what happened at that house. I was upset because I had hoped the email I sent her would have sufficed. Apparently it didn't. I did not want you at the club that night, because I did not mention you in the email. I wanted to keep your name out of it because of what happened."

I looked away from him and over the railing. The water was lapping at the side of the boat, and I casually reached down and let the spray dampen my hand. "I know what happened that night…to me, I mean. At first I couldn't remember. It was like my memories were being blocked. But when I had lunch with Niall, he helped me remember. I know I killed someone."

I was remembering another time when I killed someone. It had been in self defense, but in my eyes, it was still killing. You never know what you're truly capable of until you are faced with a situation like that.

A tear rolled down my cheek and Eric used his thumb to wipe it away. His touch was cool, yet oddly comforting, considering. I wiped my hand on the blanket and reached out to touch his milky white cheek. I definitely missed **my** Eric's comforting touch.

"I was not aware that you lost your memory. I would have done anything to spare you the pain of remembering. Since you were aware of what happened, I am glad you did not go to the club. The investigator who showed up was not someone I was expecting."

It suddenly dawned on me what he meant by Victor happened. "The investigator was Victor, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was completely unnecessary, but he already knew that. He was, what do you say, on a fishing expedition. As I told you, so many things were happening all at once and I was feeling not in control. Unfortunately, Victor knew which buttons to push. He was grilling Pam and Remy about that night and your possible involvement, even though your name was left out of it."

My eyes widened. "Before you say anything, Pam and Remy both agreed to not mention you at all. As far as they are concerned, you were nowhere near that house. Ever since the takeover, Victor has been trying to find anything he can to use against me. He is trying to prove that I am unfit to lead my area, so he can replace me with one of his own people. Friday night, Victor was the final nail in my coffin, so to speak. Unfortunately, I let myself seethe about it so much that it took me to a deep dark place. It was a place that I had hoped to never go to again."

He hung his head in shame, something I never thought I'd see Eric do. "I knew I should not have come home in that condition, but I was not thinking straight. I know this is not an excuse, but it is the only explanation I can give." He looked back up into my eyes. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Part of me was still angry with him. But another part of me looked into this powerful, centuries-old vampire, and saw how vulnerable he was at this moment. Eric was never one to show weakness, no matter what. Yet, here he was looking into my eyes, completely exposed.

I took his hand away from my cheek and kissed the soft flesh between his thumb and index finger, before resting my mouth there. I could feel his thumb caressing my cheek. It was a simple gesture on my part, but hopefully one that would let him know I appreciated his words.

I wasn't sure how I wanted to answer him just yet, so instead, I motioned toward the dock. "Eric, can we please go home?"

He nodded his head and pulled up anchor. He motored us back to the dock and by the time he tied up the boat, the weather had changed and it was colder than before. He looked at my shivering hands.

"May I?" was all he asked.

"Please." Eric lifted me up into his arms and we flew like lightening to the deck of the house. We entered into the sunroom and he set the alarm behind him.

I was still cold, so he turned on the gas in the living room fireplace. He was trying to act like a perfect gentleman, helping me out of my coat and hanging it up. He spread out a couple of blankets on the floor and offered his hand to steady me as I lowered myself onto my knees. He grabbed a couple of accent pillows and sat down next to me.

With only the glow of the fireplace, we just sat there in silence, watching the flames flicker across our skin. I think he was waiting for me. He was waiting to see what I would do.

A shiver ran down my arms creating goose bumps and instinctively, he picked up my hands and gently rubbed them between his, warming them up. The heat from the fire was tinting his cheeks a light rosy color.

I marveled at this man before me. Here again was this powerful vampire who exposed himself in front of me and admitted to feeling so out of control that he needed to find something, or someone to have control over. Yet, here he was, sitting in silence, letting me have the control. He was waiting for me to decide where we went from here.

I reached out and stroked his warmed cheek, bringing his face up to meet mine. There was no joy in my voice, no smile on my face, but I did say those four little words he was hoping to hear.

"Eric, I forgive you."

He knew that wasn't all I wanted to say, so instead of responding, he let me continue.

"I forgive you, but you hurt me. You damaged my trust in you. That…will take time. That is something you will need to earn back. You know I don't give my trust easily."

He nodded in agreement. "Sookie, I meant what I said. I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust." He cracked a hesitant smile, which made me want to smile back at him.

My hand slipped down his cheek and rested on his firm chest. I caught sight of something shiny hanging from a chain around his neck. Eric often wore a chain of some sorts when he went to the bar, but it was usually plain. I had never seen the one he was wearing tonight, nor had I ever seen that particular medallion.

I lifted it up with my fingers to get a better look. It reminded me of a small paddle with a long handle. "Eric, what is this?"

He curled his fingers around mine. "It is a distaff. It is Friggja's symbol." His smile grew brighter. "She came to me while I was away. She said you offered her prayers and that she was touched by your words. Did you really pray to her?"

"Yes, I did. I was confused and hurt and angry, and I didn't know what to do. I found a book of prayers in the library dedicated to the Gods. The prayer I found spoke to me and I went up to the nursery and said a few prayers. It's funny. I think she was listening."

"May I ask what you prayed for?"

At first I was hesitant. Prayers are supposed to be personal and private, but since we were being open, I wanted to share. "You know I'm a Christian, but I hoped she could help us and help you with whatever you were going through. I asked her to watch over all of us and help us to be a family. Was that okay? Wait, what do you mean she came to you?"

"Of course it was okay. She came to my in my dreams. At least I think it was a dream. She gave me this chain, and when I woke, I was still wearing it. We walked and talked. She helped me find my way back to my path."

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I noticed he was being very cautious when he touched me. He must have thought he would break me or something if he touched me the wrong way or too forcefully again.

I didn't want to give Eric the impression that he couldn't touch me. I missed his gentle touch. He could be so comforting and loving most times. I turned my body and leaned against him, resting my head in the curve of his neck. He took a chance and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on the swell of our baby. I curled my arms around his and sighed.

"Eric," I whispered, "let go…just let it go."

He knew exactly what I was asking him to do. He pulled his arms tighter around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck. He finally released the wall he placed between our bond. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the flood of emotions I got from him.

I closed my eyes and braced myself. In the past I had a glimpse here and there of Eric's or another vamp's thoughts, purely by accident. Now, a flood of images bombarded my mind. It was as if all his feelings and emotions were pushing against that wall he put up and when it was lowered, they all came running toward me. I saw flashes of darkness and anger. I saw hurt and confusion. I saw sadness and guilt. Everything he had gone through, I felt.

"Thank you for letting me in. I told you not long ago that if this was going to work between us, we needed to be open and honest with each other. If you are worried about looking weak in front of others, I understand that. We can speak privately, but it needs to be done. You can't hold things back from me because you think it will hurt me or that I can't handle it. I'm stronger than you think."

"You are right. Again, I am sorry for what I did to you."

"I know you are." I spread his fingers and laced mine through his. "As long as we are being open and honest, there's something I need talk to you about. Today, Claudine and I went shopping for baby stuff."

"I noticed that. I smelled fairy when I came in this evening. Also, I almost tripped over the bags in the hall, so I put them up in the nursery for you."

"Oh? I thought maybe Claudine popped them up there, but thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. I wasn't looking forward to lugging them up the stairs."

"You should not be lugging anything in your condition. If you ever need something carried for you, and I am not available, please find someone to help you. Tony is always willing to come over and help lift or move things."

"I will, I promise. Before Claudine and I went shopping today, we had a nice long talk. She helped me by letting me vent my frustrations to her. But she said something that surprised me. She said that you called Niall because you sensed I was doing magick."

He shifted around and I let him pull me sideways onto his lap. He brushed my hair behind my ear. "Even though I blocked the bond between us, I sensed strong magick coming from you. The last time I felt that, was the night we rescued Pam. I called Niall because I thought maybe you were in trouble and he could help you faster than I could. Even though I really wanted to come back, I didn't know if you would want to see me."

I rested my head against him again. "Your assumption was right. I was using my ability again, but I wasn't aware I was using it. Niall sent Evangeline to help calm me down. She was able to do it rather quickly. But…"

"Then I am glad I called him, but I interrupted you. Please continue."

I moved my head off him and lowered my eyes. He lifted my chin with his fingers. "Sookie, now it is my turn to say it. Never be afraid to tell me anything. You mean so much to me. I love you and nothing you say or do could ever take that away."

"Evangeline, Eva actually, did calm me down quickly, but she wasn't quick enough in getting here. I kind of…broke some things."

I felt concern coming from him, but it wasn't concern for the things, it was more a concern for me. His eyes scanned me from head to toe. "Were you hurt or injured?"

"No. I was having a really bad dream, but I thought it was only a dream. When Eva brought me out of it, she said I was, well, I'm not sure. She said to think of it as if I was sleepwalking. I was doing something, but not quite conscious that I was doing it. It only made sense, when I saw that I broke a bunch of things in the game room.

"After Eva helped me regain focus, I was fine. I'm so sorry I destroyed stuff down there. I want to pay to replace it."

"No you won't. Sookie, those are just things. They can be replaced." He stroked his fingers through my hair. "You are irreplaceable."

Boy, for someone I was supposed to be angry with, he sure knew how to tug at the right strings. I cupped his face in my hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Eric's kisses were always amazing, but to my surprise, he pulled away when I tried to kiss him again.

"Sookie, I don't want to hurt you."

I chuckled softly. "Eric, I'm not going to break if you kiss me." I leaned in and kissed him again. It was only when I felt the kiss growing more fervent, did I break it. I was happy to be kissing him, but for now, I didn't want it to go any further. I think he understood that, and just held me to him.

I felt his hand stroke my cheek and run down my arm, landing on my baby swell. He gently rubbed circles over it. I was content to just sit here, letting him rub my belly, when I remembered the phone call I received from the doctor.

"Eric, with everything that happened, I forgot to tell you. The doctor called me. She said she had an opening tomorrow night, so I took it. I know Fangtasia is closed on Mondays, so I hope that's okay. I was just so excited not to have to wait to see the baby."

I think that perked Eric up. "That is perfect. I'm looking forward to seeing how all this technology works so I can see my baby even before it is born."

Just as I was about to say something, my tummy rumbled. Eric's hand was still on my tummy and it made him laugh. "I think someone is hungry."

I laughed too. It was a good moment between the three of us. "I could stand to have a snack. But there's something I've kind of been craving."

He knew exactly what I meant by craving, and without pausing, he bit into his wrist and offered it to me. As Gran would say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I closed my mouth around the opening and lapped at the blood flowing. There was no arousal on his part, which I was glad about, considering I was sitting on his lap. Tonight, he was just letting me satisfy my craving.

When I had my fill, I pulled back and licked my lips clean. He ran his tongue over the wound and let it heal. We got up and he shut off the fireplace as I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. I grabbed the small container of cut veggies and a bottle of fat-free ranch dressing. I sat down and began eating, wondering where Eric had disappeared to.

He came waltzing into the kitchen about five minutes later and heated up a bottle of blood. He sat down at the table and just shook his head with a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, Sookie. I just went downstairs to see what happened. You certainly did get your frustrations out."

I blushed red. "I said I was sorry. I told you I'd pay for everything I destroyed."

"And I told you, you don't have to. Besides, my insurance will cover it."

I wondered how he was going to report something like that to his insurance – destruction by magick? As if he could read my mind, he added, "I have a special insurance that deals with magickal accidents."

"Ah, well that could be handy. Oh, Eric, before I forget. Eva wants me to start training with her four days a week for a couple hours each day. I figured we could do it during the day after breakfast, when you're sleeping. The only thing is, I need to find a place to train. Eva is a full fairy, so doing it here is out of the question." I quickly added with a grin, "Especially considering what happened downstairs."

He thought for a minute, and then his eyes lit up. "I think I have the perfect place. I own a couple of dojos. You can just train there if you'd like."

"What are dojos?" I hated to sound like an idiot, but I had no idea what that was.

"A dojo is a place where people can go and train in different martial arts, like judo or karate. I own one that has classes in both those arts, and also teaches self-defense. The other one I own is more private. I use it to keep up my fighting skills and weapons training. But I have not been there for a long time. I do let other people use it from time to time, but they need to make an appointment. If you want to use it, I can just have the manager block off the mornings for you."

"That would be great! I'll have to give her a call tomorrow and let her know. I'm kind of excited to get started. I didn't tell you, but Eva was trained by my great-great-grandmother, Kellan. I think it will be an interesting experience being trained by Kellan's student."

"I would imagine so. I know you are looking forward to focusing your ability." We finished our respective meals and I put everything away while he rinsed out his bottle and put it in the recycle bin. I stretched my arms above my head, feeling very tired from this whole weekend.

Eric didn't even ask me. He just picked me up and flew upstairs and set me down in the bedroom. "I think you need to get some sleep. I can feel how tired you are. I am sorry this whole ordeal has been exhausting for you, but I want you to take care of yourself, no matter what."

He was right. I needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. My body was aching for it, and I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow night. I went into the bathroom and washed up and brushed my teeth. When I came back into the bedroom, Eric was sitting on the bed, still fully clothed. I changed into a tank top and bed shorts and stood in front of him.

I took his hands and he allowed me to pull him to his feet. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he brought his hands up and stopped me. "Sookie, I think it would be best if I slept down the hall."

I was shocked, but then I realized he was trying to give me space. I continued to unbutton his shirt. "You will do no such thing." I said stubbornly. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, pooling around his feet. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up. "Will you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Sookie, I will hold you all night, if that is what you wish." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I wanted to feel him close to me, so I slid between the sheets and he removed his pants, leaving only his silk boxers. My back was toward his side of the bed, so he crawled under the covers and pulled me to him, spooning me.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Sookie."

"This may sound strange, but you've only been calling me by my name all night. How come? Not that I'm complaining, but you usually call me lover or some other sweet nickname."

He smoothed out the back of my hair. "Because I have not earned back the right to call you that. Calling you my lover or my bonded is not just a term of affection. It means so much more."

We lay there in silence, my head resting on his arm and his free hand gently stroking my hair. I drifted off feeling more contented than I had in the last few days.

*****************************

**ERIC**

I did not want to leave her side tonight, but I had to. I had forgotten to shut the window panels and the sun would be rising soon. She had already shifted her position, so I was free to get up and move over to the switch. Just as I was about to flip the panels into place, I realized that they would make noise coming out of the wall. She looked so serene sleeping, and it would have been a shame to wake her, just so I could close the windows.

I went to the office and wrote out two notes. I went back and left one on her nightstand and then turned off her alarm clock. I wanted her to get plenty of rest. She needed it after what I put her through. Then I wandered down to the kitchen and left the other note on the counter for Fiona.

I told her that Sookie would be sleeping in this morning, but that if she was not up by mid-morning, to have one of the housekeepers wake her. I also mentioned that I wanted Sookie to eat well today because she had not eaten very much over the weekend. I left a few more instructions for her and the housekeepers and went back up to the office.

I had less than an hours before sunrise, so I texted Pam that I was back, and that I would be coming into the club on Tuesday night. She was probably already down for the day, so she would just have to get the message Monday night.

Remy had texted me that he was stuck in Monroe because of some construction problem. I was glad he told me about it and that he would most likely be back Monday night. I sent a text message back that it was acceptable, but that I would need to see him just after sunset on Tuesday night. I had a small construction job of my own for him. Sookie had only seen the surface damage she caused, but there was much more to it.

The things that were broken, the TV, the cue sticks, even the bar stools and bottles could all be replaced, but there was some structural damage to the walls and floor. I don't know exactly what she was dreaming at the time, but chunks of floor had been ripped up, exposing the underlying concrete foundation and the wall surrounding the fireplace was cracked.

This ability of hers was proving to be a more powerful weapon than I had anticipated. It was a good thing her trainer came here in time to stop her. She could have injured herself and the baby if something were to have hit her. I also placed a call to Mike, who was the manager of my private dojo. I left him a message that Sookie would be calling and that she was to have the dojo whenever she wanted.

I was getting rather tired, so I shut down the computer and went back into the bedroom. Dawn was creeping over the edges of the horizon, but I wanted one last look at my Sookie before going down for the day. I hoped she would understand why I was not there when she woke. I was not trying to avoid her; I just did not want to wake her. I walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms and flipped the switch to cover the windows. As I slid beneath the covers, the bed seemed big and lonely. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, hoping that I would feel the warmth of my beloved again soon.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: I know you all are anxious to get to the training, and I promise she's going to start her training in the next chapter. But this is sonogram day :-) And come on, what better way to end the day than some make up ESN?? *grin* (I believe that this is also my first attempt at ESN through EPOV)_

**Sookie**

My arm reached out across the bed as I turned over on my side. Instead of stretching it across Eric's stomach, it landed with a thud on the covers. That was strange. Eric doesn't usually sleep that far away from me. My eyes were still shut, but something else struck me as odd. The room seemed brighter than normal.

I dared to open one eye to take a peek, and sure enough, Eric wasn't there. What's more, the panels were not covering the windows. Before even thinking about panicking, I rolled over to check the nightstand for a note. Sure enough, there it was, sitting there with my name scrolled on the front of it, tempting me to read it. I opened it slowly, not sure of what I would find.

_Sookie,_

_I am glad we talked last night. You are truly magnificent, and you have such a good heart. I know I cannot expect to gain your complete trust overnight, but hopefully, we made a step in the right direction._

_I left you this note because I did not want you to worry upon wakening that I was not there. You were sleeping so soundly, I did not want to wake you by sliding the window panels into place. I am down the hall in one of the spare rooms. If you rise early enough, and feel up to it, I would welcome your company. I am looking forward to this evening's appointment, and will see you at sunset. Yours always,_

_E._

Wow, that was probably one of the the longest notes he's ever written me. At least this time he told me where he was. I folded the note and left it on the nightstand. As I lay back down I thought about how good it felt to have Eric hold me last night until I fell asleep, his strong arms wrapped around me.

Deep down I really wanted to let go and jump him last night. My insides always ached with desire when Eric was that close to me, but I needed to hold firm. I never stopped loving him, but we needed that talk last night, and I didn't want to end it with sex. I've heard make up sex is the best, and call me crazy, but it didn't seem like good timing.

If Eric was human, I'd say he was just another thick-headed alpha male. I had to remember that Eric has lived a long life, and as far as I knew, he hadn't been close to any woman like he was with me. He was always a private person and keeping things to himself, but if he wanted this relationship to work, he was going to have to learn to open up and share. He was going to have to learn to tell me things, good or bad, and especially if they pertained to me.

I was pretty proud of him last night. He would never admit or show weakness in front of another, yet he was willing to open himself up and show me his vulnerable side. He almost reminded me of the Eric who stayed with me when he lost his memory.

I understood what he was saying about feeling out of control. I also understood what set this whole thing in motion when Sandy had called. But he should have trusted me enough to tell me about it. I could have handled it. Even though I was resilient, I felt like sometimes he treated me as naïve and weak. That was going to have to change. He was going to have to man up and trust that I could take care of myself just as well as he could.

I crawled out from under the covers and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before padding down the hall. As I crossed the stairway, two young women were ascending. One had sheets and towels in her hands, and the other was carrying some dusting products.

One look and you could tell they were fraternal twins. They both looked to be in their early thirties, with olive skin and thick black wavy hair, which was pinned up into a neat bun. One was a little heavier than the other, but they both had the same hazel eyes and full lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we woke you, Miss. We were just on our way up to the third floor to do a bit of cleaning. I'm Julia and this is my sister Emily." She spoke perfect English, but there was a slight Greek accent to it.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet on Thursday. You didn't wake me, I was already up."

"Is there anything we can do for you today?" Emily asked with the same accent.

"Well, now that you mention it, could you help me change the sheets in the bedroom? I wanted to get them washed."

They both looked at me puzzled. "But…isn't Mr. Northman sleeping?"

I smiled. "He is, but he's actually sleeping in that room right now." I pointed toward the guest room with the shut door.

Julia's cheeks flushed. "I'm glad you told us. I would have been so embarrassed to have walked in on him. We're just not used to him sleeping up here."

"What do you mean? He didn't sleep in his bedroom?"

"Sometimes he did, but he usually slept somewhere else, especially on days that we were coming. I'm sure he's been sleeping more up here since you arrived." Julia smiled.

"I'm sorry if I threw you off your schedule. I'll talk to Eric about how we can work around that. I don't mind pitching in and cleaning our room, as long as I know where the stuff is."

Julia gasped. "Oh no, Miss. We could never let you do that. Mr. Northman would be quite upset with us if he knew we let you do any kind of cleaning."

"Don't you worry about Mr. Northman. I'll talk to him about it, and we'll come up with something."

We chatted a few more minutes and I let them continue with their work. I was headed to the bedroom to lay back down with Eric, but it seemed like the baby had other ideas. I had a sudden urge to drink a big glass of apple juice…in fact, it was more like a gallon. It wasn't something I would normally drink, but a cold glass sounded so good right now.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Fiona there preparing some meals to cook and then put in the freezer for me. "Hey Fiona, whatcha cooking?"

"Hi Miss Sookie. I was just making more lasagna for you. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

I hadn't thought about it beyond the juice, so I looked through the pantry. I pulled out a container and set it on the counter. "How about some oatmeal, with a little brown sugar and some milk added. By the way, do we have any apple juice?"

Fiona opened the refrigerator and rummaged through the shelves. She was leaning about half way in, and I stifled a giggle. For some reason, it just struck me as a funny sight. She came back out with a small bottle in her hand.

"This is all we have. I'm afraid it's not much, but if you'd like I can pick up more tomorrow morning on my way here."

"That would be a good idea. I'm not sure what kind of cravings I'm going to be having. I don't seem to be having that many, and they're not consistently the same types of food."

We got to work making my breakfast. Along with the oatmeal, I had a bowl of fresh fruit and a honey wheat bagel. My special drink had become a standard with breakfast.

After I ate, I left Fiona to her work and grabbed my cell phone on my way back upstairs. I decided to head to the nursery first. All those bags were sitting there and I wanted to put them away before anyone else tripped over them, ha.

It didn't take long, but I emptied all the bags, putting everything away except the clothes. I took all the tags off and left the clothes in a small pile on the dresser near the door. I remember reading that you should always wash baby clothes before they wear them.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, I pulled out my phone and dialed Eva's number. I was glad she answered, and when I told her about Eric's offer to use his private dojo and she was thrilled. She said it would give us plenty of space to practice, and the weapons would be useful when we got to more advanced training. We settled on training from 9:30am to 11:30am, Monday through Thursday.

Two hours didn't seem like a lot of time, but she assured me it was enough, particularly in the beginning. Until I got used to using the ability, it was going to make me a little tired. Eva also said that we wouldn't be practicing energy all the time either. She wanted us to practice tai chi, which was a form of meditation. She said it would be beneficial both for the ability as well as for the baby.

I couldn't argue with that, since I knew I needed to exercise even while pregnant. We planned on starting bright and early tomorrow morning. I gave her the address of the dojo and ended the call.

The next call I placed was to the manager of the dojo. His name was Mike, and when I told him my name, he knew exactly who I was and that he'd been expecting my call. I gave him the days and times that I wanted to use the place, and he said he would block off the mornings for me.

After all my phone calls, I walked back down toward the guest room and cracked open the door. I could see Eric sprawled out on the bed with just the thin top sheet thrown over his hips, no clothes on as usual. I wondered what he was dreaming because the sheet was very, uh, tented, just below the waist.

I saw that he winced a bit and turned over on his side, pulling the cover up over his head. I realized that I was letting in light from the hallway, _duh_, so I slipped into the room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

I pulled off my sweats and bra and crawled under the covers, nestling against Eric's naked body. His cool skin against my bare legs sent shivers up my spine, but in a good way. It didn't help that his arousal was pressing into my backside. The light must have roused him from his sleep because he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my tummy swell. Eric was never one to wake up. Rhodes definitely proved that.

I was startled when I heard him whisper, "Mmm, you are here. I thought I was dreaming. You feel so good against me."

"Eric…I'm sorry if I woke you. Just go back to sleep." I whispered back. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in my scent. I stilled his hand and placed my arms over his.

Eric turned me so I was lying on my back and began rubbing his nose gently against the soft spot behind my ear. I enjoyed the sensations he was producing throughout my body. His hand slid under my shirt and cupped my nearest breast, circling my nipple with his fingertips. It swelled and hardened under his touch. Soft moans and gasps escaped my lips as he licked the outside of my ear, nipping at the lobe but not breaking the skin.

This man was so incredibly talented; it was hard to resist him when he started. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and do nothing but feel him inside me, but I had to stop what he was doing. He was in a dream-like state, and silly me, but I wanted him fully awake when we made love (haha).

I managed to pull his hand off my breast and turned on my side to face him. He pressed his cool lips against mind with such gentleness that I barely felt the kiss. I cuddled into him and we fell asleep.

************************

I woke up a while later and wiggled out of Eric's hold. I threw my clothes back on and before I left the room, I pulled the covers up over his face so he wouldn't see the light. I went back to my room and took a quick shower and then met Fiona in the kitchen.

"There you are. I was wondering where you got to." Fiona always had a smile on her face.

"I decided to take a nap, and then I took a quick shower." I rubbed the back of my damp head.

"Well, I'm sure you need more sleep than normal. Trust me, I know. I hope you don't mind, but I made you a turkey sandwich with cheese. I also heated up some homemade vegetable soup that I brought in this morning."

It all sounded great, so I poured a glass of water and sat down to eat. I invited Fiona to sit down and join me for lunch. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have any children?"

"I have a six year old son, Nicholas. His father and I have an open arrangement, so he stays with his dad after school and I pick him up on my way home. Even though we don't live together anymore, we make sure he knows that he's loved by both of us and we'll always be here for him."

"Does he know you work for a, well, someone like Eric?" I always wondered if some people admitted they worked for Supes.

She laughed. "His father does, and he doesn't have a problem with it. Mr. Northman pays me handsomely for my services."

I picked her brain about things I could expect during my second and third trimester, and she was more than happy to relate her experiences to me. I knew eventually Fiona wasn't going to be working every day, but it was good to have her here for now.

This time I helped her clean up the dishes, and thought about what to do this afternoon. Fiona was busy coming up with dinners to make and freeze for the week, and I had another craving, but this time it was for something sweet.

I'd been avoiding sweets since I became pregnant, but I think it was okay to indulge now and then. I picked up the box which held Gran's recipes and flipped through them. I settled on her famous oatmeal raisin cookies. Fiona helped me find the ingredients and mix the batter, and we sat there chatting and baking most of the afternoon.

I really enjoyed baking, and it gave me an excuse to ask her more questions about pregnancy do's and don'ts. When the last batch finally came out of the oven, she poured us each a glass of milk and I gobbled down at least six warm cookies alone. Afterwards, we cleaned up the mess and I went back upstairs to relax.

I grabbed a book on my way up and lay down on the bed to read. The sun was coming through the windows and it made the bedroom nice and warm. Let me tell you, lying on a bed in a warm room, is not conducive to reading. If the sun were a hypnotist, it would have been dangling a silver watch in front of my face saying 'you are getting sleepy, your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier.'

The next thing I knew, a hand was lightly stroking my cheek and a pair of lips placing soft kisses on my face. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Mmm." I stretched my arms in front of me and slowly opened my eyes. Eric's beautiful face was staring down at me. I reached up and cupped it between my fingers and traced his cheekbones with my thumbs. I pulled his face closer and ran my fingers through his hair as our lips met. Eric's skin might have been cool to the touch, but it heated my insides nonetheless.

His tongue traced the line of my closed lips, begging for entrance. I was happy to oblige and let our lips and tongues mingle. The sensation of warm and cool made me shiver with delight. I mewed like a kitten as his hands sought out my breasts and palmed them through the material of my shirt and bra.

"Eric," I moaned into his mouth, "We have to stop."

He sat back on his heels and stuck out his lower lip, pouting. "Do we have to?"

I laughed at the sight of a thousand year old vampire acting like a kid who just had his favorite toy taken away. "Yes, we have to. I'd rather not go to my doctor's appointment all hot and bothered."

His pout turned into a smirk. "Well then, I guess we should get ready. I believe your appointment is in an hour."

I looked over at the alarm clock and realized I had been asleep for over an hour. I pushed Eric aside and he sat on the edge of the bed. I jumped up and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stand.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's get ready." I was getting so excited, I could hardly contain myself.

He laughed and allowed me to pull him into the bathroom so he could take a shower. While he was busy, I picked out a simple white peasant blouse and long denim skirt. By the time Eric came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, I was already dressed and waiting.

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen you dress, Sookie." He grinned.

I huffed, jokingly of course. "Are you implying that I take too long to get ready?"

"Not at all. I always enjoy arriving fashionably late."

My eyes widened and I started after him. "You'll pay for that buster."

He laughed and dodged me all around the room and out into the hall. "Buster? Who's buster, and should I be jealous of him?"

I put my hands on my hips and stomped my left foot on the ground. "Just go put some clothes on will ya. What would the doctor say if you came with me butt naked?"

He headed towards the bedroom and as he skirted past me, he dropped the towel in front of me and said in his best feminine voice, "She'd probably say, 'Mr. Northman, you definitely do have a gracious plenty'."

My face turned beet red and I went downstairs to slip into my comfy brown mules and jacket and waited for him. In no time at all, he sauntered down the steps, looking rather chic.

"Are we taking your car or mine?"

"I'd rather take your car. Mine is probably not as comfortable for you." He plucked off the car keys attached to a small board next to the kitchen door and we headed off towards town.

******************************

We arrived at the doctor's office in plenty of time for me to fill out the necessary paperwork. When I got to the insurance part, I checked self-pay, and realized that this was going to be expensive without insurance.

Eric was watching me fill out the forms and reached into his wallet, pulling out a couple of cards. He took the clipboard and pen from me without asking, and scratched out the self-pay checkmark I made, and started writing down the numbers from the cards.

"Eric what are you doing? I don't have insurance."

"Yes you do. When you told me you were pregnant, I added you as an employee to Fangtasia so I could put you on our insurance plan."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does this mean that you're going to let me work at Fangtasia?"

"Absolutely not." He said in a low but firm voice. "I know you said you wanted to keep working, but I wish you would change your mind."

"Actually, I think I already have. I was doing some thinking as well this weekend, and with training and the gala, and God knows what else coming up, I may not have time. So how about we compromise. I won't look for work, but if I come to Fangtasia with you, and see that the waitresses or Felicia needs some help, then I'll help out. Otherwise, I'll just sit at home getting fatter, how's that?" I grinned and sent him comfort and love through the bond.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling in defeat. "You win. I'm not going to argue this with you any further. I am happy you have decided not to work, but I will concede the issue that if we need help at the bar for a short period of time while you are there, you may help out…as long as you check with me first."

That was probably as close to winning an argument against Eric that I was going to get, so I took it.

The nurse came out to collect the forms. "Miss Stackhouse, if you'll follow me." I got up to follow her into the examining room. Eric got up too and walked behind me. Before we went through the door I turned around.

"Eric, I hate to ask, but could you wait out here until it's time for the sonogram? I would like to have her examine me alone."

He looked disappointed, but how could I tell him I didn't want him there because I would be embarrassed to have a pelvic exam done in front of him. I know Eric had seen that part of me several times, but this was in a different context. "I promise to have the nurse come and get you just before we get to that part."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, then I will stay here." I think he understood because he just smiled and sat back down.

The nurse led me into an examining room and showed me where I could change into a gown. Once I had the gown on, she came back and took my preliminary vitals – weight, height, BP. She asked me my family history for my records and then left.

I hopped up on the examination table and must have waited there for about ten minutes before Dr. Sullivan came in.

"Miss Stackhouse, how are you feeling tonight?" She read over my chart. "Your vitals look good."

"I feel fine. A bit tired sometimes, but I think that's to be expected."

"Of course. If you incorporate some exercise daily, it will help. There are some good yoga classes available. You should look into it. How is your appetite? Are you dealing with your cravings as I suggested?"

"I'm going to be starting tai chi this week. I guess my appetite has been fine. I've been eating three meals a day." Okay, so this past weekend didn't count. Otherwise, Fiona had been doing a good job with my meals.

I wrinkled my nose. "I tried taking care of my craving like you suggested, but I just couldn't do it. I got about half way through a bottle and practically threw up. Is there something else I can try?"

"Let me think about it. In the meantime, why don't you lay back and let's take a look." I let her position me so she could do her examination. I'd had GYN exams before, so I was expecting to be poked and prodded, even though I hated it. When she was done, she draped a sheet over my lower half and pulled up my gown to expose my abdomen. Then she asked the nurse to bring in Eric.

When Eric walked in, the machine was already up and running and the doctor was squirting the cold liquid on my stomach.

"Mr. Northman, I understand that you have never seen anything like this before?"

"No, I have not. This is all very new to me." He was excited at the prospect of seeing what this machine could do.

"Well then, shall we get started?" She took the device, or whatever you call it, and began sliding it over my bulge. After a few passes, the image started to become clear on the monitor. She hit a few buttons and punched a few things into the keyboard before turning the monitor so we could see.

It was incredible to see the profile of the baby. We watched on the monitor as it flexed and kicked, even though I couldn't feel it yet. It was indescribable, looking at this little thing dancing and wiggling around.

I was instantly brought to tears at seeing this little baby that Eric and I created. Eric squeezed my hand as tears of joy fell down my face. Once vampires had entered my life, I never thought this would ever happen. I felt truly blessed by this gift. At this moment, I didn't care what anyone else thought about this baby. This baby would be loved and cherished.

I turned my head and looked up at Eric. I could see a reddish wetness rimming his eyes. "Eric…"

Suddenly he dropped my hand and walked out the door. I was totally taken aback. "Eric?"

I looked at the doctor and tears streamed down my cheeks for a different reason.

"It's okay, dear," she said as she handed me a tissue. "The first sonogram can be very overwhelming for a new father, even one as powerful as Mr. Northman. He probably just needs a minute to collect himself."

Her assessment was correct. After a couple of minutes, Eric came back into the room and leaned down to kiss me. "Sookie, I am sorry I left."

"It's okay, Eric. I understand."

The doctor looked at him, "Glad you could rejoin us Mr. Northman. Why don't we finish up the exam?"

Eric stood back and let the doctor complete the exam. I could feel through the bond, he was nervous throughout this whole visit. He needed to calm down because he was making me nervous.

When the doctor told us that the baby was doing very well and was healthy as far as she could tell, it was such a relief to both of us. She mentioned that we still couldn't tell what sex it was yet, but we would with the next sonogram.

"Why don't we leave Miss Stackhouse, so she can get dressed and meet us in my office? I'll have the technician print out a few pictures for you to take home."

They both left the room and I quickly got dressed. Right before I left the room, I turned back to look at the monitor one last time and smiled.

**********************

When I walked into the doctor's office, I sat down in the chair next to Eric.

"So, what's the verdict, doctor?" I said with a bit of a strained laugh.

She smiled. "There's nothing to be scared about, my dear. You and the baby are doing just fine. You do seem to be showing more at this stage, but considering how thin you are, I don't see a problem with it. Just continue with what you are doing."

Eric picked up my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "That is good to know, doctor. Is there anything we should be doing this next trimester that we are not doing now?"

"Just continue to eat well, incorporate a daily exercise routine, and keep taking your vitamins. Here…" She handed me a booklet, "this will help you with what you can expect in the months to come. Before you leave tonight, I want you to speak to the nurse up front and make another appointment. I want to see you on a monthly basis from now on."

I ran my fingers over the cover as I read the title: _What to Expect During your Second Trimester: Your Body and Emotions, and the Baby's Development_.

"Now, you mentioned earlier that you cannot stomach the taste of TrueBlood, that it made you vomit, correct?"

Eric practically jumped out of his chair. "What? Why did you not tell me Sookie?"

"It didn't actually make me throw up, but the taste of it made me want to. I ended up spitting out what was in my mouth and trying to wash the taste out with like a ton of water. I was going to talk to you about it at some point Eric, but I haven't had a chance."

"Perhaps there is a different blend that you may tolerate better. You may want to try a different blend and see which one appeals more to you. Otherwise, I'm not sure what you can do."

"I had an idea. Eric, how would you feel about filling a couple of little vials and putting them in the office fridge, so that if I get a craving I drink that? You wouldn't have to give much, just a little bit." I hoped I didn't overstep my bounds. I know how vampires feel about stuff like that. V was still a popular drug for young adults, but I wasn't looking at it like that.

Eric mulled over the suggestion. "I believe that would be acceptable. When I see that any of the vials have been emptied, I can just replace them. That is an excellent suggestion."

"Yes, I have to agree with Mr. Northman. That seems like a good alternative." She picked up the phone and spoke to the technician. A few minutes later she came into the office and handed us the photos of the sonogram, as well as three vials for Eric to use. "You can use these to start with, but once they are emptied, you should clean and sterilize them well."

"Before you go, there are a few things I want to discuss with you. First, I understand this is an unusual pregnancy, even for me. I have never dealt with a vampire-human pregnancy before, but please don't worry. I am treating this just like any other pregnancy, and so far, everything looks good."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news. We're not sure if anything is going to be different either, but at least we'll figure it out together."

"Second, you may experience dizziness during your second trimester. Your body is working harder now to accommodate the baby. Your blood circulation is increasing and your blood vessels will begin to dilate. Until your blood volume expands to fill them, you may experience occasional dizziness. Avoid prolonged standing, and get up slowly after lying or sitting down."

I swear I saw a glint of excitement in Eric's eyes when she mentioned about the increased blood volume. I was going to have to keep an eye on him when he fed from me.

"Lastly, you may at some point experience something called Braxton-Hicks contractions. Your uterus may start contracting to build strength. They are painless and come and go unpredictably. If they become painful or regular, call me immediately."

That scared me a little, and Eric put his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you, doctor. If there is nothing else, I should be getting Sookie home."

We said our goodbyes and I stopped at the nurse's desk to make my next appointment. We reached the car and before he unlocked my door he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"What was that for?" Not that I minded.

"For tonight, and for everything. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You are giving me the greatest gift anyone could give me. I wish I could capture this moment and freeze it in time, something just for us that we could share and relive over and over again."

I reached up and stroked his face. I loved it when Eric felt open enough to share his feelings with me. It made me feel even closer to him than ever. "I love you Eric. Now, you said something about going home?"

"Actually, I thought we'd get something to eat. It's past your dinnertime and I want you to eat regular meals. Is there anything you have a craving for?"

I wanted to say I only had a craving for him, but I took a minute and finally said, "I think I'd like some Italian food."

"Great, I know this wonderful Italian restaurant called Litaliano's. They have excellent food."

I wasn't sure how he knew that, since he didn't eat, but I trusted his suggestion.

*******************************

**ERIC**

The restaurant was not too far from the doctor's office. As we parked, I glanced over at the picture she held in her hands. It was all so overwhelming to experience something like that. Sometimes I hated technology, and sometimes, like now, I marveled at its achievements.

Thankfully, the restaurant was not very crowded for a Monday night, and we were seated almost immediately. "Have anything you want, Sookie. I want you to get enough nourishment. After all, you are eating for two now."

She was about to say something, when the waiter interrupted us and took our order. She settled on a salad and something called butternut squash ravioli, while I tried a new blend of blood. It was part synthetic, part human, and part fairy, with a touch of demon.

"I wanted to tell you that I called Eva today. We're going to start my training tomorrow morning. I'll be there Monday through Thursday for two hours in the morning. I can't wait to get started. Oh, and she told me that I would be learning tai chi as well. She said it would help me and the baby."

"I was wondering where the idea of exercising with tai chi came from, but I'm glad you will be getting some exercise in every day. I am also familiar with tai chi, so if you want, we can practice some together on the weekends."

"That would be great. I have a feeling that the more practice I get the faster I'll pick all this up."

I hoped so. We were going to be leaving for the gala in just over a week and it would be nice if she had some training under her. As if she could read my mind, she quickly added, "At least I'll have almost two weeks worth of lessons before we leave for Las Vegas. That reminds me, I'll have to let Eva know we'll be leaving next Thursday, so I won't be able to practice."

She chatted about how excited she was to begin working with Eva. I made sure to keep part of my thoughts focused on what she was saying, taking in every word she uttered. My brain -- a vampire's brain -- works differently than a human's. We are capable doing and thinking about several things at once, yet remember every detail of it all with perfect clarity.

Tonight, however, most of my focus was drawn away from her and back to that picture of our baby. It was also drifting toward next week's gala and what could possibly go wrong.

While she ate her dinner, she noticed my attentions were wavering, and I was startled when she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Eric! Earth to Eric, come in Eric. Where were you just now?"

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, Sookie."

She frowned at me. "Did we not just have this conversation? You need to stop doing that. Just tell me what it is. I can handle it, you know. Especially if it concerns me, I have a right to know."

She was right, I could not keep doing this to her. "I was just thinking about the picture the doctor gave us. I was also thinking about all the possibilities we could be facing when we go to Vegas next week. I want to be prepared for anything and everything."

She looked at me with determination on her face. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

The waiter interrupted us again to remove her dinner plate. "Would you like dessert Miss?" He looked over at me, rolling his eyes.

She scowled and said no thank you, and asked him to bring us the check.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing Eric. Let's just go home."

"Now it's my turn to say something. I do not want you to feel like you have to keep anything from me either. I could tell you heard his thoughts and whatever it was upset you. What did he say?"

"It's nothing, really. He's just ignorant that's all." She leaned forward to whisper, "He was thinking that you probably considered me your dessert. He couldn't understand what I was doing with the likes of you, and that I was probably a high-class fangbanger."

That made me furious. He could think whatever he wanted about me. I could have cared less. But I would not tolerate negative thoughts about my bonded. She sensed through the bond how upset I was and she looked worried that I would do something right here. Even if I did do something, I would never do it in a public place.

I restrained myself enough to not choke the idiot when he came back with our check. I threw a couple of bills on top of it, and helped Sookie get up from the table. Before we walked away, she turned her head so he could hear her words. "Come on, sweetie. I think I'd rather have dessert in bed, if you know what I mean."

She winked at him and linked her arm with mine. I gave the waiter a knowing smirk and he just stood there with his jaw on the floor as we left. I was very proud of her for taking the initiative like that.

It did not take us long to get home, and I thought maybe she could use some rest, but she had other ideas. As I hung up her coat in the hall closet, she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

I turned in her arms and ran my fingers through her hair, hooking it behind each ear.

"Eric, I was serious about what I said. I'd rather have dessert in bed."

I cocked an eyebrow and she took one of my hands and led me up the stairs. We stood outside our bedroom. "Sookie, are you sure you want to? If it is too soon, I will…"

She put her fingers over my lips. "You know, sometimes you talk too much."

She gave me a quick kiss and pulled me into the bedroom. I was feeling a nice buzz from the new blend of blood I had for dinner, so I just stayed in the moment. I wanted to feel her bare skin touching mine, her moist lips on mine, her long legs wrapped around me.

We sat on the edge of the bed and I started with a gentle kiss on her forehead, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her face to her neck. I ran my fingers through her hair and tilted it to one side as I nuzzled the soft spot behind her ear. I could feel her warm breath on my neck, which ignited my soul with a passion that I had scarcely known.

I nibbled her earlobe and ran my tongue over the soft spot right behind her ear. I blew cool air on the wet spot and her body shivered in response. Her lips parted and a few soft moans escaped.

I reached down and found the edges of her blouse, easily lifting it over her head. She was wearing another one of those bras I liked, that hooked in the front. This one was made of light pink lace and pushed her breasts together, creating an incredible view of her cleavage.

I traced her collarbone with my fingertips and down into her cleavage. She rolled back her head and moaned, "Oh, Eric."

She reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt, her fingers shaking as she fumbled with the buttons. She slipped the shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

I coaxed her up onto the bed so she was lying comfortably on her back. I hovered over her, careful not to put any weight on her. My hair spilled down and shielded our faces like a curtain. I kissed her chin and worked my way down to her neck, inhaling her scent. My arousal was straining against my pants, but I was not ready to free it yet. I just wanted to enjoy the feel and taste of her body.

I unfastened her bra and peeled back the layer of lace. Her swelled breasts bounced out and I cupped them in my hands running my thumbs over her obviously erect nipples. I massaged the fleshy softness as I ran my tongue slowly up and down the valley between them. I move over to one of them, suckling the hardened bud into my mouth.

"Ahh Eric." Her fingers laced through my hair and pulled my mouth harder against her. I knew her nipples were more sensitive and would stay like that throughout the pregnancy, so I wanted to be gentle with them, but she seemed have other ideas.

I looked up into her eyes. "What do you want me to do Sookie?"

She guided my mouth back down to her other nipple. "Harder Eric, suck them harder."

Who was I to argue? I licked the curve of her breast and opened my mouth wide, lowering it down and capturing as much flesh as I could. I gave it a long hard suck, letting it pop out of my mouth. I repeated my action a few more times, before moving back to the other one and doing the same thing.

"Oh God, Eric. That feels so good. Don't stop."

She raised her hips up to meet mind, trying to press against me. I moved off her and to the side, sitting on my heels. I hooked my fingers under her waistband and tugged her skirt down until she was able to kick it off. She was wearing a pair of light pink lace panties that matched her bra. She normally liked to wear thongs, but since her belly started to grow, she had switched to more comfortable ones. It didn't matter to me. She could make a nun's habit look sexy.

I fingered the lace of the fabric and placed the palm of my hand on her mound, grinding the lace into her. The fabric was soaking up her juices and my arousal was begging to be released.

I stood up and quickly took off my pants, allowing my length to spring forth. She licked her lips at the sight of it, and I shuddered at the though of her hot mouth sliding up and down over me.

While I was shedding my pants, she had removed her panties and placed her feet squarely on the bed, spreading her legs enough to give me a glorious view. I watched her boldness as she ran her hand seductively down her body and began rubbing her folds. Both her breaths and her heartbeat quickened with each moment.

"Mmm, Sookie, you are a sight to behold." I licked my fangs.

I crawled up between her legs held her fingers so I could lick the juices off them. I rested my lips against her mound and pushed her hand up toward her breasts, wanting her to pleasure herself above, while I pleasured her below. My tongue slithered out from between my fangs and licked the length of her folds, lapping at the wetness that coated them.

"Uhh, I want you so much. Please."

I stroked her folds with two of my fingers and pushed through into her core. Her hips bucked up pushing them further in, and I held her down with my free hand. "Let me do all the work," I hissed.

My fingers moved in and out of her core slowly and steadily as I licked and sucked her clit. A low growl emanated from my chest as I swallowed as much of her as I could.

I blew a stream of cool air hard against her clit and she screamed out my name.

"God, Sookie, your taste is exquisite." I felt her hand grip the back of my head, forcing my tongue and mouth to grind into her.

Her breaths turned into heavier pants and I reached up with my free hand and pinched and rubbed her nipples.

"Ahh, Eric. Please, I want to feel you inside me. I want to come with you inside me." She was contracting her muscles around my fingers and her climax was nearing the peak, as was mine.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows and was watching intently as I pulled my fingers out of her and inhaled the scent that covered my fingers before staring into her eyes and slowly inserting each of my fingers into my mouth. Her hot juices coated my cool throat, warming it in ecstasy.

I crawled up her body and swirled my tongue from her navel, up between her breasts, up her neck and kissed her passionately on the lips. Reaching down, I gave my length a couple of strokes and rubbed the tip up and down over her entrance.

Sliding myself gently into her core, I moaned at her tightness. I stayed in her, motionless, wanting to enjoy the sensations running through my body. I could feel her muscles contracting even more around me, spurring me to move.

"Oh, Sookie, you feel so good. I just want to feel you like this right now."

She cupped my face in her hands and looked deep into my eyes. "No. Don't call me that. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say the words."

Her legs wrapped around my hips and rested on my ass. She brought her hips up to meet me, causing me to penetrate deeper.

"Sookie…"

She was panting harder now, trying to get the words out. "No, say it. I need to hear you say it. I love when you say it."

I pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in as deep as I could go. "Ahh, yessss."

I continued my thrusts into her building back my own climax. She arched her back and that gave me even better access to bury myself to the hilt. I could feel my balls hitting and rubbing her skin with each thrust.

She was already on the apex of her climax. "Yes…oh God Eric, bite me. I want to feel you bite me."

I buried my face into her neck and kissed and sucked the skin over her pulse. The fast beating of it in my mouth was more than I could take, and I sunk my fangs into her neck and drew her blood into my body.

She screamed and her orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles gripped my length tightly, massaging it, and I could not hold back any longer, as my orgasm hit its peak.

With each release, I poured my love into her depths. I threw back my head and shouted to the heavens, "Min alskare! My lover!"

We rode out the aftershocks of our climaxes, hovering somewhere above sanity and ecstasy. Our bodies were a perfect fit, as they sang in harmony together. I leaned down and kissed her over and over, not wanting to stop.

The only reason she finally broke the kiss was to take a deep breath. I pulled out and moved over to her side, trying to give her a chance to catch her breath.

I propped myself up on one elbow and smiled down at her. "I have said it before, and I will remain true always. You are amazing…lover."

Her face was a little flush, and she was looking a little pale which concerned me. "Love, I want you to drink from me. I don't want you to become anemic because I fed off you. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded her head not able to speak yet, and I bit into my wrist offering it to her. As she drank, I could feel my arousal springing to life again, but I did not want to do anything about it. It was she who knew exactly what I needed.

She reached down and caressed the tip of my length with her fingers. She closed her hand around it and stroked it up and down, all the while, continuing to feed off me. Tonight I let her take as much as she wanted, as much as she needed to satisfy any cravings she may have had.

The wound on my wrist started to close, so I rubbed the last remaining drops over the puncture marks on her neck to heal them. She continued her assault on me with her hand, and gently pushed me onto my back, not releasing it from her grip.

I was in awe of her as she dipped her head down and swirled her tongue over the tip, lapping at the pearls of liquid forming. I closed my eyes and moaned. "Ohhh, yessss."

Her mouth played with me, teasing me until more pinkish pearls seeped out. She lapped at them dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit, and then lowered her mouth down my entire length trying to take it all in. She had tried before and I knew she could not, so her hands moved over the rest.

The motion of her mouth sliding up and down my length and the vibrations she made with her moans, made me twitch and harden even more. "Lover, I'm so close. Do not stop."

She increased the pressure of her mouth and hand, and I was right on the edge. What sent me over was when she lightly scraped her teeth up and down me. She could feel my seed bubbling up my length and she eagerly readied herself.

I made sure to look down at her and gritted my teeth, hissing with each stream that entered her hot mouth. "Ahhh…ahhh…ohhhh."

I watched as she swallowed every last drop, and when there was no more to swallow, she licked me clean before coming back up for air.

She nestled against me and smiled, her breaths coming under control. "I love you so much Eric. Promise me you won't ever go away again."

"I promise. I will not leave you again, for any reason."

"Good." She tried to get up from the bed, but I stopped her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I'm going to the bathroom, where else."

I wrinkled my nose and waved her on like I was dismissing her and watched her close the door, laughing. When she emerged from the bathroom, she walked over to the bedroom door. "We might want to do this now, so you don't have to sneak out again." She flipped the switch on the wall and the window panels slid into place.

As she groped her way back to the bed, I chuckled. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around."

She couldn't see where she was going, but I could. I reached out and grabbed her pulling her down onto the bed. She let out a gasp, and playfully hit my chest like she was angry.

I just pulled her against me again and kissed the top of her head. As she drifted off in my arms, I whispered in her ear, "Sookie you are my lover, and you always will be."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Writer's block is over, woohoo! I want to give a big thanks to a certain little Birdie who gave me some suggestions that sparked my flow again. Not only did it spark, it overflowed with about 5,000 more words LOL. I think this will be worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who was so supportive of my blockage.

**************************************

**SOOKIE**

I set my alarm early enough, so that I could eat a good breakfast and get to the dojo on time. I was so excited, I could hardly contain myself. I leaned over and kissed Eric on the cheek and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Sweatpants and a t-shirt should be good enough to work out in. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. I wanted to wear my sports bra, but it was fitting a little too snug these days.

I practically flew downstairs and into the kitchen, expecting Fiona to be there making something wonderful. Instead, I found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Miss Sookie,_

_I am terribly sorry, but I had to leave not long after I arrived. My son has been sick for a long time and I have to take him to the Emergency Room. I will try to make it back to fix lunch for you. Please give my apologies to Mr. Northman for having to run out like this, but Nicholas has been rather sick lately and I need to be with him. Thanks for understanding._

_Fiona_

Oh no, I hoped it wasn't too serious? Why didn't she tell me when we talked? Maybe there was something I could do to help them. She's such a nice woman, and I felt bad for her. My hormones must have been running wild, because just thinking about her son lying in a hospital bed made me want to cry.

When I pulled myself together, I got busy and fixed my own breakfast. I settled on oatmeal with raisins and a little brown sugar, some orange juice, my special drink, and a banana.

I wondered what the weather was going to be like today, but Eric didn't have any kind of paper delivery. I guess I could always look online if I had to. I'm sure Eric wouldn't have minded.

After I finished up, I rinsed off my dishes and decided to go check out the weather anyway. I still had some time to kill, so I went into Eric's office and turned on his computer. Amelia had a computer at my house in Bon Temps, and she showed me how to use it and surf the net, so at least I was familiar with finding what I needed.

Once the computer was fully up and running, I had to blink twice when I saw the picture that he was using for his background. It was the sonogram picture. Wow, he must have scanned it in and put it up there right after I fell asleep.

I sat back in the chair and a smile broadened across my face. Eric always showed his tough side in public, but deep down, he could be a marshmallow. I think people fantasized that vampires were romantic and mysterious, but that was only because of the way some were portrayed in the movies. But Eric wasn't like that. Of course every woman wants her leading man to be romantic, but flowers and chocolates weren't Eric's style. Whether it was graveling my driveway or buying me maternity clothes, that's what Eric was about. He was able to assess what your most basic needs were and turn them into some wonderfully grand gesture.

I clicked on the icon for the internet and when it came up I Googled the weather. It was supposed to be overcast today, with a very slight chance of rain. That didn't sound too bad, so I guess it was time to switch to a more spring type jacket.

Before I shut down the computer I saw a dropdown for Favorites. I know I shouldn't have, but curiosity was getting the better of me. I decided to peek at what Eric considered his favorites. Most of it was exactly what I had expected with links to his other businesses and financial websites. There was a folder called Area Business with links to other Sheriff's websites, but what interested me most was a folder called Sookie.

Did I dare look in the folder? Some part of me said to leave it alone, and the other part of me said go ahead and look. The more curious side of me won out.

I put my cursor over the folder and a list spread out before my eyes. There were links to florists, and clothing sites, some I had never heard of and some I knew were completely out of my league. He had maternity clothes sites, nursery furniture sites and information on having a baby. That was the good stuff. But he also had links to sites on telepathy and telekinetics, some obscure site about Bon Temps, and a link to an old article about the flash flood that killed my parents. Was Eric checking up on me?

I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized I was now running behind. I didn't have time to think about that now, so I shut down the computer and threw on my sneakers and jacket and ran out the door. I tried to drive slowly, but I was anxious to get there and was already in rush mode.

I ran inside the dojo and dropped my jacket, keys and purse on the floor, trying to catch my breath. Eva was already there waiting for me. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail too and was wearing some kind of white pajama looking outfit with a belt. I knew it was an outfit worn when performing karate, but I didn't know what they were called.

"Calm down Sookie, you don't have to rush. I'm not going to dock you if you're a few minutes late." She laughed and handed me a water bottle. She had such and effective smile, that I started feeling better the moment I saw her.

"Sorry, I was doing something at home and time slipped away from me. So, where do we start?"

She could see how eager I was to dive right in, but she held her hand up. "First, we need to prepare ourselves and our body. Bring one of those mats over here and sit down next to me."

I did as she asked and sat down in the same position she was in – feet together, knees out, palms pressed against each other in front of the body.

"The art of tai chi is a form of mind-body relaxation exercise with a constant flow of energy and movement. It is an exercise consisting of 108 intricate sequences completed in a slow relaxed manner. For our purposes, we will not be doing 108 sequences, but we will be borrowing some of them. It combines mental concentration, slow breathing, and dance-like movements to increase chi, which means life energy."

Wow, I loved dancing, but 108 steps in a row was a lot. "Okay, I'm with you so far. So how do we start working with this chi?"

"This position is your center position. It does not matter if you are sitting or standing, you should always return to this position. This morning we will focus on breathing techniques and finding your center."

She stretched her hands above her head and back down, inhaling deeply. She pointed her hands out in front of her and repeated the out-in motion, exhaling slowly. She did this step a couple of times, never pulling her hands apart.

At first my breathing was erratic. I could not get as deep a breath as she could, and found myself exhaling faster.

"If it helps, Sookie, close your eyes and try to concentrate only on your breathing."

We practiced breathing for about ten minutes, just inhaling and exhaling…always returning our hands to the center position. I tried to clear my mind, which was not easy to do for a telepath, and focus on my breathing. After a couple of minutes, I started to feel a little more relaxed and was able to take deeper cleansing breaths. By the end of the exercise, I was moving right along with her.

The interesting thing I noted was that I didn't pick up on her thoughts or anyone else's that might have been nearby. Maybe it was because I was focusing on one specific task and nothing else. Sort of like getting lost in the moment. I'd have to practice that more often if it meant keeping everyone out of my head. Having to throw up shields took so much effort and concentration and gave me headaches.

"Good. That was excellent. I want you to practice that every day for ten minutes a day. When we are training, if you feel lost, out of focus, or frustrated, I want you to stop what you are doing and return to your breathing for a few minutes to regain control. Now, let's get started."

Eva had placed objects on a wooden bench even before I arrived and was going to demonstrate moving them for me. From left to right, there was a coffee mug, a photo from the wall, a trophy, and a metal folding chair next to the bench. She motioned for me to go sit in the folding chair, so I could see what she was doing.

She walked to the center of the room and looked at the first object, which was nothing but an ordinary coffee mug. She took a couple of deep breaths and held out her hand, palm side up.

Her breathing was normal, and her eyes had a slightly white glow to them. I followed the line of sight to the bench next to me, and as she raised her forearm up, the mug levitated off the bench. I couldn't believe it. It was just floating there in mid-air.

She waved her hand back and forth, and the mug followed her, moving left and right. It was as if she was holding it underneath and guiding it around. She lowered her hand and the mug settled back down on the bench.

"Wow that was awesome!"

She repeated the same thing using the photo and the trophy that was right next to me. Each object she lifted was heavier than the last, but she never got tired, or lost her concentration. She looked almost exactly like she did lifting the mug. The only difference was her eyes. Her eyes glowed whiter with each heavier object.

"I'm not quite done yet." She turned to face me and grinned. She was up to something.

She held out her both arms towards me and her eyes glowed completely white. My body began tingling all over, like that feeling when your foot falls asleep. Then I realized she was lifting the chair with me in it.

I grabbed the sides of the seat and held on as I ascended into the air. It was such a weird sensation, but I wasn't afraid. I was rather enjoying it. She moved me from left to right and back to front for a few minutes before setting me down again.

Her eyes returned to their normal color, and she sat down on the mat and centered herself with her breathing.

"You made that look so effortless, like you weren't even exerting yourself." I was awestruck.

She laughed. "How did it feel when you were floating?"

"It felt strange, but good. I still felt relaxed and peaceful. Will I be able to do that?"

"You already can, judging from what I have learned so far about your use. The question is can I teach you to control it and to call upon it whenever you need its use, with little to no effort? I believe the answer is yes."

"Stand up Sookie." We stood and she came around and stood behind me. "I want to see what you can do when we use your ability together. Don't worry, you won't get out of control, I won't let you."

"What do you want me to do?" I said feeling my nerves coming back.

"Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. When you exhale, feel yourself relaxing and the tension releasing from your body." She waited. "Good. Now open your eyes and relax against me."

I pressed my body back into hers and her arms came around mine. She placed her right palm against the back of my right hand and we pointed toward the mug. She saw me narrowing my eyes in concentration and she swatted my behind in jest.

"Stop that. You're trying to hard and you look funny." She laughed.

"Just relax and focus on the mug. Remember to breathe normally and try to sense the energy surrounding it. Our goal is not to try to lift the mug. Our goal is to use the energy surrounding it to move it."

I did what she asked and tried sensing the energy, but I couldn't. We tried several times until I stomped my foot down in frustration.

She looked upset with me. "Sookie! You cannot get frustrated like that. That is when you start to lose focus and control of what you are doing. You could end up hurting someone, or worse, hurting yourself"

"I'm sorry. I just can't sense it."

"It's okay, this is only your first day. Today is for relaxation and testing what you can and can't do yet." She walked over and picked up the mug and brought it back to me.

"Sit down and find your center again." We sat down on the mat and she placed the mug in front of me.

"I want you to rub your palms together warming them up. Then I want you to place your hands on either side of the mug without touching it. Close your eyes and tell me what you feel." She demonstrated what she wanted me to do first.

I mimicked her exact movements. I warmed up my hands and put them on either side of the mug. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. At first I didn't feel anything, but then a slight tingle began at my fingertips and spread down my fingers to my palms.

"Try to bring your hands closer to the mug little by little, Sookie." she said in a low voice.

I barely moved my hands closer when it felt like something was blocking them. I tried again and it was like there was some force field around the object. I made little bouncing movements with my hands, seeing if I could push against the blockage, but still nothing.

"I can't move my hands closer. Something won't let me."

"That, my dear, would be the energy surrounding the mug. Now I want you to slowly move your hands up, still maintaining that pressure you feel against your hands."

I concentrated pressing firmly against the blockage as I slowly brought my arms up.

"Sookie," she whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes."

My eyelids fluttered open and I almost fell over when I saw what I was doing. My hands were still surrounding the mug, but it was no longer on the ground. It was floating in midair right in front of me.

"Don't let your concentration falter, Sookie, you're doing great. Try moving your hands around and see what happens."

I moved them to the right and the mug came with them. I moved them to the left and the mug went that way. This was way too cool! Suddenly I heard a door shut hard from somewhere in the back of the dojo and it startled me. The mug dropped straight down. Luckily we were sitting on the mats, so it didn't break.

"That was unbelievable! Can we do it again?"

"It's getting late, but I guess we could try something else. I do want to leave about five minutes at the end to find your center again. After training, you should always cleanse yourself, especially when you first start out."

"Is this how you started with Kellan?" I really wanted to talk to her about how she started, how her training went, and how long it took her. I had so many questions for her.

"We can talk about it another time. But I didn't actually move anything until about two weeks into training. I had a stubborn streak, kind of like you do, and was impatient because it wasn't coming, or it wasn't coming fast enough. Kellan didn't give up on me, though. We worked through all of it and then it finally happened. I'm very proud of you Sookie. You're very bright and you take direction well. I could see your frustration, and with guidance, you relaxed enough to let it happen naturally. You are truly gifted and I can see a lot of Kellan in you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I was so overwhelmed by her words, that I just threw my arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"We have time to try one last object. Which one would you like to try?"

I was being overly ambitious and pointed to the trophy. She brought it over to me, and I sat down on the mat with it trying to lift it the same way I did with the mug. I only got it an inch or two off the ground when it plopped back down onto the mat.

"What happened when you tried to lift it, Sookie?" I could see she already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure. It's heavier than the mug, so maybe that's why I couldn't lift it as far yet."

"Uh huh, let me guess. When you saw it, you already thought it was heavier than the mug didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Isn't it?"

She tapped the middle of her forehead with her index finger. "It is only if you perceive it to be. It felt heavier because you saw it was heavier and assumed the energy would be too. Sookie, the energy around an object or person is no heavier or lighter than other object or person. What do you think would have happened if I placed the trophy in front of you instead of the mug while your eyes were closed, but I told you it was the mug?"

I thought about that for a minute. "I guess I would have assumed it was lighter and I could lift it easier."

"Exactly, now with that in mind, why don't you try it again?"

Eva stood back and I took a few deep breaths. I rubbed my hands together and placed them on either side of the trophy. I closed my eyes and imagined that the energy I felt was as light as a feather, moving my hands up inch by inch.

When my arms were perpendicular to the ground I opened my eyes and there it was. The trophy was floating in front of me high above the ground. I could see Eva was beaming with the biggest smile on her face.

I decided to take a bold step and keeping the pressure with my hands, I gently rose to my feet. "Sookie! That's amazing!"

I put my hands down to my sides and let the trophy fall to the mat. I was feeling tired now and a little dizzy. We sat back down and she handed me my water bottle.

"I think we're done for today. Let's work on finding our center before we leave." We took the last five minutes to do our centering exercise and I felt better, but still tired.

We put everything away as we talked. "Naturally, you will be tired. You are still using more of your energy to do this, but that will lessen as you get better. Drink lots of water today and get plenty of rest. I can't tell you how surprised I am that you stood up. You have such a knack for this, and I have a feeling that you'll be an expert in no time."

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. I'm so glad Niall sent you to teach me. I'll have to call and thank him again for giving me your number."

She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry I can't say and talk more with you, but I have another appointment across town."

She gave me a hug and we said our goodbyes.

Since it was just about lunchtime, I stopped at the grocery store and made myself a big salad at the hot/cold foods bar. I also picked up a couple of items for dinner. I thought salmon would be a nice change of pace from chicken and steak.

I had to be careful with fish. There was a lot of information on fish and mercury in my pregnancy books, and I wasn't allowed to eat too much of it. Some fish with rice and vegetables sounded really good tonight. My last stop before home was a liquor store that also catered to vampires. I picked up a couple of bottles of the new blend Eric had at the restaurant last night, as a treat from me. They were sort of expensive, but well worth it to see the look on his face.

As I was driving home, I got an eerie feeling that I was being followed. I kept glancing in my rearview mirror, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't shake that creepy feeling you get when you know you're being watched. Maybe I was just really tired after this morning. I could have stretched out my mind to listen, but there was so much traffic around, who knows what I would have been bombarded with. I just chalked it up to crazy Sookie at it again.

Once I pulled into the garage, I breathed a sigh of relief, but that nagging doubt was lingering in the back of my mind. I grabbed the groceries and hurried inside; resetting the alarm once I was in the kitchen.

After putting the stuff away, I settled down at the table and ate my lunch. Fiona must have made a pitcher of sweet tea before she left because I pulled out a full one and poured a glass to go with my lunch.

There wasn't anything to clean up, so I threw away the containers and put my glass in the dishwasher. I had the whole afternoon to myself, and I knew I should take a nap, but I didn't want to lie down. I was itching to do something, but wasn't sure what. I decided to take a book with me down to the gazebo and read while swinging. The sun had peeked out behind the clouds, and the air was warming up.

On my way down, I ran into Tony coming up from the dock. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about the flower gardens here. I invited him to sit with me and we discussed what types of flowers were going to be planted around the gazebo.

As much as I had a fondness for daisies, there was no way they would last out in this heat during the summer. Around these parts, planting for the summer meant from April through October, so unless you wanted to plant all over again mid-summer, you had to use hearty flowers.

Tony gave me a rundown of what to expect for this year, and I was more than happy with the choices -– cockscomb, blackfoot daisies, large periwinkle, salvia, pentas, portulaca, coleus. He also said that we were adding something new this year called iresine. The leaves were a purplish red color that was also referred to as bloodleaf.

I used to help Gran in her garden when I was younger, so I was familiar with most of those names. I had never heard of iresine though, but leave it to Eric to want something called bloodleaf mixed in there.

I let Tony get back to his work and sat there swinging. I threw my head back and stared at the sky. Is this what my life was going to be like now -- going to lessons in the morning, trying to figure out what to do with myself in the afternoon, then going with Eric to Fangtasia in the evening?

That would simply not do. I got up and went back in the house. I grabbed my jacket and my keys, got in the car and went for a drive. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there, but dammit I was going somewhere.

I started heading west and when I saw the exit for Cross Lake, I took it. I hadn't been there before and it didn't take me long to find it. I saw a sign for Ford Park and a sign that listed walking trails. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

I found a place to park and grabbed my jacket and phone. I hid my purse in the car, so I wouldn't have to carry it with me. There were a couple of trails available, and I had a few hours before sunset, so I took the medium hard one. It was two miles long, but I was up for anything right now.

I took my time walking the trail, since I was in no hurry to go anywhere. I was admiring the flora and fauna of the area, and I could see the lake off to one side as I walked. My thoughts drifted to this morning's lesson with Eva, and how good it was to learn that centering exercise. I was amazed, once I let go, how natural it felt to move those objects. It was like I was meant to do that.

Apparently, I was very lost in my thoughts, because I was only about half way through the trail when I was pulled back into the present by something wet hitting my face. I stood motionless and another few drops wetted my face and head. It was just my luck. I looked up and the sky had turned very overcast and it was beginning to rain.

I could have retraced my steps, but there wasn't much cover that way. Since I was already half way through the two mile course, I decided to trudge forward and hope there was more shelter that way. My pace quickened and I was probably about a half a mile from the car when the skies opened up and the steady rain that was falling turned into a deluge. So much for the weather being right. I found a group of trees where the rain was barely coming through, so I stood under there with my jacket over my head and waited.

It must have been at least forty-five minutes of waiting under those trees, but the storm wasn't letting up. In fact it looked like it was getting worse. It was really getting dark out from the cloud coverage and from somewhere in the distance I could hear thunder rumbling. It was only when the lightening started did I get nervous enough to want to move. I made sure my head was covered and tried to make a run for it.

By the time I got back to my car, it was dark I was panting, and I was soaking wet from head to toe, my clothes clinging tight to me. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering from the coldness of the rain. I dove into my car and looked around for something to dry myself off with, but there was nothing. The best thing I could do was put the heat on full blast and get home as fast as I could.

Just as I was leaving the park, my cell phone went off. Even as I looked at the caller ID, I knew who it was.

"Hi Eric," I said through chattering teeth.

"Lover, where are you? It is pouring out and apparently you are not at home. Tony said he saw you driving away earlier today."

"I'm sorry, I had to get out of there and just do something. I found my way to Ford Park and was walking one of the trails when the rain hit. I'm on my way back home now. What are you doing up this early?"

"The clouds and rain have blocked what was left of the sun, so I am able to move about more freely. I can tell by the sound of your voice that you did not make it back to your car in time. Did you get very wet?"

He sounded upset. "Yes. I am completely drenched from head to toe." A shiver ran up my spine. "I'll be home in about twenty minutes, okay. I love you."

"I love you to, just drive careful."

I drove a little faster than I should have, but I needed to get home and out of these wet clothes. The last thing I needed was to get sick. It didn't take long to pull into the driveway, and as I opened the garage door, I could see a very tall blond-haired figure standing there with his fists on his hips.

I barely had time to shut off the car and grab my purse, when Eric opened my door and slid me into his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head, smiling at the sight of me. I looked like a drowned rat, but all he could do was ogle at how tight and clingy my shirt was across my chest. I guess a wet shirt on a woman made any man drool, no matter how old he was.

Eric carried me upstairs and straight into our bathroom, where a warm bath was waiting for me. He helped me out of my wet clothes and into the tub. The change of temperature from cold to warm was a shock to my system, but I quickly got used to it. I lowered myself into the water and he put my bath pillow behind my head.

He leaned down and kissed me. "You should rest and get warmed up."

"Are you going to join me?"

"I wish I could, but Remy is downstairs and I have some business to discuss with him."

Oh Lord, my cheeks blushed red. I hoped he didn't see me in that condition. As if he sensed what I was thinking, Eric chimed in. "Remy is downstairs in the game room. He is going to help with the repairs."

He left me to relax in the tub, while he went back downstairs. Once I warmed up enough, I washed myself and my hair, dried off and slipped into the warmest clothes I had. I cleaned up the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Since Eric was busy with Remy, I set about preparing the salmon filet and popping it into the oven. While the fish was baking, I was able to make the rice and veggies on the stove.

It took about a half hour to make dinner and I put everything on a plate getting ready to eat, when I heard voices coming from the hallway. I popped my head in and said hello to Remy.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Remy?" I didn't think Eric would mind me being polite to company, vampire or not.

"Thanks Sookie, but I need to get back to the office. I want to get working on this estimate. Maybe another night."

I went back into the kitchen and started eating. Once Remy left, Eric joined me. "I bought a couple bottles of new blood for you. It's in the cupboard near the refrigerator."

He opened it up, pulled out one of the bottles, and turned with an excited grin. "You bought me Essence of Night? What is the occasion?" He took one of the big wine glasses off the rack and poured himself a glass.

"No special occasion. I was just feeling good after my session today, and I thought I'd treat you. You seemed to like what you had last night, so I stopped and bought a couple of bottles."

He kissed my cheek before sitting down and having dinner with me. "So tell me how your lesson with Eva went?"

I regaled him with my entire training session as he listened intently. "Well, it seems that you really are a natural. It does not look like it will take long for you to get a handle on this ability. I'm glad you did so well."

"So, what was Remy giving you an estimate about, if I may ask?" I was sort of dreading the answer.

He hesitated, and I gave him a stern look instead of lecturing him about telling me the truth. "I did not tell you before, but there was more than just broken objects down there. There was structural damage as well."

"You're kidding right? I actually caused that much damage? I'm so sorry Eric. I'm barely here a week, and I'm already destroying your house."

"First, it is our house, remember that. Second, the damage was not that bad, and it should not take long to repair. Remy's crew will take care of it while we are in Vegas. Last, I do not care about the damage, as long as you were unharmed."

I still felt guilty about what I did, but since I had no control over it, I didn't say anymore about it. So, I decided to switch topics.

"Thanks for running that bath for me. I really needed it after this afternoon."

"It was not a problem. I want you to be more careful, Sookie. I do not want you getting sick, especially now. You need to take better care of yourself. You should know by now how fickle the weather is in this part of the state. Maybe you should stay home tonight and keep warm instead of going to the bar with me."

"You're absolutely right. I checked the weather on the computer before I left, but I should know that it can change drastically at any moment this time of year."

The look on his face made me laugh. "What? All I'm saying is that you were… oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah…you heard me. I said you were right. But I'm still going to Fangtasia with you tonight." The last thing I wanted was to stay cooped up in the house.

He leaned over and kissed me, even though I had just finished the last bite of salmon. "I want you to drink from me before we leave then. It will keep you from getting sick." He kissed me again.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Kiss me after I've eaten something. Doesn't it bother you that you can taste it? Bill used to make me brush my teeth and rinse my mouth after I ate. He couldn't stand to kiss me otherwise."

He frowned. "Bill was an idiot, but I can see where he was coming from. Younger vampires have a hard time with the taste of human food. Bill may be strong, but he is still a young vampire…younger than Remy in fact. The older the vampire, the more you can tolerate it."

"Does that mean you'd ever be able to eat again?" I got up and rinsed off my dishes to put in the dishwasher.

"No. I'll never be able to eat human food again. But at my age, the taste does not bother me. In fact, I enjoy certain flavors, like salmon or ale or chocolate even. Just don't ever eat garlic around me." He gave me his best Eric smile.

I leaned back against the counter, wiping my hands on a towel. "Darn, I was really looking forward to making pasta with garlic toast tomorrow night for dinner."

He scooped me up in his arms, throwing the towel into the sink and carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Over my finally dead body."

He planted a gentle kiss on my lips and pushed my hair back behind my ear before settling onto the bed. It was easier for me to take from Eric if he was resting against the headboard and my back was resting against him. This time, however, I wanted more. I definitely had a craving right now, and it wasn't for food.

I crawled up the bed and knelt between his legs and tugged on his sweatpants strings, unraveling the tie. His head was tilted down watching my fingers twirling the sting in my fingers and pulling it toward me, creating a small gap. The fingertips of my other hand lightly traced circles around his belly button and dipped into the gap, brushing over his golden curls.

I cocked my head to one side and saw Eric had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. A wave of comfort and love swept through me.

"I love you too, Eric," I whispered as my fingers grasped his length in my hand. It was making little jerking motions and hardening as I slid the palm of my hand up and down.

"Sookie…" Eric lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His hand found my waist under the hem of my shirt and caressed my body up and down, with the same rhythm as my hand.

He ran the palm of one hand over my baby swell and leaned forward, lifting my shirt up over my head. I released him as he brought his lips to my belly and kissed the swell. The murmuring of his lips tickled my bare skin, as he spoke softly to the baby with words in that unfamiliar language of his. I hooked a finger under his chin and brought his face up to meet mine in a slow and passionate kiss.

As his hands palmed my breasts through the lace of my bra, I found the band of his pants and guided them down over his hips. Because he was seated, he raised up so I could shimmy them down the rest of the way. He threw off his shirt as I removed my pants and underwear. The only thing left was my bra. Eric took care of that as he unhooked the front clasp and slid the straps off my shoulders.

I turned around and nestled my back against him, pressing his hardness into my low back. Eric brushed my hair to the right and his tongue left wet spots up and down my neck to my ear. His fingers ran down my arms and he picked up my hands holding them out on either side.

"Eric," was about all I could manage as he trailed kisses down one arm to the crook of my elbow. My lips and teeth shivered as he delicately ran his tongue back and forth, and I could feel my muscles contracting with want and desire for him to be inside me. Who knew the bend of your arm could be such an erogenous zone.

As he worked his way down to the other arm, he laced his fingers with my free hand and brought them around me to my breasts. My hips began rocking against him as we teased and rubbed my nipples, making them grow harder.

Eric let my other hand drop and I could feel him stroking himself, pushing his length into my back. "Sookie, can you get up on your knees?"

I managed to do what he asked and he slid his legs between mine so that I was straddling him backwards. He pulled my hips toward him with one hand and teased my entrance with the fingers of his other hand. "Mmm, yes, Eric…please."

"Please what, my love? Tell me what you want." He pushed two fingers inside of me and began fucking me with them, alternating between rough and soft.

I wasn't sure I could form a cohesive thought, but I did eke out, "Want you….inside me…"

I felt him replace his fingers with something harder and I lowered myself onto his now rigid cock. He pulled my body back against him and I slowly rode him, letting my climax build. I smiled and let out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a moan. "Haaaaaa."

He gently tugged my hair back so his lips were against my ear. "What's so funny?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking. This is certainly one way to take care of my craving."

"Oh? Is this how you'd like to take care of your blood cravings from now on?" I knew he was smirking.

I turned my head and kissed him, teasing his lower lip between my teeth. "What makes you think this is a blood craving?"

That got his attention even more. "Well, you must tell me if you have anymore of _those_ cravings. I wouldn't want you to suffer or go without for too long."

I increased the rocking of my hips and Eric tried to raise himself up in a steady rhythm. I don't know how much more of him I could get inside me; he was already in so far.

He must have found the right spot though, because my climax jumped several notches and I ground down on him as hard as I could. We both cried out simultaneously.

"Uhhh, Eric…"

"God Sookie…"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it down toward my clit and together we rubbed it roughly. At this point, we had switched from gentle lovemaking to 'give it to me now'. He pulled my fingers even lower and I could feel the base of him just outside my entrance.

He left my hand there to play with my clit and his cock, as he brought his hands up to my breasts and teased the nipples again, pinching them and pulling them.

My breaths turned into panting sounds, "Yes, oh yes, Eric."

He blew a stream of cool air that tickled the hairs on the back of my neck as he rested his mouth there. "Lover, I'm so close. Oh God!"

Between the pinching and rubbing and fucking, it was all too much for me. I threw my head back and my orgasm overtook my body. My muscles contracted around him and flashes of gold and white lights streamed across my eyes as Eric's fangs grazed my neck and he drew on the little wounds.

My aftershocks were almost as powerful as my orgasm, and he let me ride them out as he licked the wounds closed.

I heard a recognizable crunching sound as Eric brought his wrist to my lips to drink from him. I closed my mouth around the opening and drank.

He buried his head into the back of my neck once more, and hissed, "Lover, you will always be mine," as his juices flowed into me, filling me.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against his back with him still inside me and let my breathing get under control again.

"Lover…"

"Hmm?"

"I have no problems staying like this, but unless you are up for another round, we should probably move to a different position."

I wiggled my butt and ground down hard on him before sliding off. He slapped my butt and I turned my head in shock.

He had a scolding look in his eyes. "Tease me again like that and you'll be in big trouble."

I turned and batted my eyelids innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

He grabbed me and pulled me back against him playfully. "Not at all lover, you did something very right."

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a ringing in the distance. He growled and I moved aside so he could get up. While he was on his phone, I decided to make good use of the time and take a quick shower.

Eric came back upstairs and didn't say a word about the call. Instead he jumped into the shower while I dried my hair. As we both got dressed, I decided to broach the subject of the call. In a way, I was sort of testing him to see if he would tell me the truth or say that it was nothing.

"You don't look happy. Who was the call from?"

"Sandy."

"What did she want? She's not sending another investigator here, is she?" I panicked for a second.

"Do not worry. She wanted to tell me that the itinerary for next week would be coming via messenger to the house on Sunday. You do not have to be home to sign for it."

That was a relief. I could just imagine getting to the club and having to explain to an investigator about my condition. As it was, I was already worried about telling Eric's bosses, especially Victor Madden. I hated Victor. He gave me the creeps something awful.

For once I was ready on time and Eric couldn't taunt me about making him late for everything. I went downstairs and waited in the living room until he was ready to go.

***************************

**ERIC**

Sandy had a knack for calling at inopportune times. This was definitely one of them. No matter, at least Sookie and I had more bonding time. I could feel her growing stronger each day, each time we were together.

I know I had to be careful about telling Sookie the truth, but some things were better left unsaid. While we still had our private meeting with Felipe scheduled for Thursday night, I also had a separate meeting scheduled with him afterwards. It would be up to Felipe to decide if I was to face any punishment for keeping Sookie's ancestry a secret. There was no sense in worrying her until I found out what my fate might be.

At least the itinerary would be here this weekend. I would have time to make plans for her safety, if necessary. Sandy mentioned similar packets would be sent to Bill, Pam, and Remy as well. _Bill…even saying his name disgusted me sometimes_.

If I had any choice, he would not be coming with us. Unfortunately, I needed as many people as necessary that were loyal to me and to Sookie. Those were the two things that kept Bill alive these days, one was his loyalty to me as Sheriff and the other was that he still cared for Sookie.

There was only one way I really wanted to get Sookie off of his mind, but it would hurt her if anything happened to the little toad. Then again, seeing Bill miserable and brooding was punishment enough. His reaction to Sookie and I enjoy ourselves at the gala would definitely brighten my mood.

I glanced over at her sitting in the car. The rain had left the air rather cool, but she cracked the window. Her hair was blowing wildly and she was staring out the window, looking a million miles away. I wished I had her telepathy at times, so I could know what she was thinking.

"What's the phrase…penny for your thoughts?"

I saw her reflection in the window smiling back. "You'd better make it a dollar these days."

"Okay, a dollar for your thoughts, then."

She reached out and rested her hand on top of mine. The contrast between my cool skin and her warm hand was always arousing to me, but I contained myself.

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking about much." I squeezed her hand. "Well, actually, I was thinking about what I was going to wear to the gala. I don't have much, and Rhodes destroyed anything I had that would have been worth wearing."

"Do not worry about that. We will find something for you to wear." Little did she know that I had already taken care of that small detail. The dresses I ordered should also be arriving on Saturday. I called her friend Tara, who owns a clothing store and she sent me emails of some maternity dresses for Sookie. I selected a few I thought were appropriate, and one very special gown for her to wear to a private celebration just for the two of us.

By the time we reached the bar, tourists and regulars had already begun to arrive. Unfortunately, I was going to be busy most of the night. I had to catch up on paperwork, not only for my area, but for the club. Then I had to sit out front. Pam mentioned to me that my absence as of late had caused a dip in the clientele.

Knowing I was going to be sitting out front this evening seemed to bring people back in droves. "Sookie, you may sit in here with me or enjoy yourself out in the bar. I know you like to dance."

"Hmm, I'll probably stay with you in here for a little while okay."

I gave her a hug. "That is very okay with me. I am going to work on Area business first, then go out front. I will have to come back in here to finish up some payroll and billing, though before we leave. Please let me know if at any time, you wish to leave. I can bring the work home with me and finish it there."

I poured over the same crap I did every week -- grievances from some vampires, punishments for others, new vampires wanting to move into the area, some wanting to leave. It was mundane and tedious, but I would not trade it for anything. As I finished up my work, I glanced over at Sookie and she was fast asleep on the couch. _Well, almost anything._ I had not the heart to disturb her, so I covered her with a blanket and quietly went out front.

The first to approach my throne was Remy. "I have the estimate you asked for. I think you'll be pleased with the numbers."

"Please, sit." I read through it. Yes, it did seem quite reasonable, considering the damage my little fairy had caused. I handed it back to him.

"This is acceptable. When can you get started?"

"Since we are probably leaving on Thursday afternoon, I thought I'd have my crew start working once we left. I have two crew shifts, one to work at night, and one to work in the day. Everything should be done when we get home Sunday evening."

"That's good. I would like to have my game room back together."

"May I ask you a question?" He looked hesitant.

"Feel free to ask me any question Remy." _Except the one you asked me at the house. I will not tell you how the room became damaged._

He let out a puff of air, like he was holding an imaginary breath. "Are you okay with me seeing Pam?"

I was amused by his trepidation. "Remy, despite the fact that Pam is my child, I do not own her. She is free to come or go as she pleases. The only reason she came back here was because I asked her to help out with the bar. I will always look after her as her Maker, but she is free to see whomever she chooses. You have proven your loyalty to me and you are good to her. That pleases me. I have no qualms about the both of you seeing each other if that is your desire. Frankly, I have not seen Pam this…happy…in a very very long time. I do appreciate you coming and asking me about it."

"Thanks. Pam makes me pretty happy too." We sat in silence for a few minutes, before a little skirmish brewed up near the entrance. Remy went off to help one of the bouncers deal with the situation before it got out of hand. Luckily, it did not interrupt the flow of the evening.

I was about to get up and go back to the office to finish the work and check on Sookie when Pam came over to me and bowed before me. She generally did not do that unless we were in formal company.

"Master." She looked toward the floor.

"Pamela? Look at me." She raised her head. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for what you said to Remy. I wasn't sure if you were displeased that we were keeping company."

I motioned to the seat that Remy had vacated only minutes earlier. "Pam, you are my child and I will always look out for you. But you, above all else, should know that I will not stand in your way of happiness. I can see that you and he enjoy being together. It was very evident that night in the bar. I have not seen you this content in a long time."

She stood up. "Thank you."

This time when I got up to leave, no one stopped me. All eyes were on me as I walked back to my office. I expected to find Sookie asleep and wrapped up in my blanket, but instead I found her at my desk, on my computer.

"Love, are you looking for something?" I gave her an amused look and she blushed and swallowed hard, like she had been caught doing something bad.

I walked around and stood next to her, astonished at what I saw. "Did you do this?"

"Yes, kinda, well sort of. I helped Sam out from time to time, especially when he had to go out of town, so I knew enough to get by. You can check out what I've done to see if it's right."

We exchanged seats and I pulled her onto my lap. I reached around and scrolled through the spreadsheets. Not only had she entered in the employee's time and payroll, but she also entered in a stack of invoices I had sitting here.

"I didn't want to go out front, and I was a little bored back here alone, so I thought I'd try to help out. Did I do okay?"

"Lover, this is perfect! I'm very proud of you." I did make a couple of quick corrections, but other than that, it really was perfect. She had freed me from the hellish paperwork on my desk.

"I know you feel like you are going to be bored during the day, but I believe I have the perfect job for you. How would you like to help with the accounting for the bar?"

She jumped off my lap. "Eric, I don't know anything about accounting. I just thought I'd help enter a few things for you."

"Sookie, I've said it before, you are more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. What do you think you just did? You entered the payroll and marked in all the invoices. That is accounting, dear. If I show you how to do a few more things, you would most definitely be able to do this. And, you would be helping me out immensely. You know how I detest this stuff. Plus, you could do it at home during the day, when I am asleep."

She looked like she was mulling it over. "Why don't we talk about this again after the gala okay? That way I'll have time to think about it."

"That is an excellent idea. Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to get you home. I'm sensing you are about to have another _craving_."

She looked confused for a moment until she realized what craving I was talking about. I let out a deep laugh when she practically raced through the door to the car.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I think like most writers here, I tend to do a lot of research to make sure some things are authentic as possible, including the clothing and such. If anyone is interested, I have links on my profile to the dresses and jewelry she will be wearing at the gala weekend._

________________________________________________________________

Over the past few days, I settled into somewhat of a routine. Fiona had to take more time off because of her son's condition, so I was left to fend for myself for meals. That was fine with me; she had more important things to take care of. Family first, my Gran always said.

When I told Eric about Fiona's problems, he pledged to help her out in whatever capacity she needed. Eric could be very tough and manipulative, but he was also very caring and generous, especially to those who were loyal and served him well.

I sat at the kitchen table eating a plate of bacon and eggs, and switching between my special drink and a cup of herbal tea. Since I wasn't going to be able to train with Eva next Thursday, we met yesterday, Saturday, to make up for it.

My routine on the days that I trained, were to eat a good breakfast, run to the dojo, then come home and eat lunch. Eva had said that I was making remarkable progress. When we had started on Tuesday, I could move the mug and the trophy. By Saturday, I was able to move the chair and the bench. My focus and control was much better than before, but I still had a ways to go. Next week, we were going to start working on defensive use of energy.

Tony helped me start a window box herb garden on Thursday as a little project. I also decided to take Eric up on his offer of helping out with the accounting at Fangtasia. I had much to learn, but at least I would be busy, and I could spend time with him.

After last night, though, I don't know if he'll want me to go back to the bar. He may just want me to do the work at home. There was a little incident in the restroom. I wanted to talk to him about it, but instead of discussing what happened when we got home, we ended up having the most amazing sex I think I ever had.

----------------------------

Last night, Fangtasia was short a waitress, so I had asked Eric if I could help out. A bunch of tourists had come in and the bar was busier than usual. He was reluctant, but said yes.

Anyway, I was going about serving my tables, and then took a break. Eric had agreed to let me help on the condition that I took several breaks to get off my feet. At one point, near closing, I went to the restroom to 'take care of my human needs', as I typically put it to Eric. I was washing my hands, when a female vampire came in. I knew it was a vamp because I sensed a void when she entered and I also recognized her as a regular.

I smiled up at her as I dried my hands with a paper towel and threw it away. When I tried to leave, that's when it all went wrong. Another vampire, one of her friends I assumed, came in and blocked my way. I excused myself and tried to scoot around her, but she wouldn't let me get anywhere near the door. Then the first female came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"We heard you were pregnant, but we thought it was just a rumor, until we saw you in here last night. You were positively glowing." Her hands slid up my shoulders to my neck in a seductive manner.

"Uh, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me…" I went to move again, but the second female came closer to me.

"What's your hurry sweetie? Kristin and I just want to talk to you. I'm Serena." She put her hands on my belly.

"Yeah, what's your hurry?" Kristen said as a laugh echoed deep from within her throat.

I could see in the mirror that both of them had their fangs fully extended and were licking their lips. "Look, I just want to get back out front."

I pushed Serena's hands away from my stomach, but she grabbed my wrists. I was about to scream when Kristin cupped one hand over my mouth and the other across my upper chest. I struggled against them, but they dragged me to the back of the bathroom and deposited me onto the floor.

"Don't you know how delicious you smell? A pregnant woman with raging hormones is simply irresistible. Most vampires can keep themselves in check, but we just couldn't help ourselves."

They both took turns leaning into my neck and inhaling and then Kristin ran her tongue up my neck. "Mmm…you're like one big aphrodisiac. Wouldn't you agree Serena?"

Serena didn't answer back. She just hissed in my ear. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried to move my head away. They were so much stronger than me, but I resolved not to give up.

Since I couldn't yell, and they weren't relinquishing their grip on me, I did the only other thing I knew would work. I closed my eyes and stretched out my mind to Eric. I sent him panic and fear. I might have been able to use my ability against them, but I wasn't ready for that and my wrists were pinned down. Eva hadn't shown me how to use it in defense of an attack and I couldn't risk losing control again.

The women were about to sink their fangs into both sides of my neck when the door flung open and Eric, Remy and Pam stood there. The women turned their heads as they hissed in anger, until they realized who had interrupted their meal.

I felt such anger coming from Eric that it was a little scary and frightening, but not as frightening as what would have happened had they not come.

Pam was the first to speak. "How dare you lay a hand on my Master's bonded, you worthless cows!"

They cowered away from me, huddling together. Pam grabbed my hand and pulled me up and practically threw me into Eric's arms. Eric picked me up in his arms and walked me back into his office. He didn't lecture me or anything. He just made sure I was all right before going back out there.

After we got home, I didn't ask him what happened to the women, and he didn't volunteer any explanations. The naïve part of me wanted to believe that they were just banned from ever coming back to the bar. Yeah, I went with that image instead. Eric was still riled up and was pacing in his office. He must have been trying to calm his bloodlust before coming back into the bedroom.

I took a chance and wanted to show Eric that I could trust him again, and walked into the office, stopping in front of him. His eyes were dilated and his fingers were clenched into fists. I reached out and put a hand on his chest, running it up to his golden medallion that clung to his neck. I reminded him that Friggja would not have sent him back to me if his intent was to hurt me again.

After a few minutes of just standing there in a staring contest, his eyes began to soften and he pulled me into an embrace. We made our way back to the bedroom, and Eric and I ended up making incredible love until dawn.

--------------------------------

I finished everything on my plate and rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. I thought about going back to the park and taking another walk on that trail I found, but it was supposed to be overcast today, so I acquiesced (my word of the day), and settled on doing something that required me to be indoors. There was no way I was going to have a repeat of what happened the last time I went for a walk.

I went back upstairs and into the office and booted up the computer, searching for nearby movie theaters. There was a new movie out that I had my eye on. I would probably have waited until Eric and I could go together, but I didn't want to subject him to a chic flick.

The movie started right after lunch, at just about 12:30pm, and that would give me enough time to run to the store and head home to make dinner. I went back up to the bedroom and took a quick shower. Since I couldn't go down to the game room and play or watch television, I went back into the office and sat down in front of the computer, trying to kill time.

There wasn't much I needed. I tapped my finger across my temple until a light bulb went off over my head. I was gong to need a dress for the gala. Since everything was destroyed in Rhodes, I didn't have any gowns left. They probably wouldn't have fit anyway. Maybe I could find some maternity sites that had gowns for special occasions.

I must have spent over an hour searching for the perfect dress, but everything I found was too plain or not the right size. Then I had another idea. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to Tara's Togs. If anyone could help me, she could. She was thrilled that I was expecting.

She seemed reluctant at first, but finally agreed to see what she could come up with. I wasn't sure where the hesitancy was coming from, but I didn't think too much about it.

After getting dressed, I went into the kitchen and fixed myself a turkey sandwich and a glass of lemonade. I wasn't much of a junk food person, but the last time I went shopping I had picked up a bag of potato chips, so I had some with lunch.

Raindrops started falling as I took off for the theater, and by the time I got there, it was falling steadily, but lightly. Luckily, I had put an umbrella in the car, so I grabbed it and scurried across the lot into the theater.

It was pretty crowded for a Sunday afternoon, but I shouldn't have been surprised. It was raining out, so this was the place to be. I bought my ticket, bought some popcorn and water, and found a place to sit in the theater.

After about two and a half hours I emerged from the theater content and a little sleepy. At least the rain stopped for the moment, so I strolled through the lot working my way around the puddles.

When I got to my car, something didn't feel right. I looked around but all I saw were people coming and going, talking about this movie or that movie. I shook my head and got into the car and started driving home. That nagging feeling that I was being followed or watched was back. I looked in my rearview mirror, but again, there was too much traffic for me to even tell if someone was really there. I'm sure it was all in my head.

I decided to skip the store and when I got home I was never so glad to see that community gate close behind me. I pulled into the garage and Tony came around and greeted me.

"Miss Sookie, some packages came for you and Mr. Northman today. I had the messenger put them in the living room for you."

"Thanks Tony. I'll go check them out." I thought it odd that packages would be delivered on a Sunday, but it was by a carrier that specialized in supe deliveries, so it didn't matter when they arrived.

I was expecting a couple of small envelopes, and I all but stumbled over the packages in the living room. It was more like an envelope and huge tall boxes. Since I knew what was in the envelope I opened that first. Eric wouldn't have minded. It was the itinerary and travel arrangements for this coming weekend.

Remy, Pam and Bill were staying at the house on Wednesday night. Four travel coffins had been rented by Anubis Air and would be delivered Wednesday. Everyone would be picked up on Thursday afternoon and taken to the airport. By the time we got to Vegas, it would be just after dark, so they wouldn't need the coffins anymore, hence the rental.

We were staying at the palace as Felipe's guests, so no hotel arrangements were necessary. That didn't excite me as much as I thought it would, given the circumstances.

Our private audience with Felipe was Thursday evening and then there was a semi formal cocktail party. There was a meeting Friday evening that only involved the Sheriffs, so I was on my own until Eric was through. Saturday night was the gala and then Sunday evening we were flying home. There was also a sealed envelope with Eric's name on it and Felipe's crest across the sealed back.

I tucked the papers back in the envelope and turned my attentions to the big boxes. There was an envelope attached to one of them with my name on it. I opened it up and a note from Eric was inside.

_Dear one,_

_I know you are very curious about the boxes, but please don't open them until I wake. I want to be there to watch your face when you do. Please put the itinerary in my office. We will not be going to the club tonight, for obvious reasons, but we can talk about that later. Until I arise, lover._

_E._

He knew better than to leave boxes like that and tell me not to look. My curiosity was going to overwhelm me until he woke up. I grabbed the envelope and took it to the office, placing it on his desk. I padded down the hallway with only my socks on and slipped back into the bedroom. Eric had not moved since I left him this morning.

I stripped my clothes off and threw on just a t-shirt. I had to move Eric's arm out of my side of the bed, but managed to crawl under the covers and cuddle against him, drifting off to sleep.

**************************************

**ERIC**

The smell of rain and popcorn, mixed with her scent woke me just as dusk was skimming the horizon. She must have gone to the movies today.

I looked down at her resting peacefully, with her head on my chest. I reached down and stroked her hair lightly, so she wouldn't wake up, and then I carefully removed myself from her and the bed and threw on some boxers.

By my time table the boxes and itinerary should have arrived. The first thing I wanted to do was find out what the entire weekend entailed. After last night, I was even more determined to keep her safe and close to me as much as possible.

We were not going to the bar tonight. I had other plans. Just before dawn, I had placed a quick phone call to her trainer Eva. I explained what had happened and told her I wanted to speed up her training, as long as it did not put her or the baby in any danger. She agreed, as we both acknowledged that trouble seemed to find Sookie, no matter where she went.

I went to my office and sifted through the paperwork from the envelope. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I had expected that we would stay at the palace for the weekend. The arrangements had been made with Anubis Air, and our meetings were set. I then picked up the sealed envelope with Felipe's crest across the back.

Opening it, I poured over the words and rested back into the chair. It was the King's decree on what my punishment should be. No trial, no nothing. I was relieved that it was not harsher than expected. The punishment was mostly monetary, but I would be made an example of at the meeting on Friday night for disloyalty. I was to be given 10 lashes with a silver chain.

Ever since the takeover, Felipe considered Sookie to be one of his most prized acquisitions. For me to withhold information about her was considered disrespectful and could have been harmful to him. In not disclosing who and what she was, I was not acting out of loyalty to him, but to her. That could not be tolerated.

It was a small price to pay for keeping her ancestry a secret this long. At least Sookie was not allowed at the Sheriff's meeting to witness it, and my back would heal quickly. I sighed as I thought that this was yet another secret I was keeping from her.

Putting Felipe's note away in my safe, I turned on the computer and turned my attentions to more pleasant matters. I was planning a surprise for Sookie on Friday night after our meeting, and needed a few final items. It did not take me long to find exactly what I was looking for, and I knew she would be pleased.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, I quickly shut off the computer and sat there waiting. The door creaked open and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

The sight of her made me smile. "Come here, lover."

She walked over to me and I pulled her into my lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I needed it. Also, with the weather changing constantly right now, it makes me more tired than usual."

I placed a hand on her tummy. "Are you sure it is just the weather?"

"Well, that too." She stared down at me with her bright blue eyes and I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You reviewed the itinerary, I assume. Did you find everything satisfactory?"

"I guess so, except I'm a little nervous staying at the palace."

Understandable. "Do not worry, love. You will be protected at all times."

She slid off my lap and motioned toward the door. "Eric, can we see what's in the boxes now? I'm dying to know."

"Of course we can. I'm surprised you held out this long." She pretended to be shocked by my words and reached out to swat me. I flew past her quickly and made it downstairs before she could do anything.

Three tall boxes stood in the living room. I pointed to the first one and she tore into it, not even waiting until I found a knife to cut it open. She was excited to see a new set of luggage in cranberry with black trim, including a couple of black garment bags.

"This is wonderful, Eric. I love the color too, but do I need so many?"

I laughed. "They are not all for you dear. A couple of the garment bags are for me." I unzipped two of them and showed her they contained a few outfits for me, as well as two Armani tuxes.

She gave me a funny look. "You need two tuxedos?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You never know when you are going to need a second one. Now, open that one." I pointed to another box.

Again, she ripped into the box without waiting. I was thrilled to see her face when she saw it contained outfits and more. There were lacy panties and matching bras, with a few strapless ones. There were stockings and garters and flat to high heeled shoes. It had a few evening bags as well. The clothes in there were a bit more casual and most of it was daytime wear.

"These are gorgeous! I can't believe you ordered all this without telling me."

"I hope you like them. There may be more outfits than you want to take, but I thought you should have enough to choose from."

She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. Her kisses were more than enough of a thank you. It always pleased me to see her so happy.

I blazed a trail of kisses over her cheekbone to her ear. "Sookie," I whispered, "you still have one more box to go."

She looked surprised, like she had forgotten. "Let me get a knife first, to cut the box open. I would rather you not demolish this box." My lips curled into a smirk as she pretended to huff in disappointment.

I ran back upstairs and came down brandishing a utility knife. I let her carefully cut along the edges and peel back the side of the box revealing three garment bags. I pulled out the first one for her to open.

"Oh Eric…"

"This one is for Thursday evening when we meet with Felipe and for the cocktail party. There is a pair of matching shoes in the second box."

She held out the dress to get a better look at it, and she gushed over how beautiful it was. The dress was chiffon halter style in an A line design. It came down just below her knees and had an interesting pink and grey snakeskin print.

I handed her the second garment bag and she opened it up. She was literally speechless and had to sit down in the nearest chair. I removed the dress from the bag. It was a long strapless royal blue lace dress with a matching blue ribbon accentuating the bodice. She would look stunning in it and as soon as I saw it, I knew it was for her.

"Your friend Tara helped me with all of this."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Eric, I don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful dress I ever saw."

I put the dress back and knelt in front of her, handing her a flat box. "This goes with it."

She set the box on her lap running her fingertips over the familiar pale blue color. "Eric, I can't. You've given me so much already. This is way too much."

I stopped her from handing it back to me. "It is not enough. You deserve more than all this. Sookie, I love you and I want you to accept this from me as my gift to you." I brushed a few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She fumbled with the clasp and gasped as the lid was lifted. "Oh my God," she whispered with her hand over her mouth. Inside were a tanzanite and diamond Whitney necklace in platinum and platinum hoop diamond earrings.

"I can't wait to see you all put together. You will be the envy of all the females there."

I did not realize it would have this much of an effect on her, so I removed the box and closed it up. "I will put these in the safe until it is time to pack." She just nodded her head in agreement.

There was still one more garment bag in the box and I lifted it out.

"Eric, you've already given me more than what I need for the trip."

"This…is a surprise. I do not want you to see it until Friday evening." I slipped a lock into the double zipper, "This is the only key that will open the lock, and I will not give it to you until then."

She eyed me suspiciously while I made sure everything was back in the boxes and then `placed them in the corner of the sunroom.

"Now then, you should eat something, because we are going out tonight."

"We're not going to the bar? Is it because of last night?"

I could feel she was upset. "I do not want another repeat of last night. So, please go eat because I want to leave soon."

She trudged into the kitchen and I could hear pots and pans banging around. I was not upset with her, but at the situation. It was getting tiresome after all these years and people were still after her. I would be putting an end to that soon enough.

While she was fixing dinner, I grabbed the Tiffany box and headed up to the office. When I opened the safe, I moved another Tiffany box aside to make room.

As she was eating, I showered and went back into the office to take care of a few things. Once she was done, she came upstairs to join me.

"I need to know where we're going, so I know what to wear."

I reached around and pulled out a package from behind me.

"This is for you to wear tonight." I handed her the package and she sat down and unwrapped it.

"Wow, this is a night for surprises, huh. What is it?"

I went over to her and held up the outfit. "It's called a Gi. It's what people wear when they practice karate and other martial arts."

She looked rather confused. "You want me to learn karate?"

I laughed. "Did anyone ever tell you, you ask too many questions?"

****************************

**SOOKIE**

I went into the bedroom and slipped on the white Gi and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had pajama pants on with a short robe. Because of the fabric, I thought a t-shirt might be too hot, so I settled on a white tank top underneath. I put on a pair of socks and sneakers and walked back into the office.

Eric was standing there in a white Gi with a black belt tied around his waist. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and I looked him up and down. He looked so damn sexy in that outfit.

"Sookie, are you missing something?" He pointed to my waist.

I held out the white belt to him. "I'm not exactly sure how to tie this. Why is my belt white and yours is black with bars on it?"

He took it from me and tied it gently around my waist. "This is a white belt. It is traditionally given to beginners. There are different colored belts in karate, which identify different rankings. I am a black belt, and these symbols signify that I am a level 3 black belt."

Once we were in the car and on the road, it was pretty obvious we were headed to the dojo. About twenty minutes later it was confirmed as we pulled into the parking lot and I could see the lights on inside.

"I asked the manager to open it up for us tonight and then go home. I will take care of locking up."

"So what are we doing here? Am I going to watch you practice or something?"

"Or something… We are going to practice self defense. After last night, I spoke with Eva after you went to sleep and explained what happened. She thought it was a good idea as well to teach you some basic defense moves. It will help you for your lesson tomorrow."

After last night, anything I learned would be more than helpful. "Just take it easy on me okay? I am pregnant you know." I rubbed my belly.

Eric cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. "How could I forget?" He crouched down so his face was level with my belly and he kissed the baby and whispered, "I'm sure you would love for your mother to learn how to protect herself, right?"

I patted the top of his head. "So how do we begin?"

After we stretched and warmed up, the first movement he showed me was how to break away from someone who had grabbed my wrist or arm. We practiced a few times before I got the hang of twisting myself around to disengage.

The next position he taught me was if someone came up from behind me and grabbed me. When he told me to stomp on his foot I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sookie, you have to. What if it was not me? What if it was someone else? Would you stop and say 'Oh no, I can't do that because I will hurt you'? Our objective is to hurt your attacker enough for you to get away."

It took a few more minutes of convincing for me to go through with it. Eric came back up behind me and grabbed me. I cringed as I stepped on his foot. Then I forced my arms outwards and broke his hold on me. I grabbed my fist with my other hand and forced my elbow back into his stomach and ran forward.

"Very good, let's try that again."

We ran through the sequence two more times before I threw my hands up and said, "No more. I can't stand hurting you like that."

He conceded and moved on to the next lesson. This one involved a knife. He picked it up off the nearest bench and showed it to me.

Eric sensed my hesitation at using a weapon, even just to practice. "This is a rubber knife. I would never teach you using a real one."

"Most of the time, people who attack with knives tend to clench it in their fist and thrust upwards." He demonstrated the movement.

He then called me over and tried to walk me through the steps to avoid the knife. I was getting confused, so he gave me the knife and carefully walked through each step so I could see what he was talking about.

Now that I saw it, it was easier for me to duplicate. Eric took the knife again and I walked through the steps with him.

"That was excellent, lover. But now I want you to take a break. I will be right back." He disappeared into the back and I got a drink out of the fountain before sitting down on the mats.

Eric seemed to be taking a long time, so I thought maybe I'd practice a little for tomorrow's session with Eva. I stood up and looked around the room for things I could move and began to practice.

I must have been very into what I was doing because I did not hear anyone come up behind me. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind. At first I thought it was Eric, but the sleeves were not that of a Gi.

I started to panic, but then I remembered what Eric just taught me. I stomped on the person's foot and tried to break their hold. Whoever they were, they were much stronger than I was and I couldn't do it. So I tried jabbing them in the stomach with my elbow. That seemed to loosen their grip just enough for me to wiggle my right arm free.

Instead of running though, something deep inside me took over. I saw the chair out of the corner of my eye and easily waved my hand. The chair flew toward us and crashed into my assailant's back. The person dropped their grip on me and fell to the floor and I whirled around to see who it was. My jaw dropped.

"Remy! What are you doing here?"

He smiled up at me. "At the moment, I'm sitting on the floor."

"Why did you grab me like that?" After the shock wore off, I was miffed.

"Eric asked me to come over and help with you with some self defense training. I thought I'd see what you could do. I guess it wasn't a good idea after all, huh."

I sat down on the mat next to him. "That was nice of Eric, but he should have told me you were coming. I could have seriously hurt you."

Whoa, did I just tell a vampire that I could have hurt him? Where did that bit of ego come from? I looked around the room and saw Eric leaning in the doorframe of the office, smirking. Ah, now I see where.

I yelled toward him, "Eric, you should have told me Remy was coming."

"I thought you liked surprises. You did very well and I am very proud of you, lover."

He walked toward me and I decided that some payback was in order for making me crash a chair into Remy. I stood up and held out my hand toward him in a stopping motion.

I tried to look angry. "Not so fast buddy."

"Are you really that mad lo…" He stopped like he had walked into a brick wall, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Sookie? What are you doing?" He tried walking forward again, but couldn't.

I could feel he was getting concerned about me losing control. I reached out with my free hand and waved the chair up into the air again and sent it hurling toward Eric.

He ducked just in time and as he stood back up, he looked completely shocked…for about thirty seconds. "Sookie, are you trying to make me angry?"

"No. I'm just having some fun. You thought it would be fun to have Remy sneak up on me and attack me. And while I'm grateful for what you taught me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I grinned and flung the bench his way.

With vampire speed he got out of its way and Remy ended up stopping the bench. Eric tried to use his vampire speed again to get around my block, but somehow I could feel the energy surrounding him. I used it to my advantage to stop him from coming up behind me.

Remy laughed when Eric hit the energy wall again and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, you think it's funny? Attacking a poor defenseless pregnant woman?" I used my free arm and used Remy's energy to push him backwards on the mat.

He still laughed and said, "Hmm, are you challenging us my dear?"

I looked over at Eric, who was obviously over his shock of me blocking him. He grinned at Remy and it looked like it was two against one now. I was surprised I was able to block one person, but two people? I didn't know if I was that strong. I think my little payback was about to backfire.

At first they both ran around me at human speed trying to get close to me. I used one arm for each of them to keep them at bay. Little by little they both increased their speed, but it was getting to be overwhelming.

After about a half hour of playing around, I dropped my arms in frustration. They stopped running and Eric flew over to me and grabbed me before I collapsed with exhaustion.

"Lover, are you all right? I'm sorry. I should have known this would be too much for you."

"It's okay Eric, it was fun. I'm just not used to it that's all. I started using more of my energy than yours. I think it's time to call it a night, okay?"

Before he left, I thanked Remy and told him I would see him Tuesday night at Fangtasia.

Eric sat me down on a bench and quickly shut everything down. He picked me up again and carried me to the car.

By the time we got home I was practically asleep, so Eric again carried me into the house and up to the bedroom.

"I'm going to run a bath for you. You need to relax and soak your muscles."

While he got the bathwater going, I stripped out of my Gi and threw it in the laundry basket. I grabbed a nightie and some underwear and headed into the bathroom.

Eric was already naked and in the tub. He held out his hand and helped me into the water, lowering me between his legs. He picked up the soap and sponge and slowly washed every inch of my skin. He had such a delicate and soothing touch that I started dozing off.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in bed, under the covers, with a towel laid out on the pillow to protect it from my semi dried hair. I turned over on my side and Eric was stretched out next to me, reading. I settled my head on Eric's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

*************************

That damn nagging alarm…I wanted to throw it across the room just to shut it up. I must have hit the snooze button three times already, but the noise still came back to haunt me.

After the fourth time it went off, I slammed my hand down on the off switch. Grudgingly, I swung my feet around and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was still tired from last night's "training".

I could have handled learning some self defense moves, but it had gotten out of hand. Even though it was kind of fun playing around, it was very tiring for me to use that much energy. We were all lucky I didn't lose it and destroy something.

I looked down at the time on the clock and realized I was running extremely behind. I wasn't going to have time to shower this morning, but since I had a bath last night, it would be okay. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a ponytail and threw on some clothes and sneakers.

Running out the door, I grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of fruit and ate it in the car on the way. As I was driving, my phone started ringing. At first I thought it was Eva wondering where I was, but it was Amelia. She called to say she was going to be in town for the afternoon for an appointment and wanted to meet me for lunch. As long as she didn't mind my outfit, I was thrilled to be seeing her.

When I finally got to the dojo, I dragged myself inside about twenty-five minutes late and right up to a pissed off looking Eva.

"Well, I'm glad you could drag yourself out of bed long enough to join me. I don't have to train you, you know. I could have told Niall I wasn't able to. I do have other classes I teach."

I felt so bad, I hung my head. "I'm sorry Eva. I know it's not an excuse, but I was very tired from working with Eric and Remy last night. We were working on defensive moves. When I got home I practically passed out in bed."

"I don't understand. How can you be tired after learning a couple of self defense moves?" She had her hands on her hips, practically glaring at me.

I took a swig of water from the bottle and explained everything that happened last night. Her mood began to lighten, but she was still clearly upset.

"I'm not sure who I'm more upset with right now. You for doing that without guidance, or that vampire of yours for letting it go that far."

"It's my fault. I started it. I'm really sorry, but on the bright side, I didn't lose control and I really thought I did a decent job blocking." I cringed waiting to hear her response.

She sighed. "Show me. Show me what you did."

We jumped in right away and I demonstrated what I did last night. She came at me and I blocked her as best as I could. We kept it up for about ten minutes and took a break.

Her mood seemed even better after that little exhibition. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed. I wasn't expecting this level. After all, we haven't even trained on this yet."

"So are you still mad at me?" I sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry I got so upset earlier. I was not having a good morning, and you being that late didn't help."

"It's okay. I should have called you to tell you I was running behind. I'm just sorry it got so out of hand last night that it made me so tired."

"No, no. Actually, I'm glad that happened. It gave me a glimpse of where to take your training. Obviously you can handle yourself with one opponent. You did well at blocking me, but I want to show you a few more things you can do. It's going to take more time though, for you to be able to take on two or more opponents. But we have plenty of time for that. Let's just work on dealing with one person right now."

I nodded and we got started again. For the rest of the morning, we worked on me pushing and pulling her in different directions and blocking her attacks. We could have used a dummy or something, but it was better to use a live subject. It was the only way to learn to anticipate what the opponent was going to do next. We were always conscientious of the fact that I was pregnant, so nothing we did was overly taxing, even though we did push my limits now and then.

Once the lesson had ended, I spruced up in the bathroom as much as possible and headed off to meet Amelia. We were going casual and meeting at a local diner. As I pulled into the lot, I recognized her car so she was already there.

People in the diner must have thought we were nuts because as soon as Amelia saw me she ran up to me and threw her arms around me, hugging the stuffing out of me.

"Broadway, you're crushing me," I squeaked out.

"Oops, sorry Sook. I was just so happy to see you." She released her grip on me and we sat down and ordered lunch.

"So tell me how the wedding plans are going?"

"You mean other than my father driving me nuts? Between him and Tray at each other and the stupid wedding coordinator, I'm gonna go insane before it even gets here. Oh, by the way, here's an invitation for you and tall blond and gorgeous. Don't worry; the wedding is in the evening." She grinned and passed me an elegant looking envelope.

"So tell me what's been going on? I haven't been gone that long, but I miss Bon Temps." The waiter interrupted us and set down our food.

"There's nothing much to tell, really. Tray is commuting from Monroe. Work is going great. Speaking of work, Sam asked about you. You should call him or visit or something. He walks around half the time with these sad puppy dog eyes."

I laughed so hard picturing Sam with sad 'Dean' eyes. "I'll come for a visit after this week is over. Eric and I are going to Vegas this weekend for some formal event."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'd love to be a fly on that wall when they find out about you being preggers."

"Unfortunately, they already know some stuff about me and they're none too pleased. Niall is doing business with Felipe and he told Felipe about our connection. Not only that, but he said that Eric knew about it."

Amelia clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my God, what's going to happen to Eric? I know how strict vampires can be about not keeping things from the big boss."

I gave her an anxious look. "I'm just not sure. I guess we'll know after we get there. I can't imagine that they'd consider it too serious of an offense…at least I hope not. Anyway, we have a meeting with Felipe on Thursday night to tell him about my pregnancy and that Eric and I are getting married."

"You know I always have your back, girl. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, protection spells and stuff."

That seemed the perfect segue (a previous word of the day) into telling her about my new ability and what I could do. She was very happy for me, and I picked up that she was hoping I would do a little demonstration for her. Amelia had always been a strong broadcaster, so I had to be extra careful around her.

"Hey Sookie, can you pass the ketchup to me?"

I grinned and instead of physically picking it up, I swept my hand in an upward motion and moved it over next to her plate.

"Holy cow! That was awesome! Can you do that again?"

"I could, but I'd rather not do it here. There are too many people around." I whispered.

"So what else can you move?"

I explained to her about my training and Eva, and all the progress I had made since I had been working with her. I even told her about what happened last night with Eric and Remy.

I was glad when the conversation finally turned to how the baby was doing. She gushed when I showed her the sonogram picture.

During our conversation, I got the feeling something was bothering her. "Amelia, what's wrong?" She was wrestling in her head about telling me something.

"Either tell me or I can pick it out of your head, and you know I will." I tried to get her to smile.

"Bill was in Merlotte's the other night."

That didn't seem unusual. "It's okay. Bill knows I'm pregnant. We didn't exactly part on the greatest of terms, though. Please tell me he isn't still sulking?"

"Actually, he brought someone in with him. It was some human from Monroe. I think he's been seeing her since you said you were moving in with Eric. I don't think it's serious though."

So Bill had a girlfriend? Maybe he had finally figured out that it was really over for us. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, he didn't seem to be as caring about her as he was with you. He was kind of ignoring her as she talked to him. Also, you could see old and new bite marks on her neck, like he didn't even bother healing them. Plus, she looked like a vampire groupie. You know, the ones who aren't really fangbangers, but still love all things fangy?"

Bill was dating a fangbanger? It surprised me the way she described his treatment of her. I was going to have to talk to him about it this weekend if I got the chance.

I decided to switch topics and tell her about a few things that have happened around here, like Pam getting kidnapped for revenge, Remy and Pam being an item, and Victor coming to investigate. Now it was my turn to foster hesitation in my voice.

"Spill, Sook. What else happened?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

She nodded and I told her about Eric and what he did to me after Victor left. I could see, and hear, how mad she was getting.

"Sookie! You should have dumped his sorry butt and come back home. How could he have treated you like that?"

"I was really mad and upset at first, but everything's okay now. Eric and I had a very long talk about things."

"I don't know if I could be that forgiving. You definitely must be in love, girl."

After lunch, Amelia asked me to go with her to the local bridal shop to try on dresses. It was the last errand she had to run before she left for home. I was happy to help out, so she told me where it was and I met her there.

As Amelia tried on dress after dress, I felt a longing to be trying on dresses too. _Soon, Sookie…hopefully, very soon._ I hadn't even thought about planning the wedding yet. I was just trying to get past the gala first. Well, whenever Eric and I tied the knot, it was going to have to wait until the baby was born. There was no way I was going to wear a wedding dress with my belly sticking way out there.

Time must have gotten away from both of us because I hadn't noticed the sunset until my phone went off and Eric's name splashed across the caller ID.

"Hey Eric."

"Lover, where are you? I understand you have not been home all day."

How did he know that? "I'm with Amelia. We met after training and had lunch. I'm helping Amelia try on wedding dresses."

"Ah, well, I will not keep you then. I wanted to let you know that I am meeting Pam, Remy, and Bill at the bar tonight, so I will not be here when you get back."

That didn't sound good. "Is something wrong?"

"No love, we are just going to discuss the arrangements for Vegas. You stay with Amelia and have fun. I will see you later this evening."

I understood exactly what he meant and wished he would have included me in the meeting. "Have fun at your meeting then. I love you."

"I love you too my little warrior goddess."

I rolled my eyes at the phone as Amelia came out in yet another dress. I was enjoying this, but was also getting tired. Did she really have to try on every dress on in the store?

I looked down at the time on my phone. "Amelia, I can't stay much longer. It's getting late."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to decide." She looked frazzled.

"Look, why don't you pick out your top three and I'll take a picture with your camera phone. Then you can take your time deciding which one you like."

"That's brilliant Sooks!" She practically ran back into the dressing room and she put on each of the three gowns. I snapped a few different views of each dress, and we were finally done.

On our way out the door, we hugged and I told her I'd get in touch with her when I got back.

What I really wanted to do was head to Fangtasia and sit in on the meeting with the others, but Eric might not have liked that, so I went home instead. It was getting to be past dinner time and the little one and I were very hungry.

As I was stopped at a red light, I noticed a car pull up next to me. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see inside. Something about the car gave me the creeps, and when I stretched out my mind, all I could sense was a snarling tangle of red. That meant a Were was in there.

As the light changed, I took off. The car seemed to be keeping pace with me, but soon fell behind as I turned down the road toward the community gate. I punched in the code and looked back as the gates swung open.

The car was just sitting there, idling…watching.


	25. Chapter 25

I spent most of Tuesday and Wednesday running myself ragged. Between packing for the trip, training, and helping Eric with the bookkeeping for Fangtasia, I was getting worried nothing would get done.

My last two sessions with Eva went really well. I felt stronger and more focused than ever. I just hoped that I never had to use it like I had when it first manifested.

Thank goodness Emily and Julia were kind enough to pitch in. They came by on Wednesday afternoon and helped me pack most everything for Eric and myself. They also helped, along with Tony, in moving the furniture around in the sunroom to accommodate four traveling coffins. It was a tight fit, but Anubis Rental managed to get all four of them in there. I just hoped that it would be that easy getting them out of there on Thursday with passengers in them.

After Anubis Rental left, I showered and made an early dinner, waiting for Eric to rise. I was just about finished when I heard him stirring upstairs, so I heated up a glass of Essence for him and set it next to me.

"That was very thoughtful of you lover."

Eric's lanky but muscular frame filled the doorway as he ogled me. I had been sitting at the table in nothing but a flimsy nylon robe that was barely tied together. The only thing I had on underneath was my lacy panties, so it left nothing to the imagination. In Eric's case, he had a well developed imagination.

"I'm glad you're up. Did you see the travel coffins were delivered?"

He came over and sat down. "Yes, I did. I'm glad they all fit in there. I was not sure if we would have to use the living room as well. Who moved the furniture?"

"Emily and Julia came by at lunch to help me pack and then Tony helped them move the furniture."

I stifled a yawn as I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher. When I walked back to the table, Eric pulled me onto his lap.

"You look tired Sookie. I would like you to stay home this evening and get some rest. We are going to be up late for the next few nights, and you should get as much sleep as you can now."

Considering where I was at the moment and what I was wearing, sleeping was the last thing on my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arousal was straining against his jeans and I could feel it through the robe.

Eric slipped a hand inside the robe and rubbed and pinched my nipples as they hardened under his touch.

"Mmm, Eric. Why don't we go back upstairs? You don't have to leave right away do you?"

He pulled his hand out in dismay and stroked my hair. "I would like nothing better than to take you upstairs right now. Unfortunately, I have to get going. I am meeting Remy, Pam, and Bill at the bar early to finish our discussions from the other night. If you are awake when I get home tonight, we will spend some time together."

I frowned and sent him disappointment through the bond. "Yeah, but we won't be alone when you come home."

He kissed me again before sliding me off and standing up. "I think Pam and Remy will probably be otherwise occupied. Bill will just have to deal with it. He has already assured me he will be on his best behavior this weekend."

"You talked to him about me?"

"I wanted to make it clear where we all stood, given that you have not seen him since before you left."

That made me a little upset. "I wish you hadn't. If Bill has a problem with me, then it is his problem, not ours."

"That is good to hear, dear. But if Bill has a problem being around you this weekend then that may interfere with his ability to protect you. And that is not acceptable to me."

Whatever, I was not going to continue this conversation any longer with him. We will just have to agree to disagree where Bill is concerned. I just hated that Eric liked to antagonize him about me.

"You should probably get going if you need to meet them." I said in a sulky manner.

"I love you Sookie." He kissed my cheek and left.

***************************

**ERIC**

She was just going to have to understand that where Bill was concerned, I was not going to give him any latitude. She knew I liked to irritate him with the fact that she was mine now, and he would never stand a chance with her again. But that was his undoing, not mine.

I arrived at Fangtasia and saw three cars in the parking lot. Good, I did not want to have to wait for anyone to get here. As I entered into my office, they were sitting there patiently waiting for me.

"I am glad you all are here early. I assume you brought your bags with you." They all nodded.

"When we get back to my house, you will leave them in the foyer with Sookie's and my luggage. Anubis Air will be here around two o'clock to pick everyone and the luggage up."

Remy spoke up first. "Will Sookie be overseeing our safety during transport or are you hiring guards?"

"Good question Remy. I do not want Sookie to have to worry about anything tomorrow, or this weekend, especially in her condition. There will be a extra Anubis guards along tomorrow to guarantee our safety."

We then went back over the plan for Sookie's safety, as well as our own.

"Eric, I don't feel comfortable keeping your plan from Sookie. She should know what to expect."

Pam glowered at Bill for speaking out.

"Bill, I told you before. I do not want her to know for her own safety. If anything were to happen to any one of us, she will have no knowledge of what we are doing."

"Master is right. Sookie is in no condition to know what we have planned. I know she can't be glamoured, but she should not be put in a position of having to admit to our plan if things go badly."

"Sookie can't be glamoured? I didn't know that." Remy looked amazed.

I gave Pam an admonishing look for revealing that fact. "No, she cannot. It is somewhat of a conundrum, but considering her stubborn streak and strong mind, it is no wonder. I am assuming it also has something to do with her telepathic ability."

"I still don't like it, Eric, but if it is what you want, then I will not say anything to her. Have you figured out how we are getting the items to Vegas without them being detected? King DeCastro usually has Weres and other shifters guarding his gates. They will search us before we go in."

I scowled at Bill for continuing to bring this subject up. "Yes, it is what I want, and yes, I have thought about how to get the weapons to Vegas. I am having them 'delivered' to us. Someone is driving to Vegas as we speak with what we need. Sookie and I have a meeting with Felipe before the cocktail party tomorrow evening. All three of you will take a little scenic tour of the city while we are in our meeting. Our contact will meet you and hand over the weapons. Since we will already have been searched on the way in, there will be no reason to search you again."

I handed them each a piece of paper with the address and time of the meeting. "Memorize the address and time, and destroy the paper. I do not want anyone to get their hands on that."

By this time, I heard the employee door opening and voices coming down the hall. "Pam and Remy, you two should go out there and get ready for opening. Bill, you are welcome to sit our front if you like. Please be at my house before dawn so everything is ready to go. I may not stay all evening. I would like to spend some time with Sookie before we leave."

After they left, I sat there working on Area business. I then went back over the work that Sookie did on Fangasia's books. She made a few minor errors which were easily fixable and the paperwork was finally done. It was so much easier with her helping me with the bookkeeping. I knew I could trust her to do a good job.

With time to kill, I decided to go out front and sit in my booth. Bill ended up joining me and having a TrueBlood with me. Wednesday nights were not usually crowded, but since we announced that Fangtasia would be closed until Tuesday, people were coming out of the woodwork to get their fix.

There were some new faces in the crowd, some looking more pathetic than the usual wretches that dared grace our establishment. There was one female that stood out, though. She had long brown hair that curled over her shoulders and an ample cleavage. Somehow she did not look like she belonged here. She looked more like she was lost.

I saw Pam talking to her and pointing over in our direction. Pam escorted her over to us. The closer she got, the more I realized she resembled a certain blond lover of mine. She looked like a brunette Sookie.

"Bill, I believe this is yours?" I could hear her laughing as she walked away.

Bill offered her the seat next to him.

"Eric, this is Tammy. She's from Monroe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tammy. Would you care for something to drink?" I motioned for the waitress.

"Bring us a couple of Royalty Blend and…?"

She looked at Bill first and he nodded. "I'll have a gin and tonic."

If this was Bill's idea of a joke, it was not a funny one. I wondered if Bill had gone off the deep end after Sookie left. He obviously had not gotten over his obsession with her. It is a shame this poor naïve girl did not realize this.

I did not have a chance to wonder long. I suddenly felt something coming through the bond. Usually when Sookie slept, the bond stayed in the back of my head like a gentle humming. But right now I was picking up on lust and want from her. These were feelings that stirred when we were intimate.

I excused myself and went back into my office to call her.

*****************************

**SOOKIE**

After Eric left, I puttered around making sure just about everything was ready to go for tomorrow. All I wanted to do in the morning is take a shower and pack the last bag. Eric's stuff was all ready to go and in the foyer.

I yawned again after I was finished and decided to take Eric up on his suggestion. I hightailed it up to the bedroom with one of my romance novels and my cell phone, covered the windows with the panels and lay down. It didn't take me long before I drifted off to sleep.

I must have been having one wicked dream because Eric was doing such wonderfully naughty things to me. He was rubbing my breasts and squeezing my nipples between his fingers.

I roused to where I was half way between asleep and awake and could actually feel a set of hands touching me. They were cool, but a little rough, and I kept my eyes shut just enjoying the sensations. Eric must have come home to surprise me. He knew I really wanted to be with him alone, before we had a house full of guests.

I felt a hand sliding down under the elastic of my panties and nimble fingers running up and down my folds. A finger parted them and dipped into my wetness, rubbing circles around my clit, then dipping into my core. My hips moved in rhythm with his probing fingers. I parted my lips and moans of bliss tumbled out along with Eric's name over and over.

The other hand came down from my breasts and over my tummy, feeling the baby.

I was so lost in the moment that I didn't hear my cell phone go off. I slowly opened my eyes and no one was in the room but me, yet the sensation of a cool touch lingered against the heat of my body. It was very evident by my panting and wetness that I had been touched, and it wasn't by me. I reached over and looked at the caller ID: ERIC.

"Eric, why are you calling me from your cell phone?" I was a little groggy and confused.

"How else would I be able to check on you?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "But you were just here. Why would you leave and call me on the phone. Are you trying to joke with me?"

"Lover, I have been at the club for a few hours now. I called because I could feel you were very aroused. Either you were dreaming or you were doing something naughty and I am not there to watch you. Hmm?"

I could hear and feel the hunger in him, but I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Sookie, are you still there?"

"Eric. I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't doing anything else. I felt hands on me, which kind of woke me up. I didn't open my eyes because it felt so good, what they were doing. I thought maybe you came home to surprise me. When my phone went off, I opened my eyes and no one was here but me. It definitely feels like someone had their hands all over me…someone with cool hands."

He sounded apprehensive, which matched what I was feeling from him. "Sookie, did you set the alarm after I left?"

"Um, I think so. I don't remember." I could hear him moving around on the other side of the phone.

"What should I do?"

"Go into my office and lock the door behind you. I am coming home now."

I hung up the phone and did exactly what he said.

***************************

**ERIC**

I went out to the bar and told Pam to close up tonight. "Something is wrong at the house, and I need to leave."

"Do you wish for one of us to come with you?" She was about to summon over Remy and Bill.

"No. I will handle this for now." I offered no further explanation and left quickly out the back door.

I raced home as fast as I could and when I entered into the kitchen I saw the alarm had not been set. I could also sense another presence had been here. I flew up to the bedroom and stood near the bed.

Leaning over the bed, I inhaled. I could smell Sookie easily. When she was in a state of arousal her scent was very powerful. It was doubly so with the heightened hormones. But I also smelled something else. Someone had definitely been here, a vampire someone.

I close my eyes and inhaled deeply again and paused. I opened my eyes with a look of anger and bloodlust…Victor. Victor had been in this room. Anger was welling up inside me and my fingers clenched into fists.

Not only did he now know Sookie was pregnant, but to touch her in that way that was forbidden to anyone but me, was heinous. It was a blatant offense that made me want to hunt him down and flay every inch of skin from his undead body with a silver knife and then leave him out in the sun to burn away, writhing in pain.

I picked up the nearest object, which was the lamp and hurled it across the room, a howl emanating from deep within the pit of my being. The lamp smashed into the full length mirror and shattered pieces of glass went flying everywhere.

I stood at the top of the stairs and inhaled once more, running down and out the back door. I was trying to pick up on any remaining trail that he would have left. I picked up a faint trace of him heading down the path, but when I reached the lake, I lost the scent. Such rage and hatred flowed through me, that I could barely contain myself.

Suddenly a wave of fear swept over me and I dropped to my knees at the end of the dock, clutching my distaff. The emotion was not coming from me. I would never let myself feel that kind of helpless emotion. No, it must have been coming from Sookie.

The distaff glowed beneath my fingers and I closed my eyes, still seething. A gentle wind flitted through my hair. It tickled my ears as I heard a faint whisper of a female voice, "Let go. You have other, more important matters to attend to."

The voice was calming and familiar. She had spoken to me once again, this time in my waking state. Her words were just and I found the inner strength to calm my temper and pull out my cell phone to call Pam.

"Close the bar and come to my house now." It was nearly closing time anyway and this was more important.

I regained much of my composure and walked back into the house, at a slower pace. I needed to get to Sookie. I took my time going back upstairs and knocked on the office door.

"Sookie? Sookie, open the door. It's me."

There was no answer. I knocked again, not wanting to barge in, and raised my voice.

"Sookie, are you in there? It's me, Eric. I am coming in."

I turned the knob but it was bolted. "Lover, can you open the door? It is still locked."

I stepped back and heard faint footsteps coming from the other side. In the quiet of the house, the click of the lock made a frightfully loud noise. I heard the footsteps again, but the door did not open.

"I am coming in," I said, announcing my presence to not startle her.

I slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway. The room was devoid of light, but with my keen sight, I could see her huddled in the corner behind the far side of the couch. I tried moving forward, but her hand was outstretched in a stopping motion.

In the gentlest voice I could manage at the time, I called out to her. "Sookie, it is me, Eric. Please come out from there."

I reached over and flipped on the lights. Not only did she have her hand extended, stopping me, but she had a knife in the other hand. Her eyes were glowing somewhat white, but I knew she could still hear me.

"Lover, everything is okay now. Whoever it was is gone and they are not coming back." I did not want to alarm her as to who was really in her room.

That seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she was in, and she lowered her hand. I quickly walked over to her and took the knife and laid it on the desk. Gathering her up in my arms, we sat down on the leather couch, and she clung to me like a frightened little girl.

This was not something I was used to seeing. Sookie was a strong individual, but something like this I was not prepared for, and could not begin to know how this would affect her. I cradled her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

I am not sure how long we stayed like that, but a rush of air coming from the hallway told me that company had arrived. Bill was the first one to come into the office, followed by Remy and Pam.

"What the hell happened?" Bill looked down at Sookie, his eyes dilated with anger.

"Pam, please take her into the other room." I lifted her off my lap and shifted her over to Pam's arms, motioning toward one of the spare rooms.

Bill sat on the vacated couch and Remy propped himself on the edge of my desk. "Victor was here tonight. When I called to check on Sookie earlier, she thought I had already come home and was…touching her intimately."

Bill jumped to his feet. "What? Why the hell are we sitting here? Why aren't we going after him now?"

"It will not do any good. I already tried following his trail. It led down to the lake behind the house and then disappeared."

"I guess the real question is what do we do now that Victor knows? If he touched her like you say he did, then he knows she's pregnant." Remy was sitting on the edge of the desk twirling the knife in his hands.

"That is the proverbial million dollar question, is it not? This changes things tremendously. For now, though, I want everyone to sit tight. He will not make any more moves tonight and tomorrow we will be in Vegas. I need to find out if he was acting alone or on behalf of someone else."

We all agreed to sit on it until Vegas, but there was an underlying current of anger flowing through everyone. Victor had made some powerful enemies in his lifetime, and he kept adding to the list.

I went down the hall to be with Sookie and the others went out to get their luggage and put it in the foyer.

I lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her against me. I tried to get a sense of how she was feeling, but her emotions were so jumbled I could not pick out any one in particular.

"Sookie, you are going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. No one is ever going to hurt you."

She stirred in my arms, turned and looked up into my eyes.

"How can you be sure Victor won't come back?"

I was taken aback. "How did you know it was Victor?" I reached over and handed her a tissue from the nightstand.

"I don't know how, but I know it was him. Why would he do that to me? Why would he risk everything and violate me like that?"

I held her tighter to me. "I am not sure, lover. Who knows what goes on in Victor's twisted mind? I do know he has been fascinated with you ever since the takeover. Perhaps he saw this as his last opportunity to know you more, ah, thoroughly."

She sat up against the headboard. "Eric, I don't want you to be mad at me, but there's something I have to tell you."

"Darling, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me mad at you." I kissed her cheek.

"I…I think someone has been following me."

I sat up straight and my back stiffened. "Explain what you mean by that?"

"Well, for several days now I've had this nagging feeling that someone was watching me or following me. At first I thought it was just me and I was just being crazy Sookie."

I frowned with the though that she should have trusted me enough to tell me when it first happened. "So what changed?"

"Monday, on my way home, a car pulled up next to me at a red light. I couldn't see inside the windows, because they were tinted, you know with that plastic stuff. I could tell it was a Were because I tried to listen to their thoughts. The car kept following me until I got home, and then it just sat at the end of the block like it was watching me."

I attempted not to be angry with her, after what she had just been through. "You should have told me when this first happened, Sookie. How can I protect you, if you do not tell me things like this? You have very good instincts, and if you felt you were being followed, then you probably were."

"You're mad, aren't you?" She started crawling off the bed and stood up.

"I'm not mad, Sookie, but I am disappointed. I just wish you would have come to me sooner. Are you sure it was a Were that was in the car?"

"Yes. Its thoughts were tangled with red and anger. I knew it was a werewolf. Other shifters give off the same type of thought pattern, but it's a little different. It's hard to explain. It's like seeing the color red. You see subtle shades of it, but it's still red."

The only Weres I knew around Shreveport that would consider doing something like that were a part of a gang of thugs who hired themselves out for jobs like that.

I stood and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her deeply and passionately. I wanted her to know it was all right.

I sat on the edge of the bed with her standing between my legs and held her hands. I was trying to find the right words to comfort her. To remove any pain that she may be experiencing. This was one of those times I wish I could have glamoured her into not remembering.

"Sookie, I am truly sorry Victor hurt you. I…"

She stilled my voice with a kiss of her lips. "I don't want to think about it right now okay. Anyone else might have crumbled already, and believe me, it's taking everything I have to not crawl into a ball on the floor and cry myself unconscious. But I'm stronger than that. You've made me stronger than that. Victor will get what's coming to him."

She looked a little intimidating as she said that last part, but I was impressed by her words. She was right. She could have fallen to pieces, but instead, she turned her feelings around and found strength and courage.

"Can we just go to bed? I'm so tired now and all I want to do is fall asleep."

I smiled. I was so proud of her. "Of course, but we should use this room tonight."

"Why? What's wrong with our room? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know." She shook her head.

"Let's just say the lamp had an accident and the mirror is in pieces on the floor and leave it at that. If you need anything, let me know and I will get it. You do not have any shoes on."

She gave me a list of things she needed and I went across the hall to collect them. On my way back, I caught her coming up the stairs.

"What were you doing down there?"

"I left a note for the housekeepers, asking them to clean up the glass in the bedroom. Then I set the alarm."

We went into the spare room and I lay down with her until she fell asleep. Once I thought she was deep enough into her dreams, I went downstairs with the others and we discussed changes to our plan…one that involved Victor's possible demise.

***********************************

**SOOKIE**

I'm glad one of the things I asked Eric to bring in was the alarm clock. Otherwise, I never would have woken up. Last night had been emotionally exhausting for me.

What Victor did to me was evil. It was worse than what Bill had done to me in that locked trunk. At least I could forgive Bill for that. He was not in his right mind. But this… this was monstrous.

I wasn't even that upset that he found out I was pregnant. We were going to tell Felipe tonight anyway, and I'm sure he would inform Victor. I would need to discuss with Eric ahead of time what, if anything, we were going to tell him about Victor's little visit. Mostly, I was planning on letting Eric do all the talking at that meeting.

I slipped on a pair of sandals that Eric brought me and padded down the hall to our room. As luck would have it, Emily and Julia were already there cleaning up the glass. Wow, Eric must have been extremely furious to shatter the mirror like that. He was lucky he didn't get cut to ribbons.

"Be careful where you step Miss Sookie. We got all the big pieces, but we haven't cleaned up all the little slivers and such."

I moved cautiously through the room and into the bathroom. I jumped in and out of the shower quickly and threw on my travel clothes. I was going casual with a nice pair of slacks and a cute three quarter sleeve white maternity top with pink and green swirls of color.

I pulled out my small travel case and packed the remaining items from the bathroom and took it downstairs with me. I'd been in a room before with a vampire in their coffin, but it was weird with there being four of them.

I made myself a big breakfast and then set about making sure everyone's stuff was ready to go. When lunchtime rolled around, I wasn't hungry, but I still had something to nibble on. I also packed crackers and a few items to nosh on, since I didn't know when my next meal would be tonight. Besides, I didn't care for flying that much and didn't want to be throwing up all over the place.

At two o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang and Anubis Air was standing at the door. I noticed that most of them were either werewolves or shapeshifters. They worked quickly and quietly, but somehow managed to get the luggage and all four coffins into the waiting cars. Have I told you how weird it is to be taking 4 hearses to the airport? People must have thought I lost my entire family or something.

I had just enough time to stop in one of the little shops and buy a pack of gum and a bottle of water. I also saw a mystery novel I had wanted to read for some time now, so I bought it.

I must not have looked at the tickets very carefully, as I found out, the flight was going to have a stop over in Dallas, but we were not allowed to get off the plane. The book would come in very handy indeed.

I made my way over to the private waiting area for Anubis Air, but I didn't have long to wait before they started boarding the plane. The plane would take off just before four o'clock, but it would take five hours with the layover. By the time we reached Las Vegas it would be about seven o'clock.

It wasn't the flying that made my knuckles turn white, but more the take off and landing. Once we were in the air I was able to relax. I set about reading my book and was so engrossed in it, that I didn't notice our descent until we were practically on the ground.

When the plane came to a stop at the gate, we waited for about a half hour and a few more passengers boarded. I looked out the window and I could see the ground crew milling around the plane, making sure everything was ready to go for our last leg of the journey.

Once we were up in the air, this time I took the opportunity close my eyes and catch a few winks. The only reason I woke up was because I felt a hand gently stroking my face. My first thought was Victor, and I pulled back. My eyes flashed open and I stared up into the face of a tall blond man sitting next to me.

I stretched and yawned. "Excuse me sir, but this seat is already taken."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? My apologies Miss. I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you could use the company."

"Hmm, I guess it would be all right, but if my companion comes back, you'll have to leave."

"Well, your companion does not seem to be here right now. Perhaps I will do as a suitable replacement."

I sized him up and down and turned my hand side to side. "Eh, I guess you'll do. I could do worse."

He laughed and as he put his arm around me, he whispered, "You already have."

Choosing to ignore that cheap shot, I glanced around the cabin and noticed that the others had risen as well and were taking their seats among the scattered passengers.

I felt the plane descending again and this time, Eric was there to hold my hand. At least he didn't mind me gripping it tightly.

I leaned over to him and whispered so no one around us could hear, "Eric, are you planning on telling Felipe what Victor did last night? Cause if you aren't, I think you should."

"I have not decided, but I am curious as to why you think I should." He gave me an inquiring look.

"If you and I are blood-bonded, doesn't that mean he broke some kind of vampire law when he touched me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and scratched his chin. "I had thought about that, and I was not going to use it as an excuse for Victor's undoing. But now that you have mentioned it, I think it may be wise to tell Felipe. I cannot be certain Victor was acting alone. In exposing Victor's indiscretions, the King would have no choice but to punish Victor for what he did. If he didn't, then we would know that Victor was not alone."

Eric kept talking to me, trying to distract me, until I felt a thud as we touched down. I loosened my grip on his hand, which I am sure he was thankful for, and relaxed as we approached the gate.

Once we were inside the airport, we made our way to the transportation area. Our luggage was being brought to us by the Anubis attendants. Felipe had arranged for us to be driven to the mansion by limo, so once our luggage caught up to us, we piled in and took off toward the city.

-----------------------------

Vegas sure lived up to its name…Sin City, or was that Bright lights, Big city? I was never sure which one it was.

The limo rolled past the city and headed toward the outskirts of town. We pulled up to a big iron gate with a couple of guards standing nearby. I knew instantly that they were Weres. I guess if you were going to have guards, they might as well be Weres, but these were not typical werewolves. Their thought patterns were much different.

"Eric, what are they?" I whispered low.

They asked us to step out of the limo while they inspected us and our luggage. I quashed the urge to giggle when I wanted to tell one of them to keep their filthy paws off my dresses.

Once we were cleared, we hopped back in and drove down a long, winding driveway.

Eric finally answered me. "They are two-natured. One of them was a bear and the other was a lynx. Both are equally as deadly if they had to defend themselves."

As we rounded the corner, I let out a small gasp at the building before us. It was it was at least twice the size of what a normal antebellum mansion would be. It was completely white and the front was lined with white Doric columns laced with gold trim. The limo drove around the side of the mansion, and if I thought it was huge from the front, it was even bigger from the side view.

The depth of this mansion knew no bounds. It seemed to go on forever. We stopped close to a side entrance and exited the limo, as a few workers came out with carts for our luggage. Sandy was the last to appear in the doorway.

She greeted the vampires first with a pleasant but hurried look about her. No doubt, she had a lot to do this weekend.

She turned to me, finally acknowledging my presence. "Sookie, I am so glad you were able to…make it." She stared at the apparent small volleyball where my tummy had been. The baby seemed to have taken on a life of its own since my visit with the doctor.

"Well, now this is interesting. I assume this was why you wanted a private meeting with the King beforehand?"

She couldn't take her eyes of my baby bulge. There was no denying it anymore. Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic part-fairy barmaid to the supernatural community, was definitely pregnant, and definitely showing.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your rooms. Sookie, I know you must be hungry, so if you would like to eat before your meeting, please feel free to call down to the kitchen for anything you'd like. For the rest of you, there are small refrigerators and microwaves in each of your rooms with different blood available."

At least she was being hospitable. Most vampires could care less when or if humans ate.

The room she picked out for Eric and I was magnificent. The bed was a four poster California King with burgundy sheets and matching comforter. The room was decorated in dark wood furniture with gothic paintings. Of course there were no windows, but it didn't matter.

Remy and Pam were staying a few doors down to the right, and Bill was in a room a few doors down to the left. At least we were all on the same wing. At the end of the hall was a small lounge area with a winding staircase. The lounge overlooked a grand foyer with a crystalline chandelier hanging precariously from the ceiling. The crystals looked sharp enough to be knife points.

Once we were alone, Eric suggested I call the kitchen and order dinner, since there wasn't going to be a lot to eat at the reception tonight. I called down and ordered a medium well steak, a baked sweet potato and mixed vegetables.

Eric had been filling the bathtub while I ordered dinner, and I made the mistake of walking in on him while he was soaking in the tub. He beckoned me to join him, so closed the door, peeled off my travel clothes and stepped into the tub and took my usual place between his legs.

Eric's hair was wet, so I knew he had already washed. He picked up the soap from its niche and created a nice lather, then proceeded to wash me and my hair. He couldn't reach my legs, so he had me turn around so I was facing him, with my legs stretched out on either side of his hips.

His hands were so delicate, caressing the tops of my thighs that I leaned back against the tub and relaxed. He took the opportunity to scoot forward and his long fingers found their way to my folds. I reached for either side of the tub to brace myself.

He guided two of his fingers into me slowly and as far as he could go. My hips responded by jerking upwards. He made short hard thrusts all the while keeping them completely inside me.

Moans escaped my lips and I reached up with one hand and kneaded the flesh around my one breast.

My hips continued to pulsate into his thrusts. "Uhhh, Eric…more, please."

I looked him right in the eyes, begging him, as he inserted a third finger into me, stretching me to my limit. He moved even closer and with his free hand, he reached down under the water and began rubbing my clit in agonizingly slow circles. If he was trying to torture me, it was definitely working.

He increased the pressure of the short thrusts with his one hand, as he pinched and pulled on my clit.

"Ahhh, yessss."

I was never one to like it rough, but Eric was very skilled and my body wanted what it wanted. He leaned forward and his lips closed around my free nipple, licking and sucking it until it hardened. My other nipple was hardening under my own touch, trying to match the roughness that Eric was exhibiting on the other one.

I felt a fang scrape over the hardened bud and I screamed with pleasure.

"God Eric… bite me!"

He looked up at me, his eyes dark and dilated, and I knew he was in bloodlust mode. He pulled his fingers out of me and lifted my bottom up, so that when he set me down, I was on his top of his thighs and he was right at my entrance.

He jerked me toward him fast and impaled me on his length. I had no choice but to lie back further so he would avoid my belly. Eric was definitely much bigger than I could get inside me, but darn it all, I was going to try. I grabbed the sides of the tub again and arched my back. He grabbed my hips and forced himself forward as much as he could. Even that merited a grunt out of him.

He began making short thrusts into me, like his fingers were, and I could feel him pushing through that tight place deep within me every time.

"Oh God, yeah…yeah, don't stop!" My hips were rocking toward him furiously.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up to kiss me. I ran my tongue over his fangs and let it pierce my tongue. His tongue melded with mine as he sucked on my tongue to taste the blood pooling there. My climax was building at an alarming rate and if I wasn't careful, it and I were going to go through the roof.

"Now, Eric. Please… do it now!" I said between heaving breaths.

He left a trail of cool kisses along my neck and reached my nipple again. He grabbed my hand and put it on the other one, intending for me to resume my playing.

I pinched and pulled on it as he licked and sucked on the one in his mouth.

"Mmmm, Eric."

He pulled back far enough and looked up at me. "Tell me, lover. I want to hear you say it."

He was drawing this out, prolonging it until I told him what he needed to hear.

"I'm yours, Eric. I'll always be yours. Please…make me cum. I can't take it."

I cupped my free hand to the back of his head and pressed his mouth into my breast. His free hand reached down and roughly rubbed my clit.

After a long hard suck, he sank his fangs into either side of my nipple, and I tightened around him and threw back my head. I had no coherent thoughts as my climax exploded, except for a loud "Ahhhh" that escaped my lips over and over again.

He was still drawing on the wound when I heard a deep moan coming from him, and felt him release into me. The contrast of his coolness spilling into me and the heat of my core, forced another orgasm to the surface and I clung to him, rocking against him and on him like there was no tomorrow.

He lifted his head and licked the little wounds he made so they would heal. I whimpered at the loss as he withdrew his body from mine and set my bottom back down onto the tub.

My breathing returned to normal, just in time to hear a knock at the door. Eric grinned and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him. When I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in my own big fluffy towel, I was hit by a wonderful aroma emanating from my dinner.

"You should eat now. We do not have much time before our meeting with Felipe."

I'll say one thing for King deCastro. He may not need to eat food, but wow, can his staff cook. It was one of the most delicious meals I had ever eaten.

While I ate, Eric dried his hair and started getting ready. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he slipped into one of the suits he brought. He looked very handsome in his black pants, burgundy shirt and black blazer. The added touch was a belt with an ornate platinum buckle.

I finished my dinner and gave him the once over, ending with a cat call. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes, very much. I might like it even better if you were out of it." I wiggled my eyebrows back at him.

He leaned over to kiss me and whispered into my ear, "Careful what you wish for. It may just come true." He straightened up. "I am going to check on the others, while you get dressed.

I grabbed the pink and grey snakeskin print dress, along with some undergarments, and headed into the bathroom. Luckily there was a changing area in there.

I guess I was taking too long, because I heard a soft rapping on the door. "Sookie, did you fall into the tub or something? We need to get moving."

"I'll be right out, geesh." He was so impatient sometimes. I took one last look in the mirror and felt as presentable as I could be. I wanted to be fully dressed when I came out, especially because I heard other voices in the room.

I opened the door and walked into the bedroom, and the buzzing voices I had heard went completely silent.

"Sookie, you look ravishing." Remy was the first to speak.

Pam and Bill both agreed and Eric just stared at me.

Eric came over to me and held my hands. "Sookie, I knew you would look beautiful in that dress. But aren't you are missing something?"

I looked over my ensemble. Other than maybe a necklace, I had everything I needed.

"What could I be missing?" I held out my arms and twirled around.

Then Eric did something I never expected him to do. Judging by the reaction of everyone else in the room, no one was expecting it either. My eyes widened with surprise when Eric got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a small Tiffany box.

"Sookie, from the moment I saw you I knew there was something different about you. I had no doubt that you would one day be mine. Now here you are my lover. We have been bonded together by blood, and now, my love, we will truly be bonded together for life."

He opened the box and I just about fainted.

"Miss Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of being my bonded….my wife?"

Eric picked up the most gorgeous ring I ever saw and slipped it on my left hand ring finger. It was a platinum engagement ring with a beautiful round diamond centered between two pear shaped side stones.

I reached for the nearest chair and stumbled backwards into the seat. Eric had already asked me to marry him, but this was the stuff that dreams were made of. Every woman, I don't care who she is, wants to be proposed to like this.

I didn't care that my makeup was getting ruined as tears ran down my cheeks. Eric crouched in front of me and rested his hands on my knees.

"You haven't answered me, lover."

I was just so stunned by everything, I couldn't speak. Somehow I managed to look into his eyes and murmur, "Yes, of course I will marry you."

He leaned up and kissed me passionately on the lips. For the briefest of minutes, I could have sworn we were alone, until someone's voice interrupted my moment of pure unadulterated happiness.

"Congratulations to the both of you."

I looked around for the familiar, but cool voice, and surprisingly the well wishes came from the one source I was not expecting…Bill.

He looked downtrodden, but held himself together enough to extend his hand to Eric and shake it. Vampires did not shake hands that I knew of, so this was an extremely rare moment.

"Thank you, Bill."

Pam and Remy both offered their congratulations as well, with Pam offering to throw me a double baby/wedding shower.

"Now if you will excuse us, I would like a moment alone with Sookie before our meeting with Felipe." One by one, they filed out of the room.

He embraced me tightly. "Sookie, I cannot tell you how much it pleases me that you have accepted my ring."

"Oh Eric, of course I would. I mean, you already asked me to marry you, remember?"

He smiled down at me. "I remember clearly. I also remember that I did not do it properly, nor did I have a ring to give you, as is customary."

"It is the most incredible ring I have ever seen, but Eric…all I need, all I want is you. That's enough for me."

We held each other and kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but were probably only a few minutes.

"We have to get going, but you may want to go fix your face first."

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My mascara had run some and I looked a mess. I washed and dried my face and reapplied my makeup. I took one last look at the ring on my finger before rejoining him, and together we went to Felipe's office.


	26. Chapter 26

**PAM**

After my Master dismissed us, we left the mansion, Bill, Remy and I on the premise that we were going into the city to visit some of the casinos. King de Castro's limo driver dropped us off in front of the Bellagio as we had asked.

After it disappeared around the corner, we hailed a cab and went to the memorized address. There was not much time to get what we needed and get back to the mansion.

"Do you know how we're going to get this stuff back through the gate?" Remy asked, concerned.

"Yes, I have a plan for that. Bill, we are going to need your sports jacket before we get back; yours too Remy."

They looked at me like I was daft, but I knew exactly what I was doing.

It wasn't hard to find the house in question and we asked the driver to wait for us. I knew he was nervous driving around with three vampires in his cab, and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but I had given him a rather large tip to stay.

We spent all but ten minutes in the house and gathered up a few swords and a couple of daggers.

Before we left to get back into the cab, I told them both to stand still.

Bill was not happy with me, and I could have cared less. I was under strict instructions and they would just have to deal with it.

"Here's the deal. I need to make it look like you two were in a fight."

They both frowned at me. "Are you serious, sugar?"

"Remy, don't call me sugar, and yes, I'm serious. Hold still."

I sized each of them up and began ripping their jackets in strategic places. "Take the jackets off."

Once they took them off, I ripped their shirts some as well. It was rare that someone understood my sense of humor, if you can call it that. So I was not surprised when they had a hard time understanding why I thought this next part was funny.

"Good. Now you two need to hit each other."

They looked at me in complete and utter shock as I laughed at their expressions. Vampires could be very expressionless when they needed to be. Then there were times like this when one need not be a telepath to know what they were thinking.

"Go on. Do it now, or I will do it for you, and you know I can."

They both looked at me and then at each other. I was surprised as hell that Bill took the first swing. I was sure Remy would.

Remy followed suit and before you knew it, they were beating the tar out of each other. I could see the bloodlust in their eyes, for it was in my eyes too. Bill definitely looked like he was working out some anger issues.

"Stop now. That's enough." They didn't hear me, so I raised my voice. "STOP!" I held out my hands between them and they threw one last punch at each other.

Most of their wounds would heal before we got back, but there was blood on their respective shirts now. Even with healed faces, they would still look like they had been in a fight.

I wrapped the swords in their jackets and slipped the daggers into my purse.

As we climbed back into the waiting cab, the driver turned and I swear he looked paler than we did. "Boys will be boys," I laughed, but he still stared at us in disbelief.

"Just drive." I glowered and gave him the address to the mansion.

As we approached the entrance, the guards stopped us. I rolled down the window and they eyed us suspiciously.

"My companions got into a tussle and we had to come back earlier than expected. We didn't want to bother calling the limo back, so we took a cab."

The lynx gave us the once over and saw the bloody torn shirts. Luckily they still had a few deep scratches on their faces, even though they would heal before the party. The lynx paused a moment and then waved to the other guard to open the gate. We were home free.

************************************

**ERIC**

We stood in Felipe's office waiting for him to enter. I turned to Sookie and her hands were fidgety. She was twisting her ring around her finger over and over. I stilled her hands with my own.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sookie. Just let me do the talking." I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek just as the door swung open and Felipe walked through.

I bowed out of respect and urged Sookie to do the same.

Felipe approached her first. "Miss Stackhouse, how wonderful it is to see you again. How have you been?"

He stopped in front of her and his mouth dropped open, literally. He looked directly at her belly and was silent for about a minute or two.

Before she could say anything, he answered his own question. "Well, I can see how you are doing."

"I'm grateful that you could take the time from your busy schedule to meet with Eric and me, sir. As you can see, I am pregnant, which is why we wanted to talk with you before the festivities this weekend."

Even though I could hear trembling in her voice, she responded perfectly. Maybe this would go better than expected.

"Come and sit down." He motioned for both of us to sit on the couch, while he sat across from us in his chair.

He looked at me rather than Sookie. "Will you explain to me what is going on?" Why was I not informed of this, Eric?"

"Please don't be mad at Eric, King de Castro. I asked him to not tell anyone. It wasn't that I wanted to keep it from you, but it was a sensitive, personal issue. There was a high risk of me having a miscarriage in the first trimester, so we waited to tell anyone until we knew the threat had passed."

I was shocked for two reasons; one -- that she would speak out like that when he was addressing me; two –- that she came up with an explanation like that so quickly. Had she been thinking about what to say all along?

"Sookie and I are getting married." I held up her hand with the ring. "I knew she wanted to have a family, but mating with a vampire, it would have been impossible for her to have children. After much discussion, we opted for the best solution, which was using a donor for an in vitro procedure."

De Castro mulled over Sookie's and my words carefully. "You would let someone else impregnate your bonded Eric? I am surprised to hear that."

"As I said, I knew how much having a family meant to Sookie, and I did not want her to have to give up that dream. It was Niall who helped us find someone. The donor is a distant relative of Niall's from a different part of his lineage. He is half human and half fairy. We thought it was best to find someone with qualities that would closely match Sookie. We meant no disrespect in keeping this from you, Felipe. As Sookie mentioned, we were not sure if the procedure would take, and wanted to wait until it was safe. It just passed recently, which is why we wanted to meet with you separately."

Felipe was very pensive about what I said. He looked like he was about to say something and then changed his mind.

"As Eric said, sir, we meant no disrespect. I have always wanted a family, and after much discussion between us, Eric agreed to the procedure. It was just a fortunate happenstance that Niall provided us with a donor. Eric and I both consider this child our own, and will raise it that way."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke out.

"While I am unhappy that you did not tell me this was happening, I do understand your concerns. You do realize that this is unprecedented. Eric, I believe you will be the first vampire Sheriff in the area, perhaps the country, to have a wife and a family."

A wave of relief brushed over us both, as we realized that he had bought our explanation.

"Yes, I do realize that. I am not sure if this will make us more or less of a target. I am hoping it will be the latter."

"I suppose that the offer of formal protection I am announcing Saturday evening should now extend to the child. Do you know when the birth is going to take place?"

Sookie looked like she was counting in her head. "Sometime at the end of summer/early fall. Unfortunately, these things can never be exact. I know it is an honor for you to announce your protection of me. I am grateful that you have decided to include our baby."

"Miss Stackhouse, you have served the vampires well, and will continue to serve us in the future. I do expect that when the child is born, you will inform me if it has inherited any of your abilities."

"Of course, King de Castro. As soon as we know if anything manifests, we will let you know."

While we were talking, I was reading between the lines of conversation. I knew that Felipe did not know about Victor's machinations. I still debated whether to Felipe or not about his whereabouts last night, and wanted to do this alone.

"Felipe, there is something I would like to speak to you about privately." I turned to look at Sookie, hoping she would excuse herself.

"Of course, Eric. Miss Stackhouse, you are excused. Again, my sincere congratulations."

He stood to bid her goodbye, but she just sat there. "My apologies, sir, but I believe I know what Eric wishes to discuss with you. I would like to stay since it involves me."

I was not sure if he was angry, but he was definitely annoyed. He turned toward me for answers. "Eric?"

I was disappointed and I knew she could feel it, but instead of chastising her for being stubborn, I conceded. Perhaps it would be better if she were here to corroborate the events.

"If you would like to stay Sookie, you may. Yes, this does have something to do with you, and I should have assumed that you would want to be here when I told Felipe."

Felipe sat back down in his chair. "Someone needs to tell me what is going on right now." He was getting mad, which was not good for us. I started by asking a simple question.

"Felipe, were you aware that Victor came to Shreveport as the investigator after my child's kidnapping?"

"Yes. He spoke to me about it just before he left. Sandy was going to send another investigator, but for some reason, Victor felt it was necessary to go instead."

"Did he tell you why he chose to come himself, sir?" I flashed a frown at Sookie for interrupting and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was wondering the same thing Felipe." I said in order to cover her faux pas. Sookie should have remembered that this was one of those times when she was to submit to my wishes and not her own.

"Frankly, it is not for you to question who is sent, only that someone was being sent. I did not care if it was Victor or anyone else. What is your interest with Victor, Eric?"

I felt Sookie's hand begin to shake and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"May I ask where Victor is this evening?" I was hoping Felipe would say Shreveport, but I imagine that was not where he was supposed to be.

"He is away. He has been conducting business in Reno for the past several days and will be returning tomorrow evening for our meeting. What is this all about?"

I heard Sookie take a deep breath and start to speak. "Maybe I should tell you what I have observed and what happened to me last night."

Felipe listened intently as Sookie explained her feelings of being watched, and the car that was following her. I felt a mix of disgust, anxiety, and courage flowing from her as she told him about last night. I knew she was struggling to find the right words that would not embarrass her, when she told Felipe that someone was touching her intimately, like a lover would do. She said that she assumed it was me, but that it couldn't have been because I had called from the bar. That is when I intervened. She had been through enough and did not need to rehash every sickening detail.

"When Sookie explained her feelings of being touched, I made her lock herself in my office until I got home. As I entered the house and consequently our bedroom, I knew another vampire had been there. I identified the scent immediately once I reached the bed. It was Victor's scent. I trailed it out the back door and down to the dock behind our house where it disappeared."

Felipe's face was paler than I had ever seen. "Are you telling me that Victor committed laid his hands on your bonded? Eric, you realize that this is a grievous offense you are accusing Victor of."

We both nodded in agreement. Felipe's eye dilated with controlled rage. "Miss Stackhouse, I am sorry that you had to endure that. If you would please leave, I must discuss certain matters with Eric."

"Yes, I understand. Eric, I'll meet you back in the room when you are done." She got up and bowed a bit awkwardly before leaving.

*************************************

**SOOKIE**

When the door shut behind me, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Firstly, because Felipe had accepted our explanation of how I became pregnant. Secondly, because I had gotten through telling him about Victor's crime without breaking down.

Whatever they had to discuss I was glad to have left. I'm sure Eric would tell me later what was to become of Victor.

Instead of going right back to the room, I decided to wander and check out where the cocktail party was going to be. People were scurrying all around me putting final touches on tables and adding last minute decorations.

I turned to leave and one of the workers practically ran me down. "Oh, excuse me Miss. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He had a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands.

When he set them down next to us, the first thing I noticed was the logo on his shirt, E(E)E. I should have realized. Who else would a vampire with clout like the King call when he wanted to throw a fancy shindig? I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

I saw Quinn out of the corner of my eye. He was too busy to notice me, having to oversee the final touches on tonight's event. He still looked as good as ever, but with a wearied look on his face. Quinn was a few inches taller than Eric, but much broader in the shoulders, and he had a shaved head. I guess you almost expected him to have a physique like that since he turned into a tiger.

His back suddenly stiffened as if he picked up on something, and his head turned toward my direction. Luckily, I was still hidden by the idiot who almost knocked me over. That gave me ample opportunity to slink backwards into the room across from me. I just hoped no one was in there.

Not that I needed to hide from Quinn, but I didn't feel like hearing him call me babe, nor did I want him to ask me how I got pregnant, and if I was still dating vampires, yada, yada, yada.

I listened toward the darkness of the room, and thankfully, I was alone. I flipped on the light and saw I was in another office. At the moment, I didn't care whose office it was. It was providing me an escape from having to explain my condition once again.

I wandered over to the heavily curtained windows behind a beautiful antique wooden desk. The curtains looked like black velvet, and I knew they were heavy enough to block out any daylight. I peeked out the window and there was a lovely little flower garden with a couple of benches. There was a door to the right of the curtains which lead to the garden. In another time and situation, it might have been nice to bring a book there during the day and read.

Pushing the curtains shut, I turned on my heels and as I passed it, I casually glanced down at the desk. I stopped short and backed up, glancing down again.

My eyes widened and a flash of fear brushed my subconscious as I realized I was in the one office I shouldn't be in…Victor's.

It was his signature that caught my eye as I walked past. A wave of relief passed over me when I remembered Felipe saying that Victor would not be back until tomorrow evening. Curiosity got the better of me, though, and I sat down in the chair and snooped. There was no other word to describe what I was doing, except snooping.

I sifted through a few pieces of paper on the desk, but nothing jumped out at me. There were drawers on either side of the desk, so I tried opening them. The top left one opened up, but there were only office supplies in there. All the others on that side were locked. I tried opening the ones on the right and most of them were locked as well. I did manage to open the middle one.

I flipped through the paperwork, trying not to disturb anything I touched. I was just about to give up on finding anything that would incriminate Victor on something shady, when the last file folder caught my attention. The label on it read simply S.S. I pulled it out and laid it on the desk, opening it up.

My hand went over my mouth, and I don't know if I was shocked, angry, disgusted, or a combination of all of them. All I knew was that Victor had definitely gone way too far, further than any of us had suspected. I gathered up the file and was about to get up when I heard a noise behind me and a breeze at my back.

I jumped up with the file in my hand and ran around to the other side of the desk just in time to miss a pair of hands reaching for my shoulders. Well, they were more like claws than hands. I stumbled against the visitor chair and spun around.

There he was, half glaring at me for being in his private sanctuary, half savoring the fact that he probably had me right where he wanted me.

"Miss Stackhouse, I would say it was a pleasure to see you, if it not for the fact that I just caught you rifling through my private files."

I was stunned to say the least. I had been caught, yes; but he hadn't been expected back until tomorrow evening. The only word that came to mind was _crap_!

I tried to think of something to say, and the first thing that popped into my head was, "Victor, I didn't realize this was your office. I was just looking for a phone to use to make a private call."

Okay that was a lame excuse, and I could see he knew it. "I see. Is there a problem with your cell phone?" He was eyeing my small clutch purse and the file still in my hands.

"Um, yes, actually. I forgot to charge it, so it's dead." Of course it was just my luck that the blasted thing went off announcing I had a text message.

"It seems to be working fine to me." He took a few steps towards me. "Now, why don't we sit down and you can tell me the real reason you're here…and why you have one of my files in your hand?"

I stood still, trying to think of my next move. Maybe I should have taken less time than I did because it gave Victor momentum he needed to reach out and grab my free arm.

"Why don't we cut to the chase, shall we?"

I tried wrenching my arm out of his hand, but it was impossible. Even the youngest vampire was stronger than the average human. "What are you talking about, Victor?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You are far more intelligent than that. Judging by the look on your face, you know what is in that file, hmm?"

I took a deep breath. I was tired of this. I was tired of being intimidated by this person or that person. I was tired of being in danger, of fearing for my life, of everything. Victor had just stepped on my last nerve.

"Victor, I don't know what kind of game you are playing with me, but it's going to stop right now. I know you had me followed. I know what you did to me last night in Eric's house. My brain has been trying to wrap itself around why you would do all this. Seeing this file, it just confirms my thoughts that you are a twisted and perverted vampire who deserves nothing less than final death."

Victor released my arm in sheer astonishment at my words. Whatever he was expecting me to say, it wasn't that. In fact, I was a little astounded myself. But in that moment I found my chance to try to get away. I ran towards the door, but Victor must have recovered quickly as well. He jumped at me from behind and grabbed hold of my arms which caused me to drop the folder

Something again deep inside of me took over. As if by instinct, I stomped on Victor's foot with my two-inch spiked heel. He reeled back, still holding me, but I felt his grip lessen somewhat. I bent myself to the left and shoved my elbow back as hard as I could.

"Oof." Victor released me and stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. He shook his head and his steely eyes bore into me. His fangs were fully extended and he charged for me.

I reached out my right hand and arm and made a sweeping motion, sending him spiraling back into and over his desk. Without thinking I flung my hand again and pushed the desk against the windows.

I reached down and picked up the file and ran as fast as I could out of the office and down the hall. I needed to find Eric, fast. Heck, I would just like to find anyone from Shreveport at this point, but I knew the rest of them had gone out to the city.

Victor was catching up to me fast and as I rounded the corner, I ran straight into Sandy.

"Miss Stackhouse, what's the meaning of this?" She looked put out that I had almost caused her to fall on her butt.

"I'm so sorry. I have to get out of here, now."

As I made a break for it again, Victor rounded right behind me and ran into her too. This time, I noticed she did fall on her butt, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. If Victor caught up to me, there was no telling what he would do to me.

I stretched my mind out to Eric and hoped he could find me. It wasn't long before we ended up back in the grand foyer leading up to our rooms. I made the mistake of looking back and tripped over the Persian rug in the middle of the floor. I didn't fall, and the only thing that saved me from crashing my belly directly into the wall was my arms.

The file slipped from my hands and scattered all over the floor. I twisted around and Victor was there in an instant, pinning me to the wall.

His face was millimeters from mine, and he hissed at me. "I know what's inside of you. You can't fool me. Come with me, and I will keep your little secret. All you have to do is say yes, and no vampire will ever know the killer that you're going to unleash on the world."

"You're mad. You're insane if you think I'll ever go anywhere with you. What you did to me last night was beyond depravity."

Victor just laughed in my face and his tongue ran down my jawline to my neck. By then we heard voices coming down the hallway at a hastened pace. Victor's head jerked up and his fang accidentally scraped my chin hard enough to cause blood to trickle down.

He spun us around so he was behind me, but I was still pinned in his grip. His left hand had my left hand pinned behind my back and his right circled around mine. I saw that he had pulled a knife out from somewhere and was pressing it into my stomach.

The voices grew louder until three bodies appeared before us -– Eric, Felipe, and Sandy.

"Victor, what do you think you are doing?" I could see Felipe was seething.

"Come one step closer and I'll kill her."

Eric's eyes settled on the blood that was dripping from my chin. His rage was reaching a boiling point and I could feel every molecule of it. I think it was affecting my blood pressure because I was feeling light-headed and dizzy.

I swayed back and forth in Victor's grasp. "Don't do it, bitch. Don't you dare faint on me. I'll kill you if you do."

"Victor, put the knife down and let Miss Stackhouse go."

Eric took a step forward, but Felipe cautioned him back. Although it was Eric's right to come after Victor, we were in Felipe's house. It would be better for all of us if he took charge of the situation.

Eric knew that as well, but he didn't like it. He wanted Victor dead by his own hands, and I could see how hard it was for him to relinquish control of the situation to Felipe.

As scared as I was, I was trying to keep a level head about everything. I kept looking around the room for different objects I could use. If only I could free one of my hands.

There wasn't much of anything for me to use, that is, until I looked up and saw the crystal chandelier. The sharp glass points might not kill him, but it would wound him enough for someone else to finish the job.

I looked at Eric and then up to the chandelier. I did this a few times until he understood what I was trying to say. He shook his head no.

I was just praying that the baby and I would not be too hurt. It was either this, or let Victor stab me. I saw no other choice. Victor was not going to back down and neither were they. There was no way they were going to let Victor and I leave this room.

By now, more people had come into the foyer and were surrounding us, including some of Felipe's guards, and Bill, Pam and Remy.

"Eric…"

"Shut up." Victor pressed the knife a little harder into my stomach.

"Sookie, don't do it." Eric was pleading with his eyes, but I saw no other way.

"Everyone is going to back out of here, slowly, and she and I are leaving."

I could see from the mirror on the wall that Victor's eyes were wild looking. He urged me forward until we were almost in the middle of the room. I looked at all my friend's faces. Everyone had their fangs out and was poised to attack.

"Get back everyone, please!" I begged frantically. I knew what was coming and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Miss Stackhouse…" I looked over at Felipe, "Please."

Everyone seemed to sense something bad was about to happen because they all took a few steps backwards, except Eric.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to take a few deep breaths. It wasn't exactly easy with a knife pressed against you.

When I opened them back up, they were glowing white. People jumped back even further at the sight of me. I began shaking and somehow managed to wriggle my right arm out from Victor's grasp. Since he had the knife in his hand, he wasn't concerned so much with pinning it to my body.

I tilted my head up toward the chandelier and stretched my arm above me. At first no one knew what to make of the scene playing out before them. As the chandelier began to shake and tremble, they realized that it was going to come down. Finally, they all started backing up against the walls…again all except for Eric.

He just stared at me and kept shaking his head no. I knew he was trying to figure out some other way to help me, but I didn't want both of us to get hurt. I whisked my hand gently in front of me and Eric slid backwards a couple of feet.

Victor was trying to figure out what was going on, since he couldn't see my face. He reached up to grab my hand to pull it down, but it was too late. No one said anything for several minutes, but they all heard it, we all heard it. It was the unmistakable cracking sound that something big was about to fall.

A couple of the crystal shards broke off and plummeted towards us. I tried directing them toward Victor, hoping that I wasn't going to get too hurt in the process. I just wanted this to be over with.

A few human workers were screaming, but I couldn't break my concentration. The first shard struck Victor's left shoulder and he flinched. He still wouldn't let go of me though. Another crystal sliced through his white shirt and imbedded itself into his shoulder and he cried out in pain, finally releasing my arm.

I reached up with my now free hands and grabbed at the chandelier. I needed it all to come down. Even with the knife still pressing into my belly, I curled my hands as if I was grabbing the base of the massive piece and yanked down as hard as I could.

In some respects, it felt like one of those movies that show everything in slow motion, when in reality, it was only a few seconds.

Victor looked up in agony as glass pieces jingled and crashed together, shattering towards our heads. Instead of pushing me out of the way, he pulled me against him. If he was going to finally die, he was taking me with him. I leaned forward and threw my hands over my head clutching my hair at the base of my neck. _Protect my body and my head; protect my body and my head._ That's the only thing that was going through my mind.

I felt another pair of arms reach for my elbows and pull me forward.

Victor was not letting go and so we both ended up stumbling forward.

I could feel pieces of glass slicing down my bare shoulders. The pain was searing and I cried out. In one moment I felt like my body was on fire, and the next moment nothing.

**********************************

**ERIC**

I begged her not to do it, but once she had something in mind there was no stopping her. I watched, feeling utterly helpless as she stretched out both of her arms and yanked down.

The chandelier began tumbling downwards, the crystals clinking and smashing together. She would be cut to pieces if I did not do something. I watched as she leaned forward to protect her head and her body It was my only chance.

I grabbed her elbows and pulled her to me. Victor was not letting go, and he came with her. She screamed as glass slid down over her bare shoulders, and then she fainted. Fortunately, Victor was over her back and took the worst of it.

I watched as he wriggled around on the ground among broken shards, wiring, and metal. His white dress shirt was beginning to stain with dark splotches of red, and I knew he was bleeding out. The vampires in the room, including me, could not help but be aroused by the blood seeping onto the floor.

Felipe was the first one to step forward. Victor looked up at him in terror and anguish. As hurt as he was, he was cowering backwards. But he was not quick enough. I watched as Felipe bent down and took Victor's head in his hands. I swear I saw Victor smirking at me just before Felipe twisted his neck. We all heard the snap, and Victor's body went limp.

Apparently this was not enough for him though. One of the guards handed him their sword and he kicked Victor over onto this back. Felipe ran him through the heart with the steel blade.

We all watched as he disintegrated before our eyes. When Victor was nothing but ash, Felipe turned to me and finally spoke.

"She needs medical attention. Take her back up to your room and I will send for the doctor. Then you and I need to speak."

Whatever the consequences, Sookie and the baby needed tending to first. I laid her on her side on the bed, since she was not able to lie on her stomach anymore. I had just gotten her situated when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and Dr. Ludwig was standing there with her bag in hand. "Where is she?"

"She is over here. I do not think the glass penetrated deep enough to cause a lot of damage." I guided her into the bedroom.

"Humpf. I'll be the judge of that."

She looked over Sookie's back with careful attention. Then she pulled out some large pinchers. "Fetch me some wet and dry towels. Hurry vampire."

I came back in a few seconds with what she requested, and she had already begun to pull out pieces of broken glass from the wounds. It did not take her long, and she took the cloths from me.

She wiped the wounds clean and patted them dry before dripping some liquid into them. "This will help prevent infection. Nasty bit of luck with glass. You can never be too sure what they'll do to flesh and bone."

Before I could say anything, there was another knock at the door. This time Felipe was standing there with another doctor.

"Ah, Sabrina, come in." Dr. Ludwig looked at me. "This is Sabrina Douchet. She is a colleague here in Vegas, and will check Miss Stackhouse's fetus for any complications."

Felipe excused himself and told me he would be waiting in his office for me when I was done.

The other doctor went around the bed and began by chanting something in what appeared to be Creole French. She put her hands on Sookie's belly and Dr Ludwig glared at me to not interfere. The woman continued mumbling and rocking back and forth until she finally removed her hands.

She looked over at both of us, "The baby has not been harmed, although it is feeling distress from the evening's events. I would suggest she stay in the room tonight and get plenty of rest. She will need it."

"I agree." Dr. Ludwig came over to me. "I can bandage her up if you like, but I assume you'll want to take care of that yourself. She would heal more quickly with your blood."

"Yes, I will take care of that. Thank you for coming."

"Don't thank me. I'll send you my bill in the mail. I will also include Dr. Douchet's services as well."

I nodded in agreement as they both vanished from the room.

I needed to get down to Felipe's office, but first I had to heal Sookie. As I lay down with her back to me, I could hear her breaths were deep and even. Good. This might be painful to her and I did not want her to feel anymore pain.

I pierced two of my fingers with my fang and gently ran them across the big and small wounds on her shoulders. Since she already had my blood in her, they began knitting themselves together fairly quickly.

Once they were healed to my satisfaction, I went about stripping her of her dress and redressing her in one of the new nightgowns I bought for her. I tucked her under the covers and called Pam to the room.

"I need to meet with Felipe. You will watch her until I return."

"Of course, Master."

______________________________

Felipe was sitting behind his desk when I was given entrance into his office.

"Sit down Eric. We obviously have more to discuss." I bowed politely and took a seat one of the two visitor's chairs.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

Truth is always the best in these types of situations. "Sookie has acquired a new ability. She is telepathic, as you know. However, not long ago one of her fairy abilities came to light. She is now telekinetic."

"Yes, I saw that for myself. Eric, do you enjoy keeping things from me? Because you seem to be keeping a lot of things from me lately. I am, ah, disappointed. And I do not like to be disappointed in my employees…especially ones that work as hard and as well as you do."

Without letting me answer, he pushed a file toward me. I opened it and some of the papers had little tears in them, presumably where glass had cut into them. I scanned each document carefully, as well as several photos.

"Victor was having her followed and photographed?"

"I must tell you, I have not been pleased with Victor for quite some time. He has been very secretive and scheming. I believe he was trying to gain favor in order to oust me from my position. The final feather in his cap, I believe that is the phrase, would have been to acquire Miss Stackhouse for his own. Despite all that, I cannot ignore what is in this file."

It was all there. Somehow, Victor had gotten hold of her medical records from Dr. Sullivan, including the sonogram photo. Also, he had pictures of her at the dojo while she and Eva were practicing.

"Now, would you care to explain to me _again_ how Miss Stackhouse became pregnant, or do I have to resort to other methods for the information?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. In a clearly agitated voice, Felipe bellowed, "Enter."

It was one of the guards. "A Niall Brigant is here to see you, your majesty."

"By all means, send him in. Perhaps we will finally get to the truth of all this." Felipe looked eager to see him. I was not.

Niall strode through the door and greeted Felipe properly. He acknowledged my presence, but barely. Niall was offered the seat next to me.

For the next hour, all three of us sat there and rehashed the lies and concealment that had occurred. Felipe just sat there with an expression that would have rivaled stone.

I was surprised that Niall took full responsibility for the lie about how Sookie was with child. I was impressed by his words, but that did not diminish my part in the deception.

"Eric, you may leave, but do not go far. I wish to speak to Niall alone for a moment."

I bowed before walking out the door, but instead of going anywhere, I rested against the wall further down the hall. So many scenarios went through my head of what Felipe could do to me or to Sookie. My plan for Victor and her safety was nullified, but that did not mean we were completely out of danger.

I cannot recall how long I was waiting, but I was summoned back into the office. I bowed again, not forgetting where I was, and again sat in my seat next to Niall.

Felipe drummed his fingers on his desk as if pondering his next sentences carefully.

"Niall has explained everything. While I appreciate his honesty, it does not take away the fact that you kept all this from me. I do not have time to deal with your punishment for your actions at the moment. But rest assured there will be consequences."

"Whatever you decide." I had no choice. I just hoped it would be quick.

"I am disappointed in your actions, Eric, but I do understand your reasoning. I am not without compassion. You will not be able to hide her new ability from others. Too many people saw her use it this evening and word will spread whether I want it to or not."

"I understand. We knew at some point it would come to light."

Felipe pointed to the file still open on his desk. "Victor was planning on using this new ability to his advantage. Unfortunately, it worked against him, to his final detriment."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Now, about the child. Once you learned it was a dhampir, you should have informed me immediately. After much negotiating with Niall, I have decided on the following action. I will not reveal the true parentage of the child. I will not needlessly put myself or others in my employ in jeopardy. I will still afford Miss Stackhouse my formal protection. However, I cannot in all consciousness, extend it to the child. To that end, Niall has said he will extend his own protection to the child once it is born.

"To that end, I believe Niall and I have a cocktail party to attend. Eric, I will excuse you from your obligations this evening to attend to your bonded. However, your retinue is expected to attend."

I bid him good evening and walked back toward our room. In order to get there I had to pass through the foyer where the incident had occurred. There was no trace of glass on the floor; however, the ceiling had a big gaping hole where the base of the chandelier rested.

I entered the bedroom and excused Pam to join the others in my stead. After removing my clothes and putting them back in the bag, I slid in behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

I was in downtime until I felt her stir. "Eric?"

"I am right here, lover." I pulled her against me.

"Ouch!" I saw her wince with pain.

"Sorry, I know you are sore. Can you sit up?" I tried coaxing her up.

She winced again. "Yeah, I think I can."

I sat up and pulled her between my legs. "I want you to drink from me. Dr. Ludwig was here and attended to your cuts. I was able to heal them earlier with my blood, but this will heal you more and will help you regain your strength."

I bit into my wrist and offered it to her. Without hesitation she closed her mouth around it and drank deeply. As hard as I fought it, my arousal was straining against my boxers. But this was not the time for anything physical.

As the blood flow almost stopped, she gave it one last lick and rested back into me gently. I also gave the wound a few licks to heal it.

"I guess we missed the party, huh." She turned her gaze upwards to look at me.

I stroked her hair. "I do not care. Besides, Felipe excused us for the evening." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to play twenty questions?" She entwined her one hand with mine.

"Play what?" I did not know that turn of phrase.

"Never mind. I'll explain it later. Just tell me what happened and how I ended up here in bed? Please tell me the baby is okay!"

I relented and told her everything that happened, including the discussions I had with Felipe and Niall. I could have kept that part out of it, but I knew Niall would talk to her about it eventually. Better that she heard it from me now, than someone else later. The only thing I did not reveal was the punishment I was to receive tomorrow.

"I'm just glad it's all over with. Or is it?" She looked a bit worried.

"I have to think it is, for now. Considering our luck though, there is always going to be trouble lurking around the corner. You should get some rest. I have something special planned for you tomorrow morning and I would like to have you well rested."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it would not be a surprise, would it?" I laughed at her feeble attempt to get to me let slip my plans, and kissed the back of her head.

She laughed as she slipped down under the covers again and closed her eyes. Yes, tomorrow would be a very eventful day…for both of us.

*******************************

**SOOKIE**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better than I had over the last few days. My shoulders were stiff, but there was no pain.

I sat up and stretched and yawned. Eric was lying next to me completely still as usual. I was so tempted to just curl back up next to him and sleep for a few centuries, but then I remembered his words from last night. He had something special planned for me this morning.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, shuffling my way to the bathroom. After taking care of my needs, I washed my hands and face. When I looked up, there was a note attached to the mirror.

_Lover,_

_Last night did not go as expected, but the result was nearly the same. I am sorry you had to go through all that, but I cannot be upset that Victor met his final end. I have ordered breakfast for you, and someone will be here to pick you up at 10:00am. Dress casually_

_All my love._

_E_

Hmm, cryptic but sweet. That was Eric. I heard a knock at the door and threw on my robe. Luckily there was a living room area separate from the bedroom, so I didn't have to disturb Eric by opening the door and letting light in.

One of the servants wheeled in a cart for me and left. Eric outdid himself this time. Breakfast was wonderful. There was fresh fruit, French toast with syrup, fresh squeezed orange juice, my special drink, and yogurt with fruit and granola. No way could I even finish all of it. What was he thinking?

Now that I felt stuffed, I showered and brushed my teeth. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blouse just as there was another knock at the door.

This time it was one of Felipe's daytime people, who informed me that the limo was waiting for me. I grabbed my jacket and followed her to the carport. "Well, here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath.

Since I wasn't very familiar with Vegas, I had no idea where we were going. So I don't mind telling you I was completely blown away when we pulled up in front of Spa Bellagio.

As soon as I stepped through the front doors, I was treated like royalty. Eric had gotten me something called the spa splendor package. They told me that although it included their famous Watsu massage, since I was pregnant, they substituted the expecting mother massage. I didn't care what they substituted it with, as long as it was a massage.

First came the massage. Talk about heaven. Any aches and pains I was experiencing seemed to melt away. In between treatments, I stayed in the meditation room, relaxing to soothing music, and was given anything I wanted to drink or snack on…that was healthy of course.

Next came the hand, foot, and scalp treatment. Wow, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. It was shear unadulterated torturous bliss. The last treatment was a gentle exfoliation and body polish. I was glowing so much, if you turned off the lights, you could probably stand next to me and read.

Finally a break came in the form of lunch. I had cold chicken breast on a salad bed, with a pineapple slice on top, some Hawaiian crackers, and very fresh fruit.

I was so relaxed when I stepped out of there and back into the waiting limo, that I might have collapse from jello arms and legs before I got there. I was whisked back to the mansion in no time at all.

By the time I got back to the room, it was mid afternoon. I was feeling so relaxed that all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and take a nap.

Eric would be rising in a few hours and he would have to go to his meeting. If it didn't last all evening, I hoped that maybe we could go to one of the casinos or something. I wasn't a gambling woman by nature, but when in Rome. I removed all my clothes and threw on a sleep t and slid in next to Eric for a much deserved nap.

******************************

**ERIC**

I turned over in bed and my arm brushed against something warm. My eyes popped open and I was staring directly into my lover's face. She always looked beautiful, but she looked especially so after her day at the spa. I knew it was the exact thing she needed.

Not wanting her to wake up just yet, I carefully slipped out of bed. I had to be down in Felipe's chambers in about a half hour. Not bothering to shower yet, I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and washed up a bit. I put on a pair of black pants and a button down red silk shirt. Before I left, I set Sookie's alarm and left her another note.

Felipe's meeting chamber was next to his office. As I got there, I greeted some of the other Sheriffs from Louisiana and Nevada. There were only a few missing, and once they had sauntered in, Felipe began the meeting.

Most of it was boring drivel that I had heard before, but I tried to look interested. Felipe also told them of Victor's disloyalty to both his kingdom and to my bonded, and that he had met his final death as his sentence.

This was the perfect segue into my punishment. He did not go into too much specifics, except to say that I had been disloyal by concealing important information from him, and it was information that could have brought harm to him and to an asset of his. My reprimand was 10 lashes with the silver whip.

I stood up and walked over to a small staging area to the right of the room. I removed my shirt and folded it over a nearby empty chair. The expression on my face was like granite. I wanted everyone in that room to know that I had accepted what I was about to receive and I was not going to cower from it.

Two vampires entered from a side door and pulled down two ropes from the ceiling. They looped each rope around my wrists and pulled tight, so I was immobile and lifted onto my toes.

A third vampire came into the room wearing large gloves and carrying the whip in question. It looked like a cat that was used on pirate ships long ago.

Felipe stood in front of the others. "Hear me now, I do not tolerate any amount of disloyalty or deception in my kingdom. What Eric Northman did was an offense against me and he was judged by me. Ten lashes to be served out immediately."

He sat down on his throne facing the other Sheriffs and turned toward me.

I braced myself as the vampire whipped his arm forward and the silver struck my back. My body jerked forward in response, but I did not say a word. The arm whipped forward again and my body reacted the same way.

The expression on my face never changed. I could have screamed out, but I would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me react to the pain. Lashes three, four and five were swift, but equally as hard.

Thankfully, by then, the first welt had already begun to heal. However, each subsequent lash was reopening parts of the previous slashes.

By the seventh lash, the unmistakable odor of burned flesh wafted through the air. Some of the younger Sheriffs were wide-eyed that I had not flinched even a little.

I was tempted to retreat into downtime, but instead I retreated to a place in my mind I knew I was safe from harm or pain. I never felt lash eight and nine. When the last lash hit my back, it was harder than the others had been, and drew me out of that peaceful place.

It was then that I grimaced from the pain. It was the only expression my stone-like face had shown through the entire ordeal.

After it was over, I was released from my bondage and allowed to gather my shirt and leave. On my way back to the room, I stopped in the foyer and looked over my shoulder at my back. Most of the welts had healed and turned into pink lines. The last few were on their way to healing. Thank God that was over. I was now on to more pleasant events.

****************************

**SOOKIE**

I heard Eric leave the room. He thought I was asleep, but I woke up not long after he got out of bed. I didn't want him to think he had woken me up, so I stayed in there until he left.

I rolled over and shut off the alarm and picked up his note.

_My love,_

_I hope you enjoyed your spa day. I have more surprises in store for you this evening. Please call this extension when you get up. I have laid out something for you to wear tonight. I hope you like it. The limo will pick you up in two hours. Please be ready. Until later, my lover._

_E_

_Extension 237_

Of course I loved my spa day. It was just what I needed. Throwing on a pair of sleep shorts, I dialed the extension on the note. A woman answered and when I told her who I was, she said she would be right up.

I wasn't really dressed for company, but I didn't have time to change, so I threw my robe on over my sleep clothes. When I pulled my robe off the chair in the bedroom, that's when I noticed the garment bag carefully laying over the back of it. It was the same garment back that had a lock on it. The one Eric said was a surprise.

A knock at the door told me the woman was here. She was a tall blond vampire with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing casual clothes and some kind of smock. Another, shorter, brunette female vampire followed behind her with a large case in her hands.

Fleur, the blond, sat me down and told me she was here to do my hair. She had a very pronounced French accent as she spoke. Marianne was the brunette and she was here to do my makeup, nails, and toenails. She spoke with a plain American accent. It was nothing I could recognize to tell where she was from. Apparently I had no say in how I wanted anything tonight, as it had all been arranged.

Marianne got started on my toenails and fingernails, while Fleur combed through my hair. By the time Marianne got to my makeup, Fleur was just about done fixing my hair into a French twist. My nails were painted a light pink color, and my makeup was done very subtle to bring out my natural skin tone. The final touches were put on my hair when Athena weaved baby's breath through the twist. She also left a couple of tendrils surrounding my face.

Just before they left, Fleur turned to me and handed me a small key. I knew immediately what it went to. I shut the door and practically ran back into the bedroom. My fingers trembled as I unlocked the zippers and tossed the lock aside.

Why I was nervous to see what was inside, I don't know? Eric had already given me so much; I couldn't imagine what it was. I hung the bag on the hook inside the closet door, and slowly unzipped it.

As the garment bag fell to the floor, I stumbled back and dropped down onto the bed. I was definitely shaking all over now. No, no, no. It couldn't be. He wouldn't have.

I stared at the dress more. But he did. I fought back the tears, not wanting to ruin my just done makeup and took some deep breaths.

I was then startled by a voice coming from the doorway. "I'm here to help you, and it looks like I'm just in time."

I snapped my head around to see Pam standing there in a beautiful pale blue dress with a deep v in front and matching shoes.

"Pam, is this for real?"

She smirked. "As real as it is going to get. Now, let's get moving. We don't have much time."

She held out a strapless bra and matching lace panties for me. "I'm not changing in front of you Pam."

She sniggered. "Well, then go into the bathroom and do it, but do it quickly."

She handed me a pair of scissors. "What are these for?"

"I don't intend for you to mess up your hair, so you will have to cut your t-shirt off. You should have worn something button down."

I looked surprised that she would even suggest that.

"It's either that or I rip it off." She licked her slightly extended fangs.

In a huff I grabbed the undergarments and scissors and went into the bathroom. I hated to ruin a perfectly good sleep shirt, but it was either that or my hair. A few minutes later, I came back out wearing them and carrying a cut shirt.

She sat me down and helped me slip into a pair of thigh high stockings. I stepped into a garter belt and she fastened it to the stockings.

"Sookie, stop fussing. We're almost done." She pulled out something from her purse and handed it to me. I knew what it was and put it exactly where it needed to be.

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous."

"Well don't be. You look beautiful…for a pregnant human."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, thanks Pam. I appreciate that."

She carefully lowered the dress over my head and made sure it was straight. She then handed me another Tiffany box. I was going to have to talk to Eric about buying such expensive jewelry for me, but now was not the time.

The box contained a platinum necklace with a drop pendant of four round pink sapphires alternated with smaller round diamonds. The earrings were smaller versions of the pendant. I slipped into a pair of off-white low heeled shoes and stood in front of the mirror.

It was a simple but elegant off-white strapless dress. It was made of some kind of silky material. The high bodice was accentuated with braiding made of Swarovski crystals. Just staring in the mirror made me want to cry again.

"Please don't start leaking. I don't want to have to tell my Master that your makeup was ruined because I let you leak all over the place."

I shook my head at Pam. "Okay, I promise not to leak." I fought back the tears again and she handed me a little off-white clutch purse just as we were leaving.

Once situated in the limo, I had to ask her. "Did you know he was going to do this?"

"Of course. Who do you think helped him get everything together? He forbade me to tell you anything about it, and I could not disobey him."

We sat in comfortable silence until finally, the limo stopped. Pam was out like light lightening and opening up my door to help me get out.

As I looked up, I saw the neon sign above the door beckoning me to enter. I was happy to do so, since I knew what waited for me beyond the door.

Pam and I entered into the small lobby and we were greeted by a middle-aged woman with a smile on her face a mile wide.

"Excuse me Sookie, I need to join Remy and Bill now."

Oh my God, Remy and Bill were here too? Was I the only one that didn't know about this?

There was no time to ponder everything that was happening. Just as Pam left, the woman handed me a bouquet of ivory and pink silk flowers. I heard a familiar song playing from the other side of a closed door.

"It's time my dear."

The woman opened the door and I finally got my first look at Eric. He was standing at the end of the aisle in one of his new Armani tuxedos. Now I understood what he meant when he said he needed two tuxedos, and my lips curled into a smile as I slowly marched toward him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN**__: I have added a picture of her dress, engagement ring, and the diamond and sapphire necklace and earrings to my profile page._


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN:** As usual, I do not own the Characters. They belong to CH and I'm grateful that she allows me to play with them. Remy, however is all mine... well as soon as Pam gets through with him. :-)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slowly marched down to Eric, I thought I saw a bit of redness in his eyes. He quickly pulled out something from his pocket and dabbed his eyes with it, and then put it away.

It seemed like it took forever to get to him. Each breath I took was deeper than the next, and each step I took was harder to make. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and was expertly braided. Pam was standing next to him; presumably acting as his best man, or best woman, or best vampire, take your pick.

I looked left and Bill and Remy were both staring at me, eyes wide and open-mouthed. They were both dressed in formal suits. I took my last few steps and Eric moved to stand in front of me. His brilliant blue eyes glimmered down at me, and it took every ounce I had in me not to start crying.

As he took the bouquet from my hands and handed it to Pam, he leaned closer and whispered, "You are truly a vision, my goddess."

He entwined my fingers with his, and I mouthed 'I love you', as we turned to face the minister.

The ceremony took about thirty minutes total, and not having time to prepare any personal vows, we recited the traditional ones. When it came time to slip a ring on Eric's finger, I realized I didn't have anything to give him.

I should have known that if Eric planned every detail of this, he would have planned for that as well. Pam reached around and handed me a simple round platinum wedding band. Engraved inside was simply, _Sookie Always_.

I slipped it onto Eric's finger and repeated everything the minister said, ending with the words I'd wanted to say for some time now. "I do."

Then it was Eric's turn. He took my hand and removed my engagement ring. Pam handed him something as well and he turned back to me. It was a simple round platinum band, which fit perfectly with the diamond ring. He showed me the engraving on this one which read _Eric Always_, before slipping both of them back onto my finger.

I think I was hovering somewhere between a dream and heaven when Eric pulled me back to reality with words I never thought to hear him utter, "I do."

The minister pronounced us husband and wife and said to Eric, "You may now kiss your bride."

Eric cupped my face with his hand and tipped my chin up. Our eyes met for one brief shining moment before he leaned in and kissed me gently and passionately. My arms wrapped around him and our kiss grew more fervent. It was only because I needed to breathe that we drew apart.

The minister interrupted our moment by congratulating us, and introducing us to our small group as Mr. and Mrs. Northman. I think it was only at that moment when I understood this was really happening. That it really happened. That Eric and I were married now, legally and forever.

We proceeded to the front of the little chapel and a photographer took us in another room to take a few pictures of us in front of a beautifully decorated gazebo. Eric gave him Fangtasia's address to send us the pictures.

As we moved back into the lobby amidst congratulations, I thought I saw the air in the corner shimmering, as if someone had just popped out. There was no evidence of fairy scent, but it made me wonder if Niall had watched us. Sticking around to congratulate us would have been the polite thing to do. Even Bill was admittedly cordial, but looked a little defeated. I'm sorry, but I was just too happy to even feel bad for him.

"I guess that means I will have to be nicer to you, huh?" Pam smirked at me.

"I guess so. But since it's you Pam, you can be mean to me whenever you want." I laughed.

Eric gave Pam a look, like don't even think about it, but I stopped that instantly.

"Eric, we were just joking. Pam is always nice to me." He looked down at me and his eyes softened again.

"So, where are you off to now Eric?" Remy was grinning from ear to ear. He must be a very young vampire, because he still had so much expression in his language and mannerisms.

He put his arm around my waist. "That is another surprise."

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises."

"Only a couple more, lover, I promise. If you all will excuse us, my wife and I have somewhere to be. We will see you tomorrow evening before the gala."

With that we turned and he escorted me out of the chapel.

"Okay, we're alone. Now will you tell me where we are going?"

Eric held out his hand to call for a taxi. "You will soon see, Mrs. Northman."

Mmm, I liked the sound of that, Mrs. Northman. The taxi stopped in front of us and we got in. He mumbled an address to the cab driver, so I couldn't hear it and soon we were winding through the downtown streets of Vegas. After a few minutes, the taxi stopped again and Eric gave him the fee. He came around to the other side and helped me out of the taxi.

Once again, I found myself standing in the lobby of the Bellagio.

**************************

**ERIC**

"What are we doing here?" she asked me suspiciously.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. "Well, first we are going to have a private dinner and perhaps do a little gambling. Then, we shall retire up to our room for the honeymoon festivities."

"Is that what they're calling it these days? Honeymoon festivities? What about clothes and stuff? I didn't have time to pack anything if we're not going back to the mansion."

"There is a small suitcase upstairs for you with everything you need for an overnight stay. I already have the key, so there is no need for us to check in."

Thankfully, the Bellagio had rooms specially designed to accommodate vampires. With the growing population in Vegas, they needed to stay on top of the competition.

"Do you think we can just skip dinner and go straight to the honeymoon?" Her fingers stroked my cheek.

"I would like nothing more than to take you upstairs, but I want you to eat so you'll have your strength. I intend to keep you up until sunrise." That…was a promise I intended to keep.

I motioned for the concierge and one of the workers escorted us toward the private dining rooms. The one I chose had very low lighting coming from a few lamp sconces strategically placed, creating a shell like pattern on the wall above them. In the middle of the room was an elegantly set round table with two tapered candles in the middle.

I offered her one of the chairs and took the empty one opposite her. The candlelight was casting a glow against her flawless skin. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The dress looked as if it was tailor made for her and accentuated all the right curves. The jewelry sparkled next to her skin, but still paled in comparison to her radiant beauty.

When I saw her all put together in the church, walking down the aisle, I was in awe of her. As she approached, I wondered how this incredible woman could turn such a cold-hearted vampire like me into a tame beast. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I realized how.

I had taken special care to have her meal pre-ordered, so she would not have to think about anything, but being happy. The waiters worked silently as they brought in her salad for the first course. I opted for a glass of TrueBlood.

"Eric, I want to thank you for everything. I had no idea you had planned all this." She expelled a cute little laugh. "I guess that's why you're the devious one, huh."

I smiled back at her. "Devious, yes, among other things. And I am looking forward to showing you those other things later."

Her main course was prime rib, baked potato, and squash medley. As the waiter brought out her food, the sommelier poured a glass of sparkling punch for her, and a glass of Premium Royalty Blended for me. It was one of the most expensive blends of blood, and most vampires could not afford it. It was also not a type that was made known to the human population, mostly because it was almost pure human royalty blood.

She must have been too nervous or anxious because she was only able to finish about half of her meal. "Is it okay that I didn't finish? I mean, this must have cost a lot, and I don't want you to think I'm not happy with the choice you made."

I put my hand over hers. "My wife, you do not have to apologize for anything. If you are not hungry, do not force yourself to eat it all on my account."

She smiled at me. "I like the sound of that you know…your wife."

"It seems strange for me to say it, but it is a good strange. If you would rather skip dessert, we can move on to our next destination."

A twinkle appeared in the corner of her eye. "What's for dessert?" She waggled her eyebrows and I could not help but bellow out a laugh. She was cute, sitting there mocking me playfully. Before Sookie came into my life, I could not remember the last time I laughed this much.

The waiter interrupted our moment by bringing out a glass bowl of strawberries and a smaller bowl of crème for dipping. The sommelier removed our glasses and bottles, and replaced them with something more palatable with the dessert –- Essence of Night for me, and a glass of something called sparkling white grape juice for her. When I told the sommelier everything had to be non-alcoholic, he had suggested some excellent substitutes they served to their pregnant clientele.

Now that she was full and bubbling with warm happy feelings, I escorted her down the hall to the main part of the casino.

"I thought we might have a little fun down here before we had more fun up there." I motioned upward with my head. She laughed and reminded me again that we could skip all this and have more time for fun upstairs.

Not that I would ever turn down sex with Sookie, but I wanted to enjoy being with her, looking the way she did, for just a little while longer.

"Lover, wait here for a minute." I left her standing in the entrance way to the casino floor and hurried over to the cashier. Pulling out one of my credit cards, I handed it to her and told her how much to give me in chips.

I was gone longer than expected because of the line in front of me, so when I returned to the same spot, Sookie was not there. For a moment, I had a sense of dread, until I scanned the crowd and spotted a golden haired woman in a wedding dress standing at the craps table.

"You should not have left. I do not like it when I cannot find you." She jumped and twirled around with a startled look on her face.

"Don't do that to me. You know how I hate when you sneak up on me like that."

"Would it be better if I wore a cowbell around my neck?"

She had a glimmer of thought in her eyes and the right side of her lip curled into a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to say something, but she just stood there. "Not going to happen."

Instead, I handed her several chips. "What are you interested in playing?"

She looked around the room and frowned. "I don't really gamble, so I'm not sure what to play. I was watching what they were doing at this table, but it looks complicated. What do you think?"

"These are your chips, so whatever you want to try is up to you." She scanned the room again and pointed to the roulette wheel.

I gave her some instruction on how to play and what the odds were. She took one of the chips and placed it on red. "Interesting choice, why not go with a number?"

"I couldn't think of a good one, so I went with the whole color instead. Was that okay?"

"If that is what you want, then go ahead." I smiled at her enthusiasm when the dealer called no more bets and spun the wheel. It landed on 36 Red.

"I won! Eric, did you see that? I won!"

"Yes. I saw that. You did very well." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm, I think I'll leave it on red again." She kept all her chips on red and added a couple more from her hand.

The dealer spun again, and it landed on 7 Red. Sookie clapped her hands together and laughed. Not in a few centuries did anyone's laugh sound as good to me as my lover's did.

"Why don't we try something else?"

I escorted her around the floor and we stopped at this table or that machine, depositing chips and coins as we went. When I saw that she was becoming weary, I knew it was time to move on to other things.

She gave me a hug and I kissed her sweetly. "Why don't we cash in your winnings and then go upstairs."

"How much do you think I have here?"

"The cashier can let us know. You started out with only $5,000 dollars." She stumbled back a few steps. "Sookie are you all right?"

"You…you gave me $5,000 to play with? Oh my God, Eric! What if I had lost it all?"

I shrugged. "It's only money. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself so much."

As we waited in line for the cashier, she gave me this wide stare like I was crazy. I know money was a touchy subject for her, and I truly understood where she was coming from. It took me centuries to amass the wealth that I had, and now that we were bonded in blood and marriage, I wanted to share it with her. I did, however, remember a time in my long life that I struggled with even finding a place to sleep during the day.

We cashed out the chips and the person handed her back a cashier's check for $12,500.

"See, there was nothing to worry about. You just made a profit of $7,500 dollars." She tried to hand it to me. "No, that is yours to keep. It was my gift to you."

"Will you at least hold onto it for me so I don't lose it?" She handed it to me and I folded it into my wallet as we walked to the elevator.

Thankfully, when the doors shut, we were the only two in there. I pushed the button on our floor and turned to her, pinning her against the back wall with her hands pressed above her head.

I crushed my lips against hers, and my hands sought out her perfect breasts. With my free hand I pulled down on the top of the gown and managed to get one breast out. Her skin was like an exotic blend of tastes in my mouth. I sucked on the nipple roughly as she began to moan, and struggled to free her hands.

"Eric…" she said between gasps, "We can't. We're in an elevator."

I released her breast, brought my face to within centimeters of hers. It was filled with hunger and want. "So?"

"There are cameras. I'm sure they can see us." She flustered.

Just then the elevator slowed and we heard a familiar ding. I let her arms go and she tucked herself back in just as the doors slid open and another couple joined us. I stood behind her and cupped her bottom as we rode to our floor. She just leaned into my hand and let me do as I pleased. She was bold tonight. I wondered what else she might be bold at doing tonight.

The elevator slowed again, and the other couple vacated the elevator. I tried to resume where I left off, but she scooted away from me in protest. We were close to our floor anyway, so I let her have her way…for now.

There were only a couple of rooms on our floor, since it was designed for vampires. Ours was the furthest down at the end of the hall. I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Before she could enter, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the room.

"You are being traditional tonight, aren't you?"

"I researched wedding customs on the internet. I wanted to be fully prepared for tonight." I set her down still wrapped in my arms. "Now, if you will go into the bathroom, you will find everything you need."

She swayed her hips back and forth as she walked to the bathroom, and before she shut the door, she turned and blew me a kiss. As quick as I could, I stripped off my tuxedo and laid it over the chair. I unbraided my hair and grabbed my brush off of the dresser, running it through several times to blend the strands back together.

I dimmed the lights to an acceptable level and sat on the bed…waiting.

*********************************

**SOOKIE**

As I closed the bathroom door, there was a small dressing area to my right and the bathroom was on the left. The night had been pretty much a blur to me. I seemed to remember saying 'I do' to someone tall and blond, but it could have been my imagination.

I looked down at my left hand and saw the platinum band beneath my engagement ring. Nope, I wasn't imagining it. I really was married. I was Mrs. Eric Northman, and I was having a baby. Okay, so when did my life go right for once?

Did you ever get the feeling, though, that it was all too good to be true? Maybe I should be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe someone is going to jump out at me any moment and say 'haha fooled you'. I admonished myself. _Maybe_ I should just accept the fact that something finally went my way and be happy about it.

I carefully removed the dress that had served its purpose. It was so beautiful, and fit my style perfectly. There was a garment bag already hanging in the alcove. I then removed my undergarments and placed them in the bottom of the bag. The jewelry went back into its box, and the last thing I removed was all the pins in my hair. The woman who put my hair up had done it just right so it wouldn't be stiff with hairspray afterwards. It was easy for me to take my brush and comb through it, letting it fall around my shoulders.

I then looked around, hoping to find something to wear to bed, not that it was going to last long on me. But if Eric saw to it that there were human traditions to this, then I should have some kind of nightwear.

I pushed aside the garment bag and found what I was looking for. It was a smaller bag with a note attached.

_Sookie_

_Enjoy! Take lots of pictures. V V_ (She drew two little fangs next to the word pictures)

_Pam_

Considering Pam's style of clothing, both work and casual, I should be prepared for anything. I dumped the contents out on the counter and was very surprised. It was an ivory silk chemise, sort of. It had a lace bra for the top and a sheer net skirt that came down to my upper thigh. It also came with a matching ivory lace thong.

I washed up and brushed my teeth and then shimmied into the lingerie. Uh huh. There's the Pam humor I know and 'love' so well. The net skirt draped over me perfectly, and the lace thong was adjustable. However, the bra part of the chemise was a little snug and my breasts were ready to burst out any second.

I finally turned out the light and opened the bathroom door. The room was dim, and I had to take a moment and let my eyes adjust. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed in his black silk boxers.

He stood to his full height and took my hands in his. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss me, but then tilted his head to the side. Strands of our hair blended together and I couldn't tell where his began and mine ended. I heard him inhale deeply into my neck and he whispered, "Lover, you are completely mine, just as I knew you would be."

Normally, I would have issues with vampire possessiveness, but hearing him say that ran shivers up and down my spine.

His hands rested on my shoulders and ran down the outside of my arms and then back up on the inside. Fingers softly caressed the skin along my collarbone and down to the swells of my breasts. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, giving in to the sensations.

"Mmm, that feels so good." My voice was fraught with desire.

He leaned forward to kiss me, gently at first, but growing more passionate with each moment in time. I invited his tongue into my mouth and caressed it with mine. I reached around and traced my fingers slowly up the muscle definition of his back, pulling him to me. His arousal pressed against my stomach, but I clung to him as though I couldn't get close enough.

We broke the kiss long enough for me to take a breath. It was actually more like a gasp of air. My hands dipped below the elastic of his boxers and I cupped my hands around that award winning butt I'd come to love so much. His fingers entwined in my hair, pulling my head back, giving him full access to my neck and breasts. With his other hand, he slid the spaghetti straps of my chemise over my shoulders.

Eric's lips were like magic, creating intense sparks down my neck and upper chest. His tongue darted around my cleavage with an expertise only someone his age could have.

"Oh God, Eric." My voice was becoming ragged.

I squeezed his cheeks (and I don't mean his face), which elicited a moan from his lips. My hands moved back up and as they came down again, so did his boxers, pooling at his feet. He graciously kicked them aside.

He looked down into my eyes, "I think one of us is slightly overdressed, don't you?" His hands cupped my breasts through the fabric and his thumbs ran over my nipples.

"I guess you'll just have to do something about it."

He found the hem of my skirt and pulled it straight up over my head. Before he could do or say anything else, I knelt quickly before him and took his erection into my mouth. He shouted something in another language as I massaged his balls in one hand, and wrapped my fingers around his base.

"Uhhhh, lover," he growled as he gripped my hair with his hands to steady himself. My mouth and hand worked in rhythm, moving him in and out. I paused several times to flick my tongue against the tip, then I licked a line down his length before running it back up again over the sensitive flesh.

I pulled him out of my mouth and pumped him with my hand as I looked up to meet his gaze.

His eyes were dark and intense, watching every move I made. His hips rocked back and forth in my hand, and I sped up my movements. I lowered my mouth onto him again and took as much of him in as I could. I knew he was nearing his climax, and I didn't want to stop.

Eric growled and moaned as I worked him to a fevered pitch. I pulled back my lips and lightly scraped him with my teeth. With a deep moan, he tightened his grip on my hair as his orgasm charged through him. My moans sent a vibration through his cock, and he again cried out in that unintelligible language as he released down my throat.

I made sure he watched me taking everything he gave, before he released my hair and collapse onto his knees in front of me.

"God woman. You enjoy driving me to the brink of insanity, don't you?" If I didn't know any better, I would swear he sounded out of breath.

"You always please me. I thought you deserved some pleasure back." I was doing a little panting myself.

Eric took a moment to gather himself before lifting me to my feet and scooping me up in his arms. "That was much more than pleasure, lover."

He laid me down on the bed and leaned over me, kissing me once more with expertise. Eric had several centuries of practice and he was definitely skilled in the art of kissing, and licking, and sexing, and… I'm sorry, was I thinking something?

His body was hovering over me, but never putting pressure on me. He nipped at the sensitive parts of my neck, but never enough to break the skin. "Ohhhh."

His tongue ran up my neck and he sucked my earlobe between his teeth. He then blew a stream of cold air onto the wetness and my lips quivered.

He move off of me and lay down against me, propping himself up on his side. "This is a much better position."

His fingers went back to work, gently gliding over my ribcage and down over the baby. I slid my arm under and around his shoulder as he brought his mouth to my right breast. He kept his gaze locked with mine as he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue rolled over it and flicked against it until it was hard enough for him to suck on.

As if by instinct, my other hand reached up and kneaded my left breast, wanting to almost mimic what he was doing to the right one. His hand reached over to join mine. It was a definite mindblower when our fingers played on my skin together. If my arousal wasn't apparent before we actually made it to the bed, it was definitely soaking in… I mean sinking in.

Between his moans and my groans, I was wondering if this was a contest to see who could make the most noise. So far it was a tie. His fangs scraped over my nipple as his lips captured and tugged on it. He released the hardened bud and it popped out of his mouth.

His hand worked its way down again over the baby and this time toyed with the elastic of my lace thong.

"Eric, you're killing me." I tried pushing his head lower, but it was like trying to move a boulder.

"I am? If I'm killing you, maybe I should stop doing what I'm doing." The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk. "Or is there something else you'd rather I attend to?" He said attend with that 'dripping with sex' voice that rocked my core.

"Eric, please. Don't make me beg." He wanted me to say it, I just knew he did. He always loved it when I told him what I wanted him to do to my body.

Right on cue, he said, "If you want something, just tell me." He moved again and rested himself between my legs.

Considering there wasn't much to the fabric of the panties, it didn't take a genius to see how wet I was and to feel the heat radiating off of me.

"Eric, please." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I want you on me, in me."

"Be specific, lover." Oh he was really pushing it (well not yet, but soon).

I curled my fingers into the covers and groaned. I lifted my head and looked down at him intensely. His mouth was open, fangs showing, and he was licking his lips.

"I want you inside of me Eric…your fingers, your tongue, your cock….everything! Is that specific enough for you…_lover_?"

Thank God he moved because I was about to use my telekinesis on him and shove his head right where I wanted it.

In one swift motion he relieved me of my panties, but he didn't use his fingers. He grabbed the string on one side with his teeth and ripped at it. Then with the other side he did the same, leaving me completely exposed to him.

Not wasting another second, two fingers plunged through the wetness and into my core as far as they could go. His mouth found my clit and he licked at the juices that pooled there. My hips raised up to meet his fingers as they pushed back into me. He licked up and down my folds, nipping his way around.

"Ahh, God Eric! More, please, more!" My orgasm was rising, and rising fast.

He flicked his tongue over my clit faster than any human could. It was as if someone had placed a vibrator on my clit and left it on low.

"Oh my God!" I tried to grind my hips into his face, but he forced me back down.

He pulled his soaking wet fingers out of me and blew a stream of cold air over my entrance and up to my clit. I felt like I was going to explode at any second.

"Lover, look at me." I shifted my eyes downward and watched as he slowly inserted one finger into his mouth, and then the other. When he pulled out his fingers, he closed his eyes. "Mmm, you are absolutely intoxicating."

His fingers reached back down and began rubbing circles around my clit. His tongue darted in and out of my entrance, each time going a bit deeper until it was in as far as it could go. I could feel his fangs pressed against my very sensitive flesh and his tongue managed to find just the right spot.

He rubbed my clit harder and his tongue concentrated on that one place that pushed me right over the edge.

My muscles tightened around his mouth and cried out as my orgasm exploded over my whole body. I swear the room shook and sparklers flew by my eyes like it was the Fourth of July. Eric kept tonguing me through my orgasm and finally released himself from me as the aftershocks began to subside.

I was having a hard time catching my breath, and Eric gave me one last long lick before coming up and lying beside me.

He rubbed gentle circles over my abdomen. "Are you all right, lover? Was that too much?"

I lay still for a few minutes not speaking, just slowing my breathing down. "No, it wasn't too much. It was incredible."

"Maybe we should wait a while before we continue, or would you rather rest tonight. There will always be another night."

I stroked his face with my fingers. "But there will never be another night like tonight. Eric, I want you to make love to me."

I glanced down and his arousal had already come back. I guess it was part and parcel for a vampire to be able to get an immediate erection. After all, bloodlust and sex were a definite pairing for them.

I saw hesitation in Eric's eyes, but it wasn't from him not wanting sex. He was mulling something over. He was taking in my whole body and looking around the bed. Finally, I spoke up.

"I think it would be easier if you leaned up against the headboard." He had been trying to figure out the best position that would be comfortable for both of us. How gallant of him.

He lifted himself up, put a pillow against the headboard, and rested back into it. Helping me, I crawled up and straddled him, guiding his erection to my entrance. I slowly lowered myself all the way down. We had been in this position before and it was extremely enjoyable for both of us.

I began a steady rocking motion, but added something a little different this time. He picked up my hands and our fingers tightened around each others. As I rocked on him, I clenched my inner muscles repeatedly, adding that extra touch.

He gasped at the new pleasures it brought him and I escalated my maneuvers as he closed his eyes, concentrating on what I was doing. My orgasm was beginning to climb again and I knew it was only a matter of time before he would reach his peak too.

Eric leaned forward and let loose my hands. His fingers danced over the flesh of my breasts and he brought them together so he could easily move from one nipple to the other. Being that their sensitivity was heightened, it drove my climax straight up to the top of its peak.

"Uhhh, Eric, yessss." I was grinding down harder and faster on him as his tongue and lips sucked each nipple over and over.

My orgasm was about to overtake me when he looked up into my eyes. "Sookie, my lover…my wife." He bit into his wrist and offered it to me.

As I drank from him for the first time as my husband, he sank his fangs into the fleshy part of my breast and drew deeply from the wounds. Our orgasms screamed in the form of moans vibrating from our throats and I felt his cool seed spilling into me, creating a definite contrast to my heated core.

I pushed his wrist away when the blood flow stopped and glanced at him licking the puncture marks to heal. He then gave his own wrist a lick before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I didn't want to leave this position. I just wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in a cocoon of love and desire.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and mine came in the form of a twinge of pain in my belly. I winced and Eric immediately went on heightened alert.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? I knew it was too much for you."

I winced again. "It's okay, Eric. Calm down." I moved over and lay down on my side. "It's probably one of those hicks contraction things that the doctor told us about."

He was already up and out of bed searching for his boxers before he stopped and thought. "You mean Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

"Yes. She said there was a possibility of that happening. The best thing to do is for me to rest and see if it goes away on its own. If not, then we'll worry about it."

He finished putting on his boxers and came back to bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nothing. Just having you next to me is comforting enough." He drew me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest.

The contractions were brief and mildly intense. I was having one about every twenty minutes for almost an hour before they subsided. Eric was at a loss since there was nothing he could do about it, and I wondered if this was how he reacted now, how was he going to handle the real deal?

We lay there in comfortable silence, until I uttered a random thought. "Eric, does the King know we're not at the mansion tonight? Does he know we got married?"

I felt his lips on the top of my head. "Yes. The first time I spoke to him privately, I told him of my plans to surprise you. He was gracious enough to allow us to stay here for more privacy. In fact, he is paying for the room this evening as his gift to us."

I lifted my head. "Really? That surprises me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It just does."

He pulled my head back down to his chest. "It is not something you need to concern your thoughts with. You should concentrate on resting and being happy."

I closed my eyes and as I drifted to sleep, I whispered, "I'm very happy."

****************************

I slept for a long time, and I stretched and yawned myself awake as I remembered what had happened last night. I sat up in bed quickly and stared down at my hand.

Yep. I still had two rings on my finger. Eric could be such a sneaky vampire, but this was a good sneaky. I'm sure if I could have read vampire's thought, I would have plucked this little charade out of his head way before it happened. Everything had been perfect – the dress, the dinner, the honeymoon. Oh, the honeymoon. I laughed at the notion of divorcing Eric, just so we could remarry and have another honeymoon like last night.

I patted my tummy and whispered, "Let's go find you some food okay?"

I rummaged in the bag that Eric packed and found an outfit for me to wear for the day. I jumped in the shower and washed up quickly. I tried to be extra careful with my movements today. As relaxed as I felt everywhere else, my abdomen was a little sore from the false contractions.

Other than being hungry, there was no reason for me to rush, so I slowed my pace, and took my time drying my hair. I dressed in the clothes and shoes I laid out and grabbed my jacket and purse. Louisiana temperatures in spring could be warm, but I didn't know about Vegas temperatures. Better safe than sorry.

The Bellagio had a lot of nice restaurants, but the concierge said there was a little café close by that had an inexpensive but delectable brunch buffet. Since the fresh air would do me good, I walked the three blocks to the Café on the Strip. It didn't look like much from the outside, but when I opened the door, a mélange of wonderful smells rushed towards me.

The hostess seated me and I asked for a cup of decaf coffee. I know, I know. I shouldn't drink coffee during pregnancy, but I'd been very good up until now, and I was dying for a cup. At least I went with decaf.

I helped myself to the large buffet which had just about everything imaginable. I guess today was my day to indulge because I stuffed myself silly with a Belgium waffle, juice, eggs, bacon, and a blueberry muffin.

I rolled myself back out the doors and since it truly was a beautiful day, I decided to walk off as much brunch as I could manage. It was good that hotels had bathrooms adjacent to their lobbies, because the baby seemed to be making my bladder smaller and I had to make frequent pit stops during my walk

The afternoon was drifting by rather quickly, and I realized I should turn around and head back toward the hotel. But first, I wanted to sit down and rest. There was a little park area I had passed, so I went back there and sat down to people watch. I only closed my eyes for a moment, when a voice startled me.

"You should not be out here alone, dear child. You never know who is lurking."

My eyes popped open and next to me sat an all too familiar figure. "Great-grandfather. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"I am sorry, it was not my intention to frighten you. But you really should not be out here alone. The Viking has not provided you with a daytime bodyguard?"

"No, why would he? Unless you know something I don't, I can take care of myself you know."

"I know. I have been in touch with Eva about your progress. She is very pleased. It seems you have real natural talent. Kellan would have been proud of you."

"A chip off the ol' block, I guess. I didn't expect to see you until tonight."

"I had a meeting earlier and thought I would check on you. Claudine called me last night. She said you were feeling some distress last night, but that it passed after awhile. May I ask what the distress was?"

Claudine could sense when I was in danger. She must have sensed the contractions I was having. I explained the entire evening to Niall, including the wedding and the subsequent contractions (minus the honeymoon of course). I told him everything was fine, and that this was a normal thing to happen, since my body was making room for the baby's growth.

Although, in my case, my body better make extra room because I was certainly bigger than most people in their fourth month. However, consider the source. Eric was broad shouldered and about 6'4". I was probably going to be giving birth to a miniature Viking.

As we chatted, Niall's questions were making me somewhat suspicious. He did ask me questions about myself and what I'd been doing since we last talked, but he was interjecting a lot of questions about Eric and my safety and the well-being of my child. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but maybe he was just being a little over-protective because I was family.

You know I mentioned last night about waiting for the other shoe to drop? Well, Niall let loose with a 6'4" boot…and it kicked me right in the ass.

"I hope Eric has fully recovered from his punishment. I would hate to have had your wedding delayed on a count of him needing to heal first."

"Huh? What punishment?"

"Oh dear, I hope I have not revealed something I ought not to have revealed."

"It's too late to take it back now. I'll ask again. What punishment?"

"Eric was punished at the meeting last night for his deception at keeping information from Felipe. He received ten lashes with a silver whip."

I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. "No, no, no. You're lying. Eric would have told me something like that."

"Are you so sure about that? Did he also tell you that Felipe may punish him further for your lies about how you conceived the child and concealment about your new ability? Did he also mention the fact that, although Felipe will announce his formal protection of you this evening, he will not be extending it to your child? Considering the nature of a true dhampir, he could not do it. He has promised not to reveal what you really carry. It would put him in harms way if certain people found out he knew and he did not do anything about it. I have discussed this with Felipe, and I have extended my formal protection to you and your baby, privately of course."

I heard the words coming out of his mouth, but I didn't comprehend them. I pictured a big L written on my forehead; L for Loser. I was fighting back the tears, but it was a losing battle. Niall pulled something out of his pocket and handed me a linen handkerchief.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you all this, but I thought you knew." Somehow he didn't look very sorry.

"I really am surprised that Eric did not tell you all this. I am sure you would have found out this evening when Felipe announced his protection of you, but not the baby. I did not mean to upset you this much."

Niall then looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. "I am going to have to go now, if I am to be back at Felipe's mansion in time later this evening." A car pulled up to the curb nearby. "Would you like me to drop you somewhere?"

Yeah, how about the nearest train station? "No, I would rather walk thanks. I will see you this evening."

He left and I just sat there, feeling like the biggest idiot. Beginning to get restless, I got up and walked back in the direction of the Bellagio. I didn't want to see Eric, though. In fact, I didn't want to see anyone, and I really didn't want to attend any gala.

Eric chose to start our life as a married couple with a lie, plus another lie of omission. On top of that he's in trouble again with the King. True, I went right along with the plan to deceive de Castro, and I assume he found Victor's file on the ground and went through it. But it didn't excuse Eric from telling me about his punishment, or that Felipe withdrew his protection of the baby.

As I passed the lights of the casinos and hotels, they seemed to get brighter. It wasn't until my cell phone rang, that I noticed the sky had darkened as well. ERIC, read my caller ID. I let it go to voicemail. I was not in the mood to talk to him right now. I needed to gather my wits about me and pull myself together.

A few minutes later my phone rang again. ERIC. Again, I let it go to voicemail and continued walking. The third time it rang it said PAM. I gave up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, Eric is trying to reach you. He says you are not answering your phone. Are you in some kind of trouble already?" I could almost see her smiling.

"No, I'm not in trouble. But a certain Viking is. You tell him that he can get himself back to Felipe's mansion alone. I will see him tonight at the party. Oh, and if he asks why, tell him I asked if his back has healed yet. He'll understand." I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my purse.

I hailed a taxi and gave him the address of the mansion. Arriving at the gates, one of the guards looked into the cab and I scowled at him. He made a smart move backing up and waving us on. I wasn't sure where everyone else was, but I went straight up to the room and jumped in the shower.

The warm water felt good rushing down my back and I closed my eyes trying to find a happy place. I wasn't really into pity parties, but why couldn't I just be happy for once and stay happy? Is it my lot in life to have any amount of bliss followed by misery?

It wasn't until I realized something was rubbing my back did I turn around. There was Eric in all his gracious plenty glory with a soaped up washcloth in his hand.

"Eric, please get out of here. I'm trying to take a shower."

"I am sorry. I should have told you about the punishment…and about Felipe's withdrawal. How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out, but if you must know, it was Niall. I spoke to him this afternoon and he assumed I already knew." I relaxed against the shower wall. "Eric, why do you insist on keeping things from me like this? Don't you know it hurts me?"

"Sookie, I never intended to hurt you. I did not want you to get upset or worried about anything this weekend. Apparently, I have failed in my attempt."

This was not exactly the place I wanted to have this conversation, but I might as well get it over with. "I would have been worried about you being punished, true. But I could have handled it. I'm not as fragile as you seem to think I am. I'm sort of glad Felipe knows about the baby. I am just as guilty at trying to deceive him, and we should have been direct with him from the beginning. While I'm sad that he won't offer the baby protection, I understand why he can't do it. I'm more worried about what he's going to do to us now that he knows we lied."

"Felipe may be a manipulative bastard at times, but he would never punish a pregnant woman. Are you very mad at me?"

I sighed. "Yes…and no. I'm just very disappointed, at you and myself. Now, will you please let me finish taking a shower?"

He held out the cloth, but instead of giving it to me, he ran it up and down my arm. I closed my eyes and let him wash my body and then my hair. What can I say, I may be upset with him, but my libido was doing a happy dance, feeling his hands all over me.

I took the cloth from him when he was done and slowly washed his body while he washed his hair. He finished first, but I left the two most important parts until last. I reached around and squeezed the cloth into each cheek, making sure I got them nice and clean as his erection pressed against my stomach.

"Eric." I murmured into his chest. The water streamed down his chiseled white body and I pressed my tongue against it, lapping at the water splashing across my lips. His hands smoothed over my shoulders and down my back and I dropped the cloth to squeeze his cheeks with my bare hands.

"Sookie, turn around."

I released my fingers and slowly turned. Eric wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts from behind, running his thumbs over my nipples. The soft buds hardened immediately under his touch. I lifted my leg and rested my foot on the ledge in front of me as he pulled my hips back into him, giving him an easy angle to slide into me.

I pushed my hips back as he thrust forward, finding a steady but fast rhythm. "Oh, oh, oh. Oh God…Eric!"

Water splashed down over our pulsating bodies. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me to steady myself and give me more of a chance to really push back to meet his increasing thrusts. This was not going to be slow like last night. My breathing was already ragged with panting.

"Ugh…lover." He grabbed my hips and thrust harder and harder each time.

I knew I was resting at the brink of my climax when I felt him lean forward and bite down at the base of my neck.

"Ahhhh…yesssss!" An orgasm ripped through my body causing me to shake all over as he drank deeply from me.

He threw back his head and a groan emanated from low in his chest. He held himself still as he filled me completely. "Unhhh….unhhhh…unhhh."

He clung to my back as the aftershocks subsided. I pushed away from him and turned in his embrace. He licked the wounds on my neck so they would heal in time and kissed me. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel.

As I walked back into the bedroom, I glanced over my shoulder. "Don't think that means I'm not still upset with you." I couldn't help but grin at his wide eyes.

*********************

**ERIC**

She was definitely upset with me, and I could not blame her. I lied to her and kept things from her. I knew it would come back to haunt me. I had hoped the fact that we made love in the shower would soften her mood, and it seemed to work. I would have to work on the rest after we returned to Shreveport.

We took turns drying off and getting ready in silence. She went back into the bathroom to dress and I hurried into my tuxedo. Our little romp in the shower put us somewhat behind schedule.

There was a knock at the door and I let Bill, Remy, and Pam enter. Bill and Remy were both sporting tuxedos as well. Pam's dress was something off of a runway. She really outdid herself with a mixture of classy and sexy.

"Pam, you look wonderful. You've done me proud." My child beamed at the rarely given praise.

Remy and Bill both verbalized their agreement with my assessment. I offered them each a bottle of TrueBlood as we waited for Sookie to come out. A few minutes later she graced us with her presence.

I set my bottle down and came up to her, helping her with her necklace. "Lover, you look incredible." I kissed her cheek in approval.

"Wow, Pam. You look amazing!" She ogled at Pam and I gave her a sideways glance as I felt a twinge of jealously run through her. I did not think it was jealously of Pam, but of the way she looked in the dress. I never understood why some pregnant women felt so self-conscious about the way they looked. There was nothing more natural or beautiful than a woman with child.

"If everyone is ready, we should head down to the ballroom." Some vampires used a site away from their home to entertain, however Felipe had built onto his estate to include a ballroom.

Most everyone who was attending was already there as we made our entrance. All eyes were on us, but I definitely saw fangs running out at the sight of both Pam and Sookie. I just hoped nothing went wrong tonight.

We walked over and greeted Felipe.

"King, I wanted to thank you personally for letting us spend our wedding night in such a beautiful place. It was wonderful."

"Miss Stackhouse…excuse me, Mrs. Northman, it was my pleasure to help Eric with his surprise. I am glad you enjoyed my gift to you both. Eric, may I speak with you a moment."

Sookie spotted Niall and excused herself so I could talk to Felipe in private. We walked down the corridor away from the noise and people before he turned to speak to me.

"Eric, I want you to know that I am giving you a second gift for your wedding. I will not mete out any punishment for the deception that you and your new bride concocted."

As surprised as I was, I bowed to him and thanked him for his generosity. "May I ask what your decision was based on?"

"You will probably find out soon enough, but it was Niall who interceded on your behalf."

I showed no emotion as he continued. "Niall and I have been working on some business dealings together and he has made certain concessions if I was to forego any punishments towards the both of you."

Again with no emotion, I thanked him again and we walked back to the ballroom. I scanned the room and Pam and Remy were enjoying a slow dance. Bill and another vampire were talking and I picked up that they were discussing his database. Ever the consummate businessman.

I spied Sookie across the room. She was drinking something from an ornate chalice and talking intently with Niall. She was not happy and I could feel it. I made my way over to them and immediately, Niall stopped the conversation and turned to me.

I put my arms around Sookie from behind and Niall extricated the drink from her hand and the cup disappeared. "Niall, it's good that you could make it this evening."

"I was delighted to receive an invitation and to be here for my great-granddaughter."

I made a bold move and extended my gratitude to him, even though it burned me inside. "I want to thank you for speaking to Felipe on our behalf."

Sookie looked up at me and I brushed her hair back behind her shoulders. "What are you talking about Eric?"

I motioned with my head toward Niall. "Niall spoke to Felipe on our behalf. He has decided to not issue any punishment to us."

She looked at Niall and smiled. "You did that for us? Thank you so much!" I could see how awkward it was for him when she gave him a little hug.

"If you will excuse us Niall. Sookie, Felipe is motioning for us to join him up front."

As I escorted her toward the platform, we passed by a familiar bald-headed ex of hers, and my back stiffened with pride, like a peacock showing off its feathers. His mouth was agape and I could see the loathing in his eyes as we stepped up to join Felipe.

After a few quick announcements, Felipe started by announcing his formal protection to Sookie for saving his and my life from Sigebert. There was mixed reaction through the crowd, but mostly they were not opposed to it, not that they had any choice.

The second announcement was regarding our marriage and expectancy of a baby. It was the first time he knew of that a Sheriff was not only taking a bride, but having a family. Murmurs drifted around the room. Sookie stood there nervously twisting her rings and I held her hand to quiet it, sending her calming feelings through our bond.

Once we were free to roam, we had several well wishers come up and greet us throughout the evening. Those who were from my area offered Sookie fealty, as they also reaffirmed fealty to me. She felt a bit awkward about it, but she would have to accept it. I excused myself for a moment and went over to the band that was playing. I spoke briefly to the conductor and returned to Sookie.

After they finished playing the next song, the conductor announced our names and that this was the first dance as a married couple. Sookie had a shocked and slightly embarrassed look on her face, as the dance floor cleared and I took her hand to lead her out to the middle of the floor.

She looked up at me with happy tears as the band began to play the perfect song. I had chosen "You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Cocker because there was no other song I knew of that would have done justice to what she meant to me.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, she stifled a few yawns, and we both bid goodnight to our friends. Felipe excused us and we headed off to bed.

"Sookie, I do love you."

"I know you do. I love you too, Eric."

I kissed her passionately and helped her out of her dress. Before she drifted off to slumber in my arms, I showed her just how much she truly did mean to me…twice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN2**: I have included Sookie's honeymoon outfit and Pam's formal dress on my profile._


	28. Chapter 28

**SOOKIE**

Sitting at the kitchen table I took a sip of sweet tea and reflected on these past six weeks. It seemed odd to me that nothing much had happened. Except for the occasional twinges, and my stomach taking on a life of its own, literally, I couldn't think of anything bad that had happened. I wished it would stay that way. Then again, I was always told to 'be careful what you wish for'.

I was nearing the end of my second trimester and things seemed to settle down after the gala. No one was after me, and no one got shot, stabbed or kidnapped. I was getting better at helping Eric with the bookkeeping at Fangtasia. Occasionally, I would suggest some things he could do entertainment-wise to bring in more business on the slow days, but other than that everything appeared to be going smoothly.

Because I was waddling around and feeling like the Goodyear Blimp, Eva had cut my training down to two days a week. She said that I had made such remarkable progress, that there wasn't much more she could teach me.

Since I had more free time during the day, I had taken to helping Tony out in the gardens. The flowers were blooming nicely, and sitting in the gazebo with the scent of fresh flowers hanging in the air was simply heaven. I was enjoying our boat more and more now that it was warm out. The rainy days were dwindling and whether it was a daytime jaunt or a romantic nighttime cruise, I loved the feeling of being on that lake.

Eric and I had another long talk about trust and being able to confide in me. I knew he'd lived a long life and kept so many things to himself. He was not used to having a companion again, but he was going to have to learn to share.

Pam and Remy were on again/off again with their relationship. Right now they were off, but he was still working for Eric and for his construction business. From what I remembered, vampire couples didn't stay together for very long.

Bill had been seeing someone named Tammy from Monroe, who oddly enough looked like me, but with brown hair. I wasn't going to interfere, even though I felt sorry for her. He dumped her when he found out he was being sent to Europe to work on updates for his database. He didn't want her to cling to any notion that they had a future beyond the now. At least he was getting more comfortable with the idea that Eric and I were going to be together always.

Quinn was a different story. I noticed how he had glared at me at the gala, which is why I tried to avoid him in the first place. I never heard from him again, and I don't think I ever will. Whatever feelings I had for him disintegrated that night of the takeover. Oh well, not my problem anymore.

A couple of weeks ago, Eric went away on an overnight business trip back to Vegas, so I had arranged to stay with Amelia and Tray in my old room. I was glad to be out of Shreveport for a little while, and it allowed me to visit with friends, especially Sam who I missed terribly.

Amelia and I mostly talked wedding plans. She feigned being upset that she didn't get to attend my wedding, but then I reminded her that I didn't know about it until right before it happened. She was still happy for me though. I at least brought pictures so she could see what we looked like.

While I was visiting Merlotte's, Jason had come in with Hoyt. I hadn't spoken to Jason since I left Bon Temps. They both nearly fell off their chairs when I turned around and my belly was sticking out pretty far. Hoyt blushed as he asked me the who's, what's, when's, etc. Jason just sat there and grimaced. Again, not my problem.

Working with Eva had afforded me the ability to let go of some of my hostility. I noticed when I was angry and kept things bottled up, my energy wielding was wonky. It was then I had to be careful not to get in over my head.

Before I headed back to Shreveport, I visited Jason at his house. He and Crystal had split up and Jason had custody of their daughter, Melody. She had inherited the Were trait, but like Jason, would only change into a half human-half Were at the full moon. We talked at length and aired some things out between us. On the drive back, I had felt much better, because I looked forward to finally having my brother back in my life again.

There was something else I was looking forward to, and that was my next sonogram. The appointment was tonight actually. It was Monday and Fangtasia was closed, so we were all set. This time we were going to find out the sex of the baby. We'd had enough surprises to last us a lifetime, and I wasn't leaving anything to chance.

I looked down at the remnants of my glass and was happy to be drinking something else besides that special drink that Claudine was giving me. At first I was okay with it. Claudine said it was good for me and the baby, but I wasn't sure how, and I never saw any effects from it. My third trimester was just under three weeks away, and I would be done drinking it. After all, I was only supposed to drink it until the end of my second trimester. Unfortunately, I ran out two days ago and didn't tell her I needed more. I figured it was close enough.

I had gotten up a little late this morning and wasn't feeling all that glamorous, so I had a light breakfast and sat in the gazebo and read the rest of a mystery novel I was working on. I must have been there for a couple of hours because the sun was high overhead and it was getting hotter out, so I plodded back into the house and turned on the AC.

Gran never had much use for AC, so we were left with window air conditioners and ceiling fans. It was decent enough most nights, but a girl could get really spoiled on AC. It was already mid-afternoon and I threw together a turkey sandwich, some fruit and made a pitcher of lemonade. I still wasn't hungry and my stomach was sort of achy.

I pushed my chair back from the table and stood to take my dishes to the sink when a cramp hit me like a ton of bricks. The dishes in my hand landed on the floor and broke into pieces, as I ended up on my knees. Unfortunately, I was wearing shorts at the time, and both my knees received cuts from the glass fragments.

Another cramp hit me, and was just as painful as the last. I cried out, but no one came running. Tony was somewhere on the grounds, and Eric was asleep. I managed to crawl into the foyer and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and dialed 9-1-1.

I laid there on the floor curled into a fetal position and tried to will away the cramps while I waited for the ambulance to arrive. Funny, but the first thing I thought of was that Eric's going to kill me for getting blood all over the floor. The ambulance arrived quickly and Tony only came running when he heard it pulling into the driveway with the siren blaring.

He let them inside and they found me in the foyer. They checked me over quickly and bandaged my knees before lifting me on the gurney. Tony handed one of the EMTs my purse and watched as they whisked me away to the local hospital. What was it I said before about being careful what you wished for?

Everything happened in a blur of colors. I was wheeled into a trauma bay and examined. I was asked questions, poked, and prodded. I had another cramp while I was there, almost as severe as the first two. I'd never experienced anything like this before. Even the Braxton-Hicks contractions I'd had weren't this bad.

Luckily, Dr. Sullivan's office was not that far away, and she was able to come see me after the hospital called her. She conducted her own examination, including an ultrasound of the baby, but couldn't find anything wrong with either of us. The baby heart monitor that I was hooked up to indicated an increased heart rate, but it wasn't at a dangerous level. She said it could have been elevated because of the cramping.

She moved the device over my belly again and turned the monitor so I could see what she was seeing. The baby looked bigger and much more formed than the last time. I was in awe and wished Eric could have seen this.

She gave the monitor an odd look. "The baby looks fine, from what I can see. Your tests are coming back negative, and I think once we get you to relax, the baby's heart rate will come back down to normal. Have you done anything different lately that may have triggered it?"

"Not that I can think of. I've been following the same routine for weeks now."

"What about something you might have eaten or drank recently that was different?"

"No, nothing that I can think of." Then it dawned on me. "There was something my cousin gave me to drink for the first two trimesters. She wanted me to drink one glass of it a day. I ran out a couple of days ago."

"Your cousin…she's the fairy correct? Do you remember what was in the drink?" She looked concerned.

"She said it wasn't anything that would hurt the baby. It was just herbs and stuff. I think there was probably a bit of fairy magick too, but I can't be sure."

Just then another cramp hit, but this one wasn't as severe. "The cramps seem to be getting less severe, but they're still coming." I was trying not to be too anxious at this point. "What's going on? Is this affecting the baby?"

"To be honest, I'm just not sure. Have you tried contacting your cousin? Perhaps she can shed some light as to why the cramps started after you stopped taking this drink. Maybe they will fade all together if you have another one."

I was about to answer when her pager went off. "Excuse me for a moment."

Right as she left the bay, Claudine of all people popped in. "Sookie, I just returned to this realm and felt were in trouble. Is everything okay?"

I told her what happened and that there wasn't anything physically wrong with the baby or me. Then I told her I had not had one of my special drinks in a few days. Her eyes widened and she began to fidget.

I cocked my head. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She tried to play it off with a nervous laugh. "Here, you really do need to drink this. It will stop the cramps." She held out her hand and the pink drink appeared.

I propped myself up and still eyed her suspiciously, but at the moment, I would try anything to get rid of the pain. I took it from her and drank it down in one gulp and gave the cup back to her.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided and the baby's heart rate returned to normal. "There, that should do it. I'm going to make sure you have enough to last you for the rest of your second trimester. If you run low, please get a hold of me or the prince right away and we will get you more."

"Claudine, what's in the drink? Why did I cramp up after I stopped taking it?"

She shifted her stance and her eyes looked down and to the right, as if she was carefully choosing her words and rehearsing them in her head first. "There's nothing in the drink that would hurt you or the baby, Sookie. It's just some herbs and stuff. Since the baby has some fairy blood in it, this is helping to feed that side as well. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. You be careful okay."

She disappeared before I could ask her any more questions, and Dr. Sullivan came back into the room. She looked at the monitor, "Hmm, the heart rate has returned to normal. You must be more relaxed now."

The last thing I wanted to do was tell her that I just drank something to stop the pain, so I just denied everything. "Umm, yeah, I did some relaxation breathing and it seemed to work."

She looked over my chart and wrote a few things down. "I don't understand it, but then again, I did say this was something new for me. I've never dealt with a vampire-human pregnancy before. Maybe these are part of the growing pains?"

She seemed to be reaching, but I couldn't blame her. It was an odd pregnancy. I looked over at the monitor again to see the baby's picture. I put my hand on my tummy and the baby moved against it. I had felt the baby move here and there over the last couple weeks, and it felt like a fluttering in my stomach. It was as if I had swallowed several butterflies, but the fluttering was getting more noticeable.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she said it out of the blue, and I completely forgot that Eric and I were supposed to find out this evening.

That was the million dollar question. "I really want to know, but I feel bad that Eric isn't here to find out with me." I wasn't going to have another ultrasound before giving birth and I didn't want to find out without Eric. It was the doctor who came up with a brilliant idea.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, where one parent is not present, but they both want to know at the same time. In the past I have written the sex down on a piece of paper and sealed it in an envelope. The both of you can open it together."

"Ooh, that's a great idea. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. But first, let me take a look and make sure I can tell. Sometimes if the fetus is lying in an awkward position, it's more difficult to tell the sex."

She studied the monitor again with a frown. Her head tilted this way and that until she finally turned to me. "I am having a hard time with it. The fetus is turned in such a way that it is almost impossible to tell. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to find out the old fashioned way…when you deliver."

"Well that's disappointing. Considering how the day is going, though, I'm not surprised."

"I would like to keep you here for a while longer. I want to continue to monitor you and make sure the cramps and pain don't come back. When I'm satisfied that everything is fine, I'll release you. But so far, the baby is healthy, you're healthy and everything looks good. Do you want me to call someone to come be with you?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Eric should be awake by now. He's probably wondering where I am, unless Tony told him already. If you could hand me my cell phone I will call him. It's better if he hears my voice."

Eric picked up on the first ring, and the doctor excused herself. "Hi Eric. I guess you noticed I'm not at home."

"Yes, I also saw there were broken dishes in the kitchen and streaks of blood in the hallway. Tony left me a note that you were taken by ambulance to the hospital. Are you and the baby okay?"

He actually sounded worried. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. Dr. Sullivan just left me and everything's hunky dory. Can you come and get me?"

"I will be there as soon as I can. It is not quite dark out, and I cannot leave the house."

"Okay, get here when you can. I love you." I hung up the phone and settled back down in the bed and closed my eyes.

I pondered the strange attitude Claudine had exhibited and my curiosity was more than peaked about that so-called drink that was good for me. Maybe I shouldn't tell Eric about that little incident. Considering how he felt about Niall and fairies in general, I needed more information before I told him everything. I just hoped I found out soon. I still had to drink that thing for another couple weeks, and I suddenly wasn't looking forward to it.

After about a half hour of wondering and resting, Eric showed up to take me home. Dr. Sullivan came back in and discussed her findings with us. I was the one to give Eric the bad news that we would have to wait to find out if it was a boy or girl. He was disappointed, but since he had never experienced knowing beforehand, it didn't phase him as much as it had me.

As soon as we got home, Eric picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and deposited me on the bed. "I think you should stay in bed the rest of the evening and recover. I can bring you anything you need. Are you hungry or thirsty? Would you like your book?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to close my eyes and rest awhile. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I like it when you do that."

"Of course I can. I will always stay with you, lover."

**************************

**ERIC**

By the sounds of her breathing, she was sleeping soundly and I was glad there were not any more complications. I slipped out of the bedroom and went into my office to think. It pained me to find out that she was in trouble and I could not help her. This was going to have to change. I know she would resent it if I hired a bodyguard for her, and I would be within my rights to do so, but what would I be guarding her against?

Was this emergency of a medical nature or a supernatural nature? The doctor said all the tests were negative and she was fine, so that left me believing it was the second option. But who would want to cause her and the baby harm? No vampire I knew of could wield magick like that. I needed more information, since I had nothing to go on except a hunch. Unfortunately, my hunches were usually correct.

I made a call to Pam and Remy before I walked back into the bedroom. She was sitting up in bed reading her book. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay for now." She flashed me a smile, but there was something behind that smile that made me wonder. So I called her out on it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you'd like to tell me about the hospital visit?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I think the doctor went over everything that happened." She may have been able to hide a few things from me here and there, but there was no mistaking the subtle uneasiness in her voice.

"You're not very good at lying, Sookie." I was not mad at her, but I gave her a disappointing look, nonetheless. It was all about perception, and right now, she perceived me as knowing I caught her in a falsehood.

She lowered her eyes, and when she raised her head, she told me the truth about Claudine and the special drink she'd been drinking. She was worried that I would do something rash before she had a chance to figure things out.

Fairies were lying, deceptive creatures. A stray thought went back to the gala in Vegas, and I remembered that Niall had taken some kind of chalice from her. He must have given her one to drink then, because I don't remember her bringing any with her.

He was up to something and he had his kin doing his dirty work. I would throw away every last drink in that refrigerator, but the fact that her cramps would come back gave me pause.

"I am glad you told me. I promise you that I will not do anything until we find out the truth. You feel protective of the female fairy, but I do not think she means you any harm."

I needed to get her mind off of this and on to more relaxing and pleasant things. "Are you feeling hungry now? You really should eat."

She nodded her head and I went down to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. While I was down there I heard a knock at the door, but I knew who it was. Pam still knocked out of courtesy, but she knew she was allowed to enter anytime she wanted.

She came through the kitchen door with Remy in tow. "Master, how is your wife doing after her ordeal today?"

"She is doing much better. I am sure she would appreciate a visit from you. Take this up to her." I handed her the sandwich and a bottle of water.

"If she needs anything, I trust that you will tend to it. Remy and I will be downstairs."

*****************************

**SOOKIE**

I knew there was no way I could hide it from Eric. I don't know why I even bothered to try, but it was a good attempt on my part. I just hated that my face was an open book to him. Plus there was the whole blood bond thing, and I'm sure he could sense I was fibbing.

There was a knock at the door and a voice announced, "Sookie, it is I, Pam. I am coming into the room."

She didn't wait for a reply and opened the door, carrying a tray of food in with her. "Here, this is from my Master. He sent me up here to keep you company." She set the tray over my lap.

Gee, that sounded so sincere. "Thank you, Pam. Did Eric go somewhere?"

"No, he is in the basement talking to Remy." That was code for he's having Remy do some sleuthing and didn't want anyone to hear.

She sat down in the chair and read my latest Cosmo magazine while I ate. I decided to pick her brain, so to speak, while I was eating.

"Pam, do you know anything about fairies."

She looked at me with little to no expression on her face. "Not much, I'm afraid. My Master could tell you more. He fought in the last fae war. If you are interested in finding out about fairies, why not ask that cousin of yours, or Niall Brigant?"

"I guess so. I just wanted to find out more about them. After all, they are my family."

She gave me a puzzled look and continued reading the magazine. When I finished my meal, I moved the tray next to me and got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back out, the tray was nowhere to be seen and Pam was still reading the magazine. I'd give anything to be able to move that fast.

"Pam, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sookie, you are married to my Master now. If you require something of me, I am obligated to obey."

"I know you wanted to throw a baby shower for me, but would you mind if we just skipped it? Something bad seems to happen whenever I participate in an event, even one as small as a shower. Other than Amelia, Tara, and you, there's no one else I would want to come. Besides, Amelia is so busy with her wedding plans, and I don't think she could get away."

"But I have already cleared it with my Master. He was pleased that I was doing this for you." She looked annoyed.

"I will tell Eric, don't worry." I threw on my robe over my t-shirt and shorts, and put on my slippers.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going downstairs. I hate staying in bed when I'm not sick. I need to move around."

"My Master said you were staying in bed all evening. That is why I'm here to keep you company."

"Well, you can still keep me company. But I'm going downstairs."

Pam followed me all the way down to the game room. The first thing I saw was Remy and Eric shooting a game of pool. There were a couple of empty TrueBloods on top of one of the cabinets. Uh huh, I could see they were in a secret guy meeting.

He didn't look happy that I was down here. "Sookie, why are you not in bed?"

"I was bored and wanted to move around. I'm feeling much better."

"Pam, you were supposed to entertain her. What were you doing?"

I interjected. "Oh, Pam was very entertaining, but I couldn't sit still. I thought maybe I'd come down to see you or watch a movie. You two continue what you were doing. Don't mind us."

We walked over to the new TV and I browsed the movies. I pulled out three and showed Pam, and we settled on Roman Holiday. I loved the outfits Audrey Hepburn wore in that movie. It wasn't long before Eric and Remy joined us to watch the rest of the movie.

By the time we came back up to the main floor of the house, it was close to midnight. I excused myself and went back up to bed, while Eric said goodnight to our guests. He didn't come into the bedroom right away, and by the time he did, I was barely awake. He crawled into bed with me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my cheek and lips. I snuggled against him and drifted off thinking that this was one of the strangest days I've ever had.

***************************

**ERIC**

Over the past couple weeks I gave more responsibility to Pam in running Fangtasia. I was still around, but my focus was more on Sookie and the baby and their safety. I had spoken to her about getting some type of day care for her while I was sleeping, but her willfulness was strong. She had gotten very upset and not risking any complications due to stress, I let it go. Everyone in the house was on alert to make sure she was watched at all times, though.

Remy and I, however, did not let it go. Considering fairies were able to live on different plains of existence, it was difficult for us to find out what Niall might be up to. At least she would be done with that drink tomorrow morning. Unbeknownst to her I poured a small amount of the liquid in a separate container and sent it to be analyzed by a local witch who owed me a favor. All she could tell me was that it contained herbs and a little fairy magick. When I asked her about the magick part, she could not identify what it was. Yet another dead end we came up against.

This evening she had stayed home while I went to the bar. I had been absent for a few days and needed to put in an appearance. Pam mentioned to me that 'the natives were getting restless' because tourists had come to see me and I was noticeably absent.

By the time I got home, she was already in bed asleep. I undressed and crawled in next to her, admiring her silhouette. She was ripe with child and looked incredibly beautiful. She was somewhat insecure about her appearance, feeling larger than life, and was starting to approach the stage where everything was uncomfortable for her.

The doctor did tell her at her last appointment that she was bigger at the end of her sixth month than she would have liked, but did not seem overly concerned about it. She said that it might mean that the baby was going to be on the large side when it was born. Sookie tried to laugh it off and said that she was giving birth to a Viking, so of course it was going to be big, but I could tell she was concerned about that. When I had asked her why the concern, she said that it wasn't the size of the baby, but giving birth to it.

When I was human, it wasn't uncommon for women in my village to die during childbirth. A fact I never relayed to her was that my first human wife died giving birth to our child. Unfortunately, the child did not survive either. It was so much different now, with all this technology available. I did not see a reason to fear, for I knew she would be well taken care of when the time came.

For now, I was content with giving her space to make herself as comfortable as she needed. I kissed her cheek and then gently on her lips until she began to stir. She smiled up at me and kissed me back, as I had hoped. I stretched out next to her and had her crawl over top of me. She felt incredible as she slid herself down on my length and rode us both to powerful orgasms.

When she settled down again, I gathered her in my arms and she fell back asleep. There were still a few hours left until sunlight. Vampires hated summertime, for the simple reason that the nights were shorter. However, the older a vampire got, the less sleep he or she needed. I could wake up just before sunset, but I typically did not go anywhere until it was safe.

*******************************

**SOOKIE**

I was in a pretty good mood when I woke up this morning. I had stayed home last night while Eric went to the bar to do this thing. I caught up on the remainder of the bookkeeping I had been neglecting and then watched a movie before going to bed. Eric roused me when he got home, and I knew he was in the mood.

When I first became pregnant, my hormones were doing happy dances just about every day. Now that I was in my third trimester, my libido was wavering. Thankfully, Eric didn't mind. As much as he has trouble letting go of control, he was sweet enough give me room to dictate what I needed and when.

Last night, when he woke me up, my libido was doing the happy dance upon seeing his face, so I danced right along with it. Any frustration I was feeling was totally sated and I'm sure it was the same way for him.

But, I was in a good mood this morning for another reason. Today was the last day for that damn fairy drink. Once I started drinking it again after that day in the hospital, I never had anymore cramps or pain or anything. Claudine did say that I only had to drink it through the first two trimesters, so as long as nothing happened when I stopped, it was okay with me. I still wanted to know what the heck was in that and how it was supposed to help me and the baby.

I practically bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had a lot of energy this morning and I wasn't sure if that was because of my good mood or other things. It didn't matter to me, as long as I had the energy.

I fixed a healthy breakfast of oatmeal with raisins, fruit and apple juice. Of course I happily poured the last of the special drink. Everything was extremely delicious. It was as if every morsel of food I ate had extra flavor to it. Either that or my taste buds were heightened.

After breakfast, I thought maybe I'd expend some of this energy and do a little exercising. Eva didn't want to push me during this last trimester, so we had suspended any more lessons until after I gave birth. I still practiced a couple days a week outside in the back. In the meantime, I went downstairs to the game room and popped in a new video. It was low impact aerobics for pregnancy.

The tape lasted about 45 minutes, and when I was done I went back upstairs and took a shower. Eric had not moved from the position I left him in, but that was normal. He didn't usually move when he was in down time.

I threw on a shirt and shorts and took a walk down to the gazebo to check on the gardens. Tony was there tending to the flowerbeds, so I gave him a hand. I really enjoyed Tony's company. It was nice to have someone to talk to during the day. I'm sure I could have called Amelia or Tara or someone else, but I still felt a little isolated away from everyone.

Today, Tony brought one of his kids to help out. When it was time to take a break, I went back up to the house and fixed a few sandwiches for us and threw chips and drinks into a cooler. When I came back down, I suggested that we take the boat out and eat on the lake.

All in all it was a nice way to spend the day. When I came back into the house, I was ready for a nap. I went back upstairs and crawled into bed with Eric and slept for about an hour. When I woke, it was still light out. As much as I loved summer and the sunlight, I hated the fact that I got to spend such little time with Eric. It was just something I was going to have to get used to.

It was early afternoon and I thought maybe taking a walk would help. Why was I feeling this way all of a sudden? Where was all this energy coming from? I was practically vibrating with it.

I started out from the house and walked around the complex admiring the other houses. Since I'd moved here, I hadn't really taken a look around. As I began my walk I felt the air shimmer next to me and suddenly Claudine was there, walking with me.

I hadn't seen her since the hospital, and I was not in danger, so I didn't know why she was there. "Hey Claudine, what brings you by?"

"I haven't seen you for awhile, and thought I'd check in with you. How's everything going?"

Since she hadn't 'checked in' with me until now, my curiosity was peeked. "It's going well. I'm just trying to take it easy these last few months. I'm looking into Lamaze classes for Eric and me to take. I want to be prepared as much as possible."

"That's good. I've heard about classes like that. One of Claude's dancers quit because she was pregnant. She said they really helped her. Of course she's back to dancing now that she's given birth."

She hesitated but then asked another question. "So…how's your energy level?"

Hmm, see what I mean? "Now that you mention it, I do have a lot of extra energy today. I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Um, you don't enjoy the extra energy?"

"Yes and no. It's nice to have, but it hasn't subsided yet. I'm getting restless trying to work some of it off. I'm humming with energy and it won't go away."

We stopped walking. "Close your eyes, Sookie."

"Why? What are you going to do?" I was getting a weird vibe from her.

"Nothing, just close your eyes."

I cautiously closed them and felt her hands on my shoulders. After about a minute, I didn't feel so energetic. Oh I still felt the energy, but it was slowly dissipating. She removed her hands from me and stood back.

I opened my eyes. "What did you do?"

"Just a bit of magick. I can't explain it except to say that I readjusted your energy level. It's the best way to describe it."

"I'm not sure I like all this magick being done to me. Why can't I just have a normal pregnancy like any other human?"

I could see her tense up. "Because, cousin, you are not exactly a normal human, nor is the baby you carry." She relaxed her shoulders and smiled. "Anything that's been done has been in the best interest of you and the baby. Both of you are healthy, you should be happy. Well, I have to run now. I'll talk to you later. Don't forget, if you ever need me, just call."

She popped out so fast, I couldn't even say goodbye. As I walked back to the house, I wasn't feeling as energetic as before. Whatever she did got rid of some of it. Now if only I could shake this uneasy feeling about her visit, I'd be all set.

When I got back to the house, I started preparing dinner. While the roast was in the oven, I went up to the office and searched for local Lamaze classes. The local Y had a few, but they were all full. The first available class wasn't until the end of July. That was cutting it close to my due date, but I registered for the six week class so at least I'd have a spot.

I did a little surfing on the net until dinner was done. I went back downstairs and fixed myself a plate with roast, potatoes, and carrots, and went out on the patio to eat. The sun was beginning to set and Eric would be up soon.

****************************

**ERIC**

It was often asked if vampires dream, and do they remember their dreams. I have remembered some here and there, but they were mostly visions, or at least that is what I would call them.

Today was no exception, but instead of a dream, I would have to call it a nightmare. It was full of blood and sex, and then more blood and sex. Whoever I was with I was rubbing myself all over them and drinking them dry. I could not shake the visions in my head, and wondered if it was a warning. I never did see the face of the person I was killing.

I woke up just after sunset with a painful erection. My eyes were dilated and the bloodlust coursing through me was near critical. A familiar and intoxicating scent clung in the air. I threw off the covers and flew down the stairs. The trail led me into the kitchen where Sookie was standing rinsing off her plate.

"Lover…" She jumped, squealed and spun around.

"Eric, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me?"

At first she did not notice my appearance, but then her eyes slowly drank it all in. I was standing there very naked and very ready for her.

"Um, Eric…is there something you needed?" She giggled and playfully pointed at my cock. But I was not in a playful mood. I was in some other kind of mood.

I came up to her and pressed against her, inhaling her scent.

"Sookie, you smell like fairy," I hissed through my now fully extended fangs.

"Oh geez, I forgot I was taking a walk earlier with Claudine. You probably smell her on me." She tried to back away.

"No, I know what she smells like, and this is not her scent." My face pressed against the skin of her neck and I inhaled again.

When I pulled back I was mere inches from her face and I licked my fangs. "No, dear, it is you. This is your scent that is arousing me."

I rubbed my face into the crook of her neck and my hands crept up her shirt and bra to feel her breasts. I wanted to rub myself all over her and fuck her. Without preparing her, I sunk my fangs into her neck and drank.

"Owww, Eric. That hurts. Please stop." But I couldn't. Her scent was completely overwhelming me and her blood was entirely too savory and intoxicating for me to want to stop.

I probably wouldn't have stopped either, but I felt something metal hit the side of my head. When I stumbled backwards, Sookie had a metal pan in her hand and she was panting. There were a few drops of blood trickling down her collarbone that was coming from two small puncture marks on her neck.

"Oh God!" I stepped back from her. "Sookie, you need to get out of here right now."

She looked so confused. I bellowed again. "Sookie, you need to get out of here! Leave, before I do something I'll regret!"

"I don't understand. What's happening?" She took a few steps towards me.

I held my hand up in a stopping motion. "Stay where you are. Do not come any closer. You smell like a full fairy. You need to get out of here. I cannot hold back much longer."

Her eyes widened and she ran to get her purse and keys. Without a word, she fled to the garage and took off in her car. I do not know where she was headed, but anywhere away from me right now was the best place for her to be.

I went upstairs and threw on some clothes. Then I, too, left the house. It smelled too much like fairy. Every room had her scent in it. I needed to go somewhere to think. The best place I knew of was my cabin at the edge of the national park.

I called Pam once I had arrived and told her to run things tonight, as I was not coming in. I then called Sookie on her cell phone.

"Sookie, did I hurt you? Please tell me you are okay."

Even from this distance, I could feel her anxiety. I could tell she had been crying. "No, you didn't hurt me, not really. I'm scared Eric, why did you say I smelled like fairy?"

"I am not sure, but you smelled exactly like a full fairy. You tasted like a full fairy too."

"Oh God Eric, how is that possible?"

"I am not sure, but I will most certainly be finding out. In the meantime, I am afraid I cannot be near you until it subsides."

"Well, I can't keep driving around. What should I do?"

"I am not at home. I have gone to one of my safe houses. I want you to go back to the house and stay there. It is not safe for you to be out, smelling the way you do. I cannot be there to protect you if you are attacked by another vampire. I will call you in a little while."

I hung up and sat down in the living room, planning my next move carefully. I needed answers and there was only one person who could give them to me. I will make him tell me. I picked up my phone again and called him.

The answering service picked up. "Tell Niall Brigant that Eric Northman requests his presence if he knows what is good for him."

I did not need to give her an address. Somehow Niall always knew where I was. After about a half hour of waiting, I finally heard a knock at the front door. When I opened it, he acted surprised to get my call.

"Come in and sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

"Northman, I do not know what this is all about, but I do not respond to being summoned by the likes of you. I only tolerate this because of my affection for my great granddaughter."

"I do not care what you will or will not tolerate. I want to know why Sookie smells and tastes like a full fairy!" My hands were clenched into fists of anger.

He gave me a smug satisfied look. "I knew when I first found out how she became pregnant I was going to have to look out for her myself. I knew you would not be able to keep her as safe as I could."

"What did you do to my wife?" My fangs began to run down.

He scoffed. "It is very simple. I enhanced her fairy blood, which, incidentally, has also enhanced the baby's fairy blood. The baby will never be a full fae, but it will be at least a quarter fae now."

I paused a moment to think of how he could have done this. Then it hit me, "You used that drink she was made to have every day."

"Yes, it was through that drink. Because she was only partially fae, it was going to take longer to enhance her blood. That is why I needed her to drink it until the end of her second trimester. When she stopped taking it before it was time, her body went into shock. I am sorry she had to endure that pain, but she should not have stopped ahead of schedule."

I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed. "How long before the effects will wear off?"

He chuckled. "It won't. I'll make sure of it."

He disappeared before I could take a hold of him and I was left standing there in shock and anger, contemplating my next move.

Finally, I pulled out my phone again to call Sookie and warn her, but the phone dropped out of my hand and I fell to the ground with excruciating pain. It was as if something or someone had ripped a huge hole in me.

*********************************

**SOOKIE**

I returned to the house knowing that Eric would not be there. I needed to call Claudine and find out why this happened? How come, all of a sudden, I smelled and tasted like a full fairy? It wasn't possible. I was only an eighth fae.

I set my stuff down on the kitchen island and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail, so I left a message to call me immediately. Then I dialed Niall's number. His service answered, but just as I was going to leave him a message, he popped in before my eyes, so I hung up.

"My child, you are trying to reach me?

"Don't 'my child' me…what did you do to me?" I was pissed off and scared.

"I understand your worry and confusion, dear, but there is no need to be concerned. Everything will be fine."

That just made me angry. "Don't stand there and tell me everything will be fine. You tricked me, and you got Claudine to help you. You made me into a full fairy. I can't even be close to Eric until this goes away. He's my husband and we're having a child soon. How can everything be fine?"

"You have every right to be angry, my child. Please do not blame Claudine. She was only obeying my orders. I only did this for your protection."

I shook my head. "No you didn't. You did this for selfish reasons old man! I'm just not sure what they are, but I'll find out. Eric will kill you when he finds out you did this to me."

"He already knows. I have just come from seeing him. Please do not make this any harder on yourself when it does not need to be."

"Just tell me how long before it wears off. I don't want to spend anymore time away from Eric than I have to."

"I'm afraid it won't wear off." He looked at me wistfully.

"What? You mean it's permanent? No! You have to make it go away!"

"No, I will not. The best thing for you to do is come with me now." He took a few steps towards me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll just figure out how to get rid of this myself. There has to be a way." I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I entered the office and slammed the door behind me. "Sookie, dear, you really do need to come with me now."

I whirled around to see Niall standing there. "What are you doing up here? Leave! I don't want to see you ever again!"

He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Oh, I am leaving, but I won't be leaving alone." _POP!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN:**__ I know some of you will be saddened by this author's note, but this is probably the next to last chapter. She is coming close to the due date I had planned from the beginning. Some of you will probably ask if I am continuing the story after she gives birth, but sadly no. I have no plans right now to do a sequel. I had always intended to stop with the birth. Never fear though. I'm sure I will have other tasty treats for you to read soon enough :-)._

**SOOKIE**

I knew the sun was out because it was shining through the curtains onto my face. My eyes were closed and I was enjoying one of the most restful sleeps I'd had in a few months. The mattress was perfect. It was not too hard and not too soft, and there was a slight vibration to it, which felt like a thousand fingers were massaging me as I slept.

A knock at the door made my eyes flutter open. "Come in."

A young woman dressed in a maid's uniform came through the door carrying a tray of food for me. "Thank you Rosaline. You can just put the tray on the table."

"Yes Miss. I'll be back later to retrieve it." She left with a bow.

I put on my robe and slid the curtains all the way open. The view from my bedroom was breathtaking. I could see rolling green hills against a distant mountainside. Closer to the palace were the most beautiful gardens I'd ever seen, with one of those hedge labyrinths next to it. The sweet fragrance of the flowers drifted into the air and right into my open window as if they were giving off their sweet scent just for me.

I picked up the tray of food and took it to the table on the balcony. What a wonderful way to eat breakfast. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, orange slices, and a big glass of nectar. As I dug in, another knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

Claudine came into the room and sat down across from me. She had a strange look on her face. "Hey cousin, how are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, I slept wonderfully. I'm feeling great today. Although I can't wait until this little one is born." I patted my tummy.

"You do look like you're about to pop." She smiled awkwardly.

"I do seem to be a lot bigger, but it could be that the baby is going to weigh more at birth than the average baby. Sometimes humans have big babies. So what's up? You sound a bit down today."

"Sookie, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away sweetie."

She hesitated before speaking. "You've been here for about four weeks now. Do you miss anything from before here?"

I happily replied with not a care in the world, "I don't think so. I mean it would be nice to visit friends and family in Bon Temps, but Niall said that I should stay and rest since it's so close to my due date."

I took a sip of nectar and she grimaced a little. She looked around and peered over the balcony, as if she was looking to see if anyone else might be hovering.

In a low voice she whispered, "Sookie, do you remember how you got pregnant?"

"Of course I know how I got pregnant. I may not be too experienced in the sex department, but I know how babies are made." I laughed.

"No, no. I meant, do you remember how you got pregnant? Do you remember who got you pregnant?"

I thought that was an odd question to ask, until I really thought about it. I took another sip of that heavenly liquid. "Umm, hmm? You know, it's a bit hazy. Should I be worried about that? Is it important that I remember? Somehow it doesn't seem that important."

"No, no. Forget I asked. You need to go out and enjoy today, it's so beautiful out. I understand you are having lunch with the Prince this afternoon. You should look forward to that instead of thinking about unnecessary things."

"As soon as I finish with breakfast and wash up, I'm going to take a walk. Yeah, I'm having lunch with the Prince today. He wants to talk to me about something. It sounded kind of serious, but then again, great-grandfather has been rather serious lately. Do you know what he wants?"

"I'm not sure. He's been a little secretive lately. I guess we'll find out after he talks to you." She looked at the clock by my bed, "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'll come and talk to you later. I have to see to a few things."

She popped out before I could say goodbye. She never seemed to stay around long enough for me to do that. I finished up breakfast and got in and out of the shower at a leisurely pace. I had nowhere to go and not much to do, so there was no need to hurry. A blouse and pants were fine for this morning. When I had lunch with Niall, I would dress a little more formal.

I grabbed the book I'd been reading off of my nightstand and headed outside. I wandered around the gardens and through a labyrinth of hedges, which formed a maze. The first time I strolled through the maze I got turned around and couldn't find my way out. Claudine had to come and get me. Since then I'd learned my way around and knew all the twists and turns.

Of course, this was no ordinary labyrinth. It was magickally enhanced. Occasionally, it would change directions inside to trick you. But I learned quickly how to avoid those traps and to figure out what changes were made to get back to where I needed to be.

If you were lucky enough to reach the center of the labyrinth, there was a beautiful garden surrounding a white gazebo. I sat down on the cushioned glider and stretched out my legs. There were a few smaller pillows on a table, just out of reach, but I was feeling lazy this morning. So instead of getting back up to get them, I whisked my hand and two of them flew towards me, whomping me in the face and chest. I guess I should have been more careful about that.

I propped my back up with the pillows and began to read. It wasn't a particularly interesting book to most people, but great-grandfather asked me to read it. It was a history of the fairy people, most notably, our lineage. I couldn't get over how far back our ancestry was traced.

I was so engrossed with the book that I almost didn't hear the chimes sounding on the wind. I looked up and understood that if I didn't get my butt in gear now, I was going to be late for lunch.

A gingerly walk back to the palace would mean no time to change my clothes, so I decided to use the new fairy trick Claudine had been teaching me. I closed my eyes and thought about my bedroom. I pictured myself standing in the middle of the room and where all the furniture was positioned. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I snapped my fingers. The air around me began to shimmer, and when the shimmering stopped, I was standing in my bedroom, in the same spot I had pictured.

Eager to find out what Niall wanted of me, I quickly changed into a white cotton dress with little blue daisies and a pair of white sandals. I made it down to his private dining chamber just in time and bowed to him as I entered.

"Great-grandfather, I'm glad you are home. You've been gone for a few days now."

"I am sorry I have not been as available as I could have been. I was busy making certain arrangements. However, I am back and now we can sit and have a pleasant lunch together."

He held out a seat for me and then sat across from me. Servants worked quickly and quietly, serving us our appetizers and drinks. I picked at my shrimp cocktail wondering if the arrangements had anything to do with me. As if he could read my mind (ha), he started the conversation by dropping a bomb.

"I know you are wondering what I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon. It is very simple. I am not going to be around forever, and I need someone to take my place when I am gone. Claude has no desire to rule as Prince and Claudine is on her own path to becoming an angel. I need an heir to reign in my stead, but it has to be someone from my lineage. You are Fintan's grandchild, which means your blood is my blood. I want you to be that heir."

I was in complete shock. My mouth just hung slack as I tried to form words to reply.

"You… want me…to be the next Prince of the Fairies?"

He chuckled. "Technically, you would be Princess. But yes, I want you to be the next Princess of the Fairies…you and your child, who will follow in your footsteps."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, you're giving me a real honor. I just don't know if I'm worthy of it."

I took a sip of nectar and looked down at my shrimp. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. How could he even consider someone like me?

"But great-grandfather, there has to be someone more worthy than me."

"No one is more worthy than you, dear child. As I said, the heir has to be someone from my bloodline, and I want it to be you. I will not force you to accept, but I do ask that you think about it. I will need your decision within two weeks though."

Oh, so no pressure there. I only have two weeks to decide the fate of my entire future. "Why two weeks?"

He looked at me like he didn't want to answer, but then changed his mind. "We are having a ceremony then, and I will announce you as my eventual successor."

My lips formed an "ohhh" even though I didn't verbalize the sound. I picked at the last shrimp on the glass as the staff brought out a huge chicken Caesar salad and fresh fruit for us. I didn't think I had anymore appetite left.

I tried to eat, since he had taken the time to have lunch prepared for us, so I ate a few small bites.

"What is wrong dear? Is it not to your liking? Would you prefer something else?"

"No, this is fine. I love Caesar salad. I'm sorry, but my appetite seems to have disappeared."

His eyes had a look of sadness. "I know this is a great decision to lay on you, and I have not given you much time to think about it. After all, you are deciding on the rest of your life. But I wish you would at least eat something. It is not good for you to go without in your condition."

He was right. I couldn't skip any meals. I smiled at him reassuringly and dug into the salad, eating every last bite. When we were through with lunch, Niall excused himself to deal with matters of the realm. I, on the other hand, was getting sleepy and went back up to my bedroom to try to take a nap.

At first I had a hard time sleeping. Niall's words bounced around in my head like a ping pong match. I still couldn't believe that of all people, he wanted me to continue in his footsteps; me, a simple telepathic barmaid from a backwater town in Louisiana. I hadn't even ventured very far away from my little haven. I had been on school trips now and then. One time my high school class even took a trip to Dallas, but after graduating, I was content to stay in Bon Temps, work at Merlotte's and live in my house.

It took some time, but I finally drifted off to a fitful sleep. I never told anyone this, not Claudine or Niall, but sometimes when I slept or napped, I had bad dreams. It was as if my subconscious was trying to tell me something. Sometimes I dreamed of vampires and werewolves. Other times I dreamed of gunshots and bombs exploding. None of it made any sense to me, but I didn't want to scare them in the chance that these dreams might have some horrible significance.

*****************************

**ERIC**

I woke up alone again, but not in our bed. At first I slept there, inhaling her pillow deeply and remembering what she smelled like before all this craziness started. But after a couple of days it had become too painful for me to even want to be in that room. The bed felt too empty and big for one person. Now I slumbered in one of the guest rooms. I promised myself that I would not sleep in that bed again until my wife was by my side.

When the pain hit me a month ago, I crumbled. I lay on the floor of the cabin in agony for several hours and I knew she was gone. Niall had taken her, and it was somewhere I could not follow. _Bastard fairy_.

I just hoped that closing off the bond like that had not put Sookie through the same pain I went through. Thankfully, he did not sever the bond completely. No, he could not do that. That would have killed her almost instantly. He must have dampened it to the point of barely existing. To her, it would now be just a fleeting sensation. God knows what else he has done to her all this time.

For the first week, the realization that I may never see her again was setting in, and I grew despondent. Thank God for Pam and Remy. I had neglected my businesses, I barely fed, and I would not leave the house. I wandered through the house like a vampire zombie. My brain was on overload with thoughts of her.

If I was not lying in darkness in the bedroom, I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. At first I cursed the painting of Friggja. Why had she abandoned me? Why had she abandoned Sookie? Did we do something to displease her? My vision of her that night so long ago was one of hope for a future filled with peace and contentment. Where was that hope now?

Pam came to me, for it was hurting her too to see me like that. But I pushed her away. I could not even communicate to her silently. I wanted to be left alone in my misery.

'_Master, she would not want to see you like this. She would want you to fight to stay strong. She needs you more than ever now.' _Pam's words still echoed in my head. She was right.

Is this what humans considered a pity party? I was wallowing in my own misery. Damn it! I was over one thousand years old and I was reduced to contemplating meeting the sun just to end this torture. I needed to pull myself out of this hell.

For the past three weeks, I searched everywhere for some trace of her. I made inquiries and cashed in on favors that were owed to me. Felipe even sent someone to help me look for her, but it was to no avail. The only information we had learned was that Niall had taken her to one of the fairy realms. Unfortunately, it was a place that no vampire could ever get to or set foot in. Immolation would have been instantaneous. I was not willing to risk that, even for her.

Even though it would have been the logical first step, I did not start with her cousins Claudine and Claude. But now a trip to see both of them was definitely warranted. I knew from Sookie that Claudine worked part-time in an herb shop in the Monroe mall. She also worked part-time for her brother at his strip club.

I started with the Mall just before closing, but the manager of the shop told me that Claudine had quit her job. She was disappointed because fairies knew so much about magick and herbs, that it was a plus having her there. I handed the woman my business card and told her that if she heard from the fairy, to have her give me a call.

My next stop was to Hooligan's. A human being turned on by watching other naked humans writhing around on stage was a lucrative business. Early in her pregnancy, Sookie did a little striptease dance for me in our bedroom. It was sensual and memorable, and led to a very satisfying night for both of us.

I entered the establishment and immediately spotted him. He was wearing a shimmering gold robe, and his black tresses cascaded over his broad shoulders. He must have just come off of the stage and women were descending on him like a pack of wild animals. Unfortunately for them, Claude was a fairy in every sense of the word.

As I approached, the women parted like the Red Sea, and I stood towering over him.

"I need to speak to you now in private."

He swallowed hard as I looked at him menacingly. "I'm quite busy at the moment. Perhaps if you made an appointment, we can speak later." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and smiled at the women groveling for his attentions.

I had not the time or the patience for this. I grabbed him by the front of the robe and pulled him to his feet. "You will speak to me now or I will drain you of every last drop of fairy blood in your body." I bared my fangs to emphasize my point.

Claude's face went pale and he stammered, "M…Meet me in my office in five minutes." I released him and he moved quickly out of my sight.

It was not until I looked at the face of one of the females that I realized my error. She had a look of fright and I knew my eyes were dilated and she could see my fangs. I had dealt with a few fairies before, but the only one I knew could mask his scent was Niall. Claude was not so fortunate.

I moved off to the side of the room, standing in the shadows, waiting for the five minutes to end. Then, without knocking, I entered his office. To my surprise he was standing there armed with a wooden stake.

"Planning on doing something rash, fairy?" I smirked at him, but I applauded his shrewd observation of the situation.

"Just affording myself some protection. You know I can't mask my scent. Now, what do you want?" The hand which brandished the stake was trembling.

I sat in the guest chair and crossed my legs, resting my hands on the arms. Very calmly, I said, "I will make this easy on you. Tell me where my wife is and I will let you live."

He dared to scoff at my request. "Ha. You will never see her again. She was always one of us, and in two weeks, she will forever be a part of us."

His words made no sense. "What happens in two weeks?"

"She will become a full fairy permanently and she will sit at the right hand of our Prince until it is time for her to take his place as Princess. Now be gone with you vampire. You will never have her again."

I stood and walked toward him until the end of the stake was resting against my chest. I looked into his eyes daring him to do it. "We. Shall. See."

I pivoted and walked towards the door. Just as I reached for the knob, my eye twitched and I sidestepped in time to reach out and grab the flying stake. In one fluid motion, I spun back around and hurled it back to its point of origin. A scream emanated from Claude's lips as he clutched his arm and sunk to the floor.

I watched streams of blood run down his arm where the stake had sunk into his bicep and as I turned to leave, I called out, "You are either very bold or very foolhardy, fairy."

I walked back to my car and slid into the driver's seat. So that was Niall's plan. He needed a successor, and he had chosen Sookie. The only reason I could think of was because she was blood related. I am sure that is also the reason he enhanced her blood to make her a full fairy. She would not be accepted as a Princess if she was less than that.

But what was that Claude said? Two weeks. So that bastard Prince was lying. It was not permanent yet. I had two weeks to find her before she was lost to me forever. I gripped the steering wheel almost breaking it in half. _I will not give up. I will find a way_.

****************************

**SOOKIE**

The next day I decided to take another walk through the gardens and labyrinth. I had a lot to think about, what with Niall wanting me to be his replacement and all. I had always given a lot of time and consideration to any big decisions in my life. I was not sure how I was going to decide my entire future in two weeks.

Absentmindedly strolling through the hedges, I wasn't looking where I was going, even though I knew my way to the center. That's when I ran right into a new hedge that suddenly appeared. I grumbled at the fact that I had to take a different route to get back to where I was headed.

As I approached a narrow turn, I heard two voices speaking in the distance. I walked toward the sounds and as I did they became familiar. I wouldn't exactly say they were speaking to each other…it was more like arguing. I peered through a hole in the hedge and saw Claudine and Niall standing there. He looked upset and she had her hands on her hips looking just as upset.

The polite thing would have been to clear my throat and make my presence known, except that I heard Claudine say my name. Now I was curious as to why I was the topic of their heated discussion. I stood very still and eavesdropped.

----------------------------------------

"_Grandfather, I just don't think it's right what you are doing to her."_

"_It is not for you to question my methods child. I have set things in motion that are for the betterment of us all."_

"_How can it be better for her not knowing the truth?"_

"_What she cannot remember will not hurt her. It must be this way for her safety and well-being."_

"_What about the vampire? Doesn't he have a say about it? After all, he is tied to her and it is his child."_

"_Claudine, I am surprised at you. You of all people shared my frustrations at her being bonded to him that closely. Is it not better for her to forget all the sorrow and pain they have put her through? He will get over it. He has lived a long life and he will be better for not having this burden put upon him. He will get used to knowing his child will one day succeed his mother at the throne."_

_She sighed. "I guess, but I just don't like it. I'm sorry, but I still don't think it is right to have clouded her memories and practically closed off the bond. If I had known what that drink was really for, I would have not helped you, even though you are my Prince. I only want what is best for her."_

_He shook his head, angry. "You think you know what is best for her? Obviously there is some degree of you that agrees with my plan. Otherwise you would have broken your vow to me and told her already."_

_She knelt before him. "You are my Prince and I will obey your words. I am sorry for questioning you."_

"_You are forgiven child. But do not question me again. There is no turning back. From now on she will only feel happy and carefree."_

------------------------------------------------------

I ran. I ran as fast as my pregnant body would allow me and went straight up into my bedroom. I couldn't stand there and listen to any more. I threw myself on the bed in anger and outrage as tears streamed down my face. Why did I eavesdrop? Why didn't I just walk away and continue on in ignorance and bliss? One minute I was contemplating a long future in a grand palace ruling over the masses. The next minute my spirit had been crushed into a million pieces. How could my own great-grandfather do this to me?

Is that why I had been having horrific dreams of other supernatural creatures? I knew of the existence of vampires. They had come out of the closet, so to speak, with the Great Revelation, but I can't recall ever meeting one. I suppose since I dreamed of werewolves, that they were real too.

I lay there on my bed for several hours in a massive swirl of confusion, hurt, and anger. It was only when the dinner bell chimed through the halls did I finally sit up on the edge of my bed. Food was the last thing on my mind right now. A few minutes had passed by and I heard the chime again. I still did not move.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Claudine poked her head in. "Sookie dinner is ready. Didn't you hear…" She stopped speaking and looked at the state I was in.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

How touching it was for her to be so concerned. "Please leave me alone. I'm not hungry and I don't want to go anywhere with you."

She had a questioning look on her face. "I don't understand. Did something happen to make you this upset? Tell me, maybe I can help."

I looked up into her face and scowled. "I was taking a walk today out in the gardens. I was strolling through the hedge maze when I heard raised voices."

Claudine's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She knew she had been caught.

I could feel the anger welling up within me. "Would you care to tell me exactly what has been done to me and why? I got the gist from the conversation, but I would like to hear it in your words."

"I can't. I swore not to say anything to you." She started tearing up.

"Don't you dare cry Claudine! You have no right. Now, you are going to sit there and tell me what is happening to me." I pointed to the empty chair in the corner of the room.

She slumped down and lowered her head into her hands. After several minutes of contemplation, she raised her tearful eyes to me and told me everything. She told me about Eric and that he was the father. She told me about Bill and Quinn and Alcide and all the other supes I had been involved with. She told me about the fact that I was now living in Shreveport with Eric and that not only were he and I blood-bonded, but we were married.

I felt there was much more she could have told me but I held my hand up in a 'stop' motion. I was dumfounded and my mouth hung open in shock. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anymore.

"You asked me before if I knew who the father of my baby was, but you knew all along didn't you. Niall and you talked about my memories being clouded. Is that why I don't remember anything? How did I get this way? How could I not remember so much of my life?"

She told me about the pink drink I had been taking since I got pregnant. She said it had enhanced my blood to make me a full fairy.

"So I'm not even a full fairy? Just how much of my blood was fae?"

"You are only an eighth fae. Your baby will be fae too, but it will be less than that."

"So here's my biggest question. Is any of this reversible?"

She hesitated. "Claudine. Look at me. I'm a mess. I've been having terrible dreams involving vampires, werewolves, gunshots, stakes, and other nightmarish events. Now I know why. I just found out that my great-grandfather has tricked me to get me right where he wants me. You tell me I have a husband and a whole other life that has been conveniently stolen from me. You tell me now if it can be fixed or I will go to Niall right now and ask him."

"Oh no, you can't. He can never know you found out." She was pleading with me desperately.

"Then tell me what I want to know."

She slumped back into the chair and sighed in defeat. "Please know that I never wanted to hurt you. I had no idea what he was planning until it was too late, but yes, it is reversible. There is still time."

Claudine warned me not to drink the nectar anymore, as it not only was continuing to cloud my memories, but it also continued to make me a full-blooded fairy. "It will take almost the full two weeks for it to be flushed out of your system. Your memories will slowly come back during that time and your blood will return to normal. Eventually your blood-bond will return as well, but that may take a little more time. You will have to reaffirm your bond with Eric first. I could be horribly punished for this, but I will help you. I hate to see you like this."

"Won't Niall realize I am not drinking the nectar?"

"No. I will brew up something that looks like the nectar, but it will have no effect on you whatsoever. I will also add a little something in it to speed up the process. I'm sorry it will not be quicker, but it will take me that long to figure out how to get you out of here without him knowing."

Claudine suggested we meet outside the palace to discuss various ways of helping me escape. She said that the eve before the ceremony would be the best chance we had of getting me back to Shreveport. But until then, I needed to act like nothing was wrong.

That was easier said than done. I was miserable and every inch of my face showed it. "I'll try, but I don't think I can show my face at dinner tonight."

"I'll make excuses for you and have Rosaline bring up a tray to your room. I'll just say you're feeling rather tired and that you wanted to rest in your room for the remainder of the evening."

Before she left, she turned to me with a saddened expression in her eyes and voice, "Sookie, I really am sorry about all this. I hope I can help you make it all right."

-------------------------------------------

For almost two weeks I smiled and pretended that everything was fine and dandy. I told Niall that I was still deciding, but that I would give him an answer the morning of the ceremony. Although that was cutting it close for him, he agreed.

Claudine and I met every day during that time. We took walks and schemed and plotted. In the end we had decided on a simple plan. Just before dusk, I was to go for a walk, leaving the palace grounds. There was an open air market down the road and if I could make it there, it would be easier for her to send me back. She couldn't do it so close to the palace because Niall would know immediately.

I had been pretending to drink the nectar he gave me as well, but in reality, it was Claudine's special brew. With the pinch of magick she put into it, he was none the wiser. Slowly, my memories began to return and on the last night I was to spend in the palace, it all came flooding back to me – the good and the bad. I was amazed at how much I had forgotten and tears trickled down my face.

Then, for no reason, I let out a little chuckle. I would have to tell Eric, at some point, that I knew just how he felt when all of his memories had returned. I lay my head on the soft pillows of my bed and drifted off to sleep. That night I had no horrible dreams…only pleasant memories.

****************************

**ERIC**

I was not too concerned that I had hurt Claude. He would heal, eventually. He was just lucky I did not aim for his face or for something lower. Niall was smart enough not to show his face to me about the situation. He had other, bigger issues to think about.

I hated this helpless feeling. I had reached out to almost every community I knew to try to help me retrieve what was mine. Some did not care, some did not like vampires, and some did not like vampires, but liked fairies even less. I even had her witch friend Amelia work with her coven to use a locator spell. Nothing worked and time was running out.

By my calculations, I had until this evening before anything he did to Sookie would become permanent. Unfortunately, dawn was coming fast and I needed shelter for the day. I ended up taking refuge in the basement of an abandoned house in a dismal rundown part of town I had been searching.

Upon waking, I heard the unmistakable sounds of rain. This would slow me down, but it would also allow me to go outside earlier than usual. The skies were darkened by the clouds, so it would be safe. I walked to the end of the block and turned east towards the river. I walked in the cold rain for about twenty minutes when I stopped in my tracks. Something was faintly scratching at the back of my brain. I turned around and headed back the way I came. Whatever that distant scratching was, it was prodding me to return to the area I had just left.

As I drew closer, the scratching turned almost into a vibrating hum. I closed my eyes and a weakened sense of calm washed over me. The last time I felt that was when I was with…

I inhaled deeply but because the rain was stirring up all different smells, some good and some bad, and I couldn't get a fix on her. She was here, I just knew it. Now all I had to do was find where here was. I opened my eyes and faster than the human eye could see, I wound my way around the streets stopping every so often and closing my eyes to try to sense or smell her. I neared what looked like an abandoned house, and I inhaled deeply. A smile spread across my lips. It was her scent. She had been here very recently. I sped through the house searching every floor, but she was nowhere to be found. I walked around the outside of the house and saw what looked like a dilapidated shed. My smile spread into the biggest grin I've ever had.

***************************

**SOOKIE**

The next morning I woke up and a chill ran through me. Today was the big day. Today I would get my life back, no matter what. All I could think about now was getting back to Eric and keeping our baby safe.

Claudine brought a tray of food in to me instead of the maid. Very clearly she said, "Sookie, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day out this afternoon. I was thinking of taking a trip out to the market, would you like to join me?"

I said my line with as much sincerity as I could muster. "Oh that would be lovely. I'd like to see what kind of jewelry is available. Maybe I could find something to wear to the ceremony tomorrow evening."

"I'm sure you could. The local craftspeople are very skilled at jewelry making. I know the perfect tent we could visit. I have to run now, but I'll catch up with you after lunch okay."

She nodded her head as she left and I sat there and ate. There wasn't much for me to do on my end, except sit and wait. All I had to do was plan what I was going to wear. I must have been crazy with anxiety because I laughed to myself and wondered just what does one wear to an escaping?

I was fidgety all day with an apparent case of nerves. I had to make it through this. This was my only shot and if I didn't make it, I would be doomed to remain here, whether it was as a prisoner or as a blissful idiot would be determined by my kin. Some kin he turned out to be.

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Claudine called up to me and asked if I was ready. I took one last look in the mirror and figured this would be good enough. I had on a pair of stretch blue jeans, an emerald green babydoll blouse, and a pair of good walking sneakers. I had just finished pulling my hair into a high ponytail when she called.

I went down to the foyer and we smiled at each other as if this were any other ordinary day. We were hoping for a smooth exit, but we did hit one obstacle on the way. Just as we were about to leave, Niall stopped us. He had a pleasant look about him, and asked us where we were going. Claudine looked chipper and said we were going to the market to look at some jewelry for tomorrow night, and maybe pick up some other trinkets.

He kissed our cheeks and told us to have a good time. When he found out we were walking though, he made his driver take us and wait. We tried to wiggle out of it, but there was no changing his mind once he had made it up. At least Claudine got him to agree to have his driver drop us off and we would call to be picked up.

It took about twenty minutes for the driver to get us to the market and dropped us off at the entrance. It wasn't the first time Claudine and I had gone to the market, but back then it was for different reasons. We waited until the driver was out of sight before we made our way through the market streets and down a darkened alley.

"We have to wait here. I didn't tell you, but we have some help coming."

"Someone else knows what we're doing? What if they tell Niall?" I was worried enough as it was.

"It's okay. She's a friend of mine. She's going to help me open a portal to send you back, but it requires two people. We will have to be quick about it and it isn't accurate."

"What do you mean it's not accurate?" And why was she laying all this on me now of all times?

"I mean, I can get you back to Shreveport, but I don't know where you'll end up. Once you get back, you'll be on your own to find your way home."

We must have waited for another thirty minutes before her friend arrived. She didn't even introduce us. Both of them whisked me through a nearby door and stood me in the middle of a huge circle. They walked around me slowly chanting in some sort of language I didn't understand.

All of a sudden the air around me shimmered with lights of gold and white. I felt lightheaded and then everything around me went dark.

-------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew I was in Shreveport. Claudine had transported me back here, but that was the extent of her help. I was on my own from here. She couldn't even pinpoint a place to send me that I would know. Bless her, she did her best. I just hoped that no one discovered that she was the one who helped me escape, considering we had left for the market together. It would have been better if I had gone alone and met her there.

Unfortunately, I didn't recognize this area of Shreveport. I was surrounded by old dilapidated buildings and houses, some of which looked abandoned. It was almost dark out and pouring rain and I was getting soaking wet. I needed to find shelter.

I scanned my surroundings and ran toward what looked like a broken down shed. The door was rusted almost shut, but I managed to wrench it open and get inside. At least I would be out of the rain and could get dry.

There was an old ripped up blanket on the corner of a workbench, and I shook it out before laying it out on the floor. I managed to sit myself down and I huddled in the corner, praying that I wasn't followed.

The rain hitting the tin roof sounded ominous and tears streamed down my cheeks. I rocked against the side of the shed, my teeth chattering from the wet clothes I was wearing.

Six weeks. I had been gone six weeks. I still couldn't get over how Niall could have done that to me? He took me away from everything I ever wanted or had. He needed an heir he said, and since Fintan had died, I was the only logical choice because it had to be blood. The only way he could have made me his successor though, was to enhance my blood enough to make me a full fairy.

Thank goodness Claudine came to her senses, albeit under duress of my threats. I wanted so much to hate her, but in the end she came through for me. She had to obey Niall by giving me that drink, but she really didn't know what his plan was for me. I prayed she would not be hurt by my absence.

Now all I wanted to do was get back to Eric. He must have thought I was never coming back. I tried reaching out to him through the bond, but it was no use. I didn't smell like a full fairy anymore, but the nectar I had been drinking dampened the bond until it was almost non-existent. It would take time to re-establish the bond fully.

I didn't have any money and I didn't have a phone, so for now I just stayed where I was. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain beating down above me. I took deep slow breaths and put my hands on the baby. It was kicking a lot, and if I didn't know any better, I would say it was upset or in distress. I needed to calm it down. I still had six weeks to go before my due date and it was too soon for me to go into labor.

I rubbed small circles around my stomach. "Shhh, little one. Be still. Everything will be okay. We're almost home and daddy will be so happy to see us." I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes and managed to drift off for a few precious moments.

Suddenly the door to the shed was wrenched open and it shook the unsteady walls enough to wake me up. I gasped at the silhouette of a towering figure standing in the doorway. I was afraid it was Niall and I raised my hand to push whoever it was away from me. Before I could though, I heard the sweetest softest words I never thought I'd hear again.

"Sookie? Is that you?" The figure stepped inside and the wind swung the door shut, sealing us in.

My eyes filled with tears, but for a different reason. "Eric?"

I didn't get another word out, for he had rushed over to me and swept me up into his arms. I threw my arms around him and kissed his beautiful face over and over again.

He sat back down on the blanket and pulled me into his lap. "I looked everywhere for you. How? How did you escape?"

I put my fingers to his lips. "Shhh. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters at this moment is that I'm here. I don't know how you found me, but I don't ever want you to let me go."

He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed quietly into his chest. There would be time enough for talking later. Right now, I was just so happy to be back in his arms again. Unfortunately, happiness can be a fleeting thing.

As we sat there curled up in the comfort of each other, the door was pulled open yet again. Shepard of Judea, did everyone know where this shed was?

This time I saw very clearly who was standing in the doorway. It was Niall, and…oh no! He also had a bloody and beaten Claudine by the arm.

We both looked up at the intruder and anger welled up in both of us. "Claudine, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was worth it, cousin." Niall shoved her back onto the ground.

"I'll deal with you later, you deceitful child," he spat in her direction.

Eric and I both stood to face him. "If you know what is good for you fairy, you will go back to your realm and never set foot on my territory again. You have a lot of balls coming here tonight after what you pulled."

"Do not speak to me that way Viking. I have ways of dealing with the likes of you." He turned to me. "Sookie, child, you will come with me now. I will not let you stay here with that."

Eric took a few steps toward him, but I rested my hand on his chest to try to stop him. "No, Eric. That's what he wants. If you fight him or kill him, you're only risking another war with the fairies."

That seemed to stop him from advancing any further. He placed his hands on my shoulders and was trying to position himself in front of me, but Niall didn't like that. He reached out to grab my arm, and before I knew it, I had sent him hurling backwards.

Niall crashed into something hard and metal. He had a pained look on his face, and then an expression of bewilderment. He looked down and we followed the path of his eyes. A bar of metal was protruding out the front of his leg. Smoke began to rise from the hole in his pant leg. The bar must have been made of iron.

I had completely forgotten about Claudine until she made a gasping sound. She scrambled on her hands and knees until she was in front of him and quickly pulled his leg forward, allowing the bar to slide back through the hole it made.

With Niall sagging into her arms, she dropped something to the ground and whispered to me, "I'm sorry, Sookie. I have to go." Then they were both gone.

We stood there for a moment, taking in what had happened. The pelting rain had now dwindled into sprinkles. Half of me was grateful for what she had done for me and the other half was astonished that she could have saved him like that after what he did to me…and to her.

Eric walked over and picked up what she had dropped and returned to me. He held out his hand and I saw my rings. Without saying a word he dropped to one knee in the mud and grime and held out my left hand. He slipped the rings back on my finger. I looked down into Eric's eyes and smiled. "Eric, let's go home."


	30. Chapter 30

I was just so happy to be home and in my own bed. After Niall and Claudine disappeared, Eric picked me up and flew us back to the house. He fumbled with his keys, and managed to open the door without putting me down.

"Eric, I can walk. You don't have to carry me," I said as we crossed into the kitchen.

His face was deadpan. "Yes, you can, but I do not intend to let you go anywhere without me."

I flashed him a sly grin. "Even if I have to use the bathroom for my human needs?"

He looked at me for about a second or two, then closed his eyes and shook his head while he smiled.

"In case you were wondering, that was a big hint, honey." His eyebrows arched and he snorted as he carried me upstairs and finally deposited me at the bathroom door.

"While you take care of your needs, I am going to make a few phone calls."

He whipped out his phone and sat on the edge of the bed. He strategically punched in a set of numbers, never taking his eyes off the bathroom door. That sort of made me feel self-conscious about what I had to do, but my need was too great to ask him to not watch the door while I did my thing.

Since he was tending to phone calls, and calling off the hounds, I presumed, I started running the bath and added some vanilla and lemon scents to the water. I needed a good soaking in a warm tub. I peeled off my still wet clothing all the way down, including my bra and panties and threw them in a corner. They could be burned for all I cared. I didn't want to look at anything that came from Niall ever again.

I was just about to try to get into the tub when a cool hand rested on my shoulder. I shrieked a little and turned to see Eric standing there au natural. My eyes scanned him up and down, drinking him in like I was the desert and he was an ocean of water. Boy did I miss him. Apparently he missed me as well, because a certain appendage was definitely happy to see me.

Normally I would yell at him for scaring me like that, but I didn't have the energy at the moment. "Eric, please don't do that. You know how much I hate it."

"I did not mean to frighten you. I heard the water running and thought you could use some help getting into the tub."

He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. He helped me into the tub and then stepped in himself. We assumed my favorite position, which was him sitting against the back of the tub, and me nestled between his legs. The warm water enveloped me and I felt rather achy all over. I rested my head back against his chest and we just sat there for a spell, enjoying the feel of our skin pressed together.

Without a word, Eric picked up a bar of soap and lathered it in his hands. He started with my arms and caressed both one of them, cleaning them from my fingertips all the way to the tops of my shoulders, and everywhere in between. He then pushed me forward slightly and proceeded to wash my back. His fingers worked their magic, pausing over each stiff and knotted muscle to work out the kinks.

Since he couldn't reach all the way around, I lathered my hands as well and washed my legs as he shampooed my hair. Since my hands were still soapy, while he conditioned my hair, I washed his legs too. No sense in only one of us being clean.

When he was done, I reached to each of my sides and washed his arms up as far as I could reach. I started to try to turn around.

"Where are you going, lover?"

Just hearing the word again sent shivers up and down my spine. "I want to finish washing you."

He smiled and pulled me back into my seated position. "Do not concern yourself with that. I will finish. You just relax."

I took a deep breath and relaxed, but could not do so completely. In the back of my mind, Niall was still a threat to me and to Eric. I had ruined his plans and only God knows what he might do now. I did feel bad that Claudine got beaten up and I wished I could help her, but that would put me in too much danger. I shook the thoughts from my head, because at the moment, I had more "pressing" issues to deal with, and right now it was pressing into my back.

I tilted my head to the left and back, and felt his cool lips graze my neck. My right hand stole around his neck and my fingers wound through his long blond locks.

"Ohhh, Eric."

His tongue left a wet trail from my earlobe to the base of my neck as he nipped at the soft flesh. His left hand came around and began kneading my breast, rolling the hardening bud in his fingers. The lower half of his body began to stir behind me. I never wanted anyone so much in my life, but he was taking his time, getting reacquainted with every nook and crevice of my body.

In a strained whisper, I reminded him of where we were. "Eric, can we move this somewhere less…wet?"

I heard a soft chuckle as he reached behind him and flipped the lever on the tub to start draining it. We both stood as the water receded and he stepped out onto the bathmat. He grabbed a towel and wiped down his body quickly, wrapping it loosely around his hips. He helped me out of the tub and dried me off with another towel, dropping it to the floor when he was done.

I reached for his towel to drop it, but he took hold of my wrist. "We have all night for that."

His eyes sparkled like deep blue tanzanite, and he held out my robe and I slipped into it. Then he pulled over the vanity chair and I sat down as he turned on the hairdryer and proceeded to slowly dry my hair. I was so touched by his gesture it made me want to cry.

I understood exactly what he was doing. In his own way, he was taking care of me, and I let him. When my hair was sufficiently dried enough, he dried his own hair while I sat there watching the muscles in his chest move with the motions of his arms. After running the brush through his hair, he picked up mine and did the same thing.

"Eric." I looked in the mirror at his reflection with sadness in my eyes.

"Hmm? What is wrong lover?" I could see the concern in his eyes, but for once I could not feel it.

"I still can't feel you." I choked back a sob, but before I could even shed a tear, he leaned over and whispered with his lips against my ear, "You will feel all of me soon enough, lover."

That got him a big smile and a snort from me. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." I swatted his arm as he set the brush down on the counter.

His reflection gave me a fanged smile in return. "I know. And we will take care of that tonight as well."

Now that we were all washed and dried, he scooped me up again and sat me on the edge of the bed. My libido was definitely in happy dance mode. The only problem was that during those missing six weeks, I had pretty much exploded in size.

I removed my robe and looked down at my protruding stomach and then up at Eric. "I think I'm going to be giving birth to a whole hoard of Vikings instead of just one big one. What do you think?"

He pressed his hand gently against my stomach and felt the baby kicking. "Hmm, I would have to say that it is more like a clan of warriors." The baby kicked again. "Is that very painful?"

"What do you think? I do, however, enjoy the kidney shots on occasion." My voice dripped with humor and sarcasm. It was a good thing Eric 'got' me; otherwise, someone might have taken that statement the wrong way.

Eric laughed and helped me slide up towards the pillows and I lay supine on the bed. He hovered next to me and started with the top of my head, giving it a little kiss and inhaling the fresh scent. His fingers gently combed through my hair, fanning it out on the pillow.

He left butterfly kisses on my forehead, eyelids, nose, and each cheek. He pressed his cheek to mine and inhaled my scent again. My hands wrapped around his neck, but he removed them and placed them back on the bed.

"No. Just lay there. I want to know every inch of you all over again."

I closed my eyes and relaxed as his fingers traced from one shoulder, over my collarbone, to the other shoulder. He caressed my jaw line and whispered, "You are beautiful."

He picked up one of my hands and touched the back of it to his cheek. He slid his cheek all the way down to my shoulder and dragged his lips back up. He paused at the crook of my arm and his tongue darted out leaving a big wet spot there as he licked. He blew a stream of cool air on the spot and I almost came. Who knew that was one of 'those' spots. I swear there was a direct connection from there to my clit.

"Oh God Eric. Please…" I wanted him to move a little faster. He was killing me slowly.

When he reached my hand, he slowly suckled on each finger individually, gliding them in and out of his mouth and kissing the tip before moving on to the next one.

He placed my arm back down on the bed and picked up the other one, repeating the same process. He kissed the hollow of my neck and delicately moved his lips down to the valley between my breasts.

"Sookie…lover. Your skin tastes so good." I heard a low moan escape his lips.

Starting with the left one, he caressed the swollen globe, not wanting to attack it. He knew how sensitive they had become during my pregnancy. His thumb ran over the swollen bud and it hardened under his touch.

He licked around my breast and finally sucked the hardened nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue over and over. As much as it could, my back arched into him. "I want you Eric."

He released it with a pop and chuckled. "I want you too, my wife."

I guided him over to my other breast and he licked and suckled on that one too. I twined my fingers into his hair and pressed his face closer into me. My hips were rocking involuntarily and he seized the opportunity to slip two fingers between my folds and coat them with the wetness that was practically gushing out of me.

"Uhhh, you are so wet." He pressed his hardness into the side of my leg and slipped two fingers into my core.

"Mmmm…ohhh." That felt sooo good, but I wanted more. I watched as he pulled his fingers out and slid them into his mouth, lapping the juices off of them.

He gently ran his hands over my stomach and left kisses all over it. The baby wriggled and kicked beneath his touch, as if it could feel what he was doing. I smiled and pushed his hair back behind his ears to watch him.

Moving between my legs, he massaged my calves and stroked my inner thighs. He left a trail of wet tongue and kisses down each leg and back up, stopping to kiss the back of my knees.

Finally, finally, he got to what I had been wanting all evening. His palm rested on my center, as he felt the heat coming from between my legs. He looked up into my eyes and his lips parted. His tongue ran over his fangs and lips as he lowered his mouth and licked from my nub all the way down to my entrance.

"Ohhh God… yes!"

His mouth continued its assault on me and he lapped at as much wetness as he could. His tongue pushed through my entrance and my muscles contracted around it as he searched for the spot that would send me tumbling over the edge.

My climax had been extremely slow in building, but the moment his tongue touched my clit, I cried out and the momentum of my climax was more like a speeding train getting ready to crash into an immovable object.

He pulled his tongue out of me and looked up. His eyes were dark and dilated. I knew he wanted to bite me right then. His favorite place to bite me was my inner thigh because the blood flowed much freer there. But I noticed that he resisted.

He moved up so he was lying next to me. "Sookie, come to me."

I turned on my side and he helped me crawl up and straddle him. With one hand on his shaft, he positioned it at my entrance and I glided down onto him, until he was completely buried in me.

I pulled at his hands until they were wrapped around my hips, helping me to rock back and forth on him. One of his hands traveled down under my belly and stroked my clit in rhythm with the rocking motion.

"Ummm, ohhh. You feel so good Eric. Ohhh, baby."

He moaned my name and it sounded like heaven coming from his mouth. Since he was lying flatter than he would have liked, he wasn't able to reach my neck. Instead, I offered him my wrist. At the same time, I watched him bite into his own wrist and he offered it to me as well.

From the moment our blood mixed, it was as if a floodgate of emotions opened. Everything hit us all at once like a wave of water crashing into our bodies. The deeper we drank from each other the harder the waves crashed into us. I took one last deep draw on his wrist and threw my head back.

Tears stained my cheeks and my muscles tightened around him and the most powerful orgasm I ever had ripped through my body. "Uhhhh uhhhh uhhh uhhh uhhh…"

Eric growled and pulled his mouth away from my wrist and shouted in that strange language he spoke when he was overwhelmed.

I practically collapsed on top of him and he quickly moved me off and onto my side. He clung to me as the aftershocks shook my body. My breathing was shallow and rapid and he rubbed circles on my back until my breathing was under control.

I relaxed against him and I had never felt so complete in my life. I looked up into his face and his eyes will rimmed with red. The bond had opened up and it was a powerful and emotional release for both of us.

My speech at last returned to more than monosyllabic exclamations. "Eric, we can't ever let the bond close like that again. I don't know if I could survive it."

I saw him wipe the redness from his eyes. "It never will again. That is a promise I make to you and one I will always keep." He licked the wounds on my wrist so they would heal.

I fell asleep for awhile, but was pleasantly roused by wandering hands. This time it wasn't as slow, but it was just as sweet and erotic and everything else as it was before. Again we exchanged blood, me drinking from a cut he made on his neck, him from my inner thigh. Our bond had been strengthened once more.

As I nestled against him, sleep took me again very fast, and this time, he let me sleep.

*************************

**ERIC**

Tonight I had my lover back. Tonight, we reaffirmed our bond. I did not realize the extent to which it would come flooding back to us, but I will never forget what that felt like.

No, I will never forget, nor will I forgive. Niall took something very rare and precious from me. If Sookie's words had not given me pause, I would have killed him instantly. But I will not risk open war with the fairies, even to rid the world of one so treacherous.

Earlier, as she was taking care of her needs, I went into the office and called Felipe to let him know she was back. I gave him a brief outline of her return, but would give him more details once I spoke with Sookie about her entire ordeal. I then called Pam and Remy as well to let them know she was back. I even called her witch friend Amelia to put her mind at ease. If anyone else needed to know, they would find out eventually.

I had heard her start the water for the tub, and left my phone in the office while I joined her. I hated the fact that our bond was not fully in tact yet, and I committed to memory every centimeter of her body as we re-bonded.

I looked down at her sleeping frame. She was most certainly bigger now than when she left. I missed seeing her ripen completely with my child. Thinking of my child, I opened my nightstand and picked up a pad and pen, writing her a note. I placed it on her nightstand and turned off her alarm clock. I am not sure why she set it in the first place. Perhaps it was a force of habit.

I could feel the pull of dawn as it peeked over the horizon and wrapped myself around her as I slumbered.

------------------------------------

"Sookie…Sookie wake up." I shook her gently trying to rouse her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Eric? I just got to sleep, why did you wake me?" She stifled a yawn and stretched.

"Sookie, you did go to sleep, but that was last night. You slept the entire day."

She bolted upright with an astonished look on her face. She turned and looked at her alarm clock wondering why it hadn't gone off.

"I turned it off last night. I did not want it to wake you. I knew you needed rest, but I did not know you needed that much."

"Why did you do that?" She reached to turn on the lamp and saw the note sitting there. "You left me a note?" She picked it up and traced her name on the outside before reading it.

_Dear one,_

_I cannot tell you what it means to have you back with me. I searched for you everywhere. I am sorry you had to discover what a bastard your kin was to you. You should never have had to go through that. But now you are home with me, and I promise to keep you and the baby as safe as I possibly can. You and my child are the greatest treasure any man or vampire could have._

_I would ask that you call the doctor and arrange an appointment as soon as possible. I am sure you were probably taken care of, but I do not trust fairy doctors. I would like to see your beautiful face upon waking, if you so desire to be next to me when the sun sets._

_Until then._

_E._

"I guess I'll call the doctor tomorrow and make an appointment. Right now, I want to get out of bed and wash up and eat. Suddenly, I am very hungry." She grinned and wiggled out of bed.

"Come downstairs when you are done. I will have something waiting for you."

As she shut the bathroom door, I dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt and went to my office to grab my phone. On the way downstairs I called the doctor myself to see when she could squeeze Sookie in for an appointment. It would most likely upset her that I called, but I was not leaving anything to chance. Luckily, she was available this evening.

****************************

**SOOKIE**

Wow, I couldn't believe I slept the entire day away. Then again, after everything that happened, I shouldn't be too surprised. I had to remind myself to ask Eric how he found me. It wasn't like I was flashing a light into the sky with a big V saying 'here I am, come and get me'.

I washed up and combed my hair into a ponytail. Putting on my slippers, I dashed down the hall naked to the guest room that had my maternity close, because let's face it, after six weeks I didn't think anything in my closet would fit.

There was a pretty light blue summer dress that had thick straps across the shoulders and ribbing across the bosom. I threw on a pair of white sandals and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Eric set down a plate in front of me. "I hope you like it. What do you want to drink?"

He had made a grilled cheese sandwich and added a side of potato chips. "Ugh, don't mention drink for awhile in this house okay?" I laughed to show him I was joking. "But if you don't mind, I'd like a glass of water."

"I didn't want to make anything heavy for you to eat. We have to leave in about twenty minutes."

"Where are we going?" Not that I wanted to go anywhere. I would have been content to stay home for the next six weeks.

"I called the doctor while you were upstairs. She can see us tonight. I want you checked out as soon as possible."

I wasn't upset with him for doing that, but I didn't want him to handle me like a delicate flower whose petals were ready to fall off. I wasn't going to break.

"Do we have to? I'd rather stay in tonight. Maybe we can watch a movie or something and relax."

"We can still do that. It would give me peace of mind to know that everything is well with both of you."

I caved. Eric was even more stubborn than I was, and I was not going to sit there and argue with him about it. If it would help him to see that I was in good health, then so be it. In truth, it would probably help me as well.

I finished the sandwich and while he cleaned up the dishes, I got ready. Then we left for Dr. Sullivan's office.

"I'm glad to see you're looking well, Sookie. Mr. Northman explained to me that you've been away for almost two months and that both of you wanted to make sure everything is fine with the baby. Frankly, I was somewhat worried when your most recent appointment was cancelled. You are getting close to your due date and it is important that you don't miss any appointments. Well, let's get you into the room and see what's up."

After a quick examination, which included measurements, Eric and I found ourselves sitting in the doctor's private office.

"So, Mr. Northman told me you were away. It looks like wherever you were, you were well cared for."

"Yes, I was. I ate healthy and I got plenty of exercise. I also had a checkup while I was gone." I smiled and Eric gave me a sideways glance.

"I'm still a little concerned with your weight, but otherwise you're fit."

"What is it about my weight that bothers you?" I couldn't imagine.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. It's more the size of the fetus. My concern is you having natural childbirth. If the baby is as big as I think it will be, we may need to consider a C-section. I don't want to endanger you or the baby, and if you do not dilate fully, there could be a risk to the baby and tearing for you."

She gave us the pros and cons of having a C-section versus a natural birth. We didn't have to decide that minute, but said it was something that Eric and I should talk over. I told her we would come to a decision and let her know next week.

On the way home, my stomach grumbled and I made him pull into a fast food drive-thru. I wasn't one to eat junk food, but I didn't want to cook anything, and didn't want to make Eric cook either. I opted for a salad and a coke. Thank goodness places like that were introducing a healthier selection.

We got home and I sat at the kitchen table and dug into the salad. Eric paced back and forth a couple of times before heading up into the office. He was upset about something, so when I was done, I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Without waiting, I walked in and saw him sitting at his computer, still looking upset. "Okay, Mr. Grumpypants. What's up with you? Ever since the doctor's office you've been sulking, and don't tell me nothing is wrong because I can feel it." I tapped the side of my head.

"I am sorry. I am not upset with you."

"Did you expect something to be wrong with me? Are you upset that I was taken care of?"

He led me to the leather couch and we sat down. "I have no right to be upset, and I am glad you were taken care of. I would expect nothing less. I could tell you were happy when you spoke of your care."

I held his hand in between mine and puffed a stream of air out. "Maybe it's time we talked about what happened after I was taken."

He sat and listened intently to every word. I told him about my life and how happy I was living there. It was not something he wanted to hear, but I needed him to hear every detail. It was all faked, though. I was living in ignorant bliss. I told him what the pink drink was really for, and the nectar that I was made to drink every day.

"My memories were completely suppressed, along with the bond. The only thing I remembered was my life in Bon Temps. Apparently, it only affected my memories with the supes I was associated with. I didn't even remember that I was living in Shreveport or who the father of my baby was. It didn't even faze me and it was like I didn't even think that was important."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You know how crazy it made me not knowing, not remembering when I was cursed, and then again when I regained my memories, but could not remember the time I was cursed."

"I'm just glad Claudine came to her senses. I overheard her and Niall arguing in the gardens about me. She was upset at what he was doing to me. This was after Niall had already told me he wanted me to succeed him on his throne. After I confronted her, Claudine risked her life to help me. She switched out the nectar drink, and slowly my memories returned. Then she helped me escape. Unfortunately, she couldn't specify an exact location to send me, but at least she got me back to Shreveport. In fact, if I was still there, tonight would have been the ceremony where Niall announced me as his successor."

"Then I am glad she helped you escape." Eric asked me a few questions here and there, but I was tired of thinking about it and of talking about it.

"Can we let it go for the rest of the night? If you want to know more, I will tell you later. There is one thing I would like to know, however."

"And what is that?" He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to him.

"How did you know I was in that shed? It wasn't exactly in the greatest part of town. I didn't know where I was, yet you showed up not long after I appeared there."

"I had been in touch with a local witch who gave me a list of "hot spots". Those are spots where fairies pop in an out of. They are usually in areas where there is little to no traffic. That area was the last of the hot spots. It was almost dawn by the time I finished interrogating a fairy that had just popped in, so I found shelter for the day. When I woke it was evening and it was raining out. I headed toward the river, but something was drawing me back to that area. I cannot explain it, except it felt like something was gnawing at the back of my head. When I got to the right spot, that's when I smelled you."

I thought about what he said. "I wonder…when I was in that shed, I tried reaching out through the bond to you. I knew it was almost closed off, but I had hoped that some part of it would reach you. Maybe it did."

"Maybe so." Eric leaned in to kiss me, gently at first, then with more gusto.

Of course, as always, we were interrupted by a phone call. Eric looked displeased when he hung up. "Pam and Remy are coming over. They should be here shortly."

Oh great, just what I wanted, company. I liked Pam and Remy well enough, but some vampires just had lousy timing. It almost reminded me of that time in Jackson when I was healing up at Edgington's place and Eric and I… I wiped the thought from my mind. That was so long ago, it felt like another lifetime.

Once they arrived we retreated downstairs to the game room. Remy and Eric seemed to like shooting pool while they talked. Pam and I resigned ourselves to sitting and watching a movie.

Upon searching the cabinet for just the right film, Pam pulled out a DVD and exclaimed "Aha." She showed me the title of the movie and I rolled my eyes as she popped it in.

"Do you have some fascination with watching a movie about Dracula?" It wasn't just any Dracula movie either. It was the one with Gerard Butler. Now there was a tasty treat. Eric was definitely sex on a stick, but GB was a definitely close second.

Pam just shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for the big guy."

Eric shot Pam a sarcastic glance. "You should know."

I looked from Eric to Pam and paused the movie. "Okay, what's up?" I turned to Pam, "Spill it Pam."

She looked over at Eric. "Master?"

"Go ahead and tell her. I do not care."

I noticed Remy's ears had perked up. He looked interested too.

"What is the big deal? Okay, so I had a fling with him. So what? What vampire wouldn't? He's powerful and beautiful, and an incredible lover."

I sniggered. "You've got to be kidding me right? He's really real?"

She gave me a stone cold glare. "Yes, he's really real, and yes I had an incredible time with him while it lasted."

Her gaze pierced through Remy and he frowned, but didn't say a word. Just before I left, their relationship was off again. Maybe it had been back on while I was gone, but it definitely didn't look on now.

My eyebrows went up. "Sorry I asked."

I started the movie again and we watched it from beginning to end. I actually enjoyed the little giggles and snide comments Pam made during the movie. It was funny when she pointed out the differences and the errors in Dracula's character.

By the time the movie ended, I was getting sleepy again. I excused myself and kissed Eric goodnight. Pam followed me up into the kitchen and threw away the empty TB bottles, while I got a glass of water.

"Sookie, for what it's worth, I am glad you are back. I consider you a friend, which is saying a lot since you are human, and my Master would be upset with me if I told you this, but I feel you should know."

I sat down at the table, while Pam told me what Eric had gone through when I was taken. She told me how despondent he had become, and that it was only when she reminded him that I would want and need him to be strong enough to find me, did he pull himself together.

I thanked her for telling me what he went through, because Lord knows that I wasn't going to hear it from him. Eric was too proud to admit something like that. She gave me an awkward hug, because vampires just don't do that, but she seemed to think I needed it.

"Thanks Pam. Have a good rest of the night."

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, slightly miffed that his cohorts were still here. I wanted to spend more alone time with him. I knew if Eric really wanted them to leave, he would make them, and they would have to obey. I got a wicked idea that would hopefully get him up here faster.

I rummaged through my lingerie drawer and found my wedding night attire. It still fit, with the thanks of adjustable sides to the thong and a net skirt to the top, which had enough stretch to it. The bra portion, however, was even snugger than before and the tops of my nipples protruded slightly over the edging of the lace.

I knew exactly where Eric kept his digital camera and I quickly tried different poses on the bed before I found one I liked. I set the camera just right on the dresser and set the timer and got into position right before the camera snapped.

Wow, that was a sexy picture if I do say so myself. If this didn't get him up here, I didn't know what would. I went into the office and plugged the camera into his computer, which was still on from before. At one point, Eric showed me how to download pictures onto the computer and email them to people. That's how I sent Amelia a few from the wedding.

I downloaded the picture into my own private file and then emailed it to his phone, with the caption 'I'm lonely'. Then I shut everything off and went back into the bedroom to wait.

Not ten minutes later, Eric was standing in the doorway leering at me. "Mmm, lover, are you being a naughty girl up here?"

I lowered my head in shame (false shame of course), and said, "I couldn't help myself. I got lonely."

He shook his head and closed the door. "You know I punish naughty girls don't you?"

I nodded my head with my eyes still lowered.

That night, he showed me just how he punished naughty girls…three times, before the sun came up.

--------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since my return and life was settling down. I was either at home, running last minute errands to get ready for the blessed event, or hanging out at Fangtasia with Eric.

Eric had been running too. During the time I was gone, he managed to neglect some of his duties. Felipe was not exactly pleased about that, but overlooked it owing to the circumstances. Last night Eric finally caught up on all his Area paperwork and most of his private financial business. He was left to do the books for the bar while I was gone, but was very glad that I picked up doing that again when I returned.

Last week, I had called Dr. Sullivan back and told her that we decided to go ahead with natural childbirth. Even though I missed out on Lamaze classes, I still wanted to have the experience. It was a good thing I was not standing in front of her, because my face flushed beet red when she suggested that in order to accommodate a large baby, Eric and I should work on stretching me. I knew she wasn't talking about exercising, which is why I blushed. It was one thing to do it, but it was another to tell me about it. Anyway, considering Eric had a gracious plenty, we had already been practicing that.

As promised, since it was Monday night and the bar was closed, we were going to share a relaxing night at home. Amelia's wedding was coming up in two weeks, so we chatted about that over dinner. Eric was not thrilled with me traveling so close to my due date, but she was my best friend, so I had to go. I reminded him that he would be there to keep an eye on me if something were to happen.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night. I told him I had something fun for us to do. Naturally, he thought of sex, but that could wait for now. I cleaned up the dishes from dinner and told him to meet me in his office.

As I suspected, he was standing there in a pair of jeans and no shirt, waiting for me when I entered. "Sorry, buddy. That's not the type of fun I had planned, at least not at this moment."

He looked at me puzzled. "Then what are we going to do?"

I sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. I also pulled out a book from one of the cabinets. "We, my dear, are going to look at baby names."

I wasn't sure how to gauge his expression. He was either delighted or couldn't care less.

"Are you sure you need me here for this? I was not very involved in naming my own children. As long as it has a strong name, I will be happy with whatever you choose."

"I will not have my child set one foot into this world without a name, and you are going to help me, so let's get cracking." I grinned and tossed him the book of baby names.

It was a chore to even know where to start. I pulled up a search engine and there were so many sites with baby names and meaning. The only thing I was sure of was I did not want to give my child a typical name like Madison, Emily, Ethan, Michael. All of those seemed to be very popular this year. I'd even heard some women naming their daughter Katrina. How sad for that child to have a name that is a constant reminder of all the devastation we went through.

I was hesitant to ask him this question, but what the heck. "Eric, what were your parent's names?"

He looked at me for a moment and realized why I had asked. "Ah yes, I have heard it is tradition in some families that you name your child with one or more relative's names. My father's name was Ulrik and my mother's name was Sonja. Ulrik is Danish and means Ruler of All. Sonja is Scandinavian and means Wise."

I nodded and continued to look through all the names and meanings available. Gosh, there were too many to choose from. I looked over at Eric and he was smiling.

"What is it? Did you find a name you like?"

"Well, if it is a boy, we could always call him Eric, Jr."

"No way. Besides, one Eric Northman in this world is enough," I laughed and quickly added, "and he's all mine."

He put the book down and came over and shut the computer off. "I think it is time we stopped looking. He or she will have a name, and I'm sure it will be a good strong name. We don't have to decide now."

He pulled me up out of the chair and led me into the bedroom, where once again, we practiced our 'stretching' technique several times. I sniggered and told Eric that if we kept practicing like this, the baby was going to just slip right on out. He let out a bellowing laugh, which made me laugh just as hard.

---------------------------------------------

I woke up rather late in the morning and took my time showering and dressing. I had nowhere to go, and nothing much to do. I waddled down to the gazebo garden and Tony was there replacing some of the flowers that had died. In this part of Louisiana, if you didn't use hearty flowers that could last in sunlight and heat, you were forced to replant around the end of July.

I spent a good bit of time chatting with him, until I was hungry enough to go up and make lunch. After I ate and cleaned up, I went back to the office and continued my search for names. I had it narrowed down to a couple of names each. I just hoped that Eric would like them.

By late afternoon, I made a grocery list and decided to go shopping. The Wal-Mart had just expanded to be a SuperCenter, so now they had all their regular items, plus a grocery store. That was mighty convenient of them.

Sunset was still a couple hours away, but I wanted to be back before Eric woke up. He had been waking up a bit early these last couple days, and I wasn't sure why. I wandered through the baby section first to see if there were any last minute items I needed and wanted. I picked out the cutest little stuffed teddy bear to put in the crib and headed to the food section.

I didn't pick up much. It was just enough for dinner tonight and the next couple of nights. I waited in the checkout line and some woman in front of me turned and saw how pregnant I was. She smiled and gushed at me and put her hands on my tummy. She was invading my personal space and I wanted to just wave my hand and push her back.

Why is it when you see a pregnant woman, it automatically becomes okay to put your hands all over her? My stomach was not a touch and feel toy. Ugh. Thankfully, the line moved quickly and it was her turn to check out.

The cashier rung me up and placed my items into the cart for me. I must have taken one or two steps when the biggest pain I ever felt hit me. My knees buckled and I went down like a ton of bricks.

"Ahhhhh." Jesus Lord above, the pain was horrible.

People just stopped and stared at me like I was mad. Hello? Pregnant lady here on the floor, screaming in agony! I heard someone above me yell to call 9-1-1. Meanwhile, another wave of pain hit me.

"Uhhhhhh." This was not right. Something was wrong, and I could feel it. This wasn't how labor pains were supposed to be was it? I never felt any previous contractions and my water hadn't broken yet.

One of the managers, a nice woman about my age, held onto my hand and tried to calm me down. "Is there someone we can call for you sweetie?"

I thought about it, but no. Anyone who could be called was sleeping. "No, my husband won't be reachable until sunset." I tried some breathing techniques I copied from online.

Just as the EMTs were coming up the aisle, another pain hit me. "Mmmmm."

The manager - Roxanne was on her nametag - was so helpful. She stayed with me until I was loaded onto the ambulance and whisked away to the hospital. Once there, I was immediately rushed into an emergency bay and examined. Someone asked me who my doctor was, and I gave them Dr. Sullivan's name.

I was being hooked up to monitors, one for the baby and one for me, and I was panicking on top of it. I heard people shouting above me, but my head was dazed by the pain, so I couldn't get a complete sentence from anyone.

I heard the words 'baby in distress' and 'not dilated' and 'water hasn't broken'. I knew all that. What I wanted to know was what the heck was going on? Then I heard someone say something that shut my brain up completely, 'does she know'?

By then, whatever shot they had given me seemed to take effect and I vaguely remember being wheeled out of the bay and down a long white corridor. After that, things got even hazier until I heard a familiar voice.

"Sookie…Sookie can you hear me? It's Dr. Sullivan. I'm afraid we're going to have to do an emergency C-section. The baby is in too much distress and we need to get it out now."

The last thing I thought of was that it was too soon for my baby to be born. I still had four weeks left before my due date. Then everything went dark.

******************************

**ERIC**

Nothing can wake the dead. Well, almost nothing. My eyes popped open and my brain was screaming out with pain. I knew it wasn't coming from me, so it had to be Sookie. It was distant and I knew she was not at home.

It was still light out, so I could not leave the house yet, but I did have my phone next to me. I dialed her number and it went to voicemail. Another wave of pain made me wince. I dialed again and it went to voicemail again. The third wave of pain hit me and for once in my life I did not know what to do.

Sookie was somewhere, in pain and agony, and I was helpless for at least a couple more hours. I got up and got dressed, knowing the moment I was able, I was out of here. Hopefully by then, I would know where she was.

I paced back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, until finally my phone rang. It was the hospital calling. Sookie was having painful contractions and she had just been admitted. The damn nurse could not give me any further details, except to say that I should get there as soon as possible.

The moment the sun was low enough in the sky, I hopped into my car and sped to the hospital. When I arrived I ran into the emergency room and up to the desk. My cheeks were flushed pink from not waiting until dark, but I was not injured by the sun.

"Where is my wife? Where is Mrs. Northman?" I demanded.

The nurse punched on the keyboard and looked up at me. "She was taken into surgery not too long ago. The waiting room is on the fourth floor. Take the elevator up and turn left. You can't miss it."

I pivoted and headed to the elevator, when she called out after me, "I'll phone the OR and tell them that you're here."

I hated hospitals, for more reasons than I could count; the smell was offensive to my nose, and the ample supply of blood didn't help. It was lucky I had a lot of self-control.

The waiting room was fairly empty and I stood by the door, waiting for someone to come out and tell me everything was fine. When Sookie had opted for natural childbirth, we thought it best that I not be in the delivery room. Of course, I would have been fascinated by the birthing process, but there would be too much blood. I was content to stay outside, since I was not used to the fact that fathers were now allowed in to assist.

After about an hour of waiting, the doctor finally came out to tell me everything was fine. The placenta had torn and it caused pain and distress for everyone. I asked if I could see her, and was told I had to wait until she came out of recovery.

Before the doctor left, I asked her whether it was a boy or a girl. She responded with, "I should probably let your wife tell you. Just know that everyone is fine and healthy."

That was rather cryptic, but I was patient and could wait a little longer to know. I had waited eight months, and a few more hours were not going to kill me.

In the meantime, I called Pam to let her know the situation. I told her to open the bar for me and I would call her with an update later. When a nurse finally came to tell me she was awake and had been moved to a private room, I followed her down the hall.

She was awake, but still a bit groggy. "You never do anything the easy way, woman, do you?"

She smiled up at me, "Apparently not."

She drifted in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours, so I decided to let her sleep and just sat there watching her. My phone vibrated and I went into the waiting room to answer the call.

********************************

**SOOKIE**

I was still in a lot of pain from the C-section, but I was glad it was over with. Dr. Sullivan had come into the recovery room to talk to me and explain what had happened.

I was in complete shock, and I was trying to register her words, but it wasn't sinking in too well. It took me several minutes to understand what exactly she was telling me and how it had happened.

I mostly slept while I was in recovery, but when I did wake, I thought about how this could have happened. It was very hard to focus, but a bell finally dinged over my head. I had never even thought of that. I mean, it never entered my mind that it was even possible.

Sleep took me again and when I woke up, Eric was grinning at me from the doorway of my room. We spoke a few words to each other and I drifted back to sleep.

Upon waking, Eric was not in the room. A nurse came in and said he was on the phone in the waiting room and he'd be in shortly. Another nurse came in right behind her wheeling what looked like a large clear plastic bassinet. I knew exactly what was in there and I couldn't wait.

The first nurse helped me sit up before leaving and the second one put a small bundle in my arms. Just as she backed away, Eric appeared through the doorway.

"What is this? What is going on?" I could feel how anxious and excited he was to see what was in my arms.

I smiled at him and said, "Eric, I have someone that would like to meet you."

He took a few steps closer and I whispered hoarsely, "I would like you to meet your son…" the second nurse turned around with another bundle in her arms, "and your daughter."

Eric was never one to be at a loss for words, but I suspected that was before he met me. He was completely speechless.

His eyebrows arched high and I mused at how thoroughly confused he was. "I do not understand?"

The nurse put my daughter in my arms too and then left the room to give us some privacy.

"I wondered that myself. According to the doctor, this one (my head indicated toward the girl) was hiding behind your son. That is why she wasn't detected, and why I was getting so big. Also, while I was in recovery, I remembered something Niall had said the first time I met him at dinner. He had said that it was quite common for fairies to have twins. Even though I only have a trace of fairy in my blood, I guess it was enough, because here we are, and here they are."

Eric stood there for a minute drinking us all in. When he began to move, with each step Eric took towards us, it was as if he was dragging his legs through mud. He was still just so shocked.

When he reached me, he looked down into those beautiful little faces. As their little blue eyes and blond tufts of hair peeking out from the blankets they were wrapped in, his lips parted as if he was going to say something, but then closed them.

For the second time since I came back, his eyes rimmed with red, and he turned away to wipe them. When he turned back, he was tucking a red-stained tissue into his pocket.

I looked from Eric to our daughter and then son. "Eric, I have to tell you something and I hope you won't be upset, but…"

"Sookie, after what you have just given me, there is nothing you could say or do that would make me upset with you."

"I thought of a name for each of them and I hope you like them." I bit my lower lip.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at all of us.

"Tell me." He said in a calm voice, reaching out to pull my lower lip out.

What do you think of Soren Ulrik Northman and Sonja Ulla Northman?"

He looked at me and smiled. In a whispered voice, he said, "I think those names are perfect, Sookie."

"Would you like to hold them?" He looked surprise and then a bit nervous. He had not held a child in centuries.

"You're not going to break them." I laughed. I placed each of them into his arms.

I looked up at the three of them, and realized something significant. It didn't matter who or what came after us. It didn't matter what good or bad times we had. All I knew is that right here, right now, I had my family…and my future, for once, looked bright.

**********************************

_**AN**__: I want to thank everyone for following along with my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. To everyone who gave me a review, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I was nervous at putting out my first fanfic piece, but you all have been a source of encouragement._

_In case anyone is interested in the names of the babies, I didn't realize at first when I named the baby boy (at about Chapter 14) that his initials spelled SUN. I was pleasantly surprised, so I followed suit with the baby girl's name since they are twins._

**S**oren – stern (Danish)

**U**lrik – Ruler of All (Danish)

**N**orthman

------------

**S**onja – Wise (Scandinavian)

**U**lla – will, determination (Old Norse)

**N**orthman


End file.
